they started with a kiss again
by Kyu99
Summary: "cughae tuan, istri anda mengandung dan sudah satu bulan tapi kandungannya sangat lemah saat ini, anda harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik dan jangan membiarkan dirinya terlalu lelah. Saya permisi dulu kalian bisa masuk kedalam dan setelah sadar anda bisa membawanya pulang." / FF KYUMIN GS/GENDERSWITCH DONT LIKE DONT READ.RATE M
1. Chapter 1

~They Started With a Kiss Again~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

Genderswitch

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

CHAPTER 1

Sesosok gadis yang mungil dan berisi sudah bersiap didepan pintu gerbang sekolahnya. Hari ini adalah hari yang mungkin terpenting dan ternekat dalam hidupnya.

Ya,sejak tahun pertama dia bersekolah di JOYER high school dia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk mencintai seorang namja. Namja yang tidak biasa, namja yang dicintai seluruh yeoja dimanapun dia berada. Di dunia maupun di akherat *lebay

Sejak 15 menit yang lalu sang yeoja sudah berdiri dengan setia menunggu pangeranya.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak,dunia seakan serasa hancur,langit runtuh,petir membahana badai dan hujan angin turun dengan derasnya.*bencana alam kale -,-

Sang gadis masih setia menggenggam secarik amplop yang iya pegang Dengan memajukan tanganya, sang namja yang sudah mulai memasuki gerbang sekolahnyapun berhenti sejenak lalu membuang mukanya saat tau sang gadis sudah berdiri tepat didepanya.

Sang namja berlalu tanpa menggubris sang gadis yang terlihat tagang dengan sedikit menundukan wajahnya dan memejamkan matanya,

Sesaat dia berfikir 'seharusnya dia sudah melewatiku dan mengambil suratnya,tapi…..'

Sang yeojapun membuka matanya dan tidak mendapati sang namja kekecewaan diwajahnya namun beberapa kemudian sang namja berbalik dan tepat berdiri di hadapanya.

"kau hanya membuang-buang waktu nona" ujar sang namja yang bernama … siapa namanya jeng jeng jeng ya,,, dialah artis utama kita CHO KYUHYUN….. *prokprokprok

Kyu:lebay lu thor -,-

Sang yeojapun hanya terperangah dan diam seraya menatap punggung kyuhyun yang sudah berlalu dari hadapanya.

Dan sedetik kemudian amplop yang berisi surat cinta sang gadis a.k.a tidak lain tidak bukan bunny kita tercinta LEE SUNGMIN *prokprokprok

Kyu:mulai lagi author baru gila ini,ck ck ck

Direbut oleh temanya,ya,,, sedari tadi teman temannya sudah memperhatikan sungmin yang memang akan memberikan surat cintanya pada kyuhyun,kemudian mereka membacanya dengan keras sehingga seluruh teman-temanya tahu isi dari surat tersebut.

"cho kyuhyun aku begitu menyukaimu sejak kita pertama kali bertemu, apa kau tau perasaanku" ucapan yang begitu lantang diucapkan salah satu temanya itu.

"YAK‼‼ kembalikan suratku‼! Yak‼‼,,,, sungminpun berusaha merebut kembali suratnya namun sia sia karena tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi itupun tidak bias meraih surat dari tangan temanya yang tinggi itu.

Sungmin hanya bias mendesah seraya menyerah dan berjalan kembali kekelasnya dengan wajah lesu.

~class~

"sudahlah lee sungmin,kau tidak usah sedih kau sudah tahu semuanya akan akan begini." Ucap sahabat LEE HYUKJAE

"haaaaahhhhh‼‼hyukki benar ming,kau kali ini benar2 kami tak mendungkungmu,kami hanya tidak ingin kau terluka seperti ini,apalagi seluruh sekolah tau apa yang terjadi padamu dan kyuhyun. Hahh,tinggal tunggu beritamu di madding sekolah saja." Ujar temanya minni satu lagi yang bernama KIM RYEOWOOK

"hueeeeee T,T… aku malu hyukki wooki… bagaimana ini, aku hanya tidak bias menahan perasaan ini bertahun-tahun karena kita sebentar lagi akan lulus dan mungkin aku tidak akan bertemu denganya lagi.. hueeeeeeeee, kenapa dia tidak bias memandangku sebentar saja." Lirih sungmin yang masi tertunduk lesu di mejanya.

"YA LEE SUNGMIN….. APA YANG TERJADI PADAMU‼‼ teriak sang namja yang selalu mengkhawatirkan LEE SUNGMIN yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah KIM JUNGMO

Sungmin yang kaget segera mengangkat kepalanya dari meja "YA KIM JUNGMO, aku tidak tuli kenapa kau berteriak teriak begitu"‼!

"kau tidak apa apakan, apa laki-laki itu yang melakukan ini padamu, ini tidak bias dibiarkan, aku akan memberi dia pelajaran sekarang‼!" jungmo yyang tak terimapun mulai berdiri dan akan beranjak pergi namun sungmin mulai menahan tanganya "YA KIM JUNGMO, kalau kau macam-macam denganya,kau yang akan menerima pelajaran dariku" ujar sungmin

Au:udah ganti profesi jadi tentor ya min -,-

~Di rumah keluarga LEE~

"aku pulang" ujar sungmin seraya memasuki rumahnya dan diapun terlihat syok dengan pemandangan di depanya.

"ada apa ini appa?"Tanya sang anak yang heran karena sseluruh barang-barang dirumahnya sudah terbungkus rapi didalam kardus-kardus yang sudah tersusun rapi.

"sungmin~ah, maafkan appa kita harus pindah dari rumah kita"lirih sang appa yang terlihat menyesal dihadapan putrinya.

"wae geurae appa?sebenarnya ada apa.?" Tanya sang anak yang menuntut jawaban dari sang ayah.

"restoran yang ayah kelola beberapa bulan ini sepi,appa tidak sanggup membayar sewa rumah ini lagi jadi kita akan pindah" ujar sang appa

"kenapa appa tidak pernah cerita kepadaku,aku pikir semuanya baik-baik saja" lirih sangmin seraya menahan isakanya. "kita akan pindah kemana appa" Tanya sungmin lagi.

"kita akan pindah kerumah sahabat appa sewaktu SMP. Mereka merasa hutang budi pada appa dan memberikan tumpangan untuk kita sampai kita bias menyewa tempat tinggal lagi. Mereka merasa beruntung karena mempunya teman seperti appa, karena appa yang mencomblangkan mereka sampai akhirnya mereka bias menikah sampai mempunyai 2 orang anak seperti sekarang." Ujar sang appa yang ingin menjelaskan kepada putrinya.

Sungmin yang sudah tidak ingin menangispun mulai terduduk dengan tenang mendengarkan cerita sang appa. "apa tidak apa-apa appa? Apa kita tidak akan merepotkan mereka?"

"tidak,kita juga tidak akan selamanya tinggal hanya sementara sungmin~ah sampai ayah bias mengumpulkan uang lagi dan kita bias menyewa rumah lagi" ujar sang appa.

"baiklah appa, aku akan terus mendukung lulus sekolah aku akan bekerja dan membantu appa. APPA HWAITING‼‼" seru sungmin.

Merekapun mulai memindahkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil yang mereka sewa untuk mengangkut barang-barang mereka.

Sesampainya di depan rumah keluarga cho *ketebak kan mereka pindah kerumahnya siapa.

Reader:crita lu pasaran thor ceritanya ketebak

Author:mian -,- author baru didunia penulisan cuma pengen merealisasikan apa yang ada di otak author

*abaikan‼‼

Setelah mereka mobil mereka berhenti sang ayah segera turun untuk memastikan alamat yang dituju benar. Sang anakpun mulai menyusul turun.

"benar ini alamatnya appa?" Tanya sang anak

"benar ini sungmin~ nama keluarganya tertera disini,o ya heenim bilang dia punya dua anak yang kecil kelas 6 sd dan yang pertama kelas 3 Sma, dia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganmu ming" Jawab sang appa

"benarkah?" Sungmin yang penasaran segera mendekat ke sang dengan wajah cengo sungmin membatin 'cho?ini… ah tidak pasti ada banyak keluarga yang bermarga cho'

Sang ayahpun menekan bel dan beberapa menit kemudian pintupun terbuka dan terlihat sesosok pria paruh baya yang tinggi dan terlihat seperti orang cina.

"o' kangin hyung kau sudah sampai. Dan ini..?" Tanya hankyung yang heran yang melihat sesosok gadis mungil nan imut membahana badai itu

Ming:mulai lagi lebaynya ni author  
author: "mringis" :D

"oh,ini kenalkan han putriku namanya lee sungmin" jawab kangin

"dia mirip sekali dengan ibunya, manis sekali. Anyeong sungmin~ah" ujar hankyung

"anyeong haseo ahjussi, bangap seumnida" sapa sungmin

"ne bangapwoyo sungmin~ah, o yah ini semua barang barang kalian? Ayo segera kita bawa masuk, tunggu sebentar aku panggilkan anakku dulu supaya membantu kita" ujar hankyung serasa masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya untuk memanggil anaknya.

"tidak usah hankyung~ah, nanti merepotkan" ujar kangin sedikit berteriak supaya hankyung tidak jadi memanggil anaknya, namun hankyung tetap masuk untuk memanggil anaknya,

Sungminpun mulai menurunkan barang-barangnya sendiri yang tidak terlalu berat. Sesaat kemudian hankyung dan anaknya sudah berada didepan untuk membantu.

Kangin yang tahu segera menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menyapa anaknya hankyung.

"o jadi ini anakmu hankyung~ah, dia tampan dan tinggi sama sepertimu.

"anyeonghaseo kangin ahjussi,na kyuhyun imnida bangap seumnida" sapa kyuhyun

"bangapwoyo kyuhyun~ah" sapa kangin juga

"ah sudahlah perkenalanya bias kita lanjutkan didalam,ini sudah malam segera kita pindahkan barang-barangmu kedalam hyung, kau pasti juga lelah." Perintah hankyung

Kyuhyunpun segera membuka pintu mobil dan mendekati gadis yang sedang mengambil barang-barangnya seraya memunggunginya.

"anyeong nona,apa ada yang bias aku bantu" tawar kyuhyun

Sungmin yang kaget segera menengok kebelakang "oh,nne…. Kau?"

Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi sungmin hanya bias tersenyum evil alias menyeringai.

End/tbc

Ps:

Anyeong readerdeul,author baru imnida,,,,

Sebenarnya author adalah reader setia kyumin fanfic, hampir tiap hari ngecekin ffn dll buat liat updatean crita,bukanya g ada kerjaan tapi author udah addict jadi reader ffn kyumin trutama he he he

karena bosenya menunggu karena g tiap hari crita update sekarang author mau nyobain jadi penulisnya,ooo ya author Cuma bkin GS yah,gtw kenapa author lebih suka GS.

Mian critanya pasaran,gaje,dan mrip sama drama yang ada di bener banget critanya terinspirasi sama drama Taiwan dengan judul yang sama.

Ceritanya emang hampir mirip diawal tapi mungkin ditengah tengah akan banyak yang diubah tentu sesuai dengan keinginan he he he

Typo dmn-dmn karena authornya pemalas.

Minta repiuwnya pulisssssssssss


	2. Chapter 2

~They Started With a Kiss Again~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

Genderswitch

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Summary

"anyeong nona,apa ada yang bisa aku bantu" tawar kyuhyun

Sungmin yang kaget segera menengok kebelakang "oh,nne…. Kau?"

Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi sungmin hanya bias tersenyum evil alias menyeringai.

CHAPTER II

"kkaa.. kkauuu"‼! sungmin hanya bisa terbata-bata melihat sang namja yang ingin menolongnya.

Kyuhyun pov

'oh appa memanggilku,apa temannya yang akan tinggal disini sudah sampai' segera setelah sang appa memanggilku, akupun segera keluar rumah untuk melihat teman appa itu.

"anyeonghaseo kangin ahjussi,na kyuhyun imnida bangap seumnida" sapa kyuhyun

Ya, appa memberitahuku sebelumnya temannya yang akan tinggal disini bernama lee kangin dan mempunyai putri yang seumuran denganku dan bersekolah yang sama denganku.

"bangapwoyo kyuhyun~ah" sapa teman appa yang bernama lee kangin tersebut.

Sesaat aku melihat sosok yeoja didalam mobil, kenapa dia mirip sekali dengan… jangan-jangan dia yeoja yang….

aku menghentikan pemikiranku dan segera mendekati mobil lee ahjussi untuk menurunkan barang-barangnya. Aku hampiri yeoja itu karena memang aku penasaran seperti apa dia karena aku yakin sekali yeoja itu pasti yeoja yang tadi pagi.

"anyeong nona,apa ada yang bisa aku bantu" tawar kyuhyun

Sungmin yang kaget segera menengok kebelakang "oh,nne…. Kau?"

Yeoja itu benar-benar shock melihatku,sebenarnya akupun kaget melihatnya namun karena dari awal aku meyakini bahwa yeoja itu adalah yeoja yang tadi pagi aku tutupi kekagetanku dengan tersenyum padanya dan segera aku mengambil barang yang ada di tangannya dan segera masuk kedalam rumahku.

Kyuhyun pov end

Author pov

Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum segera mengambil barang yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh sungmin.

Sungmin hanya bisa diam seraya masih menatap punggung kyuhyun dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sungmin sweetdrop dan hampir pingsan melihat namja bermarga cho tersebut benar-benar seorang cho kyuhyun yang sudah dia cintai selama hampir 3 tahun dan baru tadi pagi disekolah dia harus menanggung malu karena pernyataan cintanya kepada sang namja yang sekarang berada didepanya dan dia akan tinggal seatap dengan namja tersebut.

Mengingat itu semua benar-benar ingin membuat sungmin pingsan saat itu juga sampai sang appa menyadarkanya dari lamunannya.

"sungmin~ah,kau kenapa,ayo turun dan bawa barang dibelakangmu itu,"ujar kangin

"ah,nne appa…" sungmin yang kaget segera mengambil barang dibelakangnya dan turun dari mobil untuk masuk ke rumah keluarga cho.

~living room cho's hause~

"oppa,aku senang sekali kau mau tinggal disini" heechul yang memulai perbincangan di ruang keluarganya berucap senang kepada kangin.

"ah,bukankah nantinya kami akan merepotkan kalian." Jawab kangin.

"tentu saja tidak,malah rumah ini akan ramai sekali dengan adanya kalian. Dan ini sungmin putrimu,sungguh sangat mirip dengan ummanya. Manis sekali,"ujar heechul seraya duduk mendekat disebelah sungmin." Apa kau tahu oppa, aku ingin sekali punya anak perempuan, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan bisa memasak bersama, belanja bersama, ah~~~ saying sekali semua anakku namja dan mereka lebih suka menyibukan diri dikamarnya dengan itu membosankan sekali, benarkan Minnie?" ujar heechul yang mulai menggenggam tangan sungmin.

"ah, nne ahjumma,,, eh~ aniya,aniya.. anak-anak ahjumma bukankah sangat pandai jadi ahjumma pasti bangga pada mereka" ucap sungmin yang gugup karena tidak sengaja saling mencuri pandang pada kyuhyun yang masih terdiam menunduk seraya melipat tanganya.

"aish!pandai saja apa bagusnya itu kau tidak lihat semua yang ada di dirinya sangat sempurna dan itu membosankan apalagi mereka tidak suka aku ajak berbelanja."

Umpat heechul seraya memandang anak-anaknya dengan masam.

"aku namja umma, kenapa harus menemani umma berbelanja… ish‼!"umpat kyuhyun.

Hankyung yang melihat pertengkaran umma dan anaknya itupun mulai bereaksi. "sudahlah,tidak usah diperdebatkan, yeobo sebaiknya kau ajak sungmin ke kamarnya, bukankah kau sudah menyiapkanya." Ucap hankyung kepada istrinya tercinta.

"ah~~ne baiklah yeobo,daripada harus berdebat dengan anak ini lebih baik kita ke atas saja, ayo Minnie." Ajak heechul seraya menarik tangan sungmin.

Sungminpun hanya menurut dan segera beranjak mengikuti heechul.

"oh ya hankyung~ah, mana anakmu yang satu lagi, daritadi aku tidak melihatnya."Tanya kangin kepada hankyung.

"aku rasa dia ada di kamarnya, tadi istriku kan bilang kalau anak-anakku lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya dikamar mereka sendiri." Jawab hankyung.

"ah~~kau benar-benar mempunyai anak-anak yang hebat."jawab kangin lagi.

"kyuhyun~ah, bukankah kau satu sekolahan dengan sungmin? Apa kalian saling mengenal?"Tanya kangin kepada kyuhyun.

"ah,,, ituuu,, iya kami satu sekolah ahjussi, tapi kami tidak sekelas. Aku hanya pernah melihatnya dia dikelas F." Kyuhyun yang kaget segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan kangin

"ah,,iya,, hankyung bilang kau sangat pandai tentunya kau dikelas A. sungmin sebenarnya anak yang rajin namun kemampuanya hanya biasa saja,, hahahah." Ujar kangin. "sungmin pernah bercerita padaku di sekolahnya ada seorang namja yang sangat jenius, pernah menjuarai matematika,fisika dan jago dalam olah raga. Dia bilang dia sangat mengaguminya. Apa kau sekelas dengan namja itu kyuhyun~ah?" Tanya kangin

'benar sekali ahjussi,anakmu sangat menyukaiku dan baru tadi pagi dia menyatakan cintanya padaku. Merepotkan sekali'. Batin kyuhyun

"aku tidak tahu orangnya ahjussi, aku tidak banyak bergaul disekolah" jawab kyuhyun

"benarkah kyuhyun~ah?"Tanya sang appa yang menginterupsi percakapan kangin dan kyuhyun.

"satahuku disekolah kyuhyun, kyuhyunlah yang memenangkan olimpiade matematika dan fisika. Dan bulan kemarin kau baru memenangkan pertandingan basket tingkat SMA se seoul bukan."ujar hankyung.

"benarkah itu kyu? Jadi…." Kangin yang terkejutpun tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena melihat seorang bocah cilik turun dari lantai 2.

"appa….. kenapa semua barang-barang kyu-hyung dipindah kekamarku oleh umma, kamarku kan jadi sempit." Ujar sang anak yang bernama cho minho itu.

"ah kau sudah turun, kenalkan ini kangin ahjussi, dia akan tinggal disini bersama kita. Sementara kau sekamar dengan hyungmu dulu karena kamar hyungmu akan dipakai oleh anaknya kangin ahjussi." Jawab sang appa.

'merepotkan' batin sang anak

Kyu's bedroom

"minnie~ah sementara kau tinggal dikamar kyuhyun nne.. dirumah ini hanya ada 4 kamar." Kamar tamu akan dipakai oleh appamu." Ujar heechul.

"nne,ahjumma gwencana. Aku dan appa malah merepotkan keluarga ahjumma." Ucap sungmin

"aigo… sama sekali tidak merepotkan, ahjumma sangat sangat senang sekali. Dan aku aka nada teman untuk memasak berbelanja dan… ah… aku benar-benar tidak sabar. Aku berharap kalian akan tinggal selamanya dengan kami." Ucap heechul dengan nada senang.

'itu tidak mungkin ahjumma,aku yakin kami tidak akan lama tinggal ‼!' batin sungmin

~Next day in the JOYER HIGH SCHOOL~

Seluruh siswa berlarian karena gerbang sekolah akan ditutup sebentar lagi, namun ada yang berbeda dengan seorang gadis yang terbiasa berlari bersama-sama murid yang hamper terlambat. Gadis itu sudah berada di dalam kelas sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

Gadis itu masih setia meletakan kepalanya di meja seraya memikirkan nasib kehidupanya selanjutnya.

"ottokae‼!" ucap sungmin sedikit berteriak

"kau kenapa minnie?"Tanya hyukkie

"hyukkie~ya,,, apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku harus bagaimana,, ottokaeeeeeeee‼‼!" jawab sungmin

"aku tak mengerti, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya hyukkie lagi.

"aku kemarin pindah rumah, karena appaku sudah tidak bisa membayar sewa rumah kami lagi." Jawab sungmin lagi.

"jinjja? Lalu kalian pindah kemana. Kenapa kemarin kau tidak membaritahuku." Jawab hyukki sembari meletakan tanganya di bahu sungmin karena ikut prihatin.

"itulah masalahnya, kau tahu kami pindah kemana. Dirumah cho kyuhyun." Jawab sungmin sambil meletakan kepalanya lagi ke atas meja.

"JINJJA‼‼?""KAU TINGGAL DIRUMAH CHO KYUHYUN?" Tanya hyukkie lagi dengan sedikit berteriak karena terlalu syok dengan ucapan sungmin.

"YAK‼! Kau ingin satu sekolah ini tahu.!" Ucap sungmin seraya membekap mulut hyukkie.

"mianhae Minnie,aku hanya terkejut. Bagaimana bias kalian kan,,, ah,,, aku tak mengerti." Ujar hyukkie seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya ke bangkunya.

"appanya kyuhyun dan appaku ternyata sahabat saat mereka smp, appanya kyuhyun yang menawarkan tumpangan kepada kami, hyukkie apa kau ada info lowongan pekerjaan, apa saja aku mau, aku ingin bekerja hyukkie untuk membantu appaku." Ucap sungmin dengan nada memohon.

"mana ada yang mau memperkerjakan anak sma minnie~ya,,, tapi,,, aku tanyakan kepada oppaku dulu siapa tahu ditempatnya bekerja mau menerima anak sma, kenapa kau tidak membantu di restoranya kangin ahjussi saja." Ujar hyukkie

"appa tidak pernah mengijinkan aku untuk membantunya, dia selalu menyuruhku belajar karena itu juga aku tidak pernah tahu dengan apa yang terjadi di restoran appaku, hah…~~~." Jawab sungmin dengan nada lemah

~A class~

"kau kenapa kyu, dari tadi melamun saja." Ucap seorang namja bernama donghae

Kyuhyun yang tersadar lamunanya segera mengalihkan pandangannya ketemannya yang bernama lee donghae tersebut.

"aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab kyuhyun.

'kenapa gadis itu malah tinggal dirumahku, merepotkan, menyebalkan hah‼! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir lagi.'batin kyuhyun yang mulai memandang kearah jendela lagi.

TEETTT TETTTTT bel istirahatpun berbunyi

~F CLASS~

Seorang gadis masih setia menidurkan kepalanya sedari tadi di mejanya. Sedetikpun dia benar-benar tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"minnie~ya, ayo ke kantin aku lapar sekali. Lihat dirimu kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekali." Ucap hyukkie seraya menarik lengan sungmin agar mau beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"akuuu…. Ma,,." Sungmin yang ingin menolak ajakan hyukkie tidak melanjutkan perkataannya karena kaget melihat seorang namja yang sudah berdiri tepat di pintu kelasnya.

"ya lee sungmin, ikut aku sekarang." Ucap sang namja dengan sedikit memerintah seraya pergi dari kelas itu.

Sungminpun yang kaget segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya untuk mengikuti sang namja.

"ck! Aku yang mengajak dia tidak mau, jika cho itu saja dia langsung bergegas." Umpat hyukkie

~taman belakang sekolah~

"ya lee sungmin, ah… langsung saja. Aku tidak mau seluruh sekolah tahu kalau kau tinggal dirumahku. Kau mengerti." Ucap kyuhyun yang memecahkan kecanggungan antara mereka.

"kau pikir aku juga mau apa satu sekolah tahu kalau aku tinggal dirumahmu, jadi kau jangan khawatir tuan cho kyuhyun, ah,,, dan satu lagi kau jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan lama berada dirumahmu, secepatnya aku dan appaku akan pindah." Ujar sungmin dengan nada membalas

"dannn… masalah kemarin anggap saja aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa." Sambung sungmin lagi

"BAGUS!" ucap kyuhyun tegas seraya berlalu dari hadapan sungmin.

'ck! Tampan tapi angkuh, kenapa aku bisa menyukai orang seperti itu' batin sungmin

Ya, saat ini sungmin benar-benar mengenyampingkan perasaanya dan lebih memikirkan appanya walaupun tidak bias dipungkiri hati sungmin benar-benar sakit karena perasaanya tak terbalas.

~cho's house~

"aku pulang." Ucap kyuhyun sembari memasuki rumah.

"kau sudah pulang kyu." Jawab sang umma

"umma sedang apa, apa itu?" Tanya kyuhyun yang melihat ummanya memegang beberapa lembar foto.

"oh ini foto-foto kita dan keluarganya kangin. Foto diambil sewaktu ummanya Minnie masih hidup, mirip sekali bukan. Jawab heechul seraya menunjukan beberapa lembar foto kepada kyuhyun.

"iya, mirip sekali. Tapi siapa bayi namja yang dipangku kangin ahjussi ini kenapa berciuman dengan bayi yeoja disampingnya, masih bayi tapi sudah mesum,, ha ha ha ." Tanya kyuhyun sembari tertawa dan menunjukan satu lembar foto kepada ummanya.

"pabo! Ini kau dan yang di pangku leeteuk ahjumma ini Minnie, ha ha ha ternyata kau mengakui kalau kau mesum kyu." Tawa sang umma menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"mwo?‼!"

Tbc~~~~~~~~~

Anyeong redeardeuls…

Gomawo jongmal jongmal gomawo atas reviewnya saran dan kritik benar-benar membantu bangettttttttttt…

Mian, sebenernya pgn update tiap hari tapi kemaren charger lepi ngadat,, terpaksa beli T.T

Menulis bener2 godaanya banyak banget….

Dan karena harus ngobatin tanganya kyuppa yang lecet trus nguncirin ponytailnya ming jadi author renang ke singapore makanya updatenya telat inih.

Dan sekarang saya mengerti perasaan para author yang tidak bias update tiap hari,,, he he he he

Ok jigeum mau bales semua reviewnya chingudeul sebagai ucapan terima kasih

Cipokin satu satu pake bibirnya kyuppa

Fariny∷∷: baik lanjut ini chingu

Park HyeRa ∷∷∷ araseo, Cuma terinspirasi chingu dan pengen merealisasikan kyumin dalam drama emang g sama persis kok.

AegyoAutis ∷∷∷: mbuahhahahahah *ketawa bareng kyuppa … iya bener2 udah autis bgt ama kyumin ff

Monnom ∷∷∷: permintaan dikabulkan *cringggggg

Princess kyumin :∷∷: yup karena ini terinsiprasi dari drama itu chingu, dan pengen merealisasikan kyumin kedalam drama itu,,, hhehhheheh soal typo mian soalnya blom diedit,, tapi yang chap ini udah berusaha diminimalisir typonya

myung soo ∷∷∷ aku malah blom nonton devile beside you chingu -,-

nannaa ∷∷∷ aduh apa ya,, aku juga g ngerti chingu, aku pake font biasa kok g ada yang aneh2..

Andhisa Joyers ∷: gomawo, karena emang terinspirasi dari drama itu chingu

Guest ∷∷∷ siap‼‼!

Cho kyura ∷∷: he he he he kita liat y chingu

HeeYeon∷∷: nne mian ini bukanya ngeles chingu, tapi yang aku publish sama doc ku di laptop bedha,, ada beberapa kata yang hilang, udah aku cocokin ,, gtw knp… but next bakal aku edit dulu inih

Kyuminlovers ∷∷∷ gomawo *bow

Tania3424∷∷: nne gomawo

Guest ∷∷∷ gomawo

Fishy ∷∷: saran diterima, di chapt ini udah g ada percakapan author ama kyu,, kyu lg bobok soalnya habis cedera jadi author g bisa bercakap-cakap,, heeeee…

nandaLJ1307 ∷∷: baca terus chingu,, heheheh

Guest ∷∷: yup karena emang terinspirasi dari drama itu chingu

Erry Evilamingkyu ∷∷: karena ini kyumin anak baik2 jadi g mungkin NCan sbelom nikah cingu,, heheheh ditunggu ajah blom tau M-nya chapt brp

Dessykyumin∷∷ iya chingu, kalo chapt ini udah panjang blommmm,,, ditunggu ajah NCnya kapan aku juga blom tahu

Fariny ∷∷∷: nne

kyumin forever ∷∷∷: nne,,,,

cho hyekyung ∷∷: kalo dilihat dari jdul itu emang gabungan sess !1 ama 2 chingu

∷∷∷ nne ini udah update…

PS∷:

Author jelaskan sekali lagi,, itazura na kiss (jap), it started with a kiss & they kiss again (tai), playfull kiss (korea) itu semuanya sama chingu, tapi ditiap Negara itu beberapa detailnya bedha,, nah kalo aku ambil dari yang Taiwan,, soalnya menurut author chemistrynya dpt bgt trus ada bed scene pula… heheheheh otak yadong

Yang Taiwan lebih hot,, tapi yang korea author juga demen soalnya actornya ganteng KHJ…

Iyah ini intinya mirip ama komik jepang itazura na kiss tapi digubah dengan gaya author..

Saran dan kritik lagi nne…

Chapt 3 bakal update kilat


	3. Chapter 3

~They Started With a Kiss Again~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

Genderswitch

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Before

"pabo! Ini kau dan yang di pangku leeteuk ahjumma ini Minnie, ha ha ha ternyata kau mengakui kalau kau mesum kyu." Tawa sang umma menjawab pertanyaan anaknya.

"mwo?‼!"

CHAPTER 3

"MWO?‼!" teriak kyuhyun kaget.

"kanapa anakku tersayang, apa kau tidak menyangka bocah kecil yang menurutmu mesum itu adalah dirimu sendiri. He he he !" ucap heechul sedikit menghina anaknya.

"ja,, ja di ini aku, kenapa tidak mirip umma?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada ummanya.

"molla, kau Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri. Hihihihihi." Ujar heechul seraya beranjak menuju dapur.

"hhhh,, ini…." Lirih kyuhyun

"aku pulang, ah,, kyu,,,." Sapa sungmin yang baru saja memasuki kediaman keluarga cho itu. Tanpa sengajapun mereka saling bertatapan dan menimbulkan kecanggungan.

"oh,, minnie~ya kau sudah pulang, kenapa tidak pulang bersama kyuhyun tadi." Tanya heechul

"aku, mampir dulu ke restoran appa, ahjumma. Mianhae tidak memberitahu ahjumma dulu." Jawab sungmin

" dan ganti baju umma sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu." Ujar heechul kepada sungmin.

"nne, umm… " 'umma?' ujar sungmin sembari membatin

Sungmin yang kaget dengan pernyataan heechulpun mulai menaiki tangga dengan pelan-pelan karena masih memikirkan perkataan heechul barusan.

Kyuhyun yang mendengarpun segera mendekati sang umma meminta penjelasan. "umma? Kenapa umma berkata sungmin kalau umma ummanya?"

"aigo, memangnya kenapa, hanya masalah panggilan. Lagi pula Minnie sudah tidak punya umma, kyunni."jawab sang umma menjelaskan kepada anaknya. "atau jadikan saja Minnie anakku kyunni, bagaimana? Kau tahu maksud umma kan?‼" ujar heechul dengan mengerlingkan sebelah matanya seraya menggoda anaknya itu.

"MWO‼‼! Sireo‼! Ish." Umpat kyuhyun seraya meninggalkan ummanya di dapur.

~dining room~

Dinner time

Keenam penghuni kediaman cho sudah bersiap dikursi mereka masing-masing untuk makan malam.

heechul yang paling bersemangat memulai ritual makan malam mereka.

"waaaa, daebak oppa. Semua masakanmu mengagumkan." Ujar heechul kepada kangin.

Kangin yang dipuji hanya tersenyum. Dan mereka melanjutkan acara makan malam mereka.

Setelah selesai makan malam ke enam orang itupun pindah ke ruang keluarga untuk berbincang-bincang sejenak sebelum para anak pergi kekamar mereka masing-masing untuk belajar.

"minho~ya, ahjussi dengar kau juga juara umum di sekolahmu, benarkah itu. Kau hebat sekali."puji kangin terhadap minho.

"nne, ahjussi. Aku juga tidak ingin kalah dengan hyung." Jawab minho sambil melihat hyungnya itu.

Sungmin yang sedikit merasa tidak nyaman berada di ruangan itupun meminta ijin untuk kekamar.

"ahjumma, ahjussi, appa, aku permisi kekamar dulu nne, tugasku banyak sekali, aku ingin belajar."

Ucap sungmin seraya beranjak pergi kekamarnya.

"aku juga ingin belajar appa,umma, ahjussi, aku permisi dulu."ujar kyuhyun yang ingin menyusul sungmin.

Sungmin yang sudah sampai dikamarnya dan akan menutup pintu kamarnya itupun terkejut karena ada kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri didepan kamarnya dan menahan pergerakan tangan sungmin yang akan menutup pintu.

"kk… kkkkau." Ucap sungmin terbata-bata.

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris perkataan sungmin dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya (dulu, sekarang kamarnya Minnie)

"kau mau apa?" Tanya sungmin yang kaget karena kyuhyun langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"aku mau,,,, terserah aku mau apa, ini kan kamarku."ucap kyuhyun kasar

Sungmin yang heran hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar sembari melihat pergerakan namja didepanya.

"ah,, dimana aku meletakkanya." Ucap kyuhyun pelan sambil membuka-buka laci dimeja belajarnya.

"lee sungmin, apa kau tahu buku tebal berwarna pink di meja ini." Tanya kyuhyun yang membuyarkan lamunan sungmin."

"oh, nne aku meletakannya di laci bawah."ucap sungmin sembari berjalan mendekati kyuhyun.

"aaaaaaa, bruk‼‼!" tiba-tiba lampu padam dan tak sengaja sungmin berteriak dan jatuh menimpa sesuatu.

Setelah beberapa saat lampu menyala para orang tua berlari menuju kamar sungmin karena mendengar teriakan.

Sesampainya didepan kamar bumonimdeul membulatkan matanya melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Yah sekarang sungmin berada diatas tempat tidur dengan posisi kyuhyun dibawahnya.

Heechul yang melihat minho mengikuti mereka segera menutup matanya. "anak kecil dilarang melihat."ucap heechul kepada anaknya.

Kyumin yang tersadar dari lamunanya mulai bangkit dan berdiri canggung melihat para orang tuanya.

'minnie yang diatas kenapa Minnie juga yang berteriak' batin heechul.

"kalian….." ucap kangin bingung karena melihat pemandangan didepanya itu.

~kitchen bar~

Hechul yang sedang membuatkan kopi untuk suaminya dan kangin sedari tadi hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"oppa, yeobo aku sudah merasa kenapa sejak awal mereka bertemu dirumah ini ada hal aneh yang kurasakan antara mereka berdua." Ucap heechul yang masih setia menyunggingkan senyumannya

'sepertinya menjadikan Minnie anakku seutuhnya akan segera terkabul.' Batin heechul

"Minnie juga pernah bercerita padaku kalau dia sangat mengagumi temannya yang pandai disekolah, dan menurut ucapan hankyung kemaren aku rasa orang yang sungmin kagumi itu kyuhyun anakmu, heechul~ah." Ucap kangin kepada heechul yang sedang memberikan secangkir kopi padanya.

"jinjja? Jadi Minnie sudah menyukai kyuhyun. Ini bagus sekali." Ucap heechul senang seraya duduk didepan suaminya.

Hankyung yang melihat seringaian aneh dari sang istri mulai bertanya. " apa yang kau pikirkan yeobo?"

"aniya, he…" jawab heechul

'itu tadi, ahhhhh,,,, aku tidak pernah sedekat itu denganya' batin sungmin yang masih berbaring membalikan tubuhnya kesana kemari dengan senyuman.

'apa ini awal yang baik' batin sungmin lagi sambil menutup matanya.

'tadi, kenapa wajahnya manis sekali. Ah… kenapa aku jadi memikirkanya'. Batin kyuhyun sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"hyung, tadi itu… kau… dan,… nuna…." Ujar sang adik yang sedikit tidak berani berucap kepada hyungnya itu.

"itu tadi bukan apa-apa, tidurlah sudah malam." Perintah kyuhyun kepada sang dongsaeng.

~Sunday morning~

Pagi ini semua penghuni keluarga cho sudah sibuk menyiapkan perlengkapan untuk berlibur ke busan. Mereka akan pergi ke gwangali untuk beberapa hari, karena sekolah sedang diliburkan untuk menghadapi ujian nasional.

"umma, sebentar lagi aku ujian kenapa malah berlibur?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada sang umma.

"memangnya kenapa, kau kan jenius tidak usah belajar juga pasti tetap lulus." Jawab sang umma.

"tapi tidak semua murid disini jenius sepertiku."ujar kyuhyun sembari melirik sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengarnyapun ikut berbincang dengan ibu dan anak itu.

"benar ahjumma, aku harus belajar, aku tidak pandai seperti kyuhyun. Aku tidak usah ikut saja." ucap sungmin lemah

Heechul yang kecewa mendengar perkataan sungminpun kecewa."saat berlibur kau juga bisa belajar dengan kyuhyun, Minnie. Jadi jangan khawatir dia pasti membantumu."

"kenapa umma seenaknya seperti itu, siapa yang mau mengajarinya."ujar kyuhyun tidak terima.

"sudah, cepat bawa barang-barang kalian ke bagasi mobil kita akan segera berangkat." Ucap heechul yang tidak menanggapi celoteh anaknya.

"kenapa harus membawa 2 mobil. Dan kenapa aku harus menyetir sendiri." Ucap kyuhyun tidak terima.

"tidak usah cerewet kyunni, seperti yeoja saja. Seoul-busan itu hanya 1 jam tidak lama."ujar heechul

"aku bersama hyung ya umma."ucap minho kepada sang umma

"tidak boleh, hyung dan nuna dan kau denganku appa dan kangin ahjussi."ucap heechul seraya menarik tangan anaknya itu.

'ish,merepotkan.' Batin kyuhyun

Tidak ada yang memulai perbincangan di dalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh yeoja dan namja itu.

Sampai tiba-tiba,,

Citttttttttttt‼‼‼‼‼! Mobil yang dikendarai kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti.

"ada apa?"Tanya sungmin panic.

"aku rasa bannya bocor."jawab kyuhyun sembari membuka pintu mobil dan turun.

Sungmin yang ikut turun segera melihat ban belakang mobil mereka.

"ah, benar bagaimana ini.?"Tanya sungmin panic

Sungmin yang berinisiatif segera mengambil ponselnya didalam mobil dan segera menelpon heechul.

Tuut tutt… "kenapa hp ahjumma mati."ucap sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

"kenapa, apa tidak bisa?"ujar kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin tidak juga berbicara pada ummanya dari telpon itu.

"hp ahjumma tidak aktif, hp appaku juga tidak diangkat, apa tertinggal dirumah."lirih sungmin

"aku coba telpon appaku."ujar kyuhyun

Tuttt tuttt 'nomer yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif' suara dari operator

"ck!kenapa semuanya tidak bisa dihubungi. Disekitar sini juga sepi sepertinya."ucap kyuhyun frustasi

Disisi lain seorang umma sedang menyunggingkan senyumnya dari tadi karena melihat rencananya berhasil.

Seorang anak kecil yang duduk disebelahnyapun bergidik ngeri melihat senyuman sang umma.

'ck!pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu!' batin sang anak

Saat ini kyumin hanya duduk di halte di dekat mobil mereka yang mogok.

Sungmin yang tidak tahan dengan kecanggungan akhirnya buka suara.

"kyu,,." Panggil sungmin

"hem,,,?" jawab kyuhyun datar

"kenapa kau membenciku?" Tanya sungmin berani

"sssiii siapa yang membencimu, aku bukan tipe orang pembenci." Jawab kyuhyun lagi

Sungmin sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya mendengar jawaban kyuhyun.

Dia tidak berniat melanjutkan percakannya karena melihat ada truk mini yang melintas.

"kyu, ada mobil lagi."ujar sungmin sembari menunjuk mobil yang akan mendekat kearah mereka itu.

Ya sedari tadi kyuhyun mencoba meminta bantuan kepada mobil yang lewat namun tak satupun mau berhenti.

Sebelum kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya mobil itu sudah berjalan pelan dan berhenti didepan halte tempat kyumin duduk.

"ada apa nak? Apa mobil kalian mogok?"Tanya seorang pria paruh baya itu.

"anyeong haseo ahjussi, mobil kami mogok dan kami tidak menemukan bengkel di sekitar sini, apa ahjussi bisa menolong kami?."

Tanya kyuhyun yang ingin meminta pertolongan kepada ahjussi itu.

"nne tentu, kalian naiklah. Rumahku ada didepan gang itu." Nanti aku suruh anakku memperbaiki mobil kalian."ujar sang ahjussi

Sesampainya dirumah ahjussi tersebut.

"masuklah anak muda, kalian istirahatlah dulu. Aku akan memanggil anakku untuk memperbaiki mobilmu." Ucap ahjussi itu seraya meninggalkan kyumin di ruang tamunya.

'kalian masuk perangkap anak muda.'batin ahjussi itu.

"nne kamsa hamnida ahjussi." Jawab kyuhyun

"kyu,, aku rasa ada yang aneh dengan ahjussi itu, atau hanya perasaanku saja."ucap sungmin dengan sedikit takut.

"kau tenang saja, aku rasa dia baik." Jawab kyuhyun menenangkan sungmin, walaupun tidak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa was was juga dalam hati kyuhyun.

~gwangali~

"uah,,, udara disini segar sekali, sudah lama kita tidak ke pantai kan yeobo."ujar heechul sembari memeluk lengan suaminya itu.

"yeobo, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku benar- benar khawatir." Ucap hankyung sambil memegang tangan istrinya yang berada di lengannya itu.

"aigo, gwenchana yeobo. Aku sudah mengatur semuanya. He he he." Jawab heechul dengan tersenyum

'benar kan pasti merencanakan sesuatu, hah‼!' batin minho

Kangin yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah.

"kyu kenapa ahjussi itu lama sekali?" Tanya sungmin khawatir.

"aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin sebentar lagi." Jawab kyuhyun

Tak selang berapa lama ada sesosok wanita paruh baya keluar dari dalam rumah itu.

"oh, kalian yang ditolong suamiku ya?" Tanya seorang wanita paruh baya itu.

"nne ahjumma, na kyuhyun imnida dia sungmin." Jawab kyuhyun

"suamiku dan anakku sedang membawa mobil kalian kesini, jadi kalian tunggu sebentar lagi, oh namaku kim kibum suamiku kim jonghyun dan anakku kim taemin." Ujar kibum sembari masuk lagi ke dapur dan membawakan minuman untuk kyuhyun dan sungmin.

Beberapa menit kemudian jonghyun dan taemin tiba.

"mianhae membuat kalian menunggu lama, sepertinya kami harus ke kota untuk membeli ban mobil baru. Ban kalian rusak parah tidak bisa diperbaiki dan harus diganti." Ucap jonghyun.

"anyeong oppa, onni kenalkan taemin imnida bangap seumnida." Sapa taemin

"mwo‼ jadi kau yeoja dan kau masih kecil. Kau bisa memperbaiki mobil?" Tanya kyuhyun menginterogasi

"nne, appaku yang mengajarkanya oppa, aku permisi masuk dulu badanku kotor semua." Jawab taemin seraya masuk kedalam rumah.

Sesaat kemudian kibum keluar "suamiku sudah pulang, kalian menginap saja disini masih ada 1 kamar dirumah kami, jangan khawatir ada 2 tempat tidur." Ucap kibum kepada kyumin.

"nne ahjumma, kami akan merepotkan." Jawab sungmin yang sudah tidak khawatir lagi.

"aniya, kalian tidak merepotkan, aku malah sangat senang karena aku merindukan masuklah dan istirahat, mungkin besok mobil kalian baru bisa diperbaiki dan juga malam ini kami ada acara di desa sebelah jadi kalian kami tinggal tidak apa apa kan?'' Tanya kibum

"nne ahjumma gwenchana."ujar kyuhyun seraya memasuki kamar yang disediakan keluarga kim.

~malam hari~

Malam itu hujan sangat deras dan petir menggelegar, sungmin sangat takut dengan petir karena itu dia menutup selimutnya sampai ke kepala dengan tubuh yang bergetar karena ketakutan.

Kyuhyun sudah terlelap dari tadi karena kelelahan. Keluarga kim sudah pergi sejak tadi dan dirumah itu hanya ada kyumin saja.

"kyu~~~."panggil sungmin dengan nada bergetar

Tidak ada jawaban karena kyuhyun sudah terlelap dalam mimpinya.

'aku takut sekali,'batin sungmin

Sungmin beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati ranjang kyuhyun. Dia melihat wajah kyuhyun dengan damai karena saat tidur wajah iblisnya bagaikan malaikat.

Sungmin yang tanpa sadar mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kyuhyun dan tiba tiba

Duar‼! Petir menggelegar kembali, membuat sungmin tiba tiba memeluk kyuhyun dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kyuhyun.

Hal itu membuat kyuhyun tak nyaman dan membuka matanya.

"apa yang kau lakukan? Ya lee sungmin!" teriak kyuhyun.

"hiks hiks aku takut kyu."lirih sungmin yang tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya,

Mendengar sungmin terisak membuat kyuhyun urung untuk melepaskan pelukan sungmin.

Dan tanpa sadar kyuhyun membalas pelukan sungmin dan mulai memejamkan matanya kembali.

~keesokan harinya~

Sepasang calon kekasih itu masih setia tidur berpelukan diatas ranjang yang sama. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh masing- masing yang membuat mereka enggan untuk membuka matanya.

Dan dari balik pintu kamar mereka sepasang suami istri tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya itu.

"mereka benar-benar masuk perangkap yeobo."

Tbc~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sesuai janji ini aku update kilat redeardeul.. walaupun gak kilat-kilat banget.

Seneng banget atas review yang berdatangan.

Sangat membantu sekali deep bow

Rencana emang sampe mereka nikah, karena sesuai janji author rate ini ada M-nya.

Tapi ditunggu ne, author g mau kyumin kecepetan NCannya,,, biar mengalir alami dulu, biar mereka daftarin pernikahan mereka ke KUA dulu, ok!

Sebenernya udah pengen bikin kyumin nikah tapi tar kagak nyambung critanya,

*otak author aja yang yadong hahahaha

Jadi ditunggu aja NCnya mbuahahhahahhahahah

*ketawa bareng kyuppil

Dan buat elfdeul kita doakan semoga kyuppa cepet sembuh tanganya,,, sama adik kita tercita exo lay yang cidera kaki bisa pulih kembali,,

Sayang banget karena cuaca buruk disingapore kemaren banyak yang cedera, padahal venue SG keren kece badai ,mana langsung ke Bangkok lagi.

Kita dukung terus oppa kita ne~~~~

Oh ya untuk typo itu gara autotext chingu, ngetik bisa jadinya bias karena pake English dictionary

But ini udah author edit sesuai kemampuan mata author kalo ada missed lagi dimaklumi nne,,,

Author juga baru belajar nulis jadi kemampuan masi standart jadi kasih terus kritik dan sarannya nne~~~~

Demi lengan kyuppa yang lecet dan ponytail ming aku akan terus belajar menulis supaya lebih baik lagi…

Hwaiting‼‼‼

Chapt 4 update kapan? Ada saran he he he he

Thanks to

lalaKMS, dessykyumin, tyararahayuni

Guest, minna, imsfs, kyuminforever, fishy, kyumin lovers

KMS kyumin shipper, Audrey musahena, bunnyming, heeyeon

Fariny, park hyera

Dan semua yang udah dan yang udah ngereview di chapt 1


	4. Chapter 4

~They Started With a Kiss Again~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

Genderswitch

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

BEFORE

Sepasang calon kekasih itu masih setia tidur berpelukan diatas ranjang yang sama. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh

masing- masing yang membuat mereka enggan untuk membuka matanya.

Dan dari balik pintu kamar mereka sepasang suami istri tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya itu.

"mereka benar-benar masuk perangkap yeobo."

* * *

∷CHAPTER 4∷

~0~

"Yoboseo, kibum~ah. Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya heechul kepada kibum melalu telepon itu.

"membaik onni, bahkan sekarang mereka tidur satu ranjang. He he he ." jawab kibum.

"ah, jinjjaro‼! Joha‼! Bagus sekali kibum~ah. Biarkan mereka menginap dirumahmu semalam lagi nne, he he he.

Mian jadi merepotkanmu." Ucap heechul di seberang telepon sana.

"aniya onni, ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan." Jawab kibum

~0~

Disisi lain seorang namja dan yeoja yang masih sama-sama terlelap mulai terbangun karena bias cahaya matahari

yang masuk melalui celah jendela.

"engggghhh, badanku sakit sekali." Ucap sungmin lirih seraya membuka matanya.

Ya, sejak semalam kyumin tidur berpelukan tanpa melepaskan kaitan satu sama lain sampai pagi sehingga

membuat badan sungmin sakit semua.

"aaaaaaaahhhhhh" teriak sungmin yang reflek mendorong kyuhyun yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

Brukkkk‼‼ "awww, apo…‼‼"teriak kyuhyun yang kesadarannya belum pulih benar.

"ke… kenapa kau tidur diranjangku dan memelukku?" Tanya sungmin heran.

Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka matanya lebar-lebarpun melihat ranjang yang sungmin tiduri.

"apa kau masih bermimpi nona, lihatlah ranjang siapa yang kau tiduri. Siapa yang tidur di ranjang siapa, ck‼!"

desah kyuhyun kesal

"oh, ini… kenapa bisa,,, aku,,," ucap sungmin yang terlihat masih bingung

"hah!kau sengaja kan mencari kesempatan selagi aku tidur kan." Ucap kyuhyun sedikit menggertak sungmin.

"aku,,, ah,,, mianhae." Ucap sungmin pelan seraya turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar mereka.

'apa bicaraku keterlaluan,ah molla‼' batin kyuhyun sambil menyusul sungmin keluar kamar.

~0~

~ gwangali~

Sepasang suami istri beserta teman dan seorang putranya sedang menikmati liburan mereka dengan berjemur di

pantai. Walaupun cuaca tidak begitu cerah namun suasana hati seorang yeoja paruh baya yang tengah berjemur

itu tetaplah cerah. Mengingat apa yang dia rencanakan berhasil.

"yeobo, rencanaku tidak sia-sia."ucap heechul kepada suaminya hankyung.

"jangan terlalu memaksakan kehendakmu heechul~ah, nanti kalau kyuhyun tahu dia pasti akan marah." Jawab

hankyung yang mulai khawatir dengan tingkah istrinya itu.

"aigo, kenapa sekarang kau malah tidak mendukungku." Ujar heechul seraya memukul pelan lengan suaminya.

Sang anak yang mendengar percakapan kedua orang tuanyapun ikut andil dalam perbincangan mereka.

"umma, ayo kita pulang. Kita cari hyung. Dan lupakan rencana gila umma itu" Rengek minho.

"aish!anak kecil tidak usah ikut campur. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Ujar heechul egois.

Kangin yang mendengar percakapan keluarga itu hanya bisa tersenyum hambar dan masih setia dengan

berjemurnya.

'maafkan appa minni~ya' batin kangin.

~0~

~kim's house~

Seorang yeoja yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya bergegas keluar kamarnya untuk berkumpul dengan sang

pemilik rumah.

"selamat pagi ahjussi, ahjumma, taemin~ah." Ucap sungmin sambil mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi diruang

makan keluarga kim.

Tak selang berapa lama seorang namjapun menyusul keempat orang tersebut di meja makan.

"selamat pagi ahjussi,ahjumma,taemin~ah." Ucap kyuhyun ramah kepada seluruh keluarga kim.

"selamat pagi kyuhyun~ah, sungmin~ah. Bagaimana tidur kalian? Nyenyak? Kami minta maaf karena semalam

hujan badai kami terpaksa menginap di desa sebelah dan baru bisa pulang tadi pagi." Ucap kibum sambil

memberikan mangkuk nasi kepada suaminya.

"aniyo, gwenchana ahjumma. Kami tidak apa-apa. Justru kamilah yang berterima kasih karena sudah diperbolehkan

menginap dirumah ini." Jelas kyuhyun

'tentu saja tidak apa-apa karena perkembangan hubungan kalian makin ' batin kibum.

Sungmin yang mengingat kejadian barusan di kamar mereka hanya menunduk kecewa.

"sungmin~ah, gwenchana? Wajahmu sepertinya pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanya jonghyun kepada sungmin.

"aniyo ahjussi, nan gwenchana." Jawab sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan kim ahjussi segera menoleh kearah sungmin.

Kelima orang tersebut kemudian melanjutkan makan pagi mereka.

~0~

"kyuhyun~ah, mobilmu sudah diperbaiki. Kau sudah bisa menggunakannya sekarang." Ujar jonghyun yang keluar

rumah dan memberikan kunci mobil kepada kyuhyun.

'aigo, bagaimana ini bukankah onni menyuruhku agar mereka tinggal semalam lagi disini. Aku lupa menyampaikan

ini pada suamiku' batin kibum

Kyuhyun dan sungmin yang mengikuti jonghyun keluar rumah mulai mengecek kondisi ban mereka lagi.

"syukurlah." Ucap sungmin tenang.

"gomawo ahjussi sudah membantu kami, ini.." kyuhyun berterima kasih kepada kim ahjusii dan menyodorkan

sejumlah uang.

"aish! Tidak usah kyuhyun~ah. Kami sudah senang kalian mau berkunjung kesini." Ucap jonghyun yang menolak

sejumlah uang dari kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan sungmin mulai memasukan barang-barang mereka dan segera meninggalkan kediaman keluarga kim

itu.

"kami pasti akan berkunjung kembali ahjussi, ahjumma, taemin~ah. Anyeonghi geseyo." Sapa sungmin

membungkuk dan mulai menaiki mobil.

Setelah kepergian kyumin kibum mulai bicara pada suaminya.

"yeobo tadi heechul onni meneleponku, menyuruh kita agar mereka tinggal satu malam lagi disini."

Ucap kibum pada sang suami.

"aigo, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku yeobo. Mereka sekarang sudah pergi." Ucap jonghyun cemas

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa, aku akan menghubungi heechul onni dan mengatakan kalau anaknya sudah pulang."

Ucap kibum seraya memasuki kediaman mereka lagi.

~0~

~in the car~

Kedua sosok yang masih berdiam diri didalam mobil masi setia diam tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-

masing.

"kita akan pulang saja. Aku sudah tidak ada mood untuk liburan." Ucap kyuhyun yang memecah kecanggungan

antara mereka berdua.

Sungmin mendengar perkataan kyuhyun hanya meliriknya sekilas dan tidak menjawab perkataanya.

~0~

~gwangali~

_~sexy free and single am ready to bingo~ _drrrrtttt drrrrttttt‼‼!

Bunyi ponsel menyadarkan heechul dari kegiatan berjemurnya. Sejak kemaren keluarga ini hanya menghabiskan

waktu mereka untuk pergi kepantai dan menikmati keindahan gwangali walaupun cuaca di korea sedang tidak

cerah hari ini.

Heechul yang melihat ID dari layar ponselnya segera menyentuh tombol hijau di handphonenya

"yoboseyo, kibum~ah. Waeyo?" ucap heechul

"onni, aku lupa memberitahu rencana kita pada suamiku. Jadi pagi ini mobil kyuhyun sudah diperbaiki dan mereka

sudah pergi dari rumahku. Dan kulihat mereka tidak pergi kearah gwangali. Mereka sepertinya pulang ke rumah

kalian onni, ottokae?" ucap kibum panic.

"gwenchana kibum~ah,kau tidak usah khawatir. Jika mereka memang pergi kearah jalan ke seoul berarti itu justru

bagus." Ucap heechul senang "dengan begitu aku akan pulang dua hari lagi, dan itu berarti kyuhyun dan Minnie

akan berada dirumahku dan hanya berdua, ha ha ha ha." Ucap heecul senang.

"oh~ benar juga onni, araseo berarti tugasku sudah selesai. Anyeong onni." Ucap kibum sambil memutuskan

sambungan teleponnya

"nne, kibum~ah. Gomawo." Ucap heechul sembari tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatan berjemurnya.

~0~

~after one hour driving~

Setelah satu jam kyuhyun mengemudi akhirnya sampai juga di depan rumahnya.

"ah, akhirnya sampai juga, lelah sekali. Sung…."kyuhyun yang akan turun melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari yeoja

disebelahnya.

Sungmin sudah tertidur dari setengah jam yang lalu karena memang kondisi badannya sedang tidak baik.

Kyuhyun berniat akan membangunkan sungmin dari tidurnya dengan menyentuh tangannya.

"sung…" kyuhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan kata-katanya karena merasakan lengan sungmin yang panas.

'panas sekali' kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh dahi sungmin dan pipi yeoja itu yang sudah berubah warna kemerahan

karena panas.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega membangunkan sungmin mulai keluar dari mobil dan beralih membuka pintu sebelah

kanan mobil untuk menggendong sungmin.

Srett

Sungmin sudah berpindah di gendongan kyuhyun.

Setelah menutup pintu mobil kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah dengan menggendong sungmin.

Setelah sampai di kamar kyuhyun mulai membaringkan sungmin ke ranjang, Kemudian menarik selimut sampai

menutupi tubuh sungmin sebatas dada.

Kemudian kyuhyun keluar kamar untuk mengambil air dingin untuk mengompres sungmin.

Sesaat kemudian kyuhyun sudah membawa kantong berisi air untuk kemudian diletakkan didahi sungmin.

"hhhh.. melelahkan sekali, harus mengemudi satu jam ditambah merawat yeoja ini yang sakit." Ucap kyuhyun yang

lelah dan mendudukan dirinya ke tepi ranjang.

"umma,, umma,,, bogosipo,, hiks,, hiks…" sungmin mulai mengigau di sela-sela tidurnya.

Kyuhyun yang panic mulai menggenggam tangan sungmin seraya menenangkannya.

"sungmin~ah, lee sungmin gwenchana." Ucap kyuhyun panic sambil memegang tangan sungmin.

Sungmin mulai tenang kembali setelah menggenggam tangan kyuhyun erat. Itu membuat mau tak mau kyuhyun

harus tetap berada disamping sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang terdiam mulai merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya.

Sesaat tidak ada jawaban dari nomer yang kyuhyun tuju.

"ck‼! Kenapa masih tidak bisa tersambung, sebenarnya ada apa ini kenapa ponsel umma maupun appa tidak bisa

dihubungi." Umpat kyuhyun kesal seraya ingin membanting ponsel ditanganya.

Karena kelelahan kyuhyun mulai mendudukan dirinya di lantai dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tepi ranjang. Sesaat

kemudian dia menutup matanya dan mulai tertidur dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam tangan sungmin itu.

~0~

~gwangali~

Keempat orang yang sedang berlibur itu sudah berada di restoran hotel untuk makan malam.

"umma~~~~ besok kita pulang saja, aku bosan." Ucap sang anak yang tidak terlalu bernafsu memakan

makanannya.

Sejak berlibur di gwangali keluarga itu hanya menghabiskan waktu berjemur dan bermain di pantai sepanjang hari.

Tak heran ini membuat sang anak benar-benar merasa bosan.

"andwe.. kita pulang 2 hari lagi. Araseo." Jawab sang umma ketus

"tapi aku bosan umma, sepanjang hari kita hanya dipantai, bagus kalau ini musim panas, tapi setiap hari busan

mendung terus. Benar-benar membuat tidak semangat bermain. Dan membosankan." Keluh sang anak seraya

melipat kedua tangannya kedepan.

Sang umma tidak menggubris dan masi melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"appa,,,, ayo kita pulang, kalau umma tidak mau pulang, kita pulang sendiri saja," rengek minho kepada appanya.

"hhhh kau tahu sendiri chagi, ummamu tidak bias dilawan. Besok kita tidak usah ke pantai, kita jalan-jalan sendiri

saja. Bagaimana? Aku dengar di busan banyak tempat wisata, besok kita ke _Taman Yongdusan_ saja. Otte.." bujuk

sang appa agar anaknya tidak merengek lagi.

"jinjja, araseo appa. Daripada mengikuti umma yang berjemur sepanjang hari kulitku bisa hitam."

Jawab sang anak semangat.

~0~

~cho's house~

"eunghh,, " sungmin mulai terbangun dari tidurnya mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya melihat keadaan sekitar

dan saat ingin menggerakan tangannya dia merasakan suatu genggaman pada tangannya.

Karena pergerakan tangan sungmin mau tak mau membuat kyuhyun terbangun.

Setelah membuka matanya, kyuhyun memandang sungmin " kau sudah bangun." Setelah berucap kyuhyun

menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahi sungmin. "panasmu sudah turun."

"pa,, panas?" sungmin yang heran kemudian menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dahinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang mulai bangkit menuntun sungmin agar bangkit.

"ya, tadi badanmu sangat panas. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu jadi aku menggendongmu ke kamar."ucap

kyuhyun yang kemudian keluar dari kamar sungmin. "turunlah, kita makan malam dulu." Ucap kyuhyun lagi sebelum

berlalu dari hadapan sungmin.

Sungmin yang bingung masi diam seraya menatap pintu kamarnya.

'di,, dia menggendongku ke kamar dan tadi aku mengenggam tangannya' batin sungmin yang kemudian bangkit

berdiri dan mengikuti kyuhyun ke bawah.

~0~

~kitchen~

Sungmin turun menuju dapur untuk menyusul kyuhyun. Sungmin yang mulai masuk ke dapur hanya diam melihat

kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan makanan.

"apa kau bisa memasak?" Tanya kyuhyun yang mulai memotong-motong sayuran.

Sungmin yang diam mulai tersadar dan berjalan mendekati kyuhyun. "aku,, aku tidak bisa memasak."ucap sungmin

dengan malu-malu sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"hah, tidak heran. Apa kangin ahjussi tidak pernah mengajarimu? Bukankah kangin ahjussi koki yang handal." Ucap

kyuhyun meremehkan.

"justru itu, karena appa pandai memasak dia tidak pernah membiarkan aku memasak dan selalu mamanjakan aku

dan umma dengan masakannya."balas sungmin

Mendengar sungmin menyebut ummanya membuat kyuhyun teringat saat sungmin mengigau memanggil ummanya.

"aa,, aapa kau merindukan ummamu?" Tanya kyuhyun yang masih sibuk memotong sayuran

Sungmin kaget dengan pertanyaan kyuhyun. Bagaimana kyuhyun bias tahu jika dia merindukan ummanya.

"oh,, aniya,, lupakan saja." Ujar kyuhyun yang mulai melihat raut wajah sedih sungmin.

Sungmin yang ingin menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun tidak jadi mengucapkannya.

"hemmm apa ada yang bias kubantu?" kali ini sungmin menawarkan bantuan walaupun dia sadar dia tidak bisa

memasak.

"aniya, kau tunggu saja di meja makan. Ini biar aku saja yang memasak." Perintah kyuhyun karena melihat sungmin

yang masih pucat.

~0~

Sesaat kemudian beberapa hidangan sudah tersedia di meja makan.

"cha‼! Masakan sudah siap, ayo makan." Ucap kyuhyun yang mulai mengambil nasi ke dalam mangkuknya.

"uwa~~~ daebak, ini semua kau yang buat kyu." Ucap sungmin yang tidak percaya

"tentu saja, siapa lagi. Jal moke seumnida." Jawab kyuhyun yang mulai memakan masakannya sendiri.

Sungmin yang masih memandang kagum masakan kyuhyun mulai mencoba masakan itu satu persatu.

"mashita‼‼" ucap sungmin senang karena masakan kyuhyun benar-benar enak semua.

~0~

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam mereka, sungmin bergegas membersihkan meja makan dan mencuci semua

piring dan mangkok yang kotor.

Kyuhyun yang selesai makan beranjak ke ruang tengah untuk melihat televisi.

Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya sungmin menyusul kyuhyun di ruang tengah.

"kyu, apa kau mau buah?" sungmin yang canggung berusaha menawarkan buah kepada kyuhyun.

"ani, aku tidak mau. Aku kenyang sekali." Jawab kyuhyun.

"kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu. Aku ingin belajar ujian kita kurang seminggu lagi." Ucap sungmin sambil berlalu

dari ruang tengah. "kyu, apa kau sudah menghubungi ahjumma?" sungmin menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik

untuk menanyakan keadaan ummanya kyuhyun.

"tidak, ponsel mereka masih tidak bisa di hubungi, kau jangan khawatir aku sudah menelepon hotel yang mereka

inap. Di hotel itu ada umma,appa, minho dan appamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka rencanakan. Sebaiknya

tidak usah kau pikirkan." Jelas kyuhyun.

Sungmin kemudian melanjutkan jalannya menuju kamarnya.

~0~

Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan dan lelah mematikan televisinya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Untuk menuju kamar, kyuhyun harus melewati kamar sungmin, saat berjalan melewati kamar sungmin

"aaaaaaarrrgggghhhhh."

Kyuhyun kaget mendapati suara teriakan sungmin yang frustasi. Yang kemudian menghentikan jalannya dan

mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu kamar sungmin.

"hueeeeeee. T,T… ottokae, kenapa soal yang mudah saja aku tidak bisa . kemampuan otakku memang rendah.

Bagaimana kalau aku tidak lulus?‼‼ hueeeee " Begitulah umpatan-umpatan sungmin yang frustasi karena sedari

tadi dia belajar, dia hanya mampu mengerjakan beberapa soal saja.

'ck!' kyuhyun yang ingin beranjak dari depan pintu kamar sungmin urung karena merasa iba melihat yeoja kecil itu

frustasi akan pelajaran.

'TOK TOK TOK‼'

Sungmin yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu segera beranjak membuka pintu kamarnya.

"kyu."ucap sungmin lirih yang melihat kyuhyun sudah didepan pintu kamarnya.

"aku mendengar teriakanmu, ada apa?" Tanya kyuhyun basa-basi yang sebenernya dia sudah tahu kenapa

sungmin berteriak.

"a,, aku hanya belajar dan tidak bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan." Jawab sungmin malu-malu.

"anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati padamu." kyuhyun langsung berlalu dari hadapan sungmin dan masuk

kedalam kamarnya kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi di meja belajar sungmin.

Sungmin yang kaget hanya diam dan masih memandang kyuhyun yang sudah duduk di meja belajarnya.

"mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disitu?" Tanya kyuhyun menyadarkan lamunan sungmin.

"ah nne~~~." Kemudian sungmin menyusul kyuhyun dan duduk disebelahnya.

"mana saja yang kau tidak bisa?" Tanya kyuhyun datar

"ah matematika dari halaman ini sampai ini." Jawab sungmin ragu.

"disini sudah ada contoh soalnya, kau bisa memulai mencobanya. Soalnya hampir sama dengan contoh hanya

diganti beberapa angka saja."kyuhyun mulai menjelaskan panjang lebar soal-soal yang tidak bisa dikerjakan

sungmin, namun yeoja yang diberi penjelasan itu mulai tak focus dan hanya setia memandang wajah sang namja

dari dekat.

"kyu,,, kau mau merawatku, memasakan makanan, mengajariku belajar. Jongmal gomawo mau berbaik hati

padaku." Ucap sungmin dengan lembut.

"aniya, Minnie., aku senang melakukannya. Jadi kalau kau butuh bantuan apapun katakan saja padaku.." ucap

kyuhyun sembari memalingkan wajahnya memandang wajah sungmin.

Sungmin yang salah tingkah karena di pandang kyuhyun mulai tersipu yang kemudian wajahnya memerah.

Kyuhyun masih setia memandang wajah yeoja imut di depannya itu. Sampai tak sadar dia mendekatkan wajahnya

ke wajah sungmin dan melihat bibir yeoja mungil itu.

Sesaat hal itu membuat sungmin kaget, namun karena jarak wajah mereka yang semakin dekat membuat sungmin

tak sengaja menutup matanya. Lalu kemudian

Chu~

Kedua belah bibir itupun bertemu, menempel saja untuk beberapa saat. Namun kemudian tangan kiri kyuhyun mulai

menahan tengkuk sungmin dan membuat pergerakan kecil di bibirnya.

Sungmin yang kaget hanya pasrah dan menerima perlakuan kyuhyun padanya.

"eeeuggghhhh kyu." Sungmin memanggil lirih nama kyuhyun di sela-sela ciumannya.

"sungmin, lee sungmin,,, yak‼! Lee sungmin!" kyuhyun yang melihat aneh yeoja didepannya mulai

menyadarkannya. "kau sedang apa? Apa kau mendengarkan semua penjelasanku? Tanya kyuhyun yang merasa

yeoja di depannya hanya memandang kosong ke arahnya.

Sungmin yang kaget reflek menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun dengan terbata-bata.

"eeuummm,, itu,, aku,, jelas kyu, aku mendengarkanmu kok."

"kenapa wajahmu memerah?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi

"ani, aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab sungmin yang mulai membenarkan letak duduknya

Sungmin yang merasa malu akan lamunanya mulai focus kembali ke buku di depannya.

"kyu~setelah lulus nanti kau akan kuliah apa?" Tanya sungmin yang sepertinya sudah tidak berniat melanjutkan

acara belajarnya.

"aku tidak tahu." Jawab kyu datar.

"masa kau belum tahu, orang jenius seperti kau pasti tidak kuliahpun banyak perusahaan yang akan menerimamu.

Atau mau ambil bisnis agar bisa melanjutkan perusahaan ahjussi." Kali ini sungmin benar-benar ingin memulai

obrolan dengan kyuhyun daripada melanjutkan belajarnya.

"aku tidak tahu, aku tidak suka bisnis." Jawab kyuhyun datar, yang sebenarnya pertanyaan sungmin membuatnya

berfikir mau ambil kuliah apa dia setelah lulus nanti.

Sebenarnya bukannya kyuhyun tidak tahu ingin ke jurusan apa, namun dia hanya belum yakin akan jurusan yang di

ambilnya mengingat sang appa sudah berpesan kepadanya agar kuliah bisnis agar bisa melanjutkan perusahaan

game keluarganya.

"wah~sayang sekali, kau sangat jenius kyu, mungkin akan bagus kalau otak yang kau punyai bisa membantu orang

banyak. Dan tidak Cuma digunakan untuk keperluan komersil saja." Ucap sungmin yang mulai berani berbicara

panjang lebar dengan kyuhyun.

'membantu orang banyak?'perkataan sungmin barusan membuat kyuhyun benar-benar diam dan berpikir.

Sesaat kemudian kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumannya dan menoleh kearah sungmin.

"gomawo , Minnie. Chu~." Ucap kyuhyun gembira sambil memegang kedua lengan sungmin dan mengecup sekilas

dahi sungmin.

Sesaat kemudian kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar sungmin, di dalam kamar itu masih setia

seorang gadis yang masi terdiam mencerna kejadian barusan yang dia alami.

'benarkah ini?' Tanya sungmin dalam hati seraya memegang dahinya.

"Minnie?"

TBC

∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷∷:

Fiuh‼! Lap kringet‼!

Chapter ini agak panjangan dari chapter-chapter kemaren.

Author bisa update cepet karena weekend,, he he he ,,

Kalo g weekend blom tau deh he he he *lagi

Bagaimana redeardeul, puaskah? Author udah lemas soalnya.

GOMAWOOOOOO sekali lagi, makin hari yang ngereview nambah,,,

#deep bow.

Saran semua diterima,, bener2 menjadikan panduan dalam membuat cerita selanjutnya.

Kyumin momentnya disini udah banyak,

Typo -,- bakalan terus diminimalisir. Mian,

Pemilihan kata kurang pas,mian author masih belajar, susah susah gampang juga menuangkan pikiran kedalam

tulisan.

Kalo NC-an harus bersabar dulu nne,, tar jadi aneh kalo critanya kecepetan.

Wuaaaaa,,,, seneng,,, seneng,,, seneng,,,

Cipokin reader atu-atu ah

Chu ~chu~chu~chu~chu~chu~chu~chu~chu~Chu~chu~Chu…..

Saran dan kritik terus author yang satu ini nne,,, membangun banget kok.

Ps:

Author suka dipanggil onni ajah deh,, heee

Onni Cuma lebih muda 1 th dari kyuppa, dan pasti redeardeul lebih muda kan dr onni,, hheee


	5. Chapter 5

~They Started With a Kiss Again~

~0~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

~0~

Genderswitch

~0~

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

BEFORE

~0~

"gomawo , Minnie. Chu~." Ucap kyuhyun gembira sambil memegang kedua lengan sungmin dan mengecup sekilas dahi sungmin.

Sesaat kemudian kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan keluar dari kamar sungmin, di dalam kamar itu masih setia seorang gadis yang masih terdiam mencerna kejadian barusan yang dia alami.

'benarkah ini?' Tanya sungmin dalam hati seraya memegang dahinya.

"Minnie?"

~0~

**CHAPTER 5**

~0~

**~keesokan harinya~**

Sungmin yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya mulai merapikan tempat tidurnya. Setelah selesai merapikan tempat tidurnya, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Sesaat setelah selesai ritual mandinya sungmin yang sudah rapi pagi ini mulai berjalan menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan.

"apa, kyuhyun belum bangun." Sungmin menggumam sambil meletakan selai diantara rotinya.

Sungmin yang sudah siap menyantap roti yang di pegangnya, urung karena memikirkan kyuhyun.

Sunhmin meletakkan kembali roti yang dipegangnya dan beranjak dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju lantai dua lagi.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar kyuhyun sungmin terlihat ragu.

Namun kemudian dengan berani dia mulai mengetuk pintu di depannya.

TOK TOK TOK‼! "kyu~~~ apa kau di dalam? Kau mau sarapan bersama?"

Sesaat tidak ada jawaban dari dalam,'apa dia benar-benar belum bangun, tapi ini sudah agak siang, apa aku masuk saja'.

Ceklek‼! Sungmin memutar knop pintu kyuhyun, kemudian dia masuk dan melihat ranjang kyuhyun sudah rapi. Sang penghunipun tidak tampak.

Sungmin kemudian menuju kamar mandi kyuhyun, namun kyuhyunpun tidak terlihat.

Pagi ini sungmin sudah tidak melihat kyuhyun di rumah, hal ini membuatnya benar- benar tidak nafsu untuk melanjutkan sarapannya.

DRRRTTTT DRRTTTTTTT‼‼‼‼‼!

Sungmin yang merasakan ponselnya bergetar segera mengambilnya dari kantong celananya.

Tanpa melihat ID di layar handphone dia langsung mengangkatnya.

**~"yoboseyo"**

_~"nne, minnie~ah. Ini jungmomu yang tampan." _

**~"ah, ada apa jungmo~ah?"**

_~"apa hari ini kau dirumah? Aku ingin ke rumahmu, aku dengar kau pindah rumah?"_

**~"ah, nne .hajiman sekarang aku sedang tidak dirumah." **

_~"jinjja?! Lalu sekarang kau dimana? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

**~"aa.. aaku sedang berbelanja di supermarket jungmo-ah."**

_~"dengan siapa? Kalau begitu kita bertemu di konabean depan sekolah saja bagaimana.?"_

**~"aa,, araseo.. 30 menit lagi kita bertemu."**

TUTTT‼TUTTT‼

Setelah menutup telephone,sungmin bergegas mengambil jaket dan keluar rumah untuk bertemu jungmo. Sungmin lebih memilih bertemu jungmo diluar daripada mengambil resiko jungmo harus ke rumahnya, yang notabennya rumah cho kyuhyun. sungmin tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu termasuk jungmo, karena sejauh ini hanya eunhyuk saja yang tahu kebenarannya.

~0~

**~30 minutes later~**

Seorang namja sudah setia berdiri di depan sebuah café didepan sekolahnya.

Menunggu seorang yeoja yang di sukainya sejak awal tahun dia bersekolah yang sama dengan sang yeoja.

Melihat sosok yeoja yang dia tunggu, dia kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Minnie,,,,,,," teriak sang namja yang masih melambaikan tangannya. Berlebihan memang, namun inilah cara seorang kim jungmo mencintai lee sungmin.

Sungmin yang melihat jungmo melambaikan tangannya segera berlari kecil dan mendekatinya.

"jungmo-ah, kenapa tidak menunggu didalam saja, diluar kan sangat dingin." Ucap sungmin yang sudah berada di depan jungmo.

"aku takut kau tersesat Minnie." Jawab jungmo

-,- "hah‼ kau ada ada saja jungmo, mana mungkin aku tersesat. Setiap hari aku juga kemari."

Ujar sungmin sambil berlalu dari hadapan jungmo dan masuk kedalam konabean.

~0~

Sungmin dan jungmo sudah berada di dalam café dan memesan minuman hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka karena cuaca seoul yang sangat dingin.

"ada apa jungmo-ah mengajakku bertemu?" ucap sungmin memulai pembicaraan dengan jungmo.

"aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu Minnie, karena libur satu minggu aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahmu. Aku dengar kau sudah pindah, kau pindah kemana Minnie? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku. Aku kan bisa membantumu dan appa memindahkan barang." Ucap jungmo panjang lebar

"iii,,tuuu,, ah,, kami pindah ke rumah teman appa, ah jangkaman, siapa yang kau maksud appa jungmo –ah, dia appaku bukan appaku."ucap sungmin yang tidak terima.

"he he he setelah kita menikah kangin ahjussi juga akan menjadi appaku." Jungmo tetap menggombal kepada sungmin sambil meminum minuman yang sudah ada di meja mereka.

"hah!siapa yang mau menikah denganmu,, percaya diri sekali."sungmin berbicara sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" setelah ini aku antar pulang nne, aku ingin tahu rumahmu Minnie." Ucap jungmo menawarkan bantuan.

"andwe‼! Andwe jungmo-ah, jangan sekarang jebal. Dirumah teman appa sedang ada acara, hari ini mereka ada pertemuan keluarga. Haaaha iya, pertemuan keluarga."ucap sungmin gugup.

"jinjja, aku hanya mengantarmu sampai depan rumah saja Minnie, setelah itu aku akan pulang." Bagaimana?" ucap jungmo memaksa.

"ah,tidak bisa jungmo, aa,,aaku setelah ini harus kembali lagi ke supermarket untuk mengambil belanjaan, lain kali saja ..?" sungmin masih saja berusaha agar jungmo tidak datang kerumahnya,.

'benar-benar mencurigakan, apa yang aku dengar itu benar.'

**FLASHBACK**

"wookie, apa kau tahu. Sungmin tadi memberitahuku kalau dia pindah rumah." Ucap seorang teman sungmin yang bernama eunhyuk itu.

"jinjja? Kenapa pindah? Pindah kemana? Kenapa tidak memberitahu kita?" yeoja yang bernama wookie itu terus memberikan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi kepada eunhyuk.

"nne, mereka pindah karena appanya Minnie tidak bisa membayar uang sewa rumah, restoran yang di kelolanya sedang sulit. Dan kau tahu dia pindah kemana?!" Jawab hyukie.

Wookie hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengendikan bahunya,

"sungmin pindah ke rumah CHO KYU HYUN."ujar hyukie berbisik agar tidak di dengar oleh teman-temannya.

"MWO‼! JINJJARO‼! CHO KYUHYUN?‼! wookie tak sengaja berteriak karena syok dengan apa yang barusan dikatakan temannya hyukie itu.

Teman-temannya yang masih berada di kelas itu sontak menoleh kea rah wookie karena teriakkanya.

"YAK‼! Jangan keras-keras. Ini rahasia wookie. Jangan sampai orang- orang tahu." Kali ini hyukie sedikit menepuk lengan wookie.

Wookie reflek menutup mulutnya dan melihat-lihat di sekitar karena takut teman-teman yang melihatnya merasa curiga karena menyebut nama cho kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok namja yang mendengar perbincangan mereka dari kursi belakang.

'sungmin?pindah rumah? Cho kyuhyun?ada apa ya?' begitulah jungmo yang hanya bertanya dalam hatinya

~0~

"araseo Minnie, aku mampir lain kali saja." Kali ini jungmo menyerah.

Minnie kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi karena lega tidak lagi harus beralasan kepada jungmo.

Saat menikmati segelas coklat hangat ditangannya tak sengaja sepasang mata imut itu menangkap sosok namja yang sangat dia kenal itu. Tapi kemudian dia mengerutkan dahinya karena melihat namja itu tidak sendiri. Namja itu bersama seorang yeoja berambut panjang dan mereka terlihat berbincang akrab sekali.

'kyu, siapa itu.' Raut muka sungmin sesaat kemudian langsung berubah sedih melihat sepasang yeoja dan namja di depannya itu.

"Minnie, gwenchana?" Tanya jungmo yang khawatir.

Sungmin hanya diam dan tidak membalas ucapan jungmo dan menunduk sedih seperti akan meneteskan air matanya.

'jadi pagi-pagi sekali kau sudah pergi untuk bertemu dengan yeoja itu kyu. Sakit sekali, aku kira sejak kejadian semalam hubungan kita sudah membaik. Ta.. tapi…' sungmin yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya memilih bangkit pergi tanpa berpamitan dengan jungmo.

"mii Minnie kau mau kemana." Teriak jungmo yang heran melihat sungmin tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. Kemudian jungmopun berlari keluar menyusul sungmin.

Mendengar seorang namja meneriakan nama yang tidak asing di telinganya membuat seorang namja yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang yeoja reflek memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber suara.

'minnie? Bukankah itu kim jungmo dan gadis yang berlari keluar itu…' kyuhyun membatin dan kemudian reflek ikut berdiri dan meminta ijin kepada yeoja di depannya untuk beranjak keluar.

~0~

Seorang gadis berjalan pelan dan memandang kosong jalan yang dia lewati.

'cantik sekali, tidak bisa dibandingkan denganku, cocok sekali untuk seorang cho kyuhyun, selesai sudah, aku benar-benar tidak ada harapan, apakah ini saatnya aku menyerah.' Begitulah kata-kata yang tidak keluar dari mulut seorang gadis yang akhirnya terisak karena merasakkan sesak di dadanya.

Tanpa ia sadari seorang namja masih setia mengikuti yeoja yang bahkan tidak memperhatikan sama sekali apapun di depannya.

'ada apa denganmu Minnie, kenapa tiba-tiba kau berubah seperti itu.' Karena khawatir dengan keadaan sungmin akhirnya jungmo mengikuti sungmin dari belakang.

'tunggu, bukannya dia bilang harus kembali ke supermarket, kenapa dia memasuki sebuah rumah'

Jungmo masih setia mengikuti sungmin sampai yeoja itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"CHO HANKYUNG?" jungmo membaca nama pemilik rumah yang terpasang di depan rumah yang di masuki sungmin.

"jadi ini rumah teman appa Minnie yang mereka tumpangi !setidaknya aku sudah tahu dimana Minnie tinggal." Setelah selesai membaca papan pemilik rumah itu jungmo melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari rumah itu.

Namun beberapa langkah dia berjalan, dia melihat sebuah mobil sedan berhenti tepat di depan gerbang rumah keluarga cho itu. Hal itu membuat jungmo menghentikan langkahnya dan ingin melihat siapa orang yang berada di mobil itu.

KLEK‼

seorang namja berpawakan tinggi dan bisa dikatakan tampan itu keluar dari mobil sedan itu.

melihat namja yang keluar dari mobil sedan di depannya membuat seorang kim jungmo sweetdrop dan lemas.

'ja.. jadi benar itu rumah CHO…CHO kyuhyun' jungmo yang lemas hanya memandang sang namja yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya itu sampai masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian mulai berjalan dengan pandangan kosong kedepan memikirkan hal yang benar- benar ditakutinya.

~0~

**~CHO'S HOUSE~**

Setelah kejadian di café KONABEAN benar- benar membuat sungmin sedih dan lemas. Saat ini dia hanya tiduran di kamarnya dan memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang langsung menuju kamarnya. Saat melewati kamar sungmin, dia berhenti sejenak memandang daun pintu di depannya itu.

**~malam hari~**

Sejak tadi siang gadis imut itu hanya menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri di kamar. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa seharian ini dia belum makan sama sekali, karena sarapan paginya tidak dia makan karena harus datang menemui jungmo, saat di cafepun hanya sempat meminum sedikit coklat hangat.

"hah~~~ aku lapar sekali."kali ini sungmin benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa laparnya lagi.

Setelah selesai mandi dia bergegas turun kebawah untuk makan. Mungkin malam ini dia hanya makan ramyun, mengingat dia tidak bisa memasak dan mungkin kyuhyun juga belum pulang.

Saat melewati ruang tengah, sungmin melihat sosok kyuhyun sedang menonton televisi.

"kyu, kau sudah pulang?" sapa sungmin yang kemudian membuat kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang melihat kearah sungmin.

"hmmm. Aku sudah pulang dari tadi, apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang hari dikamar? Apa tidak bosan." Perkataan kyuhyun membuat sungmin senang karena sekarang kyuhyun sudah mau berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Namun mengingat kejadian tadi siang membuat sungmin menunduk sedih.

"kau sudah makan?"sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan kyuhyun.

"aku lapar sekali, aku akan membuat ramyun, kau mau?" tawar sungmin.

"tidak, makanan instan tidak baik. Kita makan diluar. kajja !" Kyuhyun yang bangkit dari duduknya langsung menggandeng tangan sungmin dan menariknya bersamanya.

Sungmin yang kaget hanya pasrah ditarik oleh kyuhyun.

~0~

**~MOBIT restaurant~**

Sepasang muda mudi sudah bersiap memakan makanan yang sudah tersaji di depannya.

Saat ini kyumin sudah berada di restaurant milik appa sungmin. Restoran ini tetap buka walaupun kangin sedang berlibur. Karena kangin telah menyerahkan kepercayaan kepada bawahannya saat dia tidak ada.

"kenapa kau mengajakku ke restoran appaku?" sungmin yang mulai mengunyah makanannya bertanya kepada kyuhyun.

"saat makan tidak boleh bicara, aku hanya ingin mencoba masakan di restoran appamu dan ini sangat enak sekali. Aku heran apa ada yang salah dengan management restoran ini.?! Kali ini kyuhyun menjawab dengan panjang lebar.

"kau malah lebih banyak bicara daripada aku! Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin karena sempat sepi beberapa bulan karena banyak sekali restoran-restoran baru yang buka akhir-akhir ini jadi appa lebih banyak saingan." Kali ini sungmin enggan untuk mengobrol lagi di sela-sela makanan karena perutnya yang benar-benar kelaparan.

Saat sungmin yang enggan lagi untuk berbicara, justru kyuhyun yang memulai untuk mengobrol lagi.

"eumm tadi siang apa kau ke konabean café?"

'apa dia melihatku tadi' sungmin hanya membatin menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun.

"eungg, ii iya."jawab sungmin ragu.

"jadi benar orang yang dikejar jungmo itu kau."kali ini kyuhyun mencoba menginterogasi sungmin.

Sungmin menjawab hanya dengan anggukan.

"kkaa kau berkencan dengan jungmo?" kyuhyun benar-benar ingin mengetahui motif sungmin bertemu dengan jungmo tadi siang.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan kyuhyun hal itu reflek membuatnya berhenti mengunyah makanan di dalam mulutnya.

"aniya, jungmo hanya ingin mengajakku bertemu, sebenarnya dia tadi ingin kerumah tapi aku takut dia akan tahu kalau aku tinggal dirumahmu, jadi aku beralasan sedang diluar dan akhirnya dia mengajakku bertemu diluar." Jawab sungmin panjang lebar.

"aku lihat dia sangat baik kepadamu, apa kau tidak menyukainya? Aku lihat dia sangat menyukaimu." Hei!sejak kapan seorang kyuhyun sangat peduli dan ingin tahu tentang lee sungmin.

"aninde, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang teman, dia memang sangat baik padaku tapi aku hanya bisa berteman saja dengannya." Sungmin menjawab dengan memasukan daging ke dalam mulutnya.

Jawaban sungmin entah mengapa membuat kyuhyun merasa lega sampai tak sengaja dia bertanya kepada sungmin lagi.

"lalu siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya kyuhyun tanpa melihat kearah sungmin di depannya.

Sungmin yang kaget dengan pertanyaan kyuhyun hanya memandang diam kearah namja di depannya itu.

Karena tidak segera mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanya membuat kyuhyun kemudian menatap sungmin sampai kedua pasang mata itu akhirnya bertemu.

'DEG'

Kyuhyun yang menyadari pertanyaan yang sebenarnya dia sudah tahu sendiri jawabanya membuatnya salah tingkah dan lebih memilih menunduk dan memakan makanannya lagi.

Setelah menyelesaikan memakan makanannya kyumin kemudian menuju kasir.

"tidak usah kyu, karena ini restoran appaku kita tidak usah bayar." Kali ini sungmin menarik lengan kyuhyun agar mengurungkan niatnya membayar di kasir.

"mana bisa begitu, aku yang mengajakmu jadi aku yang mentraktirmu." Kyuhyun melanjutkan jalannya menuju kasir.

~0~

Saat didalam mobilpun kyumin masih saling diam dan terhanyut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"minho tadi menelephonku, katanya besok mereka akan pulang." Kali ini kyuhyun mulai memecah keheningan.

"eum, baguslah." Jawab sungmin singkat.

Sebenarnya sungmin benar-benar ingin bertanya kepada kyuhyun siapa yeoja yang dia temui tadi siang. dengan sedikit ragu akhirnya sungmin bertanya kepada kyuhyun.

"kyu… tadi siang saat di konabean aku melihatmu bersama seorang yeoja. Si.. siapa dia?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak dan hal itu membuat sungmin berpikir kalau kyuhyun tidak mau menjawabnya.

"dia temanku saat smp, karena tidak bisa satu sekolah saat SMA kami berencana untuk memilih jurusan yang sama saat kuliah. Dia sangat pandai kami sering bersaing untuk mendapatkan tempat terbaik saat di smp dulu. Karena saat sma dia tidak bisa bersaing denganku, dia ingin memulai persaingan lagi denganku. Maka itu aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan yang sama dengannya saat kuliah nanti." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan sungmin dengan masih memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan karena sedang mengemudi.

"ja,,jadi kau memilih jurusan hanya karena mengikuti keinginan temanmu itu?"sungmin benar-benar cemburu dengan yeoja itu, tidak hanya cantik namun otaknya jenius sama seperti kyuhyun. Sungguh pasangan yang sempurna.

"awalnya begitu, tapi sejak kemarin malam aku tidak jadi menerima tawarannya. Karena ada seseorang yang menyadarkanku akan satu hal." Jawaban kyuhyun membuat sungmin tambah bingung dan akhirnya kembali bertanya kepada kyuhyun.

"maksutmu, kau tidak jadi mengambil jurusan dengan temanmu itu? Lalu kau sudah memutuskan jurusan apa yang kau ambil." Sungmin masih tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang dimaksut kyuhyun adalah dirinya.

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan menjawab pertanyaan sungmin.

"aku akan mengambil kedokteran, dan,, hal itu karena kau lee sungmin. Kau berkata padaku kalau akan lebih baik menggunakan otakku untuk membantu orang lain. Dan aku rasa kedokteran adalah jurusan yang cocok." Kyuhyun menoleh kearah sungmin sekilas dan tersenyum.

Sungmin melayang, karena kyuhyun memilih masa depannya atas sarannya. Dia masih terpaku akan perkataan kyuhyun barusan dan memandang kedepan dengan senyuman.

~0~

Hari sudah benar-benar malam namun seorang gadis masih setia memandang kosong ke langit-langit kamarnya seraya tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang bisa dianggap luar biasa dalam hidupnya.

'jadi tadi siang kau menemui yeoja itu untuk membatalkan janji kuliah bersama kalian. Kau memilih jurusan kedokteran karena aku. Daebak‼ selama 4 hari ini hubunganku dengannya benar-benar menemukan titik terang' membayangkan kejadian-kejadian mengagumkan itu membuat sungmin benar-benar gembira sampai tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya terus.

"ya…‼‼‼‼ cho kyuhyun saranghae. Muah…muah…muah.." sungmin yang masih gembira memanggil nama kyuhyun dengan pelan dan menciumi gulingnya sendiri.

~0~

**~morning~**

TING TONG‼!

Suara bel menyadarkan sungmin yang sedang mengoleskan selai kerotinya menjadi terhenti.

Sungmin kemudian melihat layar dari tembok pintu depan, dan melihat wajah heechul ahjumma.

Kemudian dia berlari kedepan dan segera membukakan pintu untuk sang pemilik rumah.

"ahjumma, ahjussi, appaaaaaa bogoshipo." Sungmin memeluk sang appa karena rindu sudah beberapa hari tidak bertemu.

"minnie~ah, bagaimana keadaanmu. Ahjumma rindu sekali padamu." Kali ini heechul berganti memeluk sungmin.

"nan gwenchana ahjumma. Kenapa liburannya lama sekali. Dirumah sangat sepi." Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan heechul dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'hi hi hi hi, itu memang rencanaku Minnie, agar kau bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan kyuhyun.' Heechul hanya membatin senang dan masuk kedalam rumah sambil membawa koper di tangannya.

~0~

"hah!sudah pulang rupanya. Bagaimana liburanmu ummaku tersayang. Apa sangat menyenangkan liburan tanpa di ganggu bunyi ponsel." Kyuhyun berbicara menyindir dengan masih setia menatap layar televisi.

Heechul yang salah tingkah karena sindiran anaknya kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"karena kita sudah pulang dari liburan, bagaimana kalu kita mengadakan pesta. Sederhana saja, hanya keluarga kita."heechul yang berbicara tanpa dosa membuat orang yang mndengarkannya membulatkan matanya.

"MWOOOO‼‼‼" minho,kangin,hankyung,dan kyuhyun berteriak tak percaya dengan ide gila heechul itu.

"pesta untuk apa yeobo?" ujar hankyung yang bingung dengan ide istrinya.

"untuk merayakan kepulangan kita dari liburan yeobo." Jawab heechul tanpa dosa.

"umma benar-benar aneh, pesta saja sendiri, aku kan tidak ikut liburan." Kyuhyun yang mulai kesal dengan sang umma kemudian berlalu dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

"hyung aku ikut." Minho yang sama kesal dengan sang umma berlari menyusul hyungnya.

"ck!dasar! pesta ini kan untuknya juga. Minnie kau mau kan membantu ahjumma menyiapkan makanan." Ujar heechul meminta bantuan sungmin karena anak-anaknya tidak ada yang mau membantu.

"terserah ahjumma saja,"sungmin hanya pasrah dengan keputusan heechul.

~0~

"CHA‼! Sudah siap semua. Sekarang ayo kita mulai pesta makannya." Ucap heechul kepadda semua penghuni rumah itu.

Seluruh keluarga itu sudah berkumpul termasuk kyuhyun dan minho, karena tidak tahan dengan ummanya yang cerewet akhirnya mereka menurut dan ikut turun untuk makan.

Perayaan yang dimaksud hanya berupa makan bersama tidak lebih, dan itupun untuk merayakan hubungan kyumin yang semakin dekat karena rencana sang umma yang bisa dikatakan cukup berhasil.

Saat semua sudah berkumpul di meja makan, heechul kemudian berfikir lagi apa yang kurang dengan makanan di depan mereka.

"tunggu dulu, aku rasa ada yang kurang. Tapi apa yah." Heechul masih sibug memandang makanan-makanan yang ada di depannya satu persatu.

"ah~~~~ kita tidak punya soju. Kyunnie, tolong belikan soju di mini market di tikungan sana nne." Kali ini heechul yang sudah menyadari apa yang kurang mulai memerintah kyuhyun.

"MWO‼ sireo‼ ini masih siang umma kenapa harus minum soju, lagipula aku juga belum boleh minum."kyuhyun mulai tidak terima lagi dengan suruhan sang umma.

"ck!tidak ada penolakan cho kyuhyun, ajak sungmin juga tidak apa-apa. Cepat pergi!" ucap heechul memaksa.

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri!"kyuhyun yang kesal langsung berdiri namun bel rumah keluarga cho itu berbunyi.

TING TONG‼‼!

Kali ini heechul yang melihat layar datar di tembok pintu depan, merasa tidak mengenali wajah di layar itu akhirnya heechul keluar untuk membukakan pintu.

"anyeong haseo ahjumma, kami teman sungmin. Apa sungmin ada." Ucap seorang namja yang melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya membukakan pintu.

"ooo,, jadi kalian teman sungmin, sungmin ada ayo masuk kebetulan kami sedang mengadakan perayaan kecil-kecilan." Ujar heechul yang kemudian mengajak seorang namja dan dua orang yeoja itu.

**FLASHBACK**

"ya lee hyukjae, kim ryeowook. Jadi kalian sudah tahu kan kalau sungmin tinggal dirumah cho kyuhyun." Seorang namja yang tidak terima karena teman-teman sungmin menyembunyikan kabar ini darinya.

Kedua yeoja itu hanya menjawab pasrah akan perkataan sang namja.

"ja,,jadi kau sudah tahu jungmo?" ucap hyukkie ragu.

"nne, dan kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku." Jawab jungmo ketus.

"sungmin bilang ini rahasia, dan tidak ingin kabar ini tersebar di sekolah."kali ini wookie yang menjawab kemarahan jungmo itu.

"baiklah, besok aku akan kerumah cho kyuhyun itu dan berbicara pada kangin ahjussi. Dan kalian harus ikut, araseo?!" ucap jungmo memaksa.

Kedua yeoja itu hanya pasrah karena paksaan sang namja.

~0~

"Minnie, ada temanmu datang." Heechul memanggil sungmin saat sampai diruang makan.

Sungmin kaget karena kedatangan jungmo.

"juu jungmo, hyukkie, wookie." Sungmin memanggil nama temannya satu persatu dengan sedikit takut.

"cho kyuhyun, jadi benar ini rumahmu, kangin ahjussi kenapa harus tinggal dirumah cho kyuhyun ini. Kenapa ahjussi tidak bilang saja padaku. Kalian bisa tinggal dirumahku."ucap jungmo yang memandang kyuhyun kemudian beralih menatap kangin.

Kyuhyun yang ditatapun hanya mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah lain.

"aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian jungmo-ah."kali ini kangin berucap menenangkan jungmo.

Heechul yang tidak senang dengan kedatangan jungmo akhirnya menginterupsi perkataan namja itu.

'jadi ini namja yang suka pada minnieku, tidak bisa dibiarkan.'

"kyuhyun-ah, cepat berangkat beli soju. Sungmin ayo cepat ikut kyuhyun." Ucap heechul yang sedikit membuat jungmo kesal.

Sungmin yang kaget hanya mengangguk. Dan kyuhyunpun meneruskan niat sang umma yang sedang memanas-manasi jungmo.

"Minnie-ah, aku tunggu di depan. Cepat nne." Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga sungmin dan itu membuat sungmin geli. Tunggu itu bukan suatu bisikan karena semua orang yang berada diruang itu mendengar semua termasuk jungmo.

Kyuhyun sudah berlalu dan menyisakan muka memerah sungmin yang masih diam setelah mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Dan kemudian sungmin berlari keluar menyusul kyuhyun tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang memandang aneh dengan sikap kyuhyun barusan.

Hal yang dilakukan kyuhyun benar-benar membuat sang umma tersenyum lebar. Namun berbeda dengan jungmo.

"andweeee‼! Sungmin jangan pergi dengan kyuhyun." Jungmo yang akan pergi menyusul ditahan oleh kedua teman sungmin, hyukkie dan wookie.

"hah, mereka serasi sekali." Ucap heechul tanpa dosa dan membuat jungmo makin sedih.

"andweeeeeeeeeeee‼‼‼‼"

TBC

Yeay‼‼ akhirnya update juga…

Semoga memuaskan para saengdeul…

Anyeongggg lagiiii yodongsaengdeul…..

Eonni datang lagi,

Gomawo atas reviewnya….

*bow

Makin kesini eonni bkin agak panjangan. Biar nanti g kebanyakan chapter biar saengdeul juga g bosen.

Ooo yah,, yah eonni sepantaran ama sungjin. Kita kemaren juga lulus SMA bareng, maunya sih kuliah bareng. Heheheh

-,- ngayal.

Eonni barusan wisuda kmren awal November, sekarang lagi sbug bolak-balik indo-seoul karena test psikotest ama wawancara di SM ent,,, hehehehehheheh

Reader∷: *krik *krik *krik -,-"

Ok,,, ditunggu kritik dan srannya lagi nne,, ceritanya mau dibuat kyumin cepet nikah ato engga?

Gomawo jeongmal gomawo.


	6. Chapter 6

~They Started With a Kiss Again~

~0~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

~0~

Genderswitch

~0~

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

BEFORE

~0~

"andweeee‼! Sungmin jangan pergi dengan kyuhyun." Jungmo yang akan pergi menyusul ditahan oleh kedua teman sungmin, hyukkie dan wookie.

"hah, mereka serasi sekali." Ucap heechul tanpa dosa dan membuat jungmo makin sedih.

"andweeeeeeeeeeee‼‼‼‼"

~0~

**CHAPTER 6**

~0~

**~CHO'S HOUSE~**

Sepasang namja yeoja itu sudah kembali dari membeli soju di minimarket dekat rumah mereka.

"kami sudah pulang~~~." Sungmin dan kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah dengan membawa beberapa bungkus kantong plastic berisi soju dan snack.

"minnie~ah, katakan paadaku kalau itu tidak benar. Benarkan itu semua tidak benar!" ucap jungmo yang langsung mendekati sungmin dan memegang kedua bahunya.

Sungmin yang mendapati perlakuan dari jungmo sontak kaget dan belanjaan yang dibawanya terlepas karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan jungmo.

"aaa,, apa maksudmu jungmo? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini, aku tidak mengerti." Lirih sungmin sedikit ketakutan akan sikap jungmo.

"ahjumma itu bilang kalau kka,,kau dan kyuhyun berlibur bersama hanya berdua dan kalian juga tidur sekamar. Itu tidak benar kan.?!" Jungmo makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada bahu sungmin.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun sontak kaget dengan pernyataan jungmo kemudian mereka mengarahkan pandangannya kepada heechul.

Heechul yang dipandang kemudian hanya berpura-pura merapikan makanan yang ada di meja makan.

"iitu,,itu,,,."sungmin ragu-ragu menjawab pertanyaan jungmo karena antara takut dan malu jika semua terbongkar.

"cepat katakan Minnie itu tidak benar kan." Jungmo masih saja mendesak sungmin untuk jujur padanya.

"itu benar."sungmin menjawab lemah dan menundukan kepalanya.

Jungmo yang mendengar tidak percaya hanya lemas terduduk di lantai.

Orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu juga hanya membulatkan matanya tak terkecuali teman sungmin, hyukkie dan wookie.

Sedangkan heechul masih sibug merapikan letak makanan di meja sembari masih tersenyum puas.

~0~

**~JOYER HIGH SCHOOL~**

Dua orang yeoja memandang seorang yeoja yang tengah sibug membaca buku pelajarannya.

"mau sampai kapan kalian memandangiku begitu, cepat belajar sebentar lagi bel berbunyi dan ujian dimulai." Sungmin yang mulai tak nyaman karena terus di pandang aneh oleh kedua sahabatnya.

"lee sungmin, kau berhutang penjelasan pada kami, nanti saat break ujian kau harus menjelaskan pada kami." Hyukkie yang menjawab pembicaraan sungmin akhirnya mengalah dan kembali focus pada buku yang di pegangnya. Sedangkan wookie hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan hyukkie.

**~break time~**

Ketiga yeoja bersahabat itu sedang menikmati makanan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"jadi begitu, lee sungmin kau bermimpi apa, setelah di tolak justru sekarang kau sangat dekat dengan cho kyuhyun bahkan sampai tidur seranjang berpelukan pula. Lee sungmin daebak!" ucap wookie di sela-sela menguyah makanannya.

"jangan keras-keras wookie, kalau sampai ada yang mendengar bisa bahaya." Sungmin yang mulai menghabiskan makanannya segera beranjak berdiri dan menuju ke kelasnya dan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"lee sungmin, tunggu kami, ish!" wookie dan hyukkie juga beranjak menyusul sungmin.

~0~

**~GRADUATION CEREMONY**~

Upacara kelulusan di JOYER high school bisa dikatakan yang terluar biasa karena meluluskan 100 % muridnya. Dan tidak salah lagi, unggulan sekolah ini pasti adalah cho kyuhyun.

Setelah beberapa sambutan dari para petinggi sekolah, kini giliran perwakilan dari siswa berprestasi.

Para murid yeoja benar-benar memandang kagum sosok namja yang sedang memberikan sambutannya sekarang. Dan mereka benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera meminta kancing atas seragam miliknya.

Saat upacara sudah selesai para murid yeoja langsung berhambur keluar untuk menemui kyuhyun dan meminta kancingnya, namun mereka heran karena kancing atas kyuhyun sudah tidak ada.

Termasuk sungminpun kecewa karena dia termasuk yeoja yang tidak beruntung yang tidak bisa mendapatkan kancing atas kyuhyun.

"kyuhyun~ah. Cughae chagiya."heechul mendekati putranya dan memeluknya.

"nne, ummaa gomawo." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan ummanya.

"ah.. kemana kancing atasmu?"ucap heechul yang memandang heran seragam anaknya itu.

"aku membuangnya. Kenapa kancing saja diributkan. Merepotkan saja." Kyuhyun kemudian beralih memeluk appanya.

"ish!dasar tidak peka, kancing itu pasti berarti untuk Minnie. O'… Minnie kemari, ayo cepat berdiri disamping kyuhyun. Aku akan memotret kalian." Heechul yang melihat sungmin dan teman-temannya segera memanggilnya.

"nne ahjumma, tapi apa kyuhyun mau." Sungmin berucap malu-malu saat sudah berada di sebelah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang memasang muka datar disebelah sungmin hanya diam dan kemudian

GREP‼

Lengan kekar itu memegang lengan sungmin dan merangkulnya agar mendekat padanya.

Sungmin yang kaget kemudian mendongak kesamping ke wajah kyuhyun.

CEKREK‼

~0~

**~CHO'S HOUSE~**

Keenam orang penghuni rumah itu sudah berada di meja makan untuk makan malam bersama.

"yah, kita bersulang untuk merayakan kelulusan anak-anak kita. Cheers‼‼" keenam orang itu bersulang. Hanya orang tua saja yang meminum soju, para anak hanya minum jus saja.

"sungmin~ah, sudah tahu akan mengambil jurusan apa nanti?" Tanya hankyung kepada sungmin.

"aku belum tahu ahjussi, aku ingin bekerja dan membantu appa. Tapi appa tidak memperbolehkan aku bekerja sampai sekarang aku belum terpikir mau mengambil apa." Jawab sungmin.

"kalau kau kyu, kau mau ambil jurusan apa nanti." Kali ini kangin yang gantian bertanya kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendongak sejenak dan berpikir karena dia belum berani mengatakan keputusannya mengambil jurusan kedokteran kepada keluarganya.

"kyuhyun akan mengambil bisnis dan meneruskan perusahaanku hyung." Hankyung reflek menjawab pertanyaan kangin.

Kyuhyun yang tidak jadi mengeluarkan kata-katanya hanya diam datar memandang appanya.

Sungmin yang mendengar jawaban hankyung sontak melihat kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayu.

~0~

"kyu, apa kau belum mengatkan pada ahjussi keinginanmu." Sungmin menyadarkan lamunan kyuhyun di balkon lantai 2 rumah itu.

"belum."ucap kyuhyun datar.

"wae, haruusnya kau bilang pada ahjussi kalau kau mau.."

"sudahlah! Aku tahu semua akan begini. Kau tidak usah khawatir lee sungmin." Kyuhyun yang memotong pembicaraan sungmin langsung berlalu dari balkon dan menuju kamarnya.

Sungmin hanya memandang punggung kyuhyun yang berlalu dari hadapannya.

"kyu~~~"

~0~

**~breakfast time~**

"kyu. Selama liburan ini kau datanglah ke kantor membantu appa. Kau juga bisa mulai belajar tentang perusahaan kita." Ujar hankyung kepada putranya.

"hemmm."jawab kyuhyun datar.

Sedangkan sungmin melihat appa dan anak itu bergantian.

"hah,, anakku sudah besar. Sudah bisa menggantikan appanya." Ucap heechul yang tersenyum memandang anaknya.

"atau kau sekarang bersiap-siaplah, kau berangkat hari ini saja bersama appa kyuhyun~ah." Kali ini hankyung sangat bersemangat untuk mengajak kyuhyun bekerja di kantornya.

"hem." Kyuhyun masih menjawab datar pertanyaan appanya itu dan segera beranjak ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

Sedangkan sungmin masih menatap sayu kyuhyun. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan sebenarnya kepada hankyung namun karena takut kyuhyun marah dan merasa terlalu ikut campur masalahnya akhirnya dia mengurungkan niatanya itu. Namun disisi lain sungmin merasa kasihan terhadap kyuhyun karena keinginan appanya itu.

~0~

Sudah seminggu kyuhyun membantu appanya di kantor, bahkan dia juga sudah bisa menghandle semua urusan di kantor ketika appanya harus pergi keluar kota atauppun keluar negeri.

Pagi ini seperti biasa Ketiga namja itu sudah siap untuk pergi bekerja di tempatnya masing-masing.

"kami berangkat dulu." Ucap kangin dan hankyung bersamaan.

Hari ini hankyung akan pergi ke jepang beberapa hari untuk bekerja sama dengan perusahaan game di jepang. Jadilah kyuhyun yang akan menggantikan posisi ayahnya sementara appanya tidak sedang di kantor.

Setelah kepergian hankyung, kangin dan juga kyuhyun, heechul dan sungmin masuk kedalam rumah untuk membereskan meja makan.

"Minnie, hari ini aku harus pergi sebentar ke bandara menjemput temanku dari luar negeri. Apa kau tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendiri di rumah bersama minho. Aku hanya sebentar tidak sampai malam sudah pulang." Tanya heechul kepada sungmin.

"gwenchana ahjumma, tidak apa-apa ahjumma pergi saja." Jawab sungmin.

Sedangkan minho, setelah sarapan dia langsung beranjak ke kamarnya dan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain game.

~0~

Dari pagi sampai siang sungmin hanya menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamar. Dia sangat bosan, tapi mengingat dia tidak bisa pergi bersama-sama temannya karena harus menjaga minho dirumah. Padahal yang dilakukan minho hanya diam di kamar dan menyibukan diri dengan gamenya.

Karena lapar akhirnya sungmin keluar kamar untuk makan siang. melihat tidak ada suara dari kamar minho membuat sungmin mendekat ke pintu kamar minho untuk mengecek keadaannya.

'kenapa tidak ada suara. Apa minho tertidur.' Tanpa mengetuk pintu kamarnya, sungmin langsung membuka pintu kamar minho.

"min…ho… minho… apa yang terjadi kau kenapa.?" Sungmin langsung berlari kea rah minho yang tergeletak di lantai setelah memuntahkan makanan paginya.

Sungmin hampir menangis, dia sangat panic. Dengan tangan yang bergetar dia langsung mendial no kyuhyun di ponselnya.

Tak berapa lama kyuhyun langsung mengangkat sambungan telepon dari sungmin.

"kyu,,,,,, minho, minho." Ucap sungmin yang langsung berteriak ketika kyuhyun sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

"lee sungmin, kau kenapa? Minho kenapa?" Tanya kyuhyun yang khawatir karena sungmin meneleponnya dengan panic.

"minho, pingsan dikamar dan juga memuntahkan semua makanan paginya. Bagaimana ini?" sungmin tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"sungmin, tenanglah cepat telepon ambulan sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusulmu ke rumah sakit." Ucap kyuhyun sedikit melegakan perasaan sungmin.

~0~

**~SM HOSPITAL~**

Soerang yeoja masih duduk sambil mengepalkan tangannya berdoa akan keselamatan seorang anak yang sedang berjuang diruang operasi.

Sejak dibawa ke rumah sakit minho divonis oleh dokter mengidap usus buntu dan harus segera di operasi. Karena panic dan tidak bisa berpikir lagi akhirnya sungmin memutuskan agar minho bisa dioperasi secepatnya karena tidak bisa ditunda lagi.

Sesosok namja yang masih berpakaian kantor rapi mendekati yeoja yang tengah sedih merunduk menunggu dokter yang keluar dari ruangan operasi.

"sungmin."panggil kyuhyun yang sontak membuat sungmin membuka matanya.

"kyu,,,,, hiks."sungmin langsung berdiri dan memeluk kyuhyun.

"sstttt uljima, kau sudah melakukan tindakan yang benar."ucap kyuhyun pelan agar sungmin berhenti menangis.

"aku takut kyu, minho…" sungmin masih menangis seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun.

"minho akan baik-baik saja percayalah. Aku sudah menelepon umma dan appa. Mereka akan segera kemari." Kali ini kyuhyun menuntun sungmin agar duduk kembali.

~0~

Minho sudah melewati masa kritisnya dan sekarang dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap. Sungmin masih setia duduk disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

Seharian ini dia sangat kelelahan karena kejadian yang menimpa minho, dan tak terasa membuatnya sampai tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di tempat tidur minho.

"sungmin~ah, kau pulang saja dulu. Biar aku yang menjaga minho." ucapan Kyuhyun sedikit membuat sungmin kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya.

"ani, ani aku tidak apa-apa kyu. Aku yang akan menjaga minho, kau tenang saja." Setelah berbicara dengan kyuhyuntak sengaja sungmin langsung tertidur lagi.

"ck!sudah kelelahan begitu masih saja keras kepala." Kyuhyun langsung menggendong sungmin, memindahkannya ke sofa di sudut ruang inap hospital itu.

GREP‼

Kyuhyun mendudukan sungmin karena sofa yang kecil tidak memungkinkan untuk menidurkannya.

Saat meletakan tubuh sungmin di sofa membuat jarak wajahnya dan sungmin sangat dekat.

Sesaat kyuhyun hanya memandang wajah sungmin yang tertidur, hingga sampai

CHU~

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya selama lima detik di bibir sungmin.

Kyuhyun kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh sungmin dan beranjak berdiri menuju tempat tidur minho lagi.

Namun, sepasang mata minho sudah terbuka dan melihat kejadian barusan membuatnya sangat kaget.

Kyuhyun yang ditatap oleh minho hanya memasang wajah datar.

'hyung'

~0~

Sudah 4 hari minho dirawat di rumah sakit dan keadaanya mulai membaik. Hari ini dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh dokter.

**~CHO'S HOUSE~**

"selamat datang anakku. Kau sudah empat hari dirumah sakit pasti kau bosan kan." Heechul menyambut anaknya dengan ceria.

"hem, iya umma . rumah sakit sangat membosankan." Ucap minho langsung masuk ke dapur mengambil minuman.

Semua keluarga itu sudah berkumpul di ruang keluarga dan berbincang- bincang.

"minho~ya… kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu sekarang. Jangan makan sembarangan lagi. Araseo." Ucap hankyung menasehati anaknya.

"nne appa. Araseo." Ucap minho datar.

"kyuhyun~ah bagaimana urusan kantor. Oh,, ya kemarin kau rapat dengan pak park bukan. Dia pemegang saham terbesar kita. Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa dia mau mendanai project baru kita lagi?" Tanya hankyung kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang ditanya hanya diam sejenak dan menjawab dengan lemah.

"nne appa, dia mau."

Hankyung langsung tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari ananknya.

"wa,, daebak kyuhyun~ah. Kau hebat, tidak mudah meyakinkan pak park dan kau tahu, kau sudah menyelamatkan perusahaan kita karena tender appa yang di jepang gagal." Ucap hankyung bangga.

Heechul, kangin, minho dan sungmin memandang anak ayah itu kagum. Namun terbersit perasaan miris saat sungmin menatap kyuhyun. Karena hal ini bukanlah yang disukai oleh kyuhyun.

KRINGG‼! KRINGGG‼!

handphone hankyung berbunyi dan membuatnya terheran melihat ID yang ada di layar ponselnya.

"yoboseyo pak park." Hankyung menjawab panggilan itu dengan semangat.

Menyebut appanya menyebut nama pak park membuat kyuhyun sontak menatap sang appa.

Kyuhyun memandang khawatir dengan perbincangan appanya melalui telephone itu.

Setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan pak park hankyung menutup panggilan teleponnya dengan ekspresi masih berbinar.

"kyuhyun~ah, kau hebat. Besok pak park meminta kita datang kekantornya dan segera membawa surat kontrak perjanjian kita. Dia juga ingin berbicara penting pada kita. Kira-kira apa yah." Ucap hankyung yang berlalu dari ruang keluarga itu menuju ruang kerjanya.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap miris punggung appanya.

~0~

**~PARK'S COMPANY~**

Appa dan anak itu sudah bersiap menuju keruangan pak park. Dan di ruangan itu sudah menunggu appa dan putrinya.

"Selamat pagi pak park, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka anda mau bekerja sama dengan kami lagi." Ucap hankyung sambil menjabat tangan pak park itu.

"nne, aku senang kalian mau datang ke kantorku. Oh ya kenalkan ini putriku park sooyoung." Ujar pak park seraya duduk mempersilahkan anak dan appa itu duduk.

"anyeong sooyoung~ah, kau cantik sekali." Ucap hankyung basa-basi.

"jadi kapan kita bisa mengadakan acaranya?" Tanya pak park kepada hankyung.

Hankyung hanya heran mendengar pertanyaan pak park.

"acara? Maksud anda launching game terbaru kami?" hankyung yang heran hanya menangkap pertanyaan pak park mengenai game terbarunya.

"bukan, bukan itu maksudku pak cho. Maksudku acara pertunangan anak kita." Ucap pak pak menjelaskan.

"pertunangan?" hankyung yang kaget reflek memandang anaknya meminta penjelasan.

"kami serahkan pada anda saja pak park. Terserah anda waktu dan tempatnya." Kali ini kyuhyun mulai buka suara.

Sedangkan sooyoung hanya tersenyum mendengar perbincangan tiga namja itu.

~0~

Appa dan anak itu masih terdiam dengan pikirannya masing-masing di dalam mobil. Sang appa hanya melirik sesekali kearah anaknya.

"apa kau yakin kyu? Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Appa yakin walaupun pak park tidak mau bekerjasama dengan kita, kita masih bisa mengusahakan jalan lain." Hankyung berbicara dengan kyuhyun dengan masih menatap kedepan.

"appa tidak usah khawatir aku sudah memikirkan semuanya." Ucap kyuhyun datar.

Sebenarnya terbersit rasa bersalah di hati hankyung, namun mengingat ini keinginan anaknya sendiri dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

~0~

**~CHO'S HOUSE~**

"MWO‼!? ANDWE‼‼ aku tidak akan pernah menyetujuinya. Cho kyuhyun apa kau sudah gila." Heechul syok mendengar bahwa anaknya akan bertunangan dengan yeoja lain.

"wae umma? Aku akan belajar menyukainya, dia cantik, umma pasti akan menyukainya." Ucap kyuhyun menjelaskan kepada sang umma.

Sang appa hanya bisa diam mendengar istri dan anaknya berbicara dengan nada tinggi itu.

"ane, umma tidak akan pernah menyukai yeoja lain selain Minnie, kyunnie jebal bagaimana dengan Minnie. Umma sangat menyukai Minnie yang menjadi pasanganmu kelak." Ucap heechul yang kali ini sedikit menurunkan nada bicaranya.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja menangis mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

'pertunangan, hiks'

~0~

"hyung, apa kau yakin akan bertunangan dengan wanita lain, bukankah kau.." minho menggantungkan kalimatnya melihat sang kakak masih setia memandangi pemandangan diluar jendela mereka.

"hyung…. Ayolah."sang adik masih merengek kepada hyungnya agar membatalkan niatnya.

Minho memang tidak dekat dengan sungmin namun entah mengapa dia sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan sungmin ditambah lagi kemarin dia melihat hyungnya mencuri ciuman dari sungmin ketika dia tidur.

Kyuhyun masih enggan menjawab rengekan sang adik dan masih memandang malam dengan wajah datar.

~0~

Tak kalah sedihnya yang dirasakan seluruh keluarga cho, saat ini sungmin hanya bisa menangis dikamarnya. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun akan bertunangan, yah bertunangan. Dalam arti mereka tidak lama lagi akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

'ottoke, hiks hiks, umma ottoke.'

~0~

**~MOBIT RESTAURANT~**

Kangin masih memandang anaknya dengan sedih. Dia tidak tahu bahwa hal yang paling ditakutkannya akan terjadi. Jungmopun juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia sangat mencintai sungmin namun hati sungmin hanya milik kyuhyun. Namun jika sudah begini tidak ada cara lain agar membuat sungmin segera melupakan cho kyuhyun.

"appa, apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak bisa melihat sungmin murung terus seperti itu." Tanya jungmo kepada kangin yang ada di sebelahnya.

"molla, saat ini kita hanya bisa terus mendukung sungmin. Dan juga jangan panggil aku appa jungmo~ah. Aku bukan appamu, jangan karena kau kuterima bekerja disini bukan berarti aku sudah merestui kau sebagai calon menantuku." Ujar kangin yang langsung berlalu menuju dapur.

"gwenchana appa, ah maksudku ahjussi, aku akan terus berjuang demi sungmin dan kau." Ucap jungmo yang langsung menyusul kangin ke dapur.

~0~

Pengunjung direstoran itu sudah habis, hari juga mau menjelang tengah malam. Kangin segera berberes dan mengajak putrinya untuk pulang. Setelah kyuhyun mengumumkan bahwa dia akan bertunangan, hal yang dilakukan sungmin hanya menghabiskan waktu dimobit dengan berdiam diri dan melamun. Dia memilih keluar rumah agar tidak bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Karena bertemu dengan kyuhyun hanya akan membuat hati sungmin sakit.

"sung…" saat jungmo akan menghampiri sungmin, tangan kangin memegang bahu jungmo agar mengurungkan niatnya.

"jangan ganggu dia dulu jungmo, biarkan dia sendiri dulu."ucap kangin pelan.

"mmm,, araseo appa, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Anyeonghi gaseyo." Ucap jungmo sambil membungkuk dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan kangin.

"ish! Anak itu, sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku appa." Ucap kangin seraya mendekati putrinya yang masih setia memandang langit malam di teras restoran.

"sungmin~ah, gwenchana?" Tanya kangin yang membuyarkan lamunan sungmin.

Sungmin menoleh sebentar kea rah kangin di sebelahnya kemudian hanya menggeleng.

"mianhae, seharusnya appa labih bertanggung jawab padamu lebih. Gara-gara appa kita harus menumpang dikeluarga cho dan semuanya jadi begini." Kangin sangat merasa bersalah pada putrinya itu.

"hiks hiks,, appa,, ottoke,,, " sungmin sudah tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya lagi dan langsung memeluk appanya disampingnya.

"mianhae, sungmin~ah mianhae." Kangin membalas pelukan putrinya dan mengelus kepala putrinya itu.

~0~

**~CHO'S HOUSE~**

"kami pulang." Sapa kangin kepada seluruh keluarga cho yang masih berkumpul dirung depan.

Sungmin masih menunduk dan kemudian memandang keluarga cho dengan seorang yeoja.

Heechul yang melihat sungmin tidak berdaya rasanya ingin memeluknya sekarang juga.

"kalian sudah pulang, apa kalian sudah makan? Mau aku buatkan makanan. Minnie kau terlihat pucat, apa kau sakit." Heechul akhirnya berjalan mendekati appa dan anak itu dan mengabaikan keluarganya sendiri.

Mendengar ummanya mengkhawatirkan sungmin membuat kyuhyun juga memandang sungmin, dan tak sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Hal itu membuat sungmin memilih menunduk dan memutuskan pandangannya.

"anyeong haseo kangin ahjussi dan ini sungmin bukan? Kyunnie sudah bercerita banyak tentang kalian. Nan park sooyoung imnida. Bangap seumnida saya tunangan kyuhyun." Sooyoung berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung menyapa kangin dan sungmin.

"nne,,nne bangapwoyo sooyoung~ah."jawab kangin datar.

Sedangkan sungmin menjabat sekilas tangan sooyoung dan tersenyum padanya. Sungmin ingin menangis, rasanya dia tidak ingin pulang kerumah ini. Bertemu kyuhyun sudah sangat menyiksa hatinya dan apalagi bertemu dengan yeoja yang akan bertunangan dengannya. Sungmin benar-benar ingin pingsan menahan air matanya.

"aku kekamar dulu ahjumma, sooyoung, ahjussi, kyu." Menyebut nama kyuhyun sangat berat bagi sungmin namun dia berusaha setegar mungkin agar tidak terlihat lemah di depan keluarga cho.

Setelah meninggalkan ruang depan sungmin langsung berlari sembari menangis dan mengusapnya sampai di tangga dia berpapasan dengan minho yang akan turun kebawah.

Sungmin tidak mempedulikan pandangan minho padanya dan yang dia lakukan hanya berlari dan segera mungkin masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menangis sepuasnya.

~0~

Karena hari sudah hampir tengah malam kyuhyun akhirnya mengantarkan sooyoung pulang kerumah. Diruang depan menyisakan heechul, hankyung,kangin dan minho.

"mianhaeoppa, mianhae. Aku juga sangat kecewa dengan keputusan kyuhyun. Aku sudah berusaha membujuknya tapi dia sangat keras kepala." Ucap heechul menyesal dan sedikit terisak.

Hankyung hanya bisa mengelus punggung istrinya itu menenangkannya.

"aniya. Kyuhyun sudah besar heenim~ah. Dia berhak memutuskan masa depannya sendiri. Masalah sungmin aku sudah memikirkannya. Sebelum kyuhyun bertunangan aku dan sungmin akan pindah. Restoranku sudah membaik saat ini, aku sudah bisa menyewa tempat tinggal untuk kami lagi. "ucap kangin kepada pasangan suami istri itu.

"hiks hiks kenapa semua jadi begini, aku kira anak itu sudah mulai membuka hatinya untuk sungmin, semua usahaku sia-sia yeobo dan sekarang aku hanya membuat sungmin menderita saja."heechul yang tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya hanya menangis bersandar di bahu suaminya.

"umma tenang saja, hyung sudah membuka hatinya. Ini hanya masalah waktu sampai hyung menyadarinya sendiri." Ujar minho yang sudah tidak tega melihat ummanya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat bingung para orang tua itu, minho bergegas menuju kamarnya.

"apa maksudmu minho, ya minho tunggu umma. Jelaskan pada umma." heechul yang sudah menghentikan tangisannya meminta penjelasan pada anaknya atas pernyataannya yang menggantung itu.

"ya,, cho minho tunggu‼‼"

~0~

Pagi ini seperti biasa semua penghuni kediaman keluarga cho sudah berkumpul untuk sarapan. Hari ini hari libur,dan semua sudah berencana pergi dengan jadwalnya masing-masing. Kangin akan ke sport center bersama hankyung. Kyuhyun juga akan pergi dengan calon tunangannya.

"Minnie hari ini kau mau pergi?" Tanya heechul sambil memberikan sepotong roti kepada sungmin.

"nne ahjumma, hari ini jungmo mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat. Hari ini restoran appa juga kebetulan tutup jadi dia sedang libur hari ini." Jawab Minnie sedikit tak bersemangat.

Mendengar nama jungmo membuat seorang kyuhyun tidak senang.

"aku pergi." Kyuhyun yang belum menyelesaikan makannya segera beranjak pergi keluar. Semua keluarga hanya memandang tak mengerti dengan sikapnya.

"aku juga pergi dulu ahjuma,ahjussi,appa. Jungmo sudah menungguku." Sungmin berpamitan dan segera pergi keluar.

Setelah hankyung dan kangin menyelesaikan makannya mereka beranjak untuk pergi juga. Dan kini dirumah itu hanya ada heechul dan minho saja.

Heechul tiba-tiba tersenyum menyeringai kepada minho dan membuat minho sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"umma kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba tersenyum mengerikan begitu." Ucap minho yang sedikit takut pada ummanya itu.

"cho minho anakku, bisakah kau jelaskan lagi apa maksudmu tadi malam. Umma belum benar-benar mengerti." Ujar heechul yang langsung mendekati anaknya itu.

"yang mana aku tidak ingat." Ucap minho tanpa melihat sang umma dan masih sibug mengunyah makannanya.

"yang kau bilang hyung sudah membuka hatinya dan tinggal menyadarinya. Itu maksudnya apa." Heechul berbicara sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah minho.

"ii iitu,, aku tidak pernah berbicara begitu. Umma salah dengar." Ucap minho kemudian memundurkan wajahnya.

"ummamu belum terlalu tua untuk mengingat perkataanmu chagiya." Heechul masih setia merayu anaknya agar mau berbicara menjelaskan padanya.

Minho yang takut akan ummanya langsung berdiri dan berlari keatas.

"ya ya minho mau kemana kau, tunggu,, cho minho jelaskan pada umma dulu." Heechul kali ini tidak mau menyerah,dia mengejar kemanapun anaknya berlari.

"sireo‼! Aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa." Minho sedikit berteriak dan berlari ke kamarnya dan menguncinya.

TOK‼ TOK‼! TOK‼!

"yak‼! Cho minho buka pintunya, kau kira aku tidak bisa menangkapmu, tunggu saja aku masih punya kunci cadangan kamarmu." Kali ini heechul tak mau kalah dari anaknya itu.

"andwe‼‼ umma tidak akan bisa membukanya." Minhopun tak mau kalah dari sang umma.

"kau pikir aku tidak bisa, tunggu saja aksiku anak muda." Heechul beranjak pergi kekamarnya mengambil kunci cadangan kamar kyuho itu.

Setelah tidak mendengar ummanya mengetuk pintu lagi, akhirnya minho segera membuka pintu dan pergi keluar kamarnya dengan mengendap-endap agar ummanya tidak mendengar.

Heechul sudah memegang kunci cadangan di tangannya dan segera menuju kamar minho itu.

CEKLEK‼!

"oh, kenapa tidak dikunci. Minhooooooo… kau dimana chagiya…?" heechul yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar minho mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan itu. Namun tidak menemukan anaknya.

"yak‼‼ cho minho‼!dimana kau‼‼aku tidak akan memberikan uang jajanmu kalau kau tidak keluar‼‼ cho minhoooooooooo‼‼‼‼"

~0~

**~Lotte World~**

Jungmo hari ini mengajak sungmin bermain di lotte world dengan tujuan agar sungmin bisa melupakan kesedihannya sejenak.

"jungmo~ah aku malas sekali, kenapa mengajakku kesini?" sungmin masih saja tidak bersemangat walaupun berada ditempat yang ramai seperti ini.

"ayolah Minnie, sampai kapan kau mau sedih terus, untuk hari ini kita bersenang-senang dan lupakan masalahmu." Tanpa persetujuan sungmin jungmo langsung menarik tangannya dan mengajak naik salah satu wahana di lotte world itu.

Setelah naik beberapa wahana, sungmin mulai kelelahan dan mengajak jungmo untuk istirahat di food court untuk sekedar minum.

"jungmo~ah, kita istirahat sebentar. Aku lelah sekali. Hosh hosh." Ucap sungmin yang memang kelelahan Karena sedari tadi jungmo mengajak menaiki wahana yang terbilang ekstrim.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju food court, tak sengaja jungmin berpapasan dengan 2 orang yang mereka kenal.

"oh, sungmin~ah." Ucap seorang yeoja.

'DEG'

TBC

Anyeong saengdeul

Eonni datang lagi…..

Mian untuk chapt ini mungkin sedikit menyiksa uri bunny, tapi eonni janji itu tidak akan berlangsung lama.

#muahahhahhahahhah

Eonni akan bales tuh suami eonni si kyu besok,

*sorry2answer∷∷

Eonni domisili semarang, lulusan sastra inggris salam kenal buat reader2 baru.

Gomawo udah mau nyempetin baca FF eonni yang gaje ini.

Buat kyumin nikah g akan lama lagi kok, soalnya undangannya udah disebar, hihihihihi

Mau dibuat chapter ini tar jadinya g nyambung kalo tiba2 nikah.

mungkin baru chapt depan.

O yah oppadeul kita menang di 3 kategori mama,,, yeay‼! God job elf‼!^^

Kritik dan saran lagi nne…

*poppo saengdeul lagi…. mmmmmuuuuuaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh


	7. Chapter 7

~They Started With a Kiss Again~

~0~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

~0~

Genderswitch

~0~

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

**BEFORE**

"jungmo~ah, kita istirahat sebentar. Aku lelah sekali. Hosh hosh." Ucap sungmin yang memang kelelahan Karena sedari tadi jungmo mengajak menaiki wahana yang terbilang ekstrim.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju food court, tak sengaja jungmin berpapasan dengan 2 orang yang mereka kenal.

"oh, sungmin~ah." Ucap seorang yeoja.

'DEG'

~0~

**CHAPTER 7**

~0~

Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu, saling berpandangan tanpa arti. seperti mencurahkan rasa sakit yang mereka hadapi saat ini. Jungmo tahu bahwa ini situasi yang sangat merugikan sungmin, maka seketika itu juga dia reflek menggenggam tangan sungmin.

"sooyoung, anyeong." Sungmin yang belum sadar kalau jungmo memegang tangannya hanya membalas sapaan sooyoung.

"wah~ ini namja chingumu yah, kalian berkencan disini juga. Bagaimana kalau kita double date?" sooyoung yang masih exited karena pertemuannya dengan jungmin mengajak pasangan itu untuk double date dan bermain bersama di LOTTE world ini.

Sungmin dan jungmo hanya memandang bingung akan permintaan sooyoung itu. Sedangkan kyuhyun, dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Hanya bisa menuruti permintaan calon tunangannya itu.

"KAJJA‼‼" sooyoung kemudian menarik tangan sungmin dan mengajaknya duduk di salah satu tempat makan di food court itu.

Kyuhyun dan jungmo hanya berpandangan sejenak kemudian menyusul pasangan mereka.

Ke empat orang itu masih sibuk memilih-milih menu yang disediakan di tempat makan itu.

"emmm, chagi kau mau pesan apa? Aku mau kimbab saja dan jus jeruk." Sooyoung menunjukan buku menu pada kyuhyun agar dia bisa memilih menu makanannya.

"samakan saja denganmu."kyuhyun menjawab tanpa mau melihat buku menu yang di tunjukan sooyoung.

Sedangkan sungmin dari tadi dia hanya melihat buku menu dan membalik-baliknya, dan tidak melihat isi dari buku menu itu, pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"min, kau mau makan apa?" Jungmo menyenggol sedikit lengan sungmin dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"o, aku… aku mau jus strawberry saja." Sungmin yang kaget segera menjawab pertanyaan jungmo.

"kalau makanannya kau mau apa?" Tanya jungmo lagi.

"aku tidak mau makan jungmo, aku tidak lapar." Jawab sungmin lemah.

"kau harus makan, lihatlah wajahmu sangat pucat!" Kali kyuhyun tak sengaja angkat bicara karena sungmin tidak mau makan.

Sungmin dan jungmo sontak melihat kyuhyun kaget. Sooyoung hanya memandang calon tunangannya itu aneh karena dia memperhatikan sungmin tapi kenapa berbicara dengan nada marah.

"benar sungmin~ah, wajahmu terlihat sedikit pucat. Apa kau sedang tidak sehat?" kali ini sooyoung mendukung ucapan kyuhyun.

'ck! Masih saja perhatian, kau kira sungmin begini karena siapa cho kyuhyun,' jungmo berdecak dalam hati. Jujur dia orang yang sangat banyak bicara, namun entah mengapa pada situasi kali ini juga membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul wajah pria di depannya itu. Namun karena tidak ingin membuat sungmin sedih karena tindakannya, akhirnya jungmo urungkan niatnya itu.

Sungmin yang diperhatikan pasangan didepannya hanya salah tingkah.

"ani, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku memang tidak lapar, hanya haus saja dari tadi." Jawab sungmin gugup.

"araseo, aku akan memesankan jus strawberry ukuran jumbo. Otte." Jungmo segera memanggil waiters memberikan menu yang mereka pesan.

Keempat orang itu masih setia sibug dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Kyuhyunpun juga sibug dengan ponselnya.

"sungmin~ah, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan namja chingumu ini?" sooyoung memulai pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana diam mereka.

"namaku kim jungmo noona. Dan kami…"

"mereka tidak pacaran!" kyuhyun menyela jawaban jungmo akan pertanyaan sooyoung tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya.

Sooyoung yang heran akan jawaban kyuhyun hanya menoleh kearahnya dan mengambil ponsel yang sedang dimainkan kyuhyun.

"chagi, kita sedang berkencan. Kenapa kau masih sibug dengan game bodohmu ini. Ck!"

Setelah mengambil ponsel dari kyuhyun sooyoung masih ingin bertanya kepada pasangan di depannya itu.

"kalau kalian tidak pacaran, lalu kalian hanya berteman? Aku yakin kalian bukan bersaudara. Hah‼! Sayang sekali padahal kalian sangat serasi." Ujar sooyoung seraya menyangga kedua tangannya di dagunya.

"benarkah? Mungkin kalau sungmin mau membuka hatinya untukku kami akan berpacaran." Ucap jungmo berbinar karena dipuji oleh sooyoung.

"oh, wae.. berarti cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan jungmo~ah. Kalau begitu begitu sungmin tidak menyukaimu, kalau tidak menyukaimu berarti sungmin menyukai orang lain. Sungmin~ah, nugu? Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" sooyoung sangat ingin tahu siapa orang yang disukai sungmin.

"silahkan nona dan tuan makanannya. Apa ada yang ingin dipesan lagi?" seorang pelayan mengalihkan perhatian sooyoung yang masih ingin menginterogasi sungmin lagi.

"jal mokke seumnida." Sooyoung yang sudah lapar segera menyantap hidangan di hadapannya.

Mungkin bisa dikatakan hanya sooyoung yang merasa senang dengan double date ini. Dan ketiga orang lainnya hanya terus merasa canggung dengan atmosphere aneh antara mereka bertiga.

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual makan bersama mereka, keempat orang itu berniat melanjutkan double date mereka.

"kyunnie ayo kita naik itu, ayo,,," rengek sooyoung kepada kyuhyun.

"shireo‼ naik saja sendiri." Jawab kyuhyun ketus.

"Minnie ayo kita juga naik. Sepertinya permainan itu seru." Kali ini jungmo yang mengajak sungmin.

"ani, kau saja jungmo~ah, kepalaku masih sedikit pusing karena permainan tadi." Tolak sungmin halus.

"ck!kalian membosankan. Ayo jungmo~ah, kalau mereka tidak mau kita saja yang naik." Sooyoung menarik tangan jungmo dan segera masuk ke arena bermain itu.

Jungmo sebenarnya juga tidak ingin naik, mengingat dia tidak mau meninggalakan kyumin berdua.

Setelah kepergian jungyoung itu menyisakan kyumin dalam kecanggungan. Sungmin yang tidak suka dengan situasi itu memilih mencari bangku kosong disekitar area bermain itu dan mendudukan dirinya disana. Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin pergi segera menyusulnya dan duduk disebelahnya.

Kyumin masih setia diam dengan pikirannya masing-masing dan tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara.

"kyu". "min" kedua orang yang canggung itu mulai mebuka suaranya secara bersamaan dan itu membuat keadaan bertambah canggung.

"kau saja dulu." Sungmin mempersilahkan kyuhyun untuk berbicara dahulu.

"ani. Kau saja dulu." Kyuhyun balik mempersilahkan sungmin berbicara.

Sungmin yang gugup akhirnya mau berbicara maksud hatinya.

"aku dan appa akan segera pindah dari rumahmu. Mungkin secepatnya, dan selamat atas pertunanganmu dengan sooyoung." Sungmin mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar didepan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang kaget dengan ucapan sungmin hanya memandangannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jujur dia sangat marah namun dia tidak punya alas an maupun hak untuk marah dengan sungmin, toh dia sendiri yang membuat sungmin terluka seperti ini.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak berniat membalas ucapan sungmin.

"masalah perasaanku padamu, aku akan berusaha untuk melupakannya. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Heehhe."sungmin masih saja tertawa disela-sela menahan tangisnya.

"dasar bodoh." Kyuhyun memandang sekilas wajah sungmin dan segera beranjak berdiri.

GREP‼!

Sungmin memegang tangan kyuhyun dan sedikit menariknya agar kyuhyun tidak berjalan meninggalkannya.

"jungmo sangat baik padaku, aku akan membuka hatiku padanya. Perkataanmu benar waktu itu. Perasaanya tulus dan dia benar-benar menyukaiku. Dan atas tunanganmu nanti selamat sekali lagi, kalau bisa aku pasti datang." Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya dan berniat mendahului kyuhyun yang tadinya ingin meninggalkannya.

"lee sungmin‼! Apa kau bodoh. Pabo‼! bukankah kau bilang tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau harus membuka hati pada jungmo yang bodoh itu‼!" kyuhyun mencengkeram tangan sungmin keras dan itu membuat sungmin kesakitan.

"lepppaskan kyu‼! Appo, hiks‼!" mendengar sungmin terisak membuat kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"wae! Membuka hatiku padanya atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu cho kyuhyun." Sungmin yang tadinya sedikit takut karena teriakannya kyuhyun mulai membalasnya dengan nada tinggi juga.

"kau benar, itu bukan urusanku. Mianhae, lakukanlah apa yang kau ingin lakukan." Ucap kyuhyun dengan nada yang mulai melemah hal itu membuat sungmin menatap kyuhyun miris.

"kau sekarang bisa tenang, aku tidak mengganggu hidupmu lagi cho kyuhyun dan kau tidak perlu peduli dengan kehidupanku." sungmin yang tidak tahan akhirnya berlari dan meninggalkankan kyuhyun yang masih kaku terdiam.

Tak sengaja jungyoung melihat kyumin bertengkar dan segera mendekati mereka.

"SUNGMIN‼‼!" jungmo segera berlari untuk mengejar sungmin namun dia memilih untuk berhenti di depan kyuhyun dulu.

"kau apakan sungmin hah!, jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya aku tidak akan memaafkanmu cho kyuhyun." Jungmo yang marah berbicara dengan kyuhyun dengan menarik kerah bajunya. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya diam dan tidak berniat membalas jungmo.

"MINNIE~ah."jungmo kemudian berlari untuk menyusul sungmin.

Sooyoung hanya memandang calon tunangannya dengan sinis seakan meminta penjelasan atas kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

~0~

Kyuhyun masih memandang malam yang sangat kelam dari jendela kamarnya. Merenungkan nasibnya yang bahkan bisa dibilang sangat terpuruk saat ini. Tidak bisa kuliah sesuai dengan keinginanya dan bertunangan dengan orang yang bahkan bisa dibilang asing sampai saat ini. Dan sungmin, saat ini dia memilih untuk menginap dirumah sahabatnya hyukkie tentu saja untuk menghindar sementara dari kyuhyun.

"hyung, umma memanggil kita untuk makan malam." Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya Karena panggilan sang dongsaeng. Dan segera beranjak kebawah dengan lesu.

"kau kenapa kyu, kelihatannya sangat tidak bersemangat." Ucap sang appa pada anaknya yang terlihat lesu seperti zombie itu.

"nan gwenchana appa. Hanya kelelahan saja karena seharian menemani sooyoung." Mendengar anaknya menyebut nama tunangannya sangat membuat heechul tidak senang.

"oh, kau sudah memanggil Minnie noona juga, minho?" Tanya sang umma pada minho karena sungmin belum juga kelihatan di meja makan.

"dia tidak ada dikamar." Ucap minho datar.

"sungmin tadi meneleponku heenim~ah, dia akan menginap dirumah temannya malam ini, dia bilang rindu berkumpul dengan teman-temannya."ucap kangin menjelaskan pada ummanya kyuhyun itu.

"oh, begitu rupanya. Padahal aku juga rindu dengannya. Mungkin saat ini adalah masa-masa sedihnya ! ingin sekali aku memeluknya saat ini." Ucap heechul menyindir dengan melihat anaknya sekilas itu. Kangin dan hankyung hanya melihat umma dan anak itu bergantian.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu hanya menunduk dan melanjutkan makannya.

~0~

**~TAMAN KOTA~**

"hiks, hiks jungmo, ottoke,, ottoke,," sungmin masih menangis sejak kejadian tadi dengan kyuhyun.

Jungmo sangat tidak tahan dengan tangisan sungmin, rasanya dia benar-benar ingin manghabisi kyuhyun saat ini juga namun mengingat dengan inilah dia punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sungmin benar-benar membuat jungmo bingung.

"Minnie, uljima jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini terus, haruskah aku menghajar cho kyuhyun itu untukmu agar kau tak menangis lagi?" jungmo yang sedikit marah mulai berdiri dan ingin beranjak dari bangku taman itu.

"andwe, jungmo andwe!" sungmin memegang tangan jungmo dan menuntunnya untuk duduk kembali.

"min, aku tahu ini berat tapi inilah kenyataannya. Jika kau mengijinkan aku untuk menghajar cho kyuhyun, saat ini juga aku akan menghajarnya. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu agar kau tak sedih lagi." Jungmo mulai melemah dan duduk seraya mengusap kepala sungmin.

"aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi kau tahu aku dari dulu juga menyukaimu. Aku mohon bukalah sedikit hatimu padaku. Ijinkan aku membantumu menghapus nama kyuhyun dihatimu."jungmo memegang kedua tangan sungmin dengan tatapan memohon.

Sungmin bingung harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin semudah itu melupakan cho kyuhyun yang notabennya sudah mengisi hatinya selama lebih dari 3 tahun ini.

"itu tidaklah mudah jungmo, kau tahu aku juga sudah lama menyukai kyuhyun. Dan aku tahu yang kau rasakan selama kau menyukaiku, mianhae tapi ini benar benar tidak mudah" ucap sungmin lirih.

"gwenchana, hanya berikan aku kesempatan. Aku akan selalu menunggumu." Ucap jungmo berharap.

"aku tahu aku tak sepandai ataupun sekaya cho kyuhyun tapi aku akan berusaha yang terbaik untukmu dan kangin ahjussi." Sambung jungmo.

"jung,, jungmo, kau sangat baik." Sungmin menatap miris wajah jungmo.

"jadi kau maukan memberiku kesempatan. Jebal…." Jungmo masih menggenggam tangan sungmin dan kemudian berlutut dibawah.

Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan dan kemudian jungmo memeluknya.

~0~

**~CHO'S COMPANY~**

TOK‼!TOK‼!TOK‼!

"masuk." Ucap hankyung kepada bawahannya itu.

"ini program secara detail proyek terbaru kita gwajangnim. Oh ya apa tuan park jin young sudah menandatangani kontrak kita gwajangnim?" Tanya henry yang notabennya adalah sekertaris hankyung yang sejak hankyung tidak ada dialah yang membantu kyuhyun dalam urusan kantor.

"oh, sudah. Jadi kita bisa tenang proyek ini pasti akan berjalan dengan lancar."jawab hankyung.

"berarti kapan pertunangan tuan muda akan dilaksanakan?" henry yang merasa keceplosan segera menutup mulutnya.

"pertunangannya, oh, tunggu bagaimana kau bisa tahu henry~ah?" Tanya hankyung heran

"iitu itu, ah~mianhae gwajangnim seharusnya aku tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini pada anda. Tuan muda melarang saya." Ucap henry sedikit takut.

"ada apa sebenarnya, cepat katakan padaku henry~ah." Ucapan henry benar-benar membuat hankyung makin penasaran.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"silahkan duduk tuan muda cho." Tuan park mempersilahkan kyuhyun untuk duduk disofa di ruang kerjanya. Kyuhyun juga membawa sekertaris lau bersamanya.

"kau terlihat sangat hebat anak muda, baru lulus sma sudah bisa membantu appamu mengelola perusahaan sebesar CHO company. Aku salut padamu, jadi kau kesini untuk menunjukan proyek baru kalian. Pasti proyek itu sangat hebat." Ucap tuan park yang memuji kyuhyun.

"anda terlalu berlebihan tuan park. Aku hanya membantu appa sebisaku dan tentu masih harus banyak belajar. Ini proposal kami, dan ini isi detail dari program baru game kami." Ucap kyuhyun yang memberikan sebuah map dan CD demo game terbaru.

"appa, bagaimana proyek dengan,,," sooyoung tiba-tiba masuk kedalam ruangan appanya itu dan membuat ketiga namja menoleh padanya.

"ups!mianhae, aku menganggu." Ucap sooyoung yang ingin beranjak keluar lagi dari ruangan appanya.

"ani, kemarilah anakku. Kami sedang membahas proyek yang kau maksud, kau bisa ikut meeting dengan kami." Ujar tuan park seraya menyuruh anaknya untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"kenalkan ini cho kyuhyun, anak dari pemilik cho company. Dia seumuran denganmu chagi. Tuan cho kenalkan ini putriku park soo young." Ucap tuan park memperkenalkan kyuhyun dengan putrinya.

"anyeong sooyoung agashi. Bangap seumnida." Sapa kyuhyun.

"anyeong tuan cho, tidak usah terlalu formal kita masih seumuran. Bangap seumnida."

Dua jam kedua owner dari perusahaan itu membahas projek game terbaru dan sang yeoja pikirannya hanya tertuju dengan wajah tampan dihadapannya. Sedari tadi tidak ada satupun hal penting yang dibicarakan appanya dicatatnya.

"chagi, kau melamun apa?"ucapan tuan park membuyarkan lamunan putrinya. Tuan park hanya tersenyum melihat putrinya terpesona dengan ketampanan tuan muda cho itu.

"apa kau menyukai tuan muda cho anakku?" pertanyaan sang ayah membuat pipi sooyoung merona dan sontak membuat kyuhyun dan sekertaris lau kaget dengan perkataan tuan park itu.

"appa, kenapa berkata seperti itu, aku malu." Sooyoung yang malu kemudian pergi keluar ruangan appanya itu.

"hah!dasar anak muda, bagaimana tuan cho?" Tanya tuan park kepada kyuhyun.

"ah, projek ini sudah dimulai tuan park, kita tinggal…"

"ani, bukan itu tuan muda cho." Tuan park menginterupsi perkataan kyuhyun.

"menurutmu bagaimana putriku?"pertanyaan tuan park membuat dahi kyuhyun berkerut dan bingung.

"aku tidak mengerti maksud anda tuan." Jawab kyuhyun heran.

"putriku terlihat sangat menyukaimu, aku juga sangat kagum denganmu. Jika kalian bersatu akan terlihat sangat sempurna sekali. Bagaimana kalau kau bertunangan dengan putriku? Kita tidak usah mengadakan meeting lagi aku akan langsung menandatangani proyek ini. Bagaimana?" tawaran tuan park benar-benar membuat kyuhyun tidak senang.

"apa maksud anda tuan park, tidak bisakah kita bekerjasama dengan profesioanal saja?" ucap kyuhyun dengan sedikit nada tinggi.

"tenanglah anak muda, kau baru dengan dunia bisnis. Inilah yang dimaksud professional dalam bisnis, kau nantinya juga akan mengerti." Ucap tuan park tenang.

"tapi ini bukan caraku untuk professional tuan park, tak bisakah kita lanjutkan meeting ini." Jawab kyuhyun sembari mengambil map di meja.

"kau terlalu sombong anak muda, kau belum benar-benar mengerti bisnis seperti apa. Jadi kau menolak tawaranku." Ucap tuan park meremehkan.

"bisa dibilang begitu, aku tidak suka cara anda. Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau apa anda tidak mau menandatangani proyek ini." Kyuhyun balik berkata meremehkan.

"ck!kau benar-benar sombong anak muda, kau kira apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak mau menandatangani proyek ini, perusahaan kalian akan habis." Kali ini tuan park yang sudah tersulut emosinya berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

Kyuhyun segera merapikan berkas-berkas yang ada di meja dan ingin segera beranjak dari ruangan itu segera. Dengan segera tuan park menghentikan pergerakan kyuhyun dengan ucapannya.

"kau terlalu egois tuan muda cho, bagaimana kau tidak memikirkan appamu saat ini!"

"kau tahu perusahaan cho sudah berdiri sejak kau belum lahir, dan sudah bertahun-tahun perusahaan appamu bekerjasama dengan perusahaanku. Dan sampai sekarang akulah pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaanmu, apa kau tahu akibatnya kalau aku menarik sahamku? Perusahaanmu akan hancur saat itu juga, dan akan kupastikan tidak akan ada yang akan menanamkan sahamnya di perusahaanmu lagi. Kau dengar itu, dan perusahaan yang appamu rintis hanya akan tinggal nama." Ucap tuan park bernada ancaman itu.

Kyuhyun hanya diam mencerna ucapan tuan park barusan, saat ini dia benar-benar seperti merasa tersudut.

"kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang anak muda, pikirkanlah. Aku beri waktu sampai besok kalau kau tidak menghubungiku aku pastikan perusahaanmu hancur saat itu juga. Meeting hari ini selesai. Kau bisa keluar." Ucap tuan park yang kembali ke meja kerjanya dan kyuhyun beserta sekertaris lau beranjak keluar dari ruangan owner dari park's company itu.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

"mwo‼‼!"hankyung yang mendengar penjelasan henry hanya bisa kaget dan mengurut pelipisnya.

"jadi dibalik itu semua tuan park mengancam kyuhyun." Hankyung menundukan kepalanya dengan menyangga dengan kedua tangannya.

"jeoseong hamnida gwajangnim, tuan muda menyuruhku untuk merahasiakan ini dari anda. Dia tidak ingin membuat anda khawatir." Henry sangat merasa kasihan kepada appa dan anak itu.

"ini bukan salahmu henry~ah, kyuhyun sudah bertindak terlalu jauh untukku. Tolong siapkan plan B kita. Game yang lain yang aku bahas denganmu kemarin, juga siapkan file-file yang dibutuhkan. Dan atur jadwalku minggu ini, aku akan kejepang lagi selama 2 hari. Kau ikut denganku." Ucap hankyung yang bersemangat lagi.

"apa yang anda akan lakukan gwajangnim.?" Ucap henry heran.

"anakku sudah melakukan terlalu besar untukku, saatnya aku melakukan sesuatu untuk anakku." Jawab hankyung yang langsung beranjak berdiri dan tersenyum kepada henry.

Henry hanya mengangguk tersenyum dan keluar untuk melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan bosnya.

~0~

"sekertaris lau, bagaimana dengan meeting minggu ini, apa materinya sudah kau siapkan?" kyuhyun bertanya kepada henry yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"gwajangnim menyuruh saya untuk membatalkan semua meeting minggu ini tuan muda, saya dan tuan cho akan ke jepang selama 2 hari besok." Ucap henry menjelaskan pada kyuhyun.

"jepang? Kenapa ke jepang lagi. Bukankah tender yang dibawa appa gagal kemaren." Kyuhyun heran mendengar penjelasan henry.

Henry hanya tersenyum dan segera ijin untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

~0~

**~CHO'S HOUSE~**

Malam ini suasana di kediaman cho sangat sepi, tiap masing-masing keluarga hanya sibuk dikamar mereka masing-masing.

"appa, kapan kita akan pindah? Apa appa sudah menemukan apartemen baru?" ucap sungmin yang tiduran di sebelah appanya.

"secepatnya chagiya, appa janji. Appa sedang mencarinya sekarang, kau tahu tidak mudah mencari apartemen yang bagus dan murah di seoul ini." Ucap kangin yang mengusap kepala anaknya.

Setelah berbicara dengan appanya, Sungmin beranjak dari kamar appanya dan ingin menuju kekamarnya. dilorong lantai dua dia berpapasan dengan kyuhyun, mereka hanya saling pandang kemudian kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Sungmin yang sudah membuka pintu kamarnya dan akan masuk ,menghentikan langkahnya karena panggilan kyuhyun.

"aku lihat hubunganmu membaik dengan jungmo, lee sungmin."

Sungmin yang mendengar perkataan kyuhyun hanya memandang tidak suka kea rah kyuhyun.

"wae, bukankah itu baik cho kyuhyun. Itukan yang kau inginkan." Sungmin berbicara ketus dan segera melanjutkan jalannya kedalam kamarnya.

GREP‼!

Kyuhyun mencengkeram pergelangan tangan sungmin dan membalikan hadapan sungmin kearahnya,sungmin kaget karena perlakuan kyuhyun barusan. Dan kyuhyun menghentakan tubuh sungmin ke tembok depan kamar sungmin itu. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke sungmin dan membuat sungmin agak takut dengan perlakuan kyuhyun itu.

"kau, tidak boleh menyukai orang lain. Ara!" ucapan singkat kyuhyun membuat sungmin bingung dan setelah itu kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramannya dan segera pergi meninggalkan sungmin yang masih terdiam kaku.

Sungmin masih berusaha mencerna ucapan kyuhyun tadi. Dia bingung dengan sikap kyuhyun. Sedari tadi dia hanya melamun menghadap jendela kamarnya, karena masih tidak bisa tidur akhirnya sungmin turun kebawah untuk mengambil minuman. dan pada Saat menuruni tangga

'DEG'

Sungmin melihat sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya dia lihat. Sepasang kekasih sedang berpelukan di ruang tengah keluarga cho.

Sungmin mengurungkan niatnya menuju dapur dan segera berlari kembali ke kamarnya. Sungmin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dengan kasar dan menangis.

"kenapa kau selalu memberi harapan padaku dan melukaiku cho kyuhyun, hiks hiks‼! Wae‼!" sungmin mengeluarkan semua kesedihannya dengan tangisan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kebantalnya.

**~breakfast time~**

"apa appa sudah berangkat umma?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada ummanya yang tengah mengoleskan selai ke roti.

Kangin juga sudah pergi ke restoran pagi-pagi sekali karena akan menyiapkan acara promo di restorannya.

"hmm, sudah tadi pagi-pagi sekali." Jawab heenim datar.

"selamat pagi ahjumma, minho, kyu." Sapa sungmin agak lemah.

"selamat pagi Minnie, kau mau sarapan. Wajahmu kenapa? Kenapa pucat dan matamu membengkak. Apa semalam kau habis me nang is?" Tanya heechul heran dan sedikit merendahkan suaranya.

'kenapa masih menangis, apa dia tidak paham dengan ucapanku semalam. Pabo!' kyuhyun membatin melihat keadaan sungmin.

Sungmin hanya membalas senyuman dan segera mengambil sepotong roti di meja makan yang sudah disediakan heechul.

"nan gwenchana ahjumma, aku ambil roti ini dan akan aku makan dijalan." Ucap sungmin masih tersenyum.

"kau hari ini mau kemana?" Tanya heechul.

"hari ini aku akan ke incheon ahjumma, jungmo hari ini ijin pada appa tidak masuk kerja dan mangajakku ke ansan untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan mengenalkanku pada orang tuanya." Jawaban sungmin benar-benar membuat heechul, kyuhyun dan minho terperangah. terlebih pandangan tidak percaya heechul dan kyuhyun pada sungmin.

"ahjumma, gwenchana. Aku permisi dulu, jungmo sudah menungguku diluar. Anyeong." Sungmin berpamitan dan membuyarkan kekagetan kyuchul itu.

Heechul hanya sweetdrop dan kemudian terduduk dengan pandangan kosong. Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya melamun dengan pandangan datar.

"mengenalkan pada orang tuanya? Itu berarti. Huft! Ottoke?" heechul hanya memandang anaknya dengan pandangan menuntut agar kyuhyun mau mencegah sungmin pergi. Dan beberapa saat kemudian.

SRETT‼!

Kyuhyun berdiri dengan kasar dan segera berlari keluar rumah dengan tujuan menyusul sungmin.

"Minnie, anyeong.. kau sudah siap? kAJJA‼‼" jungmo menarik tangan sungmin dan membukakan pintu mobilnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum pasrah mengikuti kemauan jungmo.

CEKLEK!

"andwe‼‼ kajima lee sungmin, jebal!" kyuhyun berbicara seraya mengatur nafasnya.

"kyu?" sungmin memandang kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya.

"kau mau apa cho kyuhyun, kenapa sungmin tidak boleh pergi denganku?" ucap jungmo tidak suka.

Kyuhyun tidak membalas ucapan jungmo dan segera menarik tangan sungmin dan membawanya kedalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan jungmo yang masih kaget.

"yak!cho kyuhyun!mau kau bawa kemana sungminku."

Terlambat,kyuhyun sudah menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalankannya.

"kyu kau mau membawaku kemana, bagaimana dengan jungmo." Sungmin bertanya kepada kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba membawanya pergi dan meninggalkan jungmo sendiri.

Kyuhyun masih diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan sungmin di dalam pikirinnya masih berkecamuk kebingungan. Kebingungan akan tindakannya setelah ini karena di pastikan akan membuat suatu ketidak untungan bagi dirinya dan keluarganya. Tapi mau kapan lagi, kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan dengan tekanan ini dan berniat mengakhiri semua saat ini juga. Apapun resiko yang harus dibayarnya dia siap asalkan bisa bersama yeoja imut di sebelahnya ini.

"kyu, kau mendengarku tidak? Turunkan aku sekarang, jungmo menungguku jebal." Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari kyuhyun membuat sungmin kesal.

"diamlah lee sungmin dan cukup ikuti aku saja." Jawab kyuhyun datar dan masih sibuk mengarahkan pandangannya kedepan.

Sungmin hanya berdecak kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

'menyebalkan!selalu seenaknya sendiri!'

~0~

**~PARK'S COMPANY~**

Seorang namja masih memegang erat tangan seorang yeoja dan menariknya agar sang yeoja mengikuti langkahnya. Orang-orang yang bekerja diperusahaan itu hanya memandang heran karena sang namja yang notabennya calon tunangan anak dari pemilik perusahaan ini malah terlihat berjalan angkuh dengan menggandeng yeoja lain dan tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang sekitar.

"kyu apa yang kau lakukan, kau mau membawaku kemana?" sungmin yang mulai tak nyaman dengan perlakuan kyuhyun, mulai menginterupsi tindakan namja itu.

Namun sang namja menulikan telinganya dan masih menggenggam erat tangan yeoja yang sudah meringis kesakitan karena cengkeraman tangan sang namja yang kuat.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan pemilik perusahaan ini. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan memejamkanmatanya, yeoja yang masih setia disampingnya hanya diam seraya memandang sang namja disampingnya itu.

"tuan cho, anda mau menemui gwajangnim?" sang sekertaris berdiri mendekat kepada tamu perusahaan itu. Kyuhyun yang mulai membuka matanya bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang sekertaris malah masuk dengan sendirinya ke dalam ruangan tuan park itu.

CEKLEK‼!

"maaf tuan cho anda,,,, mianhae gwajangnim, tuan cho langsung ingin masuk keruangan anda." Ucap sang sekertaris takut karena sikap tuan muda cho itu.

Tuan park yang sedang berbincang dengan putrinya itu sontak berdiri dari duduknya. Sooyoungpun yang tak kalah kaget dengan sang appa juga ikut berdiri. Sungmin yang akhirnya tahu dimana dia sekarang juga kaget dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan kyuhyun namun karena kuatnya cengkeraman tangan kyuhyun membuat sungmin akhirnya menyerah dengan berontaknya.

"kyu." Sooyoung memanggil nama kyuhyun dengan lemah.

Sedangkan sungmin yang sudah pasrah dengan tindakan kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk kebawah.

"kyu, apa-apaan ini!siapa yeoja ini!" ucap tuan park sedikit dengan nada tinggi dan menunjukan jarinya kearah sungmin.

Kyuhyun masi diam dan mencerna kembali kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. Dengan keberanian seluruh tenaga akhirnya kyuhyun mulai buka suara. Dilepaskannya cengkeraman di pergelangan tangan sungmin dan beralih merangkul sungmin dan menariknya agar menempel padanya. Sungmin yang merasa kyuhyun sudah melepaskan cengkeramannya beralih memegang pergelangannya karena merasa sedikit kesakitan. Sungmin yang didekap kyuhyun dari samping sontak kaget dan mendongakkan wajahnya kea rah kyuhyun di sampingnya dan sesaat kemudian memandang wajah sooyoung.

"jeoseong hamnida tuan park, saya tahu ini pasti akan mengecewakan anda. Tapi ini yang sebenarnya. Aku ingin membatalkan pertunanganku dengan sooyoung, karena sebagaimanapun aku berusaha untuk menyukainya, maka semakin aku tersiksa karena dia." Ucap kyuhyun kepada tuan park kemudian menoleh kesamping kearah sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengerutkan dahi bingung dengan ucapan kyuhyun. Jujur saat ini sungmin masih tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan ini, mengapa dia dibawa paksa oleh kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu cho kyuhyun, bagaimana bisa kau membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan sooyoung, apa kau lupa dengan perjanjian kita!" tuan park yang sudah terusulut emosinya hanya bisa berkata sambil berteriak kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata sejenak dan memandang tuan park dengan tersenyum.

"aku sudah melepaskan cita-citaku untuk membantu appaku, dengan atau tidak adanya campur tangan anda, aku yakin masih bisa menyelamatkan perusahaan kami tuan park. Aku sudah kehilangan satu hal terpenting dalam hidupku dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan lainnya." Kyuhyun berucap tanpa mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sungmin. Mata sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca. Bahagia? Tentu saja, tapi mengingat ada hati yang terluka sungmin kemudian beralih menatap sooyoung yang sedang menatap kyuhyun dalam.

"kau terlalu sombong anak muda, apa kau tidak tahu kekuatan park company hah!"

BRAK‼

Tuan park yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya berbicara sambil menggebrak meja.

"appa, tenanglah." Melihat sang appa yang murka membuat sooyoung mendekati sang appa dan mengelus lengannya menenangkannya.

"saya tahu tuan park, sangat tahu tentang kekuasaan anda. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga saya akan membangun perusahaan yang appa sudah rintis. Saya yakin tanpa bantuan anda perusahaan kami akan tetap berdiri. Sekali lagi maafkan saya tuan park sudah mengecewakan anda dan putri anda. Kami permisi. Sooyoung~ah mianhae." Ucap kyuhyun sekilas sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tuan park itu.

Sooyoung hanya memandang miris kepergian dua orang itu.

"ck! Dia benar-benar belum tahu siapa aku, sebelum lusa aku pastikan perusahaan cho hanya akan tinggal nama!" ucap tuan park yang masih emosi.

"sudahlah appa, aku tidak apa-apa. Semalam aku sudah membicarakan hal ini dengan kyuhyun. Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan orang yang bahkan tidak pernah memandangku." Ucap sooyoung sedikit terisak.

"ini bukan lagi masalahmu anakku, tapi ini sudah menyangkut harga diriku dan perusahaan. Tidak akan kubiarkan mereka."

~0~

Saat ini kyuhyun bisa tersenyum lega, namun mungkin itu hanya bisa dikatakan senyum sesaat mengingat dia tahu akan apa yang dilakukan oleh tuan park.

Kyumin masih terlihat sesekali saling melirik didalam mobil. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, mereka hanya bisa saling melempar senyum. Ya, saat ini mereka merasa kecanggungan yang luar biasa.

Tak terasa hari sudah menjelang sore, setelah kepulangan mereka dari park's company, kyuhyun mengajak sungmin ke kantor dan menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya sebentar selagi kyuhyun membereskan dokumen.

Waktu makan malam hampir tiba, dan kyumin sudah sampai di depan kediaman cho itu. Saat turun dari mobil kyumin masih tersenyum dan kemudian memasuki rumah dengan bergandengan tangan. Tidak ada ucapan cinta,sejak kapan mereka seperti sepasang kekasih? sejak kyuhyun mengumumkan bahwa dia tidak bisa kehilangan sungmin.

"kami pulang." Ucap kyumin bersamaan seraya memasuki ruang depan.

Heechul yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam di meja makan hanya kaget melihat tautan tangan kyumin itu.

"OMO‼‼ ka kalian." Kekagetan heechul berubah menjadi senyuman.

Kyumin yang saling berpandangan kemudian beralih duduk di meja makan. Seluruh keluarga hanya memandang mereka heran. Sesaat kemudian raut wajah kyuhyun langsung berubah saat melihat appanya.

"appa sudah pulang?"Tanya kyuhyun pada appanya itu.

Hankyung hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"appa mianhae." Ucapan maaf kyuhyun membuat seluruh orang di meja makan itu sontak memandangnya.

"aku membatalkan tunanganku dengan sooyoung, dan tuan park akan membatalkan projek kita dan itu berarti perusahaan kita dalam bahaya ." semua orang disitu hanya mengerutkan dahi saat mendengar perkataan kyuhyun. Dan sudah diketahui bahwa kyuhyun hanya bertunangan dengan sooyoung karena perjanjian bisnis.

Heechul hanya memandang miris anaknya,tidak menyangka bahwa anaknya akan berkorban untuk keluarga sampai sejauh ini.

Hankyung hanya tersenyum kepada anaknya itu. Dan berdiri mendekatinya.

"sekali lagi kau benar-benar membuat appamu ini bangga anakku. Kau sudah melakukan banyak untuk keluarga ini. Kau tahu kenapa appa ke jepang lagi, appa bertemu dengan tuan ajinomoto untuk memulai perjanjian lagi dengan proyek kita dan dengan rancangan game apa yang lain. Plan B, appa selalu mempunyai cadangan untuk semua tender. Dan kau tahu apa hasilnya. We win, tuan ajinomoto mau bekerja sama dengan kita dan memberikan 60% saham ke projek ini. Sisanya dari beberapa pananam modal dan semua selesai." Ucap hankyung sambil menepuk pundak anaknya.

"jinja‼‼" ucap kyuhyun tidak percaya dan langsung berdiri.

"benar anakku, dan kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah akan masalah tuan park. Dengan atau tidaknya dia, aku akan tetap melepaskannya sebagai pemegang saham diperusahaan kita." Ucap hankyung yang masih setia tersenyum pada anaknya.

Heechul yang mendengar kabar gembira ini segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk sungmin.

"cughae chagiya, akhirnya si bodoh ini menyadari kebodohannya, dan kalian.. aaaaa… aku senang sekali." Heechul meluapkan bahagianya dan sungmin juga ikut merasakan kebahagiaan calon ummanya itu.

"dan kyu, besok kau mendaftarlah di kedokteran di kyunghee university, appa lihat disitu yang terbaik untuk juga tidak usah ke kantor lagi appamu masih sanggup menjalankannya." Mendengar appanya menyuruhnya mendaftar di kedokteran membuat kyuhyun heran dan memandang sungmin meminta penjelasan, sungmin yang di pandang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"minho, minho yang mengatakan kalau kau hamper setiap hari membeli buku kedokteran yang tebal-tebal." Jelas hankyung.

PLETAK‼!

Satu jitakan mendarat di kepala minho.

"dasar tidak sopan. Pengkhianat!" ucap kyuhyun yang masih mencubiti pipi minho yang gembul itu.

"appo hyung, aw‼! Appo yak!" berontak minho.

~0~

Sungmin masih terbuai mimpinya yang indah, malam mini dilaluinya tanpa air mata. Benar-benar enggan membuka mata jika semua ini hanya mimpi.

"eungh," sungmin melenguh karena merasakan ada terpaan udara di wajahnya.

"lee sungmin, sampai kapan kau mau tidur?" ucap seorang namja didepannya.

"emmm,"sungmin berusaha membuka matanya dan mengerjap-erjapkan sejenak.

"aaaaaa…. Kyu‼! Kka kkau kenapa dikamarku." Sungmin yang kaget langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan duduk.

"mau apa lagi, ya membangunkanmu. Sudah jam berapa ini, ayo mandi kita mendaftar kuliah bersama.''kyuhyun tersenyum dan segera bangkit untuk keluar dari kamar sungmin.

GREP‼!

"kyu yang kemarin bukan mimpi kan."sungmin memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang dan membuat kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"pabo!tentu saja nyata."kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan tangan sungmin dan berbalik memandang wajahnya.

"atau kau masih mau tidur dan bermimpi nyonya cho?" kyuhyun mensejajarkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sungmin merona dan itu membuat kyuhyun makin mengembangkan senyumannya.

CHU~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir sungmin sekilas. Dan membuat wajah sungmin makin terlihat seperti kepiting rebus.

Kyuhyun yang masih tersenyum segera membalikan badan dan berjalan keluar.

"kyu‼‼" sungmin memanggil kyuhyun dengan sedikit berteriak.

"wae? Apalagi." Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa berbalik.

"iitu itu ciuman pertamaku dan ciuman pertama kita. Kenapa hanya begitu." Sungmin berbicara sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menyentil dahi sungmin.

CETAK‼!

"itu yang kedua pabo‼!" kemudian kyuhyun berlalu dan menutup pintu kamar sungmin.

"aw‼! Appo ish‼! Kedua? Apa dalam mimpi juga dihitung?"

END

Anyeong readerdeul, sesuai janji eonni yang sebenernya g ditepati g papa.. hehehe

Update kilat.

Fiuh‼‼‼ more than 5k words‼! Lemes bener ngetiknya inih.

Chapter terpanjang karena ini chapter terakhir.

Mbuahahahahhahahahahahahahha hah *ketawa bareng heenim

Duk‼! Bruak‼! Dgedubrak‼‼‼ author dimasa reader.

Okey,okey -_- kita ganti END diatas jadi TBC.

Bagaimana puaskah readerdeul, terjawab sudahkah penasaran2 di chapt sebelumnya?

Kalau belum Tanya lagi ke eonni mana yang belum jelas hihihihihihihi

#sorry2answer-

-ok, buat reader baru gomawo jeongmal. Cerita ini mirip Playfull kiss? Kan udah eonni jelasin di chapt awal2,, ok mungkin boleh dibaca lagi…. (-_-" author males jelasin lagi)

-alur kecepetan? Ok, mungkin iyah, tapi dimohon untuk tidak terlalu berkiblat dengan dramanya yang asli, soalnya kalau nyamain drama, bisa sampai 50 chapter nanti. Ini eonnie emang cepetin tapi masih mencari jalan yang natural jadi ceritanya masih nyambung. Dan banyak jalan cerita yang diubah sesuai otak kanan author Karena kyumin g mau Cuma berakhir di pernikahan doank, karena eonni udah siapin jebakan2 dan sejumlah penderitaan untuk kyumin after married. #mbuahahahhahahahahha

-kaya drakor BBF(ss501)? Engga saeng, ini terinspirasi sama itazura na kiss/they kiss again/playfull kiss

-yang minta kyumin cepet nikah? Hayo‼‼ pada mau ngintipin kyumin NC-an yah…. Ngaku… *tunjuk2reader. Author tunjuk diri sendiri. Tunggu kyumin nikah dulu nne….. ^^

-oppadeul yang masih belum muncul,, siwon,donghae dll… ditunggu tanggal mainnya yah, author lagi nego harga ama oppadeul nih,,, hihihihihihih

Adakah yang belum terjawab question nyah? Ada ? ada? Ada?

Baiklah PM ajah eonni, add Fb ato foll twittnya.

Bisa bicara face to face dan smoga kita bertemu di SS5… yeay‼‼!

Ini mau ngebut karena terinspirasi dari kyumin oppa di MAMA, sumpah demi ciuman kyuhyun,,, mereka kece banget,,, gantengnya gak ketulungan‼‼‼! Banyak kyumin moment juga ^^ rame bgt di twitter….

Baiklah akhir kata,,, jangan lupa saran dan kritiknya lewat review nne.. eonni udah kilatin nih updatenya -_-

Anyeong *bow


	8. Chapter 8

~They Started With a Kiss Again~

~0~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

~0~

Genderswitch

~0~

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

terinspirasi dari drama:

jepang (itazurra na kiss)

Taiwan(it started with a kiss/they kiss again)

Korea(playfull kiss)

Dengan jalan cerita yang di ubah sesuai keinginan author.

~0~

* * *

BEFORE

"iitu itu ciuman pertamaku dan ciuman pertama kita. Kenapa hanya begitu." Sungmin berbicara sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menyentil dahi sungmin.

CETAK‼!

"itu yang kedua pabo‼!" kemudian kyuhyun berlalu dan menutup pintu kamar sungmin.

"aw‼! Appo ish‼! Kedua? Apa dalam mimpi juga dihitung?"

~0~

**CHAPTER 8**

~0~

Semua keluarga cho sudah mulai berkumpul di meja makan, seperti biasa mereka memulai ritual pagi sebelum melaksanakan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tak seperti biasa, sarapan pagi ini benar-benar bisa dikatakan terlalu berlebihan. Di meja makan kali ini tersedia kimbab dengan berbagai macam jenis, shabu-shabu, dan kue ulang tahun yang cukup besar.

"wa,,,, ige mwoya? Kenapa sarapan kita seperti ini yeobo?" hankyung yang baru datang segera mendekati istrinya yang sedang meletakkan berbagai makanan itu di meja makan.

"apa kau tidak lihat yeobo. Ini menu sarapan kita pagi ini."jawab heechul yang masih sibuk mondar-mandir dapur dan ruang makan.

"apa ini tidak berlebihan."kangin yang baru datang juga hanya melihat makanan di meja makan itu heran.

"aniyo oppa, ini biasa saja. Aku hanya terlalu senang jadi ingin sekali memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluargaku." Jawab heechul yang kemudian mendudukan dirinya di kursi dan beberapa saat kemudian kyumin dan minho juga sudah turun kebawah dan bergabung dengan para orang tua itu.

"bwuah,,, ige myoya umma. Kenapa ada begitu banyak makanan." Minho yang baru datang juga memandang takjub makanan dihadapannya.

"ck!seperti biasa, umma selalu berlebihan." Decak kyuhyun yang sudah tak heran dengan kelakuan ummanya itu.

"aigo!ini juga untukmu chagi. Hari ini kau dan sungmin akan mendaftar kuliah bersama. Kau tahu dunia kuliah itu tidak mudah di korea, jadi kalian harus makan makanan yang bergizi. Ara?!"

Sedangkan sungmin hanya menelan ludah melihat surga dunia didepannya, dia hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada makanan di depannya dan memilih menunggu perdebatan keluarga itu selesai agar dia bisa menyantap makanan itu.

"appa, apa benar-benar tidak apa-apa aku tidak membantu appa di kantor?" Tanya kyuhyun pada appanya.

"gwenchana kyu, appa sudah memikirkan itu. Kau raihlah apa yang kau inginkan. Mungkin appa terlalu mengekangmu selama ini. Kau tidak usah memikikirkan perusahaan. Menjadi dokter bukan hal yang buruk, itu sangat mulia anakku." Jawab hankyung tenang sembari memakan makanan buatan istrinya itu.

"lalu, siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan jika aku jadi dokter?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi.

TENG‼!TENG‼!TENG‼‼

Minho memukulkan sumpitnya ke gelas bening didepannya.

"kenapa kalian berbicara seolah aku tidak ada, appa belum lupa jika masih mempunyai anak jenius satu lagi bukan, aku yang akan meneruskan perusahaan appa, hyung jadi dokter saja, jadi kalau aku sakit tidak perlu kerumah sakit dan harus mendengarkan tangisan yeoja." Ujar minho sambil mendongakkan wajahnya dan melirik kearah sungmin sekilas.

"ck! Dasar gendut‼ baiklah, perusahaan appa aku serahkan padamu. Jika kau tidak bisa menjalankannya dengan baik akan kukempeskan badanmu." Ucap kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut adiknya itu.

"joha!bagus sekali cho minho, kau memang harus meneruskan perusahaan appamu, kalau perlu mulai sekarang saja kau bekerja. Kau akan sangat membutuhkan uang, mengingat aku sudah tidak akan memberikan uang jajan padamu." Ujar heechul kepada anaknya.

"MWO‼ umma andwe‼! Aku harus sekolah mana mungkin bekerja‼‼!

~0~

Dalam mobil yang melaju tak terlalu kencang itu masih tidak ada obrolan berarti dari kyumin. Kyuhyun masih sibuk menyetir dan sungmin masih setia melihat kearah kaca jendela mobil, pikirannya melayang seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Saat ini memang masih ada masalah yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Masalah jungmo dan juga jurusan kuliah yang akan diambil, sungmin bukannya tidak memikirkannya, namun dia benar-benar bingung karena tidak mempunyai otak secerdas kyuhyun membuatnya tidak ingin salah melangkah karena kemampuan otaknya yang standart.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa melamun?" ucapan kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan sungmin.

"ani, aku hanya, ,"

"masalah kim jungmo? Kau tenang saja biar aku yang bicara padanya." Ucap kyuhyun yang masih konsentrasi dengan menyetirnya.

"kyu, aku mengantarmu saja untuk mendaftar, aku masih belum tahu akan mengambil jurusan apa." Ujar sungmin lemah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi mobil.

"lee sungmin, no paboya! Kenapa masih belum terpikir mau mengambil jurusan apa. Harusnya ini kau pikirkan dari dulu." Kyuhyun yang mendengar penuturan sungmin hanya bisa heran dengan yeoja disampingnya ini.

"ara!aku sudah memikirkannya dari dulu tapi aku takut, aku takut salah mengambil jurusan. Kau tahu aku tidak sepandai kau, semua bidang bisa kau kuasai. Sedangkan aku, aku bingung mana jurusan yang sesuai dengan otakku ini." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kyuhyun berbicara keras padanya.

CLING‼!

Sungmin yang tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide langsung mengembangkan senyumannya.

"bagaimana kalau aku ambil jurusan perawat saja kyu? Aku jadi bisa membantumu dan terus mendampingimu. Bagaimana?" ucap sungmin polos.

"lee sungmin, kau kira jurusan perawat itu main-main. Ini berkaitan dengan nyawa orang. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan, dan lagi jika motivasimu hanya untuk berdekatan denganku. Lupakan pilihan konyolmu itu." Kyuhyun yang kesal dengan ide sungmin hanya bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"ara kyu, aku mengerti, tapi aku akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kali ini aku tidak akan main-main. Jeballllll….. ijinkan aku agar mengambil jurusan perawat nne." Sungmin memohon dengan pandangan puppy eyesnya kepada kyuhyun.

"itu pilihanmu lee sungmin, jadi kau sendiri yang harus mempertanggung jawabkannya sendiri."

~0~

Kyunghee university hari ini sangat dipadati oleh orang-orang yang akan mendaftar sebagai mahasiswa baru. Semua orang antri untuk mengambil formulir pendaftaran. Berbeda dengan calon mahasiswa melalui jalur prestasi, mereka mendapatkan perlakuan khusus. Tidak perlu mengantri seperti mahasiswa regular dan mengisi formulir, untuk jalur prestasi mereka hanya datang untuk tanda tangan saja sebagai pengesahan pendaftaran, ini dikarenakan universitas sudah menyimpan data murid berprestasi dari sekolah lama mereka.

"sungminnnnnn, lee sungminnnnnn." Teriak seorang yeoja yang tengah melihat temannya mengantri pendaftaran kuliah.

"hyukiie, wookie.." sapa sungmin yang gembira melihat dua sahabatnya itu.

"kau mau mendaftar apa min? aku dan wookie akan mengambil art performance study. Kau ambil yang sama dengan kami saja supaya kita terus bisa bersama-sama." Ujar hyukie semangat.

Sungmin yang tidak bisa menuruti keinginan kedua temannya hanya bisa merasa bersalah.

"aku tidak bisa hyuk,wook. Aku akan mengambil jurusan perawat, aku ingin menunjukan pada kyuhyun kalau aku juga bisa seperti dia." Ucap sungmin percaya diri.

"kyuhyun, kenapa lagi? Apa kalian mau bersaing. Mau bagaimanapun kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya lee sungmin. Ngomong-ngomong, cho kyuhyun mau kuliah apa yah." Ucap wookie.

"dia mau kuliah…"

"lee sungmin, apa kau sudah selesai." Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan urusannya segera menemui sungmin.

"Sebentar lagi kyu." Jawab sungmin,

"oh, temannya lee sungmin. Anyeong. Kalau begitu aku tunggu di mobil."kyuhyun berlalu sambil mengelus rambut sungmin sekilas.

Kedua sahabat sungmin hanya bisa memicingkan mata melihat kejadian barusan.

"lee sungmin, apa ada yang kami lewatkan?" Tanya hyukie yang akhirnya buka suara.

"he he he he , aku akan menjelaskan pada kalian nanti. Aku harus menyelesaikan ini dan menyusul kyuhyun. Nanti malam kita menginap dirumah hyukkie nne wookie."

"ara, kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi kyuhyunmu ming, sampai kami kau lupakan." Wookie yang kesal mengurucutkan bibirnya.

~0~

Sepasang kekasih berpegangan erat, saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Mereka saling berpandangan dan kemudian tersenyum. Mereka sekarang tepat berdiri di depan sebuah restoran dimana namja yang akan mereka temui berkerja di tempat ini. Sang yeoja sangat gugup, sang namja hanya bisa menguatkan dengan senyumannya.

**~MOBIT RESTAURANT~**

"ayo min kita masuk."kyuhyun yang masih menggenggam tangan sungmin mengajaknya masuk kedalam restoran appanya itu.

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dan kemudian mereka memasuki restoran yang sekarang sudah mengalami kemajuan kembali itu.

"selamat da….oh, sungmin~ah, kau mencari appamu?" Sapa salah satu karyawan restoran tersebut.

"anni oppa, apa jungmo ada?"jawab sungmin sambil mencari bangku kosong untuk duduk.

"jungmo ada, aku panggilkan dulu."

Setelah rekan kerjanya menyampaikan bahwa sungmin ingin bertemu dengannya, jungmo sangat berbinar dan segera keluar dari dapur untuk menemui sungmin. Tak berapa lama langkahnya terhenti di depan kasir, dia heran melihat sungmin datang bersama kyuhyun dan terlihat mereka duduk berdampingan dan saling melempar senyum. Kangin yang melihat jungmo yang akan menemui sungmin hanya mendekatinya dan memegang pundaknya sekilas dan berlalu.

'kenapa sungmin datang dengan kyuhyun?' jungmo membatin seraya berjalan mendekati kyumin.

"jungmo." Sungmin yang melihat jungmo sudah dihadapannya kemudian beralih menatapnya.

"min, ada apa? Dan kenapa kau datang bersama dia?" Jungmo melemparkan tatapan tidak sukanya pada kyuhyun. Dia semakin kesal karena insiden mengambil paksa sungmin kemarin.

Sungmin semakin gugup akan pertanyaan jungmo, jujur saat ini dia sangat merasa bersalah dengan namja dihadapannya ini. Baru kemarin sungmin memberikan harapan namun sekarang dia sudah memupuskan harapan sang namja itu.

"jungmo,, aku,, dan kyuhyun,,," sungmin terlihat sangat gugup dan sangat susah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang pas agar jungmo tidak makin tersakiti.

"aku menyukai lee sungmin jungmo~ah, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia."kyuhyun berucap tegas sembari memperlihatkan tautan tangan mereka.

Sungmin yang kaget hanya memandang syok kearah namja disampingnya itu, sedangkan jungmo hanya bisa membulatkan matanya mendengar pengakuan kyuhyun.

"apa maksudmu cho kyuhyun?! Min?" jungmo mengerutkan dahinya sambil berucap tajam kepada pasangan didepannya itu.

"mianhae jungmo, aku,,, aku dan kyuhyun sekarang memutuskan untuk bersama. Aku tahu ini menyakitimu, tapi kau tahu sejak dulu orang yang kusukai adalah kyuhyun."sungmin berucap tanpa mau menghadap jungmo dan masih setia menunduk.

"mana mungkin!lalu tunanganmu bagaimana?"

"aku membatalkan pertunanganku jungmo." Jawab kyuhyun

Jungmo sweetdrop, memejamkan matanya sejenak dan kemudian berdiri. Hatinya sangat sakit namun dia tahu kalau kejadian ini memang tidak bisa dihindari. Jungmo berjalan kearah kyuhyun dan menarik kerah namja yang tengah duduk itu.

"apa kau coba mempermainkan sungmin, cho kyuhyun." Jungmo mulai tidak bisa menahan emosinya dan berbicara tegas seraya mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya pasrah dan tidak berniat melawan. Dia mengerti akan perlakuan jungmo karena dia juga sangat mencintai sungmin dan tidak ingin dia terluka apalagi dipermainkan. Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya dengan jungmo.

"aku bersungguh-sungguh kim jungmo. Kali ini aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan sungmin lagi." Kedua namja itu hanya saling bertatapan tajam melihat sisi kejujuran dan ketegasan dari masing-masing pasang mata itu.

Sungmin yang melihat kedua namja yang sedang bersitegang itu hanya memandang khawatir, takut jika mereka akan berkelahi terlebih karena dirinya. Jungmo yang melihat pancaran kejujuran dari mata lawannya itu kemudian melepaskan cengkeraman tangannya di kerah kyuhyun.

"jagalah dia, jika kau membuatnya menangis aku bersumpah tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu cho kyuhyun dan akan merebutnya darimu." Jungmo berucap lemah kemudian berbalik menuju dapur kembali.

Sungmin memandang sedih jungmo dan kemudian mengeluarkan air matanya karena rasa bersalah kepada namja baik itu.

~0~

Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai, pagi ini kyumin bersiap-siap untuk memasuki kelas baru mereka. Sungmin? Ya, dia tentu saja bisa lulus ujian masuk universitas dengan bantuan siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang cho kyuhyun.

Kyumin berangkat bersama ke kampus namun mereka berpisah karena mereka harus masuk ke kelas masing-masing karena beda fakultas.

"jika sudah selesai tunggu aku di kantin saja, jika aku yang selesai duluan aku tunggu di konabean. Ara?!" kyuhyun yang menurunkan sungmin di depan gerbang segera melajukan mobilnya kembali.

"ck! Masih sama saja! Suka seenaknya sendiri." Umpat sungmin yang kemudian berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

Sungmin berjalan pelan ketika memasuki ruangan kelasnya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari bangku kosong yang akan di dudukinya. Sampai kemudian ada seorang yeoja yang melambaikan tangannya.

"hai, duduklah disini." Ucap seorang yeoja sambil menepuk bangku di sebelahnya.

"nne, gomawo." Sungmin tersenyum membalas kebaikan teman barunya itu.

"anyeong, nan Victoria imnida. Bangapta dan siapa namamu?"

"nan sungmin, lee sungmin imnida, bangapta vic." Balas sungmin seraya menjabat tangan Victoria.

"anyeong, nan lee donghae imnida."

"anyeong, kim kibum imnida. bangapta sungmin."

Kedua teman Victoria yang duduk dibelakang bangku Victoria juga memperkenalkan dirinya pada sungmin. Hanya seorang namja disebelah mereka yang masih setia memandang buku di depannya.

"ish!kalian, sungmin~ah. Ini donghae, kibum dan yang sok sibuk membaca buku itu siwon, choi siwon. Kami berteman sejak SMA dan kami memutuskan untuk mengambil jurusan kuliah yang sama, dan kami beruntung lulus ujian semua." ucap Victoria menjelaskan pada sungmin.

"wah, kalian beruntung sekali. Sedangkan aku hanya sendiri, kedua sahabatku mengambil jurusan art dan aku tidak bisa mengikuti mereka karena harus mengambil perawat." Ujar sungmin kepada 4 orang teman barunya itu.

"gwenchana sungmin~ah, kau bisa bergabung dengan kami. Jadi grup kita makin ramai." Ucap kibum semangat.

"sungmin, kenapa kau tidak ambil art dan harus ambil perawat?" Tanya donghae.

"itu karena.."

"selamat pagi nona dan tuan, kalian bisa melanjutkan perkenalan kalian nanti saat kuliahku sudah selesai. Perkenalkan aku dosen ilmu keperawatan dasar. Jurusan ini bukan untuk main-main dan aku harap kalian bisa serius saat belajar denganku, yang keberatan bisa silahkan meninggalkan ruangan ini."

~0~

**~CHO'S HOUSE~**

"Minnie bagaimana kuliah pertamamu hari ini?" heechul yang sedang mengupas buah kemudian duduk disebelah sungmin.

Saat ini keluarga itu sedang berkumpul bersama setelah makan malam. Hanya kangin yang belum pulang karena restoran sedang ramai karena awal bulan.

"sangat menyenangkan ahjumma, aku sudah mendapatkan banyak teman, hanya saja pelajarannya tidak mudah tapi aku akan tetap belajar dan berusaha." Ucap sungmin semangat.

CEKLEK‼

"aku pulang." Sapa kangin sembari memasuki ruang depan.

"appa sudah pulang." Jawab sungmin kemudin berdiri mendekati appanya dan membawakan tasnya.

"oppa apa kau sudah makan? Mau aku buatkan makanan?" ucap heechul kepada kangin.

"tidak usah heenim~ah, aku bekerja di restoran jadi sudah pasti aku tidak pernah terlambat untuk makan." Jawab kangin yang sudah mendudukan dirinya di sebelah hankyung.

"bagus!semua sudah berkumpul. Kyu, minho bisakah kalian berhenti bermain dulu." Perintah heechul kepada dua anaknya itu. Kemudian mereka mempause game mereka dan duduk di sofa ruang keluarga itu.

"ada apa umma?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada sang umma.

"emmm, sekarang kita semua sudah tahu bukan jika kyuhyun juga menyukai sungmin." Seluruh keluarga memandang serius kearah heechul.

"bagaimana kalau kalian segera menikah?"

"MWO‼‼!" semua yang mendengar ucapan heechul hanya bisa membulatkan matanya.

"apa umma sudah gila, kami baru saja masuk kuliah kenapa harus segera menikah." Ucap kyuhyun tidak terima.

"itu benar yeobo, mereka baru saja kuliah dan umur mereka masih terbilang sangat muda. Kenapa harus menikahkan mereka secepatnya, kita tunggu sampai mereka lulus dulu nne." Ujar hankyung kepada istrinya agar membatalkan ide gilanya itu.

Sungmin dan kangin hanya saling berpandangan sejenak dan masih saling diam tidak berniat membalas ucapan heechul. Menikah dengan kyuhyun tentu sungmin mau namun dia juga tidak menyangka harus secepat ini.

"ish!kalian cerewet sekali! Aku tidak jadi minta pendapat! Pokoknya pernikahan ini harus segera terlaksana. Justru karena mereka baru memasuki kuliah makanya harus menikah, siapa tahu nanti kyuhyun berubah pikiran lagi dan mencari teman-temannya yang lebih cantik dari sungmin. Masalah kuliah kan tidak masalah kuliah sudah menikah, tidak ada yang melarang bukan." Ucap heechul santai.

"oppa, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya heechul kepada kangin.

"aku,, aku terserah dengan sungmin saja. " ucap kangin sambil memandang anaknya disebelahnya.

"ck!sireo! aku tidak mau! Kalau umma mau, umma sendiri saja yang menikah." Ucap kyuhyun kesal dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga itu.

"ish!dasar anak itu."

~0~

"MWO‼‼" dua orang yeoja yang mendengar penjelasan sungmin hanya bisa terkejut tidak percaya dengan yang baru saja mereka dengar.

"itu benar, ahjumma benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya. Bahkan persiapan sudah 70%. Sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi." Ucap sungmin lemah.

"tapi kalian baru saja masuk kuliah, apa harus langsung cuti?" ucap wookie

"ini minumannya. Selamat lee sungmin" Jungmo meletakkan tiga gelas cappuccino ke meja sungmin kemudian langsung beranjak pergi.

Sungmin hanya memandang miris punggung jungmo.

"apa jungmo masih marah?" Tanya hyukkie pada sungmin. Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan mengendikan bahunya. Sungmin makin merasa bersalah karena hal ini.

"oh, ya. Jangan katakan siapapun kalau aku akan menikah yah. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang dikampus tahu. Ara!" ucap sungmin kepada dua sahabatnya itu.

Kedua sahabat itu hanya menganggukan kepala dan masih meminum minuman mereka.

DDDRRRTTT‼! DRRRRTTT‼!

Ponsel sungmin bergetar, melihat ID penelepon , sungmin langsung mengangkatnya.

"**Yoboseyo, ahjumma ada apa?"**

"_Minnie, apa kuliahmu sudah selesai?"_

"**sudah ahjumma. Sekarang aku sedang di restoran appa dengan hyukkie dan wookie."**

"_joha! Apa kau bisa kemari? Ajak teman-temanmu juga tidak apa-apa."_

"**nne araseo, ahjumma sekarang ada dimana?"**

"_aku di sooman bride, tempatnya tidak jauh dari gangnam street. Kau naik taksi saja."_

"**nne, aku akan segera kesana ahjumma."**

"_josimhae minnie~ah, aku tunggu disini."_

TUTTT‼TUTTT‼

Setelah menutup telephonnya sungmin bergegas merapikan barang-barangnya.

"siapa itu min? kau mau kemana?" Tanya hyukkie yang melihat sungmin bergegas.

"itu ahjumma, ummanya kyuhyun dia memintaku menemuinya dan menyuruhku mengajak kalian. KAJJA‼!."

~0~

Sungmin, eunhyuk dan ryeowook memasuki sebuah butik pengantin dimana heechul dan minho sudah berada di dalam menunggu mereka. Setelah menjemput minho dari sekolah, heechul memutuskan untuk mampir sebentar di butik ini agar sungmin bisa fitting baju, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya pasrah akan pilihan ummanya itu.

"anyeong haseo, apakah nyonya cho heechul ada didalam?" sungmin bertanya pada salah satu karyawan butik itu.

"nne, nyonya cho sudah menunggu anda didalam agashi. Mari saya antarkan." Karyawan itu berjalan ke lantai dua mengantarkan sungmin dan teman-temannya.

Setelah sampai pada ruangan fitting sungmin mendekati heechul yang sedang memilih-milih baju pengantin untuk sungmin.

"Minnie, kau sudah datang? Bagaimana menurutmu gaun ini. Kau cobalah diruang ganti, kakak itu akan membantumu didalam."heechul mengambil tas sungmin dan membawakan gaun yang akan dicoba sungmin.

Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit sungmin keluar dengan gaun pengantin yang sangat cantik, namun karena merasa kurang nyaman dia menutupkan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di belahan dada gaun itu.

"wa,,, kau cantik sekali minni. Gaun itu sangat pas." Heechul berbinar melihat calon menantunya itu memakai gaun pengantin yang sangat anggun itu.

"ta tapi aku tidak nyaman ahjumma memakai ini, belahan dadanya terlalu rendah." Sungmin berujar pelan agar minho tidak mendengarnya.

Heechul diam berpikir sejenak, benar juga apa yang dikatakan sungmin. Gaun itu terlalu sexy untuk pengantin seumuran sungmin. Kemudian heechul beralih kembali ke deretan gaun pengantin yang digantung. Kemudian dia mengambil satu dan memberikannya pada sungmin agar dicoba lagi.

Setelah selama 1 jam mencoba-coba beberapa gaun akhirnya sungmin menemukan gaun yang pas untuknya, semua orang yang berada diruangan itupun juga setuju sungmin sangat cocok dengan gaun pengantin soft pink dengan crown sederhana dari mutiara putih dan soft pink. Dengan atasan yang tidak terlalu sexy karena masih dengan pengait berbentuk bunga dan rok yang lebar. Benar-benar seperti little princess.

~0~

Kyuhyun saat ini masih sibuk dengan kuliah barunya, walalupun masih baru menjadi mahasiswa namun pelajaran yang dihadapi sudah sangat sulit dan menguras waktu mengingat dia adalah calon dokter. Kyuhyun lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di lab daripada dirumah dan ikut mengurusi pernikahannya.

"kyu, kenapa kau terlihat serius sekali? Kau tidak pulang?" ucap salah seorang yeoja teman kyuhyun.

"setelah ini aku pulang, lagi pula dirumah membuat aku pusing karena umma." Kyuhyun berbicara dengan masih menatap stetoskopnya.

"wae, ummamu kenapa? Ah sudah lama aku tidak kerumahmu? Bagaimana kalau setelah ini aku mampir kerumahmu?" Tanya teman kyuhyun itu.

"umma sekarang sedang sangat cerewet dirumah mengurusi pernikahanku seo, sebaiknya kau tidak kerumahku sekarang." Kyuhyun berbicara sambil melepas jas praktikumnya.

"me..menikah? kau akan menikah? Dengan siapa, kenapa aku tidak tahu?" terpancar raut kekecewaan di wajah seohyun.

"namanya lee sungmin, dia anak teman appa dan ummaku. Nanti kalau ada kesempatan aku kenalkan kau dengannya. Aku pulang dulu seo, aku lelah sekali. Anyeong." Kyuhyun mengacak rambut seohyun sejenak kemudian berlalu dari hadapannya. Sedangkan yeoja yang ditinggalkannya hanya menunduk sedih.

'kyu !'

~0~

**~CHO'S HOUSE~**

Sungmin memandang malam dari lantai dua balkon rumah keluarga cho. Merasakan udara yang benar-benar sejuk menurutnya, padahal sekarang musim gugur dan menjelang musim dingin.

'umma, aku akan menikah. Aku akan menikah dengan namja yang sangat aku cintai, umma pasti senang dia namja yang baik umma, umma pasti menyukainya.' Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan mendongakan wajahnya mengahadap langit mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan ummanya diatas sana.

GREPP‼!

Sepasang lengan kekar memeluk yeoja yang sedang focus merasakan udara malam dan langit yang bertabur bintang itu. Dan seketika pelukan sang namja membuyarkan khayalannya.

"kau sedang apa?" ucap kyuhyun yang kemudian menupang dagunya di pundak kanan sungmin.

"aku sedang berbicara dengan umma kyu, meminta restunya dari atas sana."ucap sungmin sambil memegang tangan kyuhyun diperutnya. Dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada kyuhyun.

"apa kau merindukannya?" kyuhyun kemudian beralih mengecup telinga sungmin dan menyesapi aroma tubuh yeoja dihadapannya itu.

"sangat kyu, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku berharap dia ada disini saat kita menikah." Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh kyuhyun.

"dia melihat kita chagi, dari atas sana. Aku rasa umma pasti juga bahagia punya calon menantu yang tampan seperti aku." Ucap kyuhyun sembari mengelus pucuk rambut sungmin.

"ish! Kau terlalu percaya diri tuan cho.." sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang kyuhyun sinis.

"aku memang tampan, buktinya kau mengejar-ngejar aku selama bertahun-tahun. Apa kau bahagia?" kyuhyun berujar seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin yang sudah melai memerah.

"geurom. Aku sangat bahagia tuan cho."

Kyuhyun yang memegang kedua pipi cubby sungmin kemudian menghapus jarak antara wajah mereka.

CHU~

Mereka berciuman, melepaskan rasa bahagia yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Kyuhyun mulai menambah intensitas ciumannya dengan melumat bibir mungil yeoja chingunya itu.

Eungh~~~~

Sungmin yang sudah mulai merasakan pergerakan bibir kyuhyun hanya bisa melenguh merasakan lembutnya ciuman namja didepannya itu.

"HYUNG, kau…‼!"

Sebuah suara membuat pergerakan sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman itu terhenti dan melepaskan bibir mereka masing-masing.

"ish‼ apa yang kalian lakukan, kenapa melakukan perbuatan itu disembarang tempat? Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau dirumah ini masih ada anak kecil yang masih polos dan tidak berdosa. Kalian hanya mengotori otak polosku dengan perbuatan tidak senonoh kalian. Ck‼" setelah mengumpat pada hyungnya minho kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Kyumin hanya saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda karena sang dongsaeng yang kebetulan lewat didepan balkon itu.

~0~

Hari pernikahan kyumin telah tiba, saat ini pernikahan kyumin diadakan di sebuah gereja didekat rumah kediaman cho. Sungmin sudah anggun dengan gaun soft pinknya dan kyuhyun dengan setelan jas hitam dengan dasi warna soft pink juga, menyamakan dengan gaun sungmin.

Sebelum memasuki ruangan gereja minho mendekati sungmin dan menyuruhnya menunduk mensejajarkan wajah mereka agar minho bisa membisikan sesuatu pada sungmin.

"nuna, anggap saja ini hadiah pernikahan untukmu." Minho kemudian membisikan sesuatu ketelinga sungmin dan membuat sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Minho kemudian meninggalkan sungmin masih dengan wajah tidak percaya. Kemudian sungmin beralih mengait lengan appanya sebelum memasuki ruang gereja.

"apa kau gugup anaku?" kangin memegang tangan anaknya yang sudah mengait dilengannya.

Sungmin hanya memandang appanya dan mengangguk sekilas.

"tenanglah anakku, semua pasti berjalan lancar." Kangin kemudian membuka pintu gereja itu dan mulai memasuki ruangan sacral itu pelan-pelan.

Semua tamu yang berada disitu memandang kagum dengan calon pengantin wanita yang sangat cantik elegan dan masih terkesan imut.

Setelah sampai didepan pendeta, kangin menyerahkan tangan anakknya pada kyuhyun.

"aku serahkan anakku padamu cho kyuhyun, jagalah dia baik-baik dan jangan membuatnya menangis ara?" kangin berucap pelan dan dijawab anggukan oleh kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan janji pernikahan, pendeta mempersilahkan kedua mempelai untuk berciuman. Kyumin kemudian saling menghadap satu sama lain dan mendekatkan wajah mereka.

CHU~

Hanya berciuman beberapa detik kemudian mereka melepaskan bibir mereka.

"yang ketiga tuan cho?" Sungmin mengerlingkan matanya menggoda kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan mengerutkan dahinya mendengar perkataan sungmin, kemudian dia beralih menatap minho dan hanya dibalas minho dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

Setelah upacara sacral itu semua pengunjung menikmati hidangan yang disediakan, saat ini pesta diadakan di kebun diluar gereja. Hanya perayaan kecil karena kyumin tidak banyak mengundang teman-temannya hanya teman dekat saja.

"kyu, bukankah itu kim ahjussi, ahjumma dan taemin, memangnya kita mengundang mereka?" sungmin yang heran melihat tamu undangan yang tak diundang itu mendekati suaminya yang sedang berbincang dengan tamu lainnya.

"benar, aku rasa kita tidak mengundang mereka tapi.. mereka sedang berbincang akrab dengan appa dan umma min." kyuhyun yang juga heran segera mengajak sungmin mendekat kearah kim ahjussi dan keluargannya itu.

"anyeong kim ahjussi, ahjumma taemin. Kalian datang kesini?" kyuhyun berujar sesopan mungkin.

"nne, chagi. Tentu saja mereka ada disini, karena aku yang mengundang mereka. He he he." Heechul tersenyum menjelaskan pada anaknya.

"nne, cughae kyu, sungmin. Semoga kalian bahagia. Aku adalah adik angkat ummamu. Dan kejadian waktu itu aku dan ummamu. Hehehe. " ucap kibum membuat kyumin membulatkan matanya.

"kyu~~~~."seorang yeoja yang baru saja datang menginterupsi perbincangan keluarga itu.

"seo, kau datang?" kyuhyun yang melihat seohyun segera mendekatinya.

Sungmin hanya memandang tidak suka dengan kedatangan seohyun.

'siapa yeoja itu? Kenapa akrab sekali dengan kyu.' Sungmin menggumam dalam hati dan masih diam melihat suaminya berbincang dengan temannya itu.

"kenalkan seo, ini istriku sungmin." Kyuhyun yang memperkenalkan istrinya pada seohyun langsung menyuruh sungmin untuk berjabat tangan dengan seohyun.

"anyeong lee sungmin, jadi kau istrinya kyunnie. Ternyata tidak lebih cantik dariku jadi aku masih punya kesempatan mendapatkan kyunnie, wek‼‼ kyunnie kajja kita ambil minuman." Setelah menghina sungmin, seohyun kemudian menarik lengan kyuhyun untuk mengikutinya. Sungmin hanya menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

"Minnie, cughae." Ucap hyukki dan wookie bersamaan.

"kau kenapa, kenapa dihari pernikahanmu malah terlihat kesal?" Tanya wookie yang melihat sahabatnya hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"kau lihat saja !" umpat sungmin kesal.

"kyuhyun dengan seorang gadis, cantik sekali. Sudah menikah saja sainganmu tetap memukau min." ucapan hyukkie menambah kekesalan sungmin.

"ck!yak!kalian ini, siapa sebenarnya teman kalian‼‼" umpat sungmin semakin kesal.

~0~

Setelah upacara pernikahan selesai, kyumin bersiap-siap untuk berangkat bulan madu. Sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi bulan madu tentu saja ada sebuah perdebatan oleh umma dan anak mengingat sang anak tidak mau diadakan bulan madu karena tidak ingin meninggalkan kelasnya. Tapi seperti yang sudah diketahui bahwa semua permintaan sang umma selalu terlaksana dan tidak pernah ada yang bisa menolaknya.

Saat ini kyumin beserta keluarga cho dan kangin sudah berada di airport untuk mengantar kepergian anak mereka yang baru saja menikah itu.

"kalau sudah sampai hongkong, kalian hubungi umma nne." Ucap heechul sambil mengelus kepala sungmin.

"nne, ahjumma. Ops!umma.. hehehe." Sungmin tersenyum kemudian memluk mertuanya itu.

"sudah!kita masuk!" kyuhyun menggeret tangan sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk segera naik pesawat tanpa mau berpamitan.

"ck! Dasar tidak sopan. Yeobo ayo cepat turunkan barang-barang kita. He he he." Heehcul tersenyum evil kemudian beralih mengambil bagasi mereka.

Saat ini keluarga cho dengan kangin memutuskan untuk mengikuti bulan madu kyumin. Entah apa yang dipikirkan sang umma, mungkin karena terlalu mengkhawatirkan menantunya tersebut agar segera memberinya momongan. Minho terpaksa ikut dan ijin dari sekolahnya karena tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian dirumah.

~0~

setelah menempuh dua jam perjalanan dengan pesawat,akhirnya kyumin sampai di bandara international hongkong. Sungmin terlihat sangat senang sekali, berbeda dengan suaminya yang masih mengalami jatleg. Sesampainya dibandara,mereka langsung dijemput oleh bus yang sudah disediakan hotel.

Sesampainya di hotel kyumin memasuki kamar yang sudah dipesan oleh sang umma. Sungmin yang baru saja masuk langsung berlari ke balkon memandang pemandangan hongkong dari atas lantai 20.

"wa~~~~kyu, pemandangannya sangat bagus sekali." Sungmin terlihat sangat berbinar melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu.

"emm, bagus sekali." Kyuhyun melihat sekilas pemandangan di balkon itu kemudian kembali kedalam kamar dan membuka travel bagnya dan mengeluarkan buku-buku kuliahnya.

Sungmin yang melihat suaminya tidak terlalu senang seperti dirinya kemudian mengikutinya kedalam.

"kyu~~kita sedang bulan madu, kenapa masih sibuk dengan bukumu?" sungmin kesal dengan suaminya karena masih sibuk dengan buku-buku pelajarannya.

"banyak pelajaran yang akan tertinggal selama kita disini min, kau tahu dokter itu tidak mudah."

Ucap kyuhyun yang masih setia membaca buku tebalnya.

"tapi kan,huft"

BRUKK‼‼

Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya ke tempat tidur yang empuk itu.

~0~

"apa malam ini?" sungmin berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri di cermin.

Sedari tadi sungmin benar-benar gugup dan sangat belum siap untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. Ini dikarenakan gaun one peace yang diberikan sang umma mertua yang sangat bisa dikatakan seksi. Baju one peace tipis berwarna blue soft dan terbuat dari sutra dengan hanya pengait dua tali dipundaknya dan jangan lupakan ukuran baju itu yang pendek. Tiga puluh cm diatas lutut. Sangat tidak membuat sungmin nyaman, apalagi harus memakainya di depan kyuhyun.

"kenapa dengannya?dari tadi terus dikamar mandi. Hoam….. aku ngantuk sekali." Kyuhyun yang kelelahan karena jatleg akhirnya memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

CEKLEK‼!

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar mandi pelan-pelan dan kemudian keluar dengan berjalan pelan.

"kyu? Kau sudah tidur?" melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari sang suami, membuat sungmin mendekatinya.

"kyu, irona. Kau sudah tidur?"sungmin sedikit mengguncang tubuh suaminya itu.

"mmm, tidurlah lee sungmin,aku sangat lelah." Kyuhyun yang kelelahan hanya menjawab sungmin seperti orang mengigau.

"ta tapi kyu !" sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian menidurkan dirinya disebelah sang suami.

~0~

'Bagaimana yah kamar sebelah, apa sungmin sudah memakainya,apa mereka sudah,, ahhhhh aku tidak sabar ingin punya cucu, pasti aku akan jadi halmoni termuda sekorea?' ucap heechul sebelum menutup matanya dan ikut tidur.

~0~

Kyumin pagi ini sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi keberbagai tempat yang akan dikunjungi. Sungmin terlihat sangat tidak senang pagi ini, karena masalah semalam dia agak kesal dengan kyuhyun. Bagaimana tidak kesal, berjam-jam dia mempersiapkan dirinya untuk malam pertama namun malah ditinggal tidur oleh kyuhyun.

"kau kenapa, kenapa wajahmu masam sekali." Kyuhyun yang sudah siap hanya melihat istrinya mondar-mandir menyiapkan tasnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa. Hari ini ke Disneyland kan kyu." Ujar sungmin datar.

"sireo, jauh jauh kesini kenapa harus ke Disneyland. Kita ke tempat lain saja, dikorea juga ada yang seperti Disneyland." Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri dan segera keluar dari kamar mereka.

"tapi kyu Disneyland beda dengan yang ada di korea, kyuuuu... tunggu." Sungmin mulai mengejar suaminya yang sudah keluar dari kamar.

"yeobo,mereka ke disneyland, kajja !" heechul yang mendengar obrolan kyumin mulai menyusul kedua anaknya itu.

~0~

"uwaaaa,,, kyu ayo naik itu." Sungmin menarik tangan suaminya agar mau menaiki wahana yang terbilang ekstrim itu. Sang suami hanya pasrah, karena tidak ingin melihat wajah istrinya cemberut.

Sudah 2 jam kyumin mencoba semua wahana di Disneyland itu, sungmin sangat puas. Namun berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang terlihat pucat, bagaimana tidak, baru kemarin dia sembuh dari jatleg namun sekarang harus berperang melawan wahana menyeramkan itu.

"min, kita istirahat dulu, kepalaku pusing sekali. Kita duduk dibangku itu." Kyuhyun mengajak sungmin untuk duduk dibangku taman.

"hoek‼!hoek‼!umma aku tidak mau lagi. Kepalaku pusing sekali‼ kenapa kita harus ikut hyung sih‼" ucap minho kesal pada sang umma karena sedari tadi mengikuti kyumin menaiki semua wahana yang mereka naiki.

"kau ini, kalau kita tidak mengikuti mereka kita akan kehilangan jejak."jawab heechul yang mulai mengajak seluruh keluarganya duduk dibangku yang tidak jauh dari kyumin.

"min kau tunggu disini, aku belikan minuman dulu. Jangan kemana-mana ara?" kyuhyun mulai beranjak untuk mencari minuman untuk mereka.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk kemudian melihat ponselnya dan kemudian mendial nomer mertuanya itu.

DRTTTTT DRTTTTTT

_Sexy free and single am ready to bingo_

Heechul yang mendengar ponselnya berbunyi cukup keras dan kemudian menarik tangan anaknya dan pergi dari bangku taman.

"aneh, aku seperti mendengar nada dering heechul umma." Sungmin masih setia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga menunggu jawaban dari heechul.

_"Yoboseyo minnie~ah"_

**"yoboseyo umma, bagaimana keadaan dirumah?saat ini aku dan kyuhyun ada Disneyland umma, sangat mengasyikan. Kenapa berisik sekali umma? Umma ada dimana sekarang?"**

_"emm ini,, aku ada di,, di,, pasar min. ii ya iya aku dipasar sedang berbelanja. Bagaimana liburanmu?"_

**"sangat senang umma, gomawo atas liburannya. Sampaikan salamku pada appa yah umma. Anyeong, nanti aku telephone lagi."**

_"nne, hati hati min. anyeong."_

TUTTT TUTTT

Setelah menutup teleponnya sungmin beranjak berdiri berjalan-jalan disekitar taman buatan yang terlihat indah itu.

"excuse me miss, can you help me to bring this kind for a moment. It's really heavy I can't bring it alone. Just for a moment please." Ucap seorang turis kepada sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan turis itu hanya mengikuti perintah orang itu. Sungmin membawakan sebagian barang-barang yang berupa merchandise dari Disneyland itu. Kyuhyun sudah melarangnya untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka tadi dan itu membuat sungmin khawatir. Setelah mengantarkan barang-barang turis tadi sungmin kembali ketaman tadi, namun karena luasnya Disneyland membuat sungmin lupa kemana arah taman tadi. Berkali-kali dia berjalan dan kembali ketempat yang sama. Sampai ada petugas keamanan menghampirinya.

"can I help you miss? You looks so panic." Tanya petugas kemanan itu.

"I can't I can't… ah ottoke…. You can speak Korean?" sungmin yang tidak terlalu menguasai bahasa inggris terlihat makin gugup.

"am so sorry I can't speak Korean, you looking for someone?" Tanya sang petugas lagi.

~0~

"hah!untung saja kita tidak ketahuan."heechul dan minho keluar dari persembunyian mereka dan berencana duduk kembali di bangku dekat kyumin tadi dan mereka tidak lupa dengan topi dan syal agar kyumin tidak mengetahui penyamaran mereka.

"ooo sungmin kenapa tidak ada? Kemana dia?" heechul yang tidak melihat sungmin di bangku duduknya tadi hanya mengedarkan pandangannya mencarinya kemudian dia menutup wajahnya karena melihat kyuhyun datang.

Kyuhyun yang tidak melihat keberadaan sungmin juga terlihat panic. Sedari tadi dia berlari berkeliling sekitar taman itu namun masih belum melihatnya.

"sungminnnn, lee sungminnnn." Kyuhyun meneriakan nama sungmin berharap yang punya nama segera mendekatinya. Karena merasa sungmin benar-benar tidak ada di daerah taman itu membuat kyuhyun berjalan mendekati dua orang asing yang dia kenal.

"nyonya cho, dimana sungmin?" kyuhyun yang sudah berada didepan ummanya segera menarik majalah yang digunakan ummanya untuk menutupi wajahnya itu.

"iitu,, itu,, aku tidak tahu kyu."ujar heechul pelan.

"bukankah dari tadi kalian disini. Ck! Sekarang bantu aku mencarinya." Kyuhyun yang kesal karena kehilangan sungmin segera memerintahkan ummanya dan dongsaengnya itu untuk membantu mencari sungmin.

~0~

Sungmin yang masih terlihat panic kemudian segera merogoh tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"ck!kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau bawa ponsel. Aaaaa… kenapa mati…. Batereinya? Hah!ottoke" sungmin kemudian mendudukan dirinya dibangku taman dengan masih ditemani petugas keamanan. Sungmin hampir menangis karena hal ini, bagaimana nanti jika tidak bertemu dengan kyuhyun? Dia tidak tahu hongkong seperti apa dan juga tidak bisa bahasa inggris. Memikirkan itu membuat sungmin ingin menangis.

"hikss hikss kyu kau dimana?" sungmin menangis menatap layar ponselnya yang mati itu.

"oo miss are you ok." Petugas itu juga terlihat panic melihat sungmin menangis.

"sungmin‼‼!" kyuhyun berlari mendekati sosok sang istri yang sudah dilihatnya.

"kyuuuuuuu~~~." Sungmin yang mengetahui suaminya datang segera berdiri dan berlari kearahnya.

"gwenchana?"

Sungmin hanya menjawab anggukan dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepada suaminya itu.

"kyu…. Aku takut. Akhirnya kau datang, hiks hiks." Sungmin masih menangis dipelukan suaminya itu.

"nne,uljima.."kyuhyun menenangkan sungmin dan menghapus air mata di pipi istrinya itu.

"thank you mister. This is my wife. A minute ago she lost me and she cant' speak English." Ucap kyuhyun kepada petugas keamanan itu.

"kau bilang apa padanya kyu?" sungmin yang sudah berhenti menangis segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku bilang kau pabo!" ucap kyuhyun yang menggoda istrinya itu.

"kyu‼‼‼"

~0~

Setelah mandi dan melepaskan penatnya karena seharian yang melelahkan, sungmin kembali berjalan ka balkon kamar yang mereka sewa dan melihat hongkong dimalam hari.

GREPP‼‼

Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya menyusul istrinya yang sedang berdiri dipagar balkon.

"baru kali ini aku benar-benar khawatir denganmu, aku benar-benar takut kau hilang tadi." Kyuhyun berucap pelan di dekat telinga istrinya itu.

"nado, kyu.. aku tadi juga sangat takut. Tapi rasa takutku hilang setelah bertemu denganmu. Asal bersamamu aku merasa tenang." Ucap sungmin sembari menutup matanya menyesapi pelukan sang suami yang mulai mengecup telinganya dan membuat sungmin sedikit geli.

Kyuhyun menambah intensitas kecupan ditelinga sungmin dan menuju lehernya. Kyuhyun memberikan ciuman yang sangat lembut ditengkuk sungmin, benar benar membuat sungmin nyaman.

Sesaat kemudian kyuhyun membalikan tubuh sungmin menghadapnya kemudian menciumnya.

CHU~

Untuk saat ini bukan ciuman biasa, namun lumatan-lumatan yang bisa dikatakan kasar. Sungmin sebisa mengimbangi ciuman sang suami yang semakin liar. Sungmin yang terhimpit pagar balkon dan tubuh sang suami kemudian mengalungkan tangannya ke leher suaminya.

"Eungh~~~ kyu…."

Sungmin mendesah ditengah-tengah ciuman kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun semakin menciumi sang istri dengan bertubi-tubi dari bibir kemudian ke dagu dan keleher menciptakan tanda kemerahan dileher sang istri.

SRETTT

Kyuhyun melepaskan batrope milik sungmin dan menyisakan sungmin dengan baju tidur one peace putih terbuat dari sutra yang tipis.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gaun tidur sungmin yang cukup seksi itu beralih mengecupi bahu sungmin dan menarik tali pengait gaun itu sebatas lengan.

"eunggh,,, kyu.." sungmin benar-benar terbuai dengan cumbuan kyuhyun.

Melihat pergerakan sang suami semakin liar membuat sungmin memegang kepala kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk mendongak.

Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak kemudian kyuhyun mengerti apa yang diinginkan sungmin langsung menggendonganya ala bridal style ke dalam kamar mereka.

**TBC**

**~0~  
**

Gomawo buat reader2 baru,,, udah mau nyempetin baca ff kyumin yang gaje ini.

Yang nyangka chapt kmren udah end pasti g baca note eonni deh -..-"

Sebenernya dari kmren mood nulis lagi g ada. #curhat

Tapi berhubung ini eonni saengill jadi eonnie mau mempersembahkan chapter8 #prokprokprok

Reader∷∷ *krik *krik *krik, siapa juga yang mau ngucapin coba ama author narsis and gaje ini

-_-"

~sorry2answer∷:

-alamat fb dll cek di profile nne saeng, eonni malu kalo disuruh publish. Niatnya mau jadi author yang misterius. -_-"

Ok, akhir kata review terus nne biar eonnie ada semangat buat ngerjain next chapter. Kalo makin dikit eonnie mau mogok nulis!

Ps:

Mian nc-nya nanggung di lanjut next chapter nne (bikin nc itu lebih susah dibanding bikin skripsi -..-")

ada dua kibum? kim ahjumma itu kim kibum alias key shinee yang satunya kibum oppa kita. ok!

Akhir kata anyeonghi geseyo saengdeul #poppo


	9. Chapter 9

~They Started With a Kiss Again~

~0~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

~0~

Genderswitch

~0~

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

RATE M

NC

* * *

BEFORE

~0~

Kyuhyun melepaskan batrope milik sungmin dan menyisakan sungmin dengan baju tidur one peace putih terbuat dari sutra yang tipis.

Kyuhyun yang melihat gaun tidur sungmin yang cukup seksi itu beralih mengecupi bahu sungmin dan menarik tali pengait gaun itu sebatas lengan.

"eunggh,,, kyu.." sungmin benar-benar terbuai dengan cumbuan kyuhyun.

Melihat pergerakan sang suami semakin liar membuat sungmin memegang kepala kyuhyun dan memaksanya untuk mendongak.

Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak kemudian kyuhyun mengerti apa yang diinginkan sungmin langsung menggendonganya ala bridal style ke dalam kamar mereka.

~0~

CHAPTER 9

~0~

Kyumin masih saling berpandangan. Mengisyaratkan kasing sayang antara suami istri.

'kenapa aku jadi gugup begini, bukankah ini yang aku tunggu-tunggu.' Sungmin yang sudah berada digendongan kyuhyun benar-benar sangat gugup saat ini. Karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

BRUKK‼

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuh mungil itu ke hamparan kasur yang empuk. Sejenak mereka bertatapan sampai kemudian kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur mereka dan membelakangi sungmin yang sudah jatuh terlentang. Sungmin yang melihat suaminya tiba-tiba berubah mendadak bingung.

"mianhae ming, tapi aku rasa kita terlalu cepat. Kau masih terlalu muda dan lagi aku takut nanti jika kau hamil akan menghambat kuliahmu." Kyuhyun berucap masih membelakangi sungmin dan perkataannya benar-benar membuat sungmin kecewa.

GREPP‼‼

Sungmin memeluk suaminya dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung suaminya itu.

"ani kyu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Jikapun aku harus cuti kuliah karena hamil aku tidak masalah bahkan sangat senang bisa mengandung anakmu." Sebenarnya sungmin sangat malu mengatakan hal itu, namun belum dimiliki suami yang sudah dinikahinya itu lebih akan membuatnya kecewa.

SRETT‼

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan tangan sungmin dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sungmin dan memegang kedua pipi chubby itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"apa kau yakin? Aku benar-benar tidak mau memaksamu." Kyuhyun meyakinkan sungmin akan keputusannya. Sungmin hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk pelan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil kemudian dengan cepat dia menyambar bibir mungil itu dengan kasar. Sebenarnya kyuhyun sudah menahan hasratnya dari tadi, namun karena dia masih berpikir dengan nalarnya bahwa mereka masih muda membuatnya sejenak berpikir untuk tidak melakukan hubungan itu sebelum usia mereka matang.

"Eungghhh,, kyu,,,," sungmin kaget dengan serangan kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menciumnya kasar. Sejenak dia berpikir tadi suaminya berusaha menolak untuk berhubungan namun setelah mendapat persetujuannya kenapa malah seperti ini.

Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah menerima serangan suaminya itu. Kyuhyun perlahan menidurkan tubuh istrinya itu dengan bibir yang masih bertautan.

KLIK‼! Kyuhyun mematikan lampu utama dan masih tertinggal lampu tidur di pinggir ranjang mereka. Dan dengan suasana seperti itu membuat suasana benar-benar romantis dan panas.

"kyuh…hhhh…eunghhh" sungmin mendesah karena tubuhnya benar-benar panas saat ini. Kyuhyun belum melakukan apapun namun sungmin sudah seperti ingin pingsan. Yah,karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Dan kyuhyun masih setia menyesapi manisnya bibir mungil milik istrinya itu.

Sungmin masih dibawah kungkungan kyuhyun dan kyuhyun menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar tidak terlalu menindih tubuh istrinya itu. Sejenak kemudian kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya dan melepas bathrope yang ia kenakan dan menyisakan kyuhyun yang topless pada bagian atas dan hal itu sukses membuat sungmin merona.

Kemudian kyuhyun menindih tubuh istrinya itu dan mulai menciuminya lagi. Kali ini ciuman kyuhyun turun keleher dan dada atas sungmin, membuat sungmin merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dan melampiaskannya dengan menjambak rambut suaminya itu pelan.

"eung kyuh,,, ahhh,," sungmin yang merasakan sang suami menggigit pelan lehernya hanya bisa mendesah.

SRETTT‼!

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh sungmin dan melepas baju one piece sungmin. Dan menyisakan sungmin dengan underwear putih dan bra putih tanpa tali. Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat tubuh sang istri yang mulus tanpa cacat itu. Merasa kyuhyun hanya melihati tubuhnya membuat sungmin tidak nyaman dan menutupkan kedua tangannya ke dadanya.

"ke kenapa melihatku seperti itu kyu. Aku malu." Sungmin berucap pelan dan menunduk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas dan menyerang sungmin lagi. Kemudian dia memeluk tubuh sungmin dan dan melepas kaitan bra di dada sungmin kemudian membaringkannya.

Kyuhyun mencium lagi sungmin dan mulai menggerakan telapaknya di salah satu dada sungmin. Hal itu membuat sungmin kaget dan memaksa memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dibibir sungmin kemudian turun menciumi dada atas sungmin, menggigitnya pelan sehingga terbentuk cetakan merah. Kemudian kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya di belahan dada sungmin dan berlanjut melahap pucuk payudara sebelah kiri sungmin.

"ahhhh~~~ kyu." Sungmin menjambak pelan rambut kyuhyun dan menekannya. Entah sadar atau tidak walaupun merasakan agak sedikit perih didadanya namun sungmin malah mendorong kepala kyuhyun agar terus mengecup pucuk payudaranya lebih dalam.

"ming, gwenchana?" kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya karena teriakan sungmin. Kyuhyun takut perbuatannya akan melukai sungmin. Karena sudah dari awal dia sangat memikirkan kondisi mereka yang masih muda dan mungkin belum siap untuk berhubungan suami istri.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk sekilas dan kemudian kyuhyun mendudukan dirinya di ranjang itu. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya karena suaminya lagi-lagi menghentikan aktivitas mereka yang sudah sampai seperti ini.

"ming aku rasa, kita belum siap untuk melakukannya." Sungmin hanya diam memandang wajah sang suami yang merasa bersalah itu.

Sret‼!

"aku siap chagi." Sungmin kemudian menegakan tubuhnya dan mendekat ke sang suami dan menciumi sang suami dengan kasar.

"mmmmminngg, eungghhhh,,,," sungmin mendorong tubuh kyuhyun dengan kasar ke ranjang dan sampailah pada posisi sungmin diatas sekarang ini.

Kedua dada polos itu menempel, membuat keduanya bergetar hebat. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sudah ingin menghilangkan hasratnya mau tak mau naik kembali karena sang istri yang terlihat polos malah tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

Melihat istrinya menciuminya dengan liar membuat kyuhyun tak mau kalah dan kemudian reflek meremas kedua payudara sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"eunghhh…" lagi-lagi sungmin hanya bisa mendesah.

SRET‼!

Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi mereka dan menghentikan semua pergerakannya. Kyuhyun mengelus pipi cubby istrinya itu dan memandangnya dengan sayang sembari mengatur nafas mereka.

"ternyata istriku yang terlihat polos sangat menakutkan diranjang, apa kau benar-benar sangat menginginkanku nyonya cho?"

"kau terlalu banyak bicara tuan cho kyuhyun. Aku terlalu banyak saingan jadi aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya."

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar penuturan sungmin kemudian menindih tubuh sungmin lagi dan melancarkan semua aksinya.

~0~

"hhhhh….kyuh,,, ahhhh,, jebal…" sungmin bergerak kesamping kanan dan kiri karena tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kyuhyun yang kini tengah menjilat bagian bawah sungmin. Karena melihat sang istri ternyata juga sangat liar di ranjang membuat kyuhyun mau tak mau juga mengeluarkan sisi liarnya pada sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih menjilat, menghisap kemaluan sungmin yang sudah basah itu. Sungmin hanya mengeluarkan desahanya karena kegiatan kyuhyun dibawah sana yang nampaknya masih ingin terus mengerjai bagian itu semakin dalam.

"kyu~~~ geuman,,,ah jebal…. Ahhhhhhhh." Sungmin mengeluarkan cairannya yang pertama dan tentunya cairan itu kyuhyun telan semuanya. Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan kemudian mencium bibir sungmin lagi.

Masih dengan menciumi bibir sungmin, kyuhyun mulai membuka kedua kaki sungmin dan memposisikan juniornya di lubang sungmin.

"eunghhhh,,,"merasa ada sesuatu yang akan memasuki lubangnnya membuat sungmin mendesah kesakitan. Tanpa sadar sungmin menggigit bibir kyuhyun dengan keras. Dan itu membuat kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya pada sungmin.

"gwenchana? Tahanlah sebentar chagi." Kyuhyun mengelus pipi istrinya dan menenangkannya.

Sungmin mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya.

JLEBBB‼‼

Kyuhyun mendorong juniornya keras agar bisa langsung masuk ke dalam lubang sungmin seutuhnya.

"ahhhh~~~~ appo,,, hiks." Kyuhyun tahu kalau pasti itu sangat menyakitkan untuk sungmin, namun jika memasukkannya secara perlahan maka rasa sakitnya akan lama. Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang keluar membasahi pipi sungmin itu.

"mianhae ming, apa aku menyakitimu?"

"appo kyu, hiks. Jangan bergerak dulu jebal. Sakit sekali."sungmin masih menangis menahan sakitnya bagian tubuhnya dan masih memejamkan matanya.

Kyuhyun yang tidak tega melihat istrinya kesakitan kemudian mencium bibir istrinya lagi dan mengelus pipinya, menghapus air mata yang terus keluar dari mata sungmin.

"bergeraklah kyu, pelan-pelan." Mendengar sungmin menyuruhnya bergerak membuat kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan juniornya didalam lubang sungmin.

"Aaaakh! Aakh! Kyuuhyuun.. Ahh," desah Sungmin

Walaupun kyuhyun menggerakkanya dengan tempo pelan namun masih membuat sungmin berteriak seperti kesakitan.

"ssssshhhhh,,, ahh,.ah..ah…ah…" tubuh sungmin terhentak-hentak karena kyuhyun perlahan mulai menaikkan temponya.

"ohhh~~~ ming,,,, ini sangat,,, ah~~~…" kyuhyun yang sedari tadi bisa menahan desahannya akhirnya harus kalah dengan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"kyu,,, akuu,,, ah,,,,aku akan keluhhhh….ar lagi,,,,ahhhhh" sungmin yang sudah tahan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya dan kemudian disusul oleh kyuhyun.

"nado ming~~~ ahhhhh~~~~…."

BRUKKKK‼!

Kyuhyun menindih sungmin dibawahnya. Dan masih mengatur nafasnya.

"gomawo min."

SRETTT‼

Kyuhyun malepaskan tautan mereka dan menidurkan dirinya disebelah sungmin. Kemudian menarik sungmin agar tidur dalam dekapannya.

"jaljayo chagi." Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin sekilas kemudian menyusul sungmin yang sudah duluan memejamkan matanya.

~0~

Kyuhyun pagi ini sudah bengun terlebih dulu dibanding istrinya karena sebuah telepon penting dari seoul yang mengharuskan dia untuk pulang segera dan mengakhiri bulan madunya.

TOK‼TOK‼!TOK‼‼

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu kamar sebelahnya dengan cukup kencang, karena merasa tidak segera dibukakan pintu kemudian dia mengetuk daun pintu itu lebih keras dan berteriak.

"HOUSE KEEPING‼‼! HOUSE KEEPING‼‼"

TOK‼!TOK‼!TOK‼!

Kyuhyun yang tidak sabaran masih mengetuk kamar sebelahnya itu dengan keras. Sampai kemudian pintu kamar itu terbuka.

CEKLEK!

"kami tidak butuh house kee…." Heechul membulatkan matanya karena bukannya office boy hotel yang mengetuk namun anaknya. Dengan masih syok melihat anaknya heechul berlari kedalam dan pura-pura tdak melihat anaknya itu.

"yak‼! Kenapa umma lari‼ aku sudah tahu kalian mengikuti kami dari kemarin." Perkataan kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan sang umma yang masih diam memandang anaknya itu takut.

"aku hari ini akan pulang ke seoul. Ada hal penting di kampus yang harus dihadiri. Kalian mau pulang sekarang atau tidak terserah kalian." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari keluarganya kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan kamar sebelahnya itu.

"yak‼! Yeobo, oppa kyu dan Minnie akan pulang kita harus segera berkemas. Cepat atau sungmin akan tahu kalau kita mengikutinya." Heechul memerintahkan seluruh penghuni kamar itu agar segera berkemas dan sampai di seoul sebelum kyumin sampai duluan.

~0~

Melihat sang istri yang masih tertidur pulas membuat kyuhyun tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati ranjang mereka dan mengelus pipi chubby istrinya itu.

"ming, bangunlah kita harus pulang ke seoul sekarang." Kyuhyun berucap pelan didekat telinga sungmin agar istrinya bisa terbangun tanpa terganggu.

"eunghhh." Sungmin hanya menggeliat sekilas dan melanjutkan tidurnya membuat kyuhyun tersenyum melihat begitu polosnya sang istri ketika tidur.

Melihat sungmin yang sangat seksi menurutnya itu membuat kyuhyun kemudian mendekati bibir istrinya dengan bibirnya. Menempelkan sejenak tanpa lumatan. Namun karena merasakan manisnya bibir sang istri membuat kyuhyun kemudian melumat pelan bibir plum itu.

Sungmin yang merasakan sedikit sesak karena tidak bisa bernafas normal mulai menggeliat dan perlahan membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat itu.

"eungh kyu." Sungmin mendorong pelan dada suaminya dan membuat tautan bibir mereka terlepas.

Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum dan mengelus pipi istrinya itu.

"bangunlah chagi, kita harus segera pulang ke seoul."

SRETTTTT‼

Kyuhyun langsung menggendong istrinya ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi.

"kyu, aku bisa mandi sendiri." Sungmin merona karena perlakuan kyuhyun apalagi kini tubuhnya hanya terlapisi selimut putih.

"kau terlalu lamban nyonya cho, kita harus bergegas. Lagipula aku juga belum mandi." Pekataan kyuhyun makin membuat sungmin tidak bisa lagi memandang wajah suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan masih menggendong sungmin menuju kamar mandi kemudian menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kakinya.

BRAKK‼!

~0~

"hueeeeeeee… kyu kenapa kita pulang secepat ini. Kita kan baru saja bulan madu 2 hari." Sungmin merengek dilengan suaminya yang sedang mencoba tidur karena kepalanya pusing itu.

"ck! Diamlah ming, kau hanya akan mengganggu penumpang lain dan tidurlah!kepalaku sangat pusing. Kita memang harus pulang karena ada kuliah yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan." Ucap Kyuhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya . kyuhyun sangat tidak bisa naik pesawat, karena itu agar tidak mengalami jetlag yang parah sebisa mungkin dia menidurkan dirinya.

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerecutkan bibirnya kesal mendapati suaminya yang masih mencoba untuk tidur itu.

"tapi bulan madu kita hanya sebentar kyu, dihongkong juga baru Disneyland yang kita kunjungi. Lagipula bukankah kau juga sudah ijin seminggu di kampus. Huft!" sungmin yang kesal tidak lagi mendapati jawaban dari sang suami mulai ikut memejamkan matanya.

~0~

~INCHEON AIRPORT~

Kyumin yang sudah turun dari pesawat berjalan berdampingan sembari mendorong troli barang mereka.

"apa umma akan menjemput kita kyu?" sungmin yang masih berjalan disamping suaminya itu mulai mengedarkan pandangannya mencari orang yang akan menjemput mereka.

"tentu saja. Mereka sudah sampai dari tadi." Kyuhyun melihat orang tuanya berlari mencoba mendahului mereka agar sampai duluan dengan hati-hati agar sungmin tidak tahu.

"bagaimana kau tahu? Mana?" sungmin masih mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang mertua.

"sungminnnnnn, kyuuuuuuu." Heechul berteriak kemudian berlari mendekati kyumin berskenario seolah mereka menjemput mereka.

"umma." Sungmin berlari mendekati heechul kemudian memeluknya. Hankyung, kangin dan minho hanya diam dan mengikuti scenario heechul itu.

"bagaimana perjalanan kalian? Apa menyenangkan? Kalian baik-baik saja kan?" hankyung berucap senatural mungkin agar sungmin tidak curiga.

"tentu saja baik-baik saja, kami mempunyai pengawal yang terus mengawal kami." Kyuhyun berucap santai kemudian mulai berjalan ke parkiran.

"pengawal? Oh umma kenapa memakai t-shirt "I love HongKong"? minho juga ah, appadeul juga pakai. Kalian sengaja yah menyambut kami." Sungmin berucap polos sembari mulai berjalan mengapit lengan mertuanya itu.

"ah~~ itu ii iiya min, kami sengaja untuk menyambut kalian . ini kami beli di dongdaemun kemarin, iyah. He he he he." Heechul berucap lega karena sungmin tidak curiga sama sekali.

'ck! Kenapa aku bisa seceroboh ini. Ish!ini karena terburu-buru tadi pagi.' Heechul membatin sambil memegang tangan menantunya itu.

~0~

Dari bandara incheon mereka memutuskan untuk menaiki mobil keseoul dan memakan banyak waktu untuk perjalanannya. Setelah mengendarai hampir selama 2 jam akhirnya keluarga cho dan kangmin sampai dirumah mereka.

"o, appa, apa tidak kelewat? Bukankah itu rumahnya? Kenapa kita tidak berhenti." Sungmin yang heran karena sang appa tidak segera menghentikan mengemudinya membuat kyuhyun juga melihat bahwa rumah mereka sudah terlewat agak jauh.

"kita akan kemana appa?" kyuhyun bertanya pada kangin yang tengah mengemudi sedangkan heechul , hankyung dan minho menaiki mobil sendiri.

"kalian akan segera tahu." Kangin membalas tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

~0~

"cha~kita sudah sampai." Kangin berhenti tepat disebuah rumah yang agak besar dibanding rumah lama keluarga cho.

"ini rumah siapa appa?" kyuhyun heran karena mereka malah berhenti di depan rumah yang menurutnya asing itu.

"ini rumah baru kita chagi~~~." Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun untuk kangin.

"ayo masuk bawa barang-barang kalian." Hankyung yang menyusul istrinya turun dari mobil mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang mereka dari bagasi.

"uwaaa…. Bagus sekali rumahnya umma. Kenapa kita harus pindah." Berbeda dengan ekspresi kyuhyun yang datar, sungmin terlihat sangat kagum akan rumah baru mereka.

"tentu saja chagi, tambah anggota keluarga tentu harus membeli rumah yang lebih besar agar merasa nyaman apalagi ditambah calon cucu umma nantinya." Pernyataan heechul membuat sungmin merona.

Mereka mulai membawa barang-barang mereka dari bagasi dan mulai berjalan memasuki rumah cantik itu.

"umma, kalau aku menikah apa umma juga akan membeli rumah lagi yang lebih besar?" Tanya minho kepada ummanya.

"tidak perlu, itu pemborosan. Kita beli saja rumah disebelah dan membuat lorong agar rumahnya bisa terhubung. Hehehe."

~0~

Seluruh keluarga mulai memasuki rumah mereka dengan membawa barang-barang bawaan mereka dari hongkong. Sungmin yang memang sudah kagum sejak awal dengan tampilan rumah baru mereka hanya mengedarkan pandangannya kagum. Rumah besar bukan terkesan elegan namun lebih seperti rumah sederhana dengan cat soft pink dan putih dengan 2 lantai dan seperti rumah Barbie itu.

"uwa~~~ daebak‼! Umma,, neomu yeppo…." Sungmin tersenyum mengagumi semuanya yang ada dirumah ini, dari bentuk warna dekorasi semuanya.

"ck! Kenapa harus pindah sih. aKu rasa rumah kita yang lama sudah cukup besar umma." Berbeda dengan istrinya,kyuhyun terlihat biasa saja dan malah sedikit tidak menyetejui keputusan ummanya membeli rumah baru itu.

"hah~~~ dimana kamarku?" ujar kyuhyun lagi.

"ck!kau ini, tambah anggota keluarga baru ya harus pindah. Lagi pula dirumah lama hanya ada 4 kamar. Nanti cucu umma mau ditaruh mana?! Kamarmu ada dilantai dua yang pintunya berwarna putih."ucap heechul kepada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu letak kamarnya segera menaiki tangga ke lantai dua dan mencari kamarnya. Sore ini dia harus kekampus menemui professor kang dan dia membutuhkan buku-buku kuliahnya.

"ummaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa‼‼‼‼‼‼‼" kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki kamar barunya berteriak kencang sekali sehingga semua yang ada dilantai bawah mendengarnya dan segera berlari keatas.

"wae kyu? Mussun iriya?" heechul yang yang sudah berada dikamar kyumin itu segera menanyakan keadaan anaknya.

"apa-apaan ini?‼!" ucap kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"uwa~~~~ umma….. yeppo….. jeongmal yeppoyo…" sungmin yang sudah berada dikamar barunya memandang kagum dengan semua yang ada diruang tidur itu.

"kenapa semuanya warnanya pink‼ ck‼ dan kenapa semua perabotnya… hah‼‼ aku tidak tahan. Malam ini aku tidur di hotel saja." Kyuhyun yang masih kesal segera membawa buku-bukunya dan pergi kekampus.

"eee… kyu kau mau ke…?" ucapan sungmin terputus karena kyuhyun sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"ish‼ ada apa dengan anak itu sebenarnya. Suka sekali protes denganku. Minnie chagi, apa kau suka? Aku yang memilih semua perabot ini untukmu." Daripada memikirkan anaknya yang kesal, heechul lebih memilih menanyakan pendapat menantunya itu.

"joha umma. Aku suka sekali. Umma jeongmal gomawo." Ujar sungmin seraya memeluk mertuanya itu.

~0~

Malam ini semua keluarga cho dan kangmin bekumpul untuk makan malam bersama merayakan rumah baru mereka. Sebenarnya seperti biasa heechul mempunyai ide untuk membuat perayaan yang agak besar namun sang suami yang melarangnya membuatnya urung menjalankan niatnya.

"min, kyu belum pulang?" Tanya kangin kepada putrinya karena tidak melihat menantunya untuk makan malam bersama.

"ajik appa, kyu tadi hanya mengirim sms kalau malam ini dia tidak pulang karena pelajaran professor kang tentang pelajaran otopsi membuatnya harus melakukan penelitian sampai pagi." Jawab sungmin yang tidak bersemangat.

Sungmin sangat kecewa karena bulan madu yang singkat dan baru saja pulang suaminya tidak pulang kerumah dan harus mengurus kuliahnya.

"kau sabar ya min, mungkin ini resiko salah satu menjadi istri calon dokter." Ucap hankyung menenangkan menantunya itu.

"nne appa. Nan gwenchana. Jeongmal." Jawab sungmin dengan tersenyum pada mertuanya itu.

~0~

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasa sungmin pergi ke kampus lebih awal, ini dikarenakan setelah menyakan pelajaran pada Victoria melalui telephone, hari ini pak oh akan mengdakan kuis, jadilah sungmin yang harus ke kampus lebih awal dan meminjam catatan temannya itu untuk belajar.

"sungmin~ah, bagaimana keadaan saudaramu?" ucap donghae membuyarkan konsentrasi sungmin yang sedang membaca.

"ah~ saudaraku, dia sudah baikan sekarang hae~ah. Pamanku bisa menjaganya sendiri." Ucap sungmin ragu. Sungmin berbohong tentang alasan ijinnya pada teman-temannya itu karena tidak ingin mereka mengetahui kalau dirinya sudah menikah.

"jinjja? Joha, jadi kau tidak perlu ijin seminggu min. jadi kau tidak terlalu ketinggalan banyak pelajaran." Sambung Victoria.

"ck! Sama saja. Kau tidak masuk satu hari itu sudah akan tertinggal banyak pelajaran. Karena jurusan perawat memang sangat tidak mudah." Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya terfokus dengan bukunya akhirnya mulai mengikuti pembicaraan grup itu.

"wonnie, kau terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula sungmin ijin untuk menemani saudaranya yang sakit bukan untuk bulan madu." Ucap kibum membalas perkataan siwon.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan menunduk karena merasa bersalah telah berbohong kepada teman-temannya itu.

Kelima sahabat itu tidak melanjutkan perbincangan mereka karena professor oh sudah datang dan langsung memulai kuisnya.

~0~

"ah~~~ ottokae? Dari kesepuluh soal tadi aku hanya bisa menjawab 4 saja. Hueeee." Sungmin merengek pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan ujian dari professor oh tadi.

Sedangkan keempat sahabatnya hanya bisa saling memandang prihatin terhadapnya.

"min, gwenchana. Ini hanya kuis saja. Kau bisa belajar lagi untuk ujian nantinya." Victoria mengelus rambut sungmin menenangkannya.

"baru awal saja sudah begini, bagaimana nantinya." Sungmin berucap lirih.

"makanya kau harus berusaha! Sudah kubilang jurusan perawat itu.."

"tidak mudah‼‼" ucap vic,hae dan kibum bersamaan membuat siwon tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"sudahlah min, kau tidak usah dengarkan perkataan kuda ini. Apa kau tahu sekarang kampus kita sedang heboh." Victoria mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sungmin agar tidak sedih lagi.

"heboh kenapa?" Tanya sungmin yang penasaran.

"kau tahu ada mahasiswa kedokteran yang sangat tampan. Pandai karena bisa masuk kedokteran tanpa ujian. Hebat sekali dan saat ini dia sangat popular." Victoria berujar seraya menautkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memandang ke atas membayangkan sosok yang ia kagumi.

"namanya cho kyuhyun min. jinjja! Sangat tampan keren tinggi uwa~~~ benar-benar idaman semua wanita dimuka bumi ini." Kibum menambahkan pernyataan Victoria.

Sungmin yang mendengar kedua sahabatnya mengagumi suaminya hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya dan tidak berucap apapun.

"ck!dasar yeoja. Yang begitu saja heboh. Tapi memang sih kyuhyun itu mengagumkan." Donghae yang awalnya tidak setuju dengan percakapan para yeoja itu akhirnya mengakui juga kalau cho kyuhyun memang hebat.

"dasar ikan, tadi kesal sekarang setuju. Hah~~ pesona cho kyuhyun tidak ada yang bisa menolak termasuk namja sekalipun,, hahahha." Ujar Victoria menertawakan temannya itu.

"dan kami sepakat akan menjadi stalker cho kyuhyun!" ucap kibum semangat.

"MWO?‼‼" sungmin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya kaget dengan tindakan kedua temannya itu.

~0~

Saat ini kelima orang mahasiswa jurusan keperawatan itu mengendap-endap ke fakultas kedokteran di kyunghee university. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dengan paksaan teman-temannya yang tampaknya tidak main-main mau menjadi stalker kyuhyun. Karena jurusan keperawatan dan kedokteran tidak terlalu berjauhan memudahkan mereka untuk memata-matai kegiatan kyuhyun selama kuliah. Dan aksi mereka kali ini untuk memata-matai teman dekat khususnya yeoja yang dekat dengan kyuhyun.

"ini kan waktunya istirahat. Apa cho kyuhyun itu tidak pernah ke kantin kampus?" Victoria yang sedari tadi belum menemukan sosok cho kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kantin.

"jurusan kedokteran memang kejam. Sangat menakutkan." Ujar donghae.

"kalian ini sedang apa, seharusnya kita belajar bukannya membuang-buang waktu seperti ini." Seperti biasa siwon memang tidak bisa menerima kelakuan teman-temannya itu.

"wonnie, sudahlah baca bukumu saja. Kami tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendiri dikelas makanya kami mengajakmu." Ucap kibum yang menginterupsi perkataan siwon.

Donghae merangkul temannya itu dan tersenyum." Sudahlah tuan kuda, kita ikuti saja aksi yeoja-yeoja ini."

Sungmin yang mulai melihat sosok suaminya yang notabenya idola sahabat-sahabatnya itu membulatkan matanya dan kemudian mencari buku ditasnya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sungmin memang tidak pernah berkata kepada kyuhyun untuk merahasiakan pernikahan mereka. Karena bukan tanpa alasan sungmin ingin menyembunyikannya. Dia tidak ingin teman-teman dikampusnya tahu karena dia tidak ingin kyuhyun dihina hanya punya istri seperti dia. Seperti pangeran dan cinderela itulah yang tertanam diotak sungmin. Sedangkan untuk dirinya sendiri tidak ingin direndahkan karena dirinya tidak sehebat cho kyuhyun.

"hei, itu cho kyuhyun. Uwa benar-benar tampan." Victoria dan kibum memandang kyuhyun berbinar sedangkan sungmin sebisa mungkin menutupi wajahnya dengan rapat.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa ekspresimu tidak seperti mereka?" ucap siwon yang melihat sungmin aneh.

"ah~~ aku sedang membaca won~ah. Kau benar jurusan perawat tidak mudah. Hee…. " ucap sungmin agar teman-temannya percaya dan ucapannya membuat siwon mengembangkan senyumannya.

"benar bukan. Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Baiklah aku sudah punya partner yang sepemikiran denganku, kajja min kita perpustakaan saja daripada mengikuti aksi bodoh mereka ini."

SRETTT‼!

Siwon menarik tangan sungmin agar mengikutinya dan tidak sengaja hal itu membuat bukunya terjatuh dan wajah sungminpun terlihat. Dan tanpa sungmin sadari sepasang mata tajam melihatnya ditarik oleh seorang namja.

'sungmin? Dengan siapa itu? Kenapa mereka bergandengan?'

~0~

Berbeda dengan siwon yang masih sibuk membolak-balikan lembaran-lembaran buku itu, sedari tadi sungmin hanya melamun memandang keluar jendela diperpustakaan itu.

"lee sungmin, kau kenapa? Bukankah kau tadi mau belajar kenapa kau melamun?" ucapan siwon membuyarkan lamunan sungmin.

"ah~~ nne wonnie." Sungmin yang kaget dengan perkataan siwon kemudian mencoba focus kembali dengan buku di depannya.

melihat sungmin sedari tadi hanya memandang kosong terhadap buku didepannya membuat siwon tanpa sadar mamandangi sosok yeoja didepannya itu.

'manis sekali.' Kata itu yang hanya tertahan dan tidak terucap di hati siwon.

"lee sungmin apa kau kesulitan dengan pelajaran ini?" Tanya siwon lagi.

"nne won~ah, benar-benar tidak mudah. Aku benar-benar perlu kerja keras. Kau sendiri kenapa memilih perawat? Bukankah namja biasanya akan ambil otomotif atau apa ya…" ujar sungmin yang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"itu karena kakakku juga seorang perawat. Dia yeoja yang luar biasa. Hanya itu motivasiku. Lagipula tidak ada larangan namja ambil perawat." Jawab siwon.

Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawaban siwon, sesaat kemudian ketiga teman mereka dating menghampiri simin.

"hah~~ kalian membosankan sekali. Apa tidak bosan belajar terus. Cha! Sungmin~ah, kau tahu kami sudah tahu alamat rumah cho kyuhyun dari teman kuliahnya." Ucap Victoria yang membuat sungmin makin mengerutkan dahinya khawatir.

"dan nanti setelah selesai kuliah kita akan mengikutinya pulang kerumahnya. Ara?!" ucap kibum semangat malah membuat sungmin sweetdrop.

~0~

Lagi-lagi sungmin hanya bisa pasrah dengan kelakuan temannya ini. Seberusaha sungmin menolak tetap tidak bisa lepas dari ajakan temannya yang menjadi stalker suaminya itu.

Saat ini kelima orang itu sudah berada di mobil dengan kaca agak gelap dan tepat di depan rumah keluarga cho.

'kenapa aku seperti pencuri dirumahku sendiri.' Sungmin hanya bisa membatin tidak mengerti.

"ah~~ itu cho kyuhyun datang!" ucap donghae membuat semua yang ada dimobil menoleh ke objek yang mereka mata-matai.

Sungmin yang melihat hanya mengerutkan dahinya karena kyuhyun tidak berjalan sendiri. Dia pulang bersama seorang yeoja yang berjalan beriringan seraya mengaitkan tangannya dilengan kyuhyun.

"cho cho kyuhyun dengan siapa itu ya. Kenapa yeoja itu cantik sekali." Victoria berujar sedikit kecewa.

"hah… itu pasti yeoja chingunya. Kita kalah telak vic. Lihat mereka serasi sekali. Aku kira cho kyuhyun belum punya pacar." Kibum yang juga kecewa hanya bisa menyandarkan punggungnya ke jok mobil mereka.

"benar sekali. Cho kyuhyun memang hebat tentu saja pacarnya juga harus hebat dan bukan kalian. Ha hahahah." Ucap donghae yang menghina kedua yeoja itu dan membuat mereka kesal.

"diam kau ikan! Sungmin~ah bagaiman….oh~sungmin kemana?" Victoria kebingungan karena tiba-tiba sungmin sudah tidak ada di dalam mobil mereka, mungkin karena terlalu focus melihat cho kyuhyun sehingga mereka tidak sadar sungmin keluar dari mobil dengan mengendap-endap.

~0~

Sungmin yang diam-diam keluar dari mobil teman-temannya itu memasuki rumah melalui pintu samping. Sungmin kesal karena melihat kyuhyun pulang dengan yeoja yang sedari tadi terus dipuji teman-temannya itu.

"kyu~~rumah barumu bagus sekali. Foto pernikahanmu besar sekali kyu. Kau terlihat sangat tampan sayang mempelai wanitanya bukan aku." Seohyun berujar sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturan temannya itu. Saat ini kyuhyun dan seohyun berada dibalkon lantai dasar rumah keluarga cho itu.

"kyu~~~~." Sungmin berteriak setelah memasuki rumah dari pintu samping itu.

"min, kenapa berteriak dan kenapa lewat samping." Ucap kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin seperti dikejar-kejar orang itu.

"iitu,, itu,, aku Cuma ingin mencoba pintu samping saja, berfungsi atau tidak. Ah lupakan, kenapa kau pulang dengan dengannya kyu." Sungmin melemparkan pandangan tidak sukanya pada seohyun, dan seohyun hanya mengembangkan senyuman dan berniat menggoda sungmin karena sungmin terlalu kekanak-kanakan menurutnya.

"ya lee sungmin, kenapa kau pulang. Menggangguku dengan kyu saja. Aku kan ingin belajar bersama dengan kyuhyun." Seohyun berujar seraya mendekati kyuhyun yang sedang meletakkan dua buah gelas dimeja makan.

Sungmin hanya melototi tindakan yeoja yang seenaknya mendekati orang yang notabennya sudah beristri itu.

"kkau,, kau kenapa selalu mendekati suamiku. Bukankah kau temannya yang suka bersaing itu dan bukankah kau tidak mengambil kedokteran. kenapa ingin belajar bersama?!" Sebelumnya kyuhyun memang menjelaskan pada sungmin bahwa seohyunlah teman smp kyuhyun yang selalu ingin bersaing dengannya, namun tampaknya kyuhyun lupa jika seohyun memutuskan mengambil kedokteran juga untuk memulai persaingan prestasi dengannya lagi.

"lee sungmin, apa kyu belum bercerita padamu kalau aku juga mengambil kedokteran? Dan kyu bilang kau mengambil perawat. Apa kau yakin? Melihat trek recordmu di SMA dulu apa kau mampu?" Ucap seohyun meremehkan.

"kkau kau meremehkan aku? Tentu saja aku mampu! Kau lihat saja aku pasti bisa lulus dengan nilai yang terbaik." Setelah berucap keras sungmin kemudian berlalu dari ruang makan itu menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan kyuhyun dan seohyun berdua dan nampaknya sungmin lupa akan tujuannya yang cemburu melihat kyuhyun dan seohyun dan sekarang malah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun yang melihat perdebatan yeoja itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Karena dia tahu watak temannya dan istrinya itu.

~0~

~MOBIT RESTAURANT~

Hari ini hari libur, karena merasa tidak ada yang dilakukannya membuat sungmin memutuskan pergi kerestoran appanya itu dan mengajak eunhyuk dan ryeowook.

"min, apa kau mengajak kami kesini hanya untuk menemanimu melamun?" hyukkie protest karena selama satu jam mereka di restoran kangin hanya diam melihat sungmin melamun sedangkan hyukki dan wookie hanya memainkan game di ponsel mereka.

"euhmmm, kenapa nasib malangku belum bisa hilang walaupun sudah menikah dengan pangeran pujaanku." Sungmin berujar pelan memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"wae? Kenapa lagi denganmu min?" Tanya wookie

"bulan maduku hanya sebentar, kyuhyun sibuk mengurusi kuliahnya kadang sampai tidak pulang, sekarang sainganku malah bertambah banyak. Hueeee….." sungmin merengek kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"masih berhubungan dengan cho kyuhyun. Aku rasa memang takdirmu menikahi laki-laki hebat min, terimalah." Hyukki sedikit menggoda sungmin.

"yak‼! Kalian ini sahabat macam apa! Bahkan dihari minggu saja aku harus menghabiskan waktuku dengan kalian bukannya berduaan dengan suamiku." Ucap sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

"salah sendiri suamimu cho kyuhyun." hyukkie dan wookie makin menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"hoek‼ ah mian aku ke toilet dulu." Wookie yang terlihat kurang sehat segera belari ke toilet Karena merasa mual.

"wookie kenapa? Terlihat sedikit pucat." Sungmin bertanya kepada hyukkie dan hanya dijawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

~0~

~CHO'S HOUSE~

Sedari tadi sungmin hanya mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di atas ranjangnya. Beberapa hari ini memang dia hanya tidur sendiri karena kyuhyun lebih sering tidur di lab kampus karena penelitian.

CEKLEKKK‼‼

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya.

"kyu~~~ kau sudah pulang." Sungmin tersenyum karena melihat suaminya pulang mala mini.

"emm." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab sekilas kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang lagi.

CEKLEEK‼‼

Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka tidak membuat sungmin peduli dan masih dengan posisinya semula yang menyamping sembari memegang boneka bunny didepannya itu.

Kyuhyun yang mendapati istrinya tidak bersemangat lagi segera membaringkan tubuhnya disamping sungmin dengan posisi sungmin membelakanginya.

GREPPPP‼‼

Kyuhyun memeluk istrinya yang masih setia membelakanginya itu. Membuat sungmin sedikit kaget.

"kau kenapa? Kenapa terlihat murung seperti itu?" kyuhyun berucap pelan ditelinga sungmin.

"karena apa lagi, tentu saja kau kyu. Beberapa hari ini kau mengabaikan aku." Sungmin yang masih mengerucutkan bibirnya itu membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang dan kyuhyun kemudian menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan berada diatas sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati rengekan istrinya itu."mianhae, aku sangat sibuk dengan kuliahku. Professor kang sedang menghajar mahasiswanya dengan praktek terus menerus."

"kau sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa kuliah ini kyu, seharusnya aku tidak merengek seperti ini. Aku juga akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar bisa jadi perawat handal dan bisa menolong orang sepertimu." Sungmin berucap semangat dengan masih memandang kedua mata suaminya itu.

"joha, istriku memang harus seperti itu. Kau harus berusaha. Kita berusaha bersama-sama. Dan masalah bulan madu aku janji saat liburan semester nanti aku akan mengganti waktu kita yang sempat tersita." Perkataan kyuhyun benar-benar membuat sungmin senang dan bersemangat lagi.

"jinjja kyu? Ara kalau begitu akummmmmmppphhhhhhhhh kyuh…." Sungmin tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena kyuhyun yang berada diatasnya tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Sejenak kemudian kyuhyun melepaskan kecupannya pada bibir sungmin dan menatap kedua mata istrinya itu sambil tersenyum. " aku rindu sekali denganmu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sungmin, kyuhyun mulai mencium istrinya lagi.

"eungghhh kyuhh,,,,"

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya mencium istrinya kemudian mulai melancarkan aksinya meremas dada kiri sungmin.

"oh~~~ kyuhhh…."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengeluarkan desahan-desahan atas tindakan suaminya itu.

Karena sungmin memakai baju one peace pink yang termasuk tidak seksi itu membuat pergerakan kyuhyun sedikit susah untuk membukanya.

Setelah menghentikan pergerakannya kyuhyun membimbing sungmin agar bangkit dan melepaskan piyama one peace miliknya.

SRETTT‼!

Sekali tarikan keatas piyama itu sudah terlepas dan menyisakan sungmin hanya dengan underwear saja. Kyuhyun yang masih dengan posisi duduknya itu segera melepas kaos puithnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"eummmmppp"

Kyuhyun dan sungmin mendesah karena ciuman yang mereka buat sendiri. Dan dengan perlahan kyuhyun melepaskan pengait bra sungmin dan melepasnya. Sungmin hanya pasrah dengan tindakan kyuhyun karena jujur dia juga sangat merindukan belaian suaminya itu karena mereka baru melakukan hubungan sekali saat bulan madu.

Kyuhyun menurunkan intensitas ciumannya menuju leher sungmin dan menciptakan tanda merah disana. Dan tangan kirinya masih setia meremas dan memainkan puncak kemerehan payudara sungmin. Hal itu membuat sungmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmatnya perlakuan suaminya itu.

TBC

Anyeong,,, mian untuk lamanya update.

Sekarang bisa update tapi mungkin g sepanjang chapter seblomnya.

Udah hot-kah? Belum?

Mian, bikin NC emang g gampang. Imagejinnya agak susah -..-"

Semoga memuaskan readerdeul yah….

Untuk kedepan masih adakah NC ato engga?

#sorry2anser:

-banyak yang request jungmo minta dipairing?ok, tar eonni pairingin ama eonni ajah #plak,

Belom tahu ini jungmo tar ama siapa. Dan chapter ini jungmo g muncul dulu. Masih ngambek gara2 kyumin nikah. Heheheheheheh.

-marganya sungmin blom berubah? Udah kok, dirubah ama ibu peri kemarin #plak

Mungkin kyu-nya lupa. Mianhae.. #ngeles

-konflik yang g berat? Duh gimana yah… eonni lagi suka nyiksa kyumin,, #hahahahahah *ditonjok joyer

Engga, eonnie juga belum bisa bkin konflik yang terlalu berat. Kalau minta yang berat tar eonni nyuruh kyumin ngangkat beras 10 kg ajah. Nyahahhha #diceburin ke sungai han ama joyer

Ps:

-kamsa hamnida yeorobun atas ucapannya. Gomawo *bow

-sampe chapter berapa ini blom tahu.

Akhir kata review lagi, silahkan cuap-cuap dikolom review. Saran dan kritik terus nne. :D


	10. Chapter 10

~They Started With a Kiss Again~

~0~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

~0~

Genderswitch

~0~

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

BEFORE

~0~

Sekali tarikan keatas piyama itu sudah terlepas dan menyisakan sungmin hanya dengan underwear saja. Kyuhyun yang masih dengan posisi duduknya itu segera melepas kaos putihnya dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"eummmmppp"

Kyuhyun dan sungmin mendesah karena ciuman yang mereka buat sendiri. Dan dengan perlahan kyuhyun melepaskan pengait bra sungmin dan melepasnya. Sungmin hanya pasrah dengan tindakan kyuhyun karena jujur dia juga sangat merindukan belaian suaminya itu karena mereka baru melakukan hubungan sekali saat bulan madu.

Kyuhyun menurunkan intensitas ciumannya menuju leher sungmin dan menciptakan tanda merah disana. Dan tangan kirinya masih setia meremas dan memainkan puncak kemerahan payudara sungmin. Hal itu membuat sungmin hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan nikmatnya perlakuan suaminya itu.

~0~

CHAPTER 10

~0~

Seorang yeoja sedang terduduk sendiri resah menunggu seorang namja yang sudah membuat janji dengannya. Berkali-kali dia melihat jam ditangannya menghitung berapa lamanya dia menunggu dengan gelisah.

"wookie, kau sedang menunggu siapa? Kenapa kau terlihat resah begitu? Ini minumannya, minumlah dulu." Ucap jungmo seraya meletakan segelas latte di meja wookkie.

"aku sedang menunggu seseorang jungmo~ah." Jawab wookie datar kemudian meminum sedikit lattenya.

"kau menunggu pacarmu ya….?!" Goda jungmo

"araseo, aku kedapur dulu wookie, mengantar pesanan yang lain. Mian tidak bisa menemanimu." Ucap jungmo kemudian berlalu dari meja wookie.

Berkali-kali wookie menatap ponselnya resah, serasa ingin menghubungi namja yang sudah janjian dengannya namun kemudian urung karena beberapa menit yang lalu dia sudah meneleponnya dan namja itu mengatakan kalau dia sedang dalam perjalanan. Sesaat setelah melihat pintu restoran terbuka dan melihat sosok yang sedang ditunggunya tampak, wookie kemudian berdiri dan melambaikan tangannya kepada sang namja agar mendekat padanya.

"apa sudah lama wookie~ya?" Tanya sang namja kemudian tersenyum.

"ani oppa, baru limabelas menit saja." jawab wookie.

Mereka kemudian terdiam sejenak dengan pikiran masing-masing untuk memulai pembicaraan yang sangat penting.

"oppa, ottokae?" wookie mulai membuka suaranya dengan sedikit pelan membuat namja didepannya kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"kau tidak usah khawatir wookie, aku janji akan bertanggung jawab atas aegi kita. Masalah ummaku aku akan berbicara padanya pelan-pelan." Namja bernama kim yesung itu menggenggam tangan wookie erat untuk menguatkanya.

"aku takut sekali oppa." Ucap wookie lirih yang ingin menangis.

"jangan takut, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu apapun yang terjadi. Kita akan hadapi sama-sama nne. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Tanya yesung kemudian wookie hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan.

SRETT‼‼

"kajja‼ aku antar pulang, ini hampir malam wookie~yah." Yesung memegang tangan wookie dan mengajaknya keluar dari restoran dan mengantarnya pulang.

~0~

Sepasang suami istri masih sibuk dengan kegiatan malam mereka yang jarang mereka lewatkan berdua. Sungmin masih menahan semua kenikmatan yang diberikan suaminya padanya. Sang suami masih setia dengan kegiatannya menciptakan tanda merah dileher dan dada istrinya. Kemudian menurunkan intensitas ciumannya menuju puncak dada istrinya dan melahapnya dengan liar.

"eunghhhh kyuuuhhh~~~"

sungmin hanya bisa mendesahkan nama suaminya dan menjambak rambut suaminya itu pelan.

Suara desahan istrinya makin membuat kyuhyun naik kemudian menurunkan ciumannya ke perut sungmin dan hal itu benar-benar membuat sungmin geli.

SRETTT‼!

Kyuhyun melepas celana dalam sungmin itu and now sungmin totally naked. Ini bukan kali pertama kyuhyun melihat tubuh polos istrinya. Namun karena mungkin belum terbiasa, kyuhyun selalu memandang takjub tubuh indah dibawahnya itu sebelum menyerangnya lagi.

"kyu~~~ jangan selalu memandangiku begitu." Sungmin yang hanya dipandangi suaminya hanya malu dan wajahnya berubah memerah.

"wae chagi?" goda kyuhyun kemudian menindih sungmin dan menciumnya lagi.

"eungghhhhh,,,, chagihhhh…"

Saat menciumi istrinya, tangan kyuhyun turun kebagian bawah istrinya itu dan memainkan bagian tersensitiv sungmin disana. Sungmin yang merasakan sensasi nikmat itu hanya mendesah dan mencengkeram bahu suaminya itu. Karena tidak tahan lagi dan juga dirinya sangat lelah kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dan melepaskan penutup terakhir tubuhnya. Kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya diatas sungmin dengan posisi kaki sungmin yang sudah mengangkang.

"ssshhhh ahhhhhhh…"

Sungmin mendesah kesakitan saat lubangnya kembali dimasuki milik suaminya itu. Karena ini baru kedua kalinya untuk mereka maka rasanya masih belum terbiasa dan sungmin masih meringis kesakitan.

"ahh,,, kyuh,,, ahhh.. sssshhhh…"

Mereka hanya mendesahkan kedua nama masing-masing pasangannya saat sudah menemukan saat yang tepat. Ringisan kesakitan sudah berubah menjadi erangan kenikmatan bagi keduanya.

"ming… ah… aku akan kelua,,ah… ar….." kyuhyun menumpahkan seluruh benihnya didalam rahim sungmin dan disaat bersamaan sungminpun juga mengeluarkan semua cairannya.

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sungmin sejenak dan menciumnya.

~0~

**~KYUNGHEE UNIVERSITY~**

Kyuhyun pagi ini berangkat kuliah bersama dengan sungmin karena jam kuliah mereka yang sama.

"kyu~~ aku tidak suka kau selalu berdekatan dengan seo seo itu. Dia suka sekali menempel padamu. Mengesalkan." Ucap sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"dia hanya temanku min, tidak lebih kau tidak usah cemburu. Hem, siapa laki-laki yang menggandeng tanganmu waktu di kantin?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"kau melihat kami? Ah~~ dia itu, eum mereka teman-teman sekelasku kyu, mereka yang aku sering ceritakan padamu." Jawab sungmin ragu.

"sepertinya dia menyukaimu." Ujar kyuhyun sedikit kesal.

"ani kyu, dia hanya teman sekelasku. Dia juga baik. Yak!kita sedang membicarakan seo itu kenapa malah membicarakan siwon." Sungmin kesal karena kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"jadi namanya siwon! Hah!sudahlah, ayo turun aku antar kau kekelas." Ucap kyuhyun kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya.

"andwe‼‼! Jangan kyu, aku bisa kekelas sendiri. Hehehehe iya, aku tidak akan kesasar. Kyu anyeong‼‼! CHUP‼‼" sungmin mengecup sekilas bibir suaminya kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya.

"ck!dasar." kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian memasuki kelasnya sendiri.

~0~

Keempat sahabat itu memandang sungmin dengan tajam. Seolah meminta penjelasan tentang tragedy menghilangnya dirinya saat mereka sedang mengamati kyuhyun dan rumahnya kemarin.

"apa mata kalian tidak pedih, dari tadi memandangiku tanpa berkedip begitu. Hah, tahu jika ibu jang hari ini kosong aku tidak akan berangkat pagi tadi." Sungmin masih menyibukan dirinya dengan buku-buku prakteknya dan tidak menggubris pandangan teman-temannya itu.

"nona lee sungmin. Kenapa kemarin kau hilang bagaikan ditelan bumi. KAU TAHU KAMI SEPERTI ORANG GILA MENCARIMU‼! BAHKAN HPMU TIDAK AKTIF‼‼!" ucap Victoria dengan nada tinggi.

"hehehe, mianhae. Jadi karena itu kalian daritadi memelototiku." Jawab sungmin tanpa dosa.

"kau kira? Ish‼! Membuat orang panic saja." Ujar donghae.

"aku ada urusan mendadak, siapa suruh kalian terlalu sibuk menatap cho kyuhyun."sungmin masih menjawab dengan santai dan masih sibuk membolak-balikan buku pelajarannya.

"kau kan bisa mengirim sms atau bagaimana, bukan pergi menghilang seperti ditelan bumi begitu." Ujar Kibum .

"heheheh, ara ara. Mianhae. Sekarang kalian ajari aku latihan CPR saja. Palli‼‼ donghae~ya kau saja yang jadi partnerku." Ucap sungmin sembari menyunggingkan senyuman penuh arti itu.

"MWO‼‼ SIRREO‼‼ kau mau membunuhku lee sungmin‼!" tolak donghae kemudian berlari menjauhi sungmin.

"ish‼! Kalian ribut terus, kalian tahu ada berita yang lebih menghebohkan lagi tentang cho kyuhyun." Victoria kembali bersemangat saat membicarakan orang yang dikaguminya.

Keempat orang yang mendengar nama cho kyuhyun disebut kemudian menatap kepada Victoria untuk mendengarkan seksama apa yang akan Victoria bicarakan tentang cho kyuhyun.

"kalian tahu hal ini sangat mengecewakan tapi inilah kenyataanya." Victoria menghela nafas sejenak dan membuat rasa penasaran teman-temannya semakin meledak.

"yak! Kau mau membuat kami mati penasaran? Palli‼ katakan pada kami." Ucap kibum yang tidak sabaran.

"bummiku sayang, sabar chagiya.. kalian tahu aku punya teman jurusan kedokteran diatas angkatan kita. Dia kenal cho kyuhyun dengan baik, karena mereka sering melakukan praktek kuliah bersama-sama dan lagi.. huft‼! Cho kyuhyun pernah bercerita padanya kalau. Hiks.. dia sudah menikah."

"MWO‼‼‼!"

Kibum, donghae dan siwon berteriak bersamaan karena kaget. Berbeda dengan ekspresi sungmin yang datar dan malah menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

"sungmin~ah, kenapa kau malah tersenyum. Itu berarti kesempatan untuk mengejar cho kyuhyun berkahir sudah, kenapa kau malah terlihat senang begitu." Victoria memandang aneh kepada sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak terlihat raut kecewa itu.

"wae, bukankah itu bagus. Dengan begitu kalian akan berhenti memata-matainya dan membuang-buang waktu." Ucap sungmin santai.

"ish‼ jadi sekarang kau sudah ketularan si kuda itu min." kibum yang tidak suka mendengar jawaban sungmin hanya melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"dan nama perempuan kemarin seo jo hyun, aku rasa dia istrinya. Huaaaa….. kenapa namja tampan dimuka bumi ini semua sudah punya pasangan. Kalau seo jo hyun itu aku angkat tangan, aku tidak mungkin mengalahkan dia." Ujar Victoria kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di mejanya.

'kenapa mereka mengira seo seo itu istrinya kyu, istrinya kan aku,aku tidak tahaaaan lagi‼! huft.' Sungmin hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati dengan pembicaraan temannya.

"ming kau kenapa?" Tanya donghae yang melihat raut muka sungmin berubah memerah seperti orang yang menahan amarahnya.

Brak‼‼!

"ISTRINYA CHO KYUHYUN ITU BUKAN SEO JO HYUN ITU TAPI AKU‼‼‼!" sungmin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya berdiri mendadak dan menggebrak meja sembari berkata sangat keras sehingga seluruh mahasiswa didalam kelasnya bisa mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

Tak hanya keempat orang sahabatnya yang memandang tak percaya kepada sungmin, namun seisi kelas juga memandang kepadanya kemudian menertawakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian seluruh isi kelas itu sudah ramai dengan gelak tawa dari semua penghuninya, menertawakan statement sungmin yang mereka anggap tidak masuk akal itu.

"sungmin~ah, geumanhae! Ah~~ mianhae yeorobun. Sungmin hanya bercanda. Hehehehe." Victoria menarik tangan sungmin agar mau duduk kembali.

"yak! Aku tidak bercanda! Aku benar-benar istri cho kyuhyun!" sungmin masih berbicara teman-temannya itu dengan nada serius.

"min, bukankah tadi kau bilang sendiri tidak tertarik dengan cho kyuhyun. Kenapa sekarang malah kau yang terlihat paling stress menerima kenyataan bahwa cho kyuhyun sudah menikah. Kalau kau istrinya apa aku appanya?" donghae berbicara meremehkan sungmin.

"hmpftttttt! Min~ah, gwenchana dimuka bumi ini masih banyak namja tampan selain cho kyuhyun itu, kau tidak perlu terlalu berkecil hati begini. Ara." Kibum menahan tawanya mendengar semua ucapan sungmin.

"huft! Bagaimana caranya agar kalian percaya padaku, aku benar-benar tidak bercanda." Sungmin masih berusaha meyakinkan teman-temannya itu agar percaya padanya.

"ara, ara, sekarang lupakan cho kyuhyun dan aku akan mengajarimu CPR saja, donghae berbaringlah di bed sana." Victoria mengajak sungmin dan donghae di bed pasien di pinggir kelas itu.

CEKLEKKK‼‼! "anyeong haseo"

Seluruh mahasiswa dikelas sontak menoleh kea rah pintu masuk kelas mereka dan sebagian besar yeoja didalam kelas itu syok melihat sosok yang baru saja akan memasuki kelas mereka tak terkecuali vic, hae dan sibum.

"jeoseong hamnida, aku mengganggu sebentar." Sapa sang namja kemudian berjalan mendekati seorang yeoja yang berekspresi datar itu.

"ming, kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi?" Tanya namja itu yang ternyata adalah suami seorang lee sungmin. Sungmin yang ditanya kemudian merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"mati kyu, aku lupa menchargenya dari kemarin." Jawab sungmin ragu.

"selalu begitu, tadi umma meneleponku menanyakan kenapa ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi, nanti umma akan menjemputmu dia akan mengajakmu belanja dan aku mungkin pulang malam jadi tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian. Baiklah itu saja, aku tidak akan menganggu pelajaranmu lagi." Ucap kyuhyun kemudian berlalu dari ruang kelas sungmin.

Sungmin yang baru saja dihampiri suaminya kemudian duduk di di bed disampingnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan keempat temannya memandanginya dengan tatapan tajam meminta penjelasan. Dan seluruh teman-temannya dikelas membicarakannya dengan berbisik-bisik.

"wae?! Kenapa kalian memandangiku begitu?" Tanya sungmin kepada teman-temannya yang masih setia memolototinya.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang kepada kami lee sungmin kalau cho kyuhyun itu suamimu?" Tanya Victoria sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sungmin.

"bu bukankah tadi aku sudah mengatakan pada kalian!" ucap sungmin membela diri.

"kenapa tidak mengatakan pada kami dari awal malah mengikuti kami menstalker kyuhyun." Ucap kibum.

"itu itu karena,, karena…"

"cha! Itu bagus, ini sangat bagus sekali. Kita beruntung bummi. Istri cho kyuhyun bukanlah seo jo hyun dan hanya lee sungmin." Victoria mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai bersemangat kembali.

"benar vic, kesempatan kita untuk mendapatkan cho kyuhyun lebih mudah. Ha ha ha ha ."

"yak‼! Mana boleh begitu dan lagi, apa itu hanya lee sungmin namaku cho sungmin dan kalian tidak boleh merebut suamiku‼! ANDWEEEEEEE‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!

~0~

"ck‼! Aku masih belum percaya kalau benar-benar kau lee sungmin istrinya seorang cho kyuhyun." Victoria masih menatap heran sahabat disampingnya itu.

"cho sungmin!" balas sungmin ketus.

Saat ini seperti biasa setelah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam menghabiskan waktu didalam kelas mereka ke kantin untuk makan siang dan bersantai sejenak sebelum kembali ke kelas mereka lagi.

"ceritakan pada kami min bagaimana bisa cho kyuhyun jatuh cinta hanya padamu? Dan kenapa kau tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada kami kalau kau sudah menikah?" Tanya kibum penasaran.

Sungmin yang semula tidak tertarik menjelaskan akhirnya menegapkan duduknya kemudian memandang teman-temannya satu persatu.

"cha! Kalian tahu, ini juga salah satu alasanku kenapa aku tidak berterus terang pada kalian. Kalian selalu memuja suamiku dan pasti merendahkan aku. Aku sadar diriku tidak sehebat suamiku, tapi buktinya dia juga menyukaiku dan mau menikah denganku." Ujar sungmin panjang lebar.

"kami tidak berniat merendahkanmu jinjja‼!" balas donghae

"tapi kalian sering mengatakan hanya lee sungmin, huft! Maka dari itu aku tidak mau berterus terang. Sejak sma aku selalu direndahkan. Menyebalkan." Ucap sungmin lemah kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursinya.

"ara, ara mianhae nyonya cho, kau tahu kami hanya menggodamu, tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Kau kan sahabat kami." Victoria merangkul sungmin dan tersenyum padanya.

Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa bersama membicarakan tentang perjuangan sungmin mengejar kyuhyun dan hanya satu orang saat ini yang sangat terluka mendengar semua kenyataan yang tak pernah dia duga karena baru saja dia tertarik kepada yeoja kenapa harus yeoja bersuami. Sejak tadi hanya itu masalah yang berputar dipikiran seorang choi siwon.

"cha‼ karena cho kyuhyun sudah tidak available lagi bagaimana kalau kau merayu suamimu itu agar mengenalkan temannya pada kami min, kami kan juga ingin punya pacar dokter sepertimu." Kibum merengek sembari memeluk lengan sungmin itu.

"mwo‼! Sireo! Kyu juga tidak mungkin mau. Kalian cari saja sendiri!" ucap sungmin ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"yak kau ini pe….."

Ucapan kibum terputus karena mendengar sesorang memanggil nama sungmin dengan sedikit kencang.

"minnieeeeeeee…" hyukkie berteriak sedikit kencang dan berlari membuat semua yang berada di meja sungmin menoleh kea rah sumber suara dan menghentikan acara mengobrol mereka.

Hosh!hosh!hosh!

Hyukie mencoba mengatur nafasnya sebaik mungkin dan langsung menenggak minuman di depannya yang sebenarnya milik donghae. Donghae hanya memandang heran dengan yeoja yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu.

"yak!kau! kenapa meminum minumanku, ish! Dasar tidak sopan!" umpat donghae kesal.

"ish! Hanya masalah minuman tuan. Nanti aku ganti!" jawab hyukie santai dan donghae makin melotot memandangi yeoja yang seenaknya didepannya ini.

"wae hyukie, kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu. Aku juga tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ah, mianhae chingudeul, perkenalkan ini lee hyukjae sahabatku saat sma. Hyukie ini vic, kibum, donghae dan siwon." Sungmin memperkenalkan satupersatu teman-temannya pada hyukkie.

"anyeong hyukki." Sapa vic dan kibum bersamaan sedangkan donghae dan siwon tidak berniat menyapa yeoja sahabat sungmin itu.

"anyeong yeorobun, nan hyukie imnida bangapta." Sapa hyukkie.

"min, wookkie hari ini tidak masuk. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi ponselnya tapi tidak aktif. Aku mencoba menghubungi ummanya katanya wookie kurang sehat. Nanti kau ada waktu tidak? Kita kerumah wookie bagaimana?" Tanya hyukkie pada sungmin.

"baiklah, tapi nanti aku mampir ke mobit dulu ya hyukkie, aku harus bertemu appaku dulu." Sungmin berucap setuju akan ajakan hyukkie.

"ara! Nanti setelah selesai kuliah kau telepon aku nne, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Anyeong yeorobun." Hyukkie membungkuk sekilas kemudian meninggalkan sungmin dan teman-temannya.

~0~

Sesuai janji yang mereka rencanakan saat waktu istirahat tadi, sungmin menunggu hyukkie di gerbang kampus mereka. Namun sudah lebih dari lima belas menit sungmin berdiri menunggu kedatangan temannya itu, belum Nampak batang hidung hyukkie. Sungmin hanya mondar mandir sesekali melihat kearah jam tangannya.

'ck!kenapa lama sekali hyukkie.' Sungmin hanya mengumpat kesal karena tidak segera mendapati kehadiran temannya itu.

DRRRTTT DRRTTTTT‼‼‼

Getaran ponselnya membuat sungmin dengan segera mengangkat teleponnya yang bergetar tanpa melihat ID di layar ponselnya.

"_yoboseyo."_

"**Minnie, mianhae aku ada urusan mendadak. Hari ini tidak bisa menjenguk wookiie denganmu. Kau sendiri saja tidak apa-apa nne?"**

"_ck!yak! kau ini, aku sudah hamper mati karatan menunggumu, kau malah membatalkan janji kita. Huft! Yasudah, ara aku sendiri saja."_

"**mian min, jeongmal mianhae."**

"_gwenchana. Anyeong hyukkie."_

"**anyeong min."**

TUTTTT TUTTTT

Setelah menutup telepon dari hyukkie, sungmin bergegas mencari taxi menuju mobit sebelum kerumah wookkie seorang diri karena hyukkie tiba-tiba ada urusan dan tidak bisa pergi bersamanya.

~0~

**~MOBIT RESTAURANT~**

Sungmin terpaksa menuju restoran appany sendiri karena hyukkie yang tiba-tiba ada urusan mendadak. Sungmin mendudukan dirinya disalah satu tempat duduk direstoran itu dan tak sengaja dia melihat namja yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir melayani pengunjung itu. Sesekali mereka bertemu pandang kemudian melemparkan pandangannya ke lain arah karena merasa canggung.

"ini minumanmu." Jungmo meletakkan segelas strawberry coffe ke meja sungmin.

"gomawo jungmo, duduklah." Sungmin menyuruh jungmo untuk duduk menemaninya.

Sejenak tidak ada perbincangan antara mereka, hanya sesekali terlihat saling melirik dan canggung.

"apa kau bahagia?" Tanya jungmo memecah kecanggungan antara mereka.

"hmm. Aku sangat bahagia jungmo. Gomawo kau sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Cobalah untuk membuka hatimu untuk yeoja lain jungmo~ah. Aku yakin pasti bisa." Ucap sungmin sambil meminum minuman yang dibawakan jungmo untuknya.

"aku tahu, tapi itu…"

"oppaaaa….. di dapur sedang membutuhkan bantuanmu." Teriak seorang yeoja menginterupsi perbincangan antara jungmo dan sungmin itu.

"ah, araseo. Mian min, aku tinggal sebentar." Jungmo bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

"anyeong haseo agashi, nan yuri imnida. Bangapta. Aku adalah karyawan baru disini. Anda mirip sekali dengan tuan lee. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?"

"bangapta yuri ssi, tidak perlu, aku sedang menunggu umma mertuaku. Gomawo, kau bisa kembali melanjutkan aktivitasmu." Ucap sungmin ramah.

"araseo, jika membutuhkan sesuatu panggil aku saja nona. Aku permisi dulu." Yuri membungkuk sekilas kemudian berlalu dari hadapan sungmin.

Tak berapa lama heechul datang dan menjemput sungmin untuk mengajaknya belanja bersama. Karena tadi sempat ada urusan mendadak akhirnya heechul tidak jadi menjemput sungmin dikampusnya. Karena takut sungmin akan terlalu lama menunggunya akhirnya heechul memutuskan untuk menyuruhnya ke restoran appanya dan menunggu disana.

~0~

Setelah mengantar umma mertuanya berbelanja sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak pulang bersama mertuanya itu dan pergi sendiri kerumah wokkie. Tiga puluh menit sungmin menempuh perjalanan menuju rumah wookkie dengan taxi dan harus dilanjutkan berjalan kaki selama 5 menit menuju rumahnya karena rumah wookkie harus memasuki gang yang agak sempit. Sampainya di depan rumah wookkie sungmin langsung mengetuk pintu rumah wokkie.

TOK TOK TOK

Sungmin masih setia berdiri tepat didepan pintu rumah wookkie menunggu sang pemilik rumah membukakan pintu untuknya.

CEKLEK‼!

Tak berapa lama sungmin menunggu, pintu rumah sudah terbuka menampakan sang pemilik rumah. Seorang wanita paruh baya berkacamata dan tersenyum ramah kepada sungmin.

"sungmin~ah, apa kabar?" sapa ummanya wookkie.

"anyeong haseo ahjumma, kabar saya baik baik saja ahjumma. Apa wookie ada?" ucap sungmin.

"masuklah dulu diluar sangat dingin. Wokkie ada di kamarnya, dia kurang enak badan jadi tidak bisa masuk kuliah, aku buatkan kau minum, naiklah ke kamarnya." Umma wookkie menepuk pundak sungmin sekilas kemudian berlalu menuju dapur rumahnya. Kemudian sungmin menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua ke kamar wookkie.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu kamarnya lebih dulu sungmin membuka perlahan pintu kamar wookkie kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sang empunya kamar. Kemudian sungmin tersenyum sekilas kemudian masuk mendekati ranjang dimana wokkie sedang tertidur, ah tidak lebih tepatnya sedang memaksakan matanya untuk terpejam.

"wookkie, nno gwenchana?" sungmin duduk ditepi ranjang wookkie dan memegang telapak tangan wookkie. Kemudian wookkie yang memang tidak tidur reflek bangun dan duduk bersandar di sandaran belakangnya.

"nan gwenchana min~ah, gomawo sudah mau menjengukku."wookie mengelus punggung tangan sungmin yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"kau sakit apa wookkie, kau sangat pucat." Tanya sungmin

Mendengar pertanyaan sungmin bukannya menjawab, wookkie malah mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jendela kamarnya, memandang kosong kea rah luar jendela. Sesaat kemudian wookie mitikkan air matanya dan semakin membuat sungmin panic karenanya.

"wookkie, mussun irriya?" sungmin mendekatkan dirinya kea rah wookie yang sedang bersandar di tempat tidurnya.

"hiks, hiks, aku memang anak yang tidak berguna min, hiks hiks." Tangisan wookkie makin membuat sungmin panic dan kemudian reflek memluknya.

"wae geurae wokkie~ya. Ceritakan padaku." Sungmin masih memeluk wookkie dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"mianhae min, aku tidak pernah menceritakan pada kalian kalau aku sudah mempunyai namja chingu, dan sekarang aaa,,,aakkkuuu hamil min." wookkie yang masih tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya mengeratkan pelukannya pada sungmin.

Sungmin yang tidak bisa menahan terkejutannya akan cerita wookkie hanya bisa membatu dan membuka mulutnya karena terlalu terkejut.

"kami baru saja berpacaran selama 3 bulan, dan sekarang sebelum sempat aku mengenalkannya pada kalian aku sudah seperti ini, aku malu sekali min. apa kalian masih ingin berteman denganku?" wookkie melepaskan pelukan sungmin dan menatapnya dalam.

"pabo‼! Mau seperti apapun keadaanmu kita tetap bersahabat wookkie!" ucap sungmin tegas.

"gomawo min." wookie memeluk sungmin dengan gembira.

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang wanita paruh baya berusaha menahan tangisnya mendengar percakapan antara dua yeoja itu.

"sekarang ceritakan padaku siapa namanya, dia sudah kuliah atau sudah kerja wookkie?" Tanya sungmin sedikit menginterogasi temannya itu.

Wookkie tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan sungmin malah menundukan kepalanya untuk berpikir sejenak dan hal itu malah semakin membuat sungmin heran dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"ddi dia songsaenim kita di sma dulu min. pak kim ye sung."

"MWO‼‼‼‼‼‼!" sungmin tidak bisa menahan kekagetannya lagi kemudian berteriak.

"yak! Kau ini bisa pelan sedikit tidak!" ucap wookkie

"ah mianhae, jadi kau berpacaran dengan kepala besar itu wookkie? Ck! Tidak bisa dipercaya!" sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya dihamparan kasur wookkie karena tidak bisa lagi menopang berat tubuhnya karena terlalu lemas.

"yak! Jangan memanggilnya begitu min, kau ini. Bruk‼‼!" wookie melempar bantalnya tepat di wajah sungmin.

"yak! Jangan melampar bantal sembarangan wookie. Lagipula memang kepalanya itu besar sekali. Kita juga sering memanggilnya begitu dulu."

"tapi min, masalahnya ummanya yesung oppa tidak suka padaku. Ottokae?" ucap wookkie lemas.

"wae?" sungmin langsung bangkit dari tidurnya mendengar perkataan wookkie.

"karena aku masih terlalu muda, dan lagi aku belum lulus kuliah."jawab wookie lemah.

"wae! Mau kau seperti apa harusnya dia bisa menerimamu, bagaimanapun kau adalah calon menantunya. Dan lagi ini semua juga bukan salahmu sepenuhnya inikan salah anaknya juga." Jawab sungmin santai.

"ara aku tahu, tapi…. Aku harus bagaimana. Yesung oppa sudah membujuk ummanya agar mau menemuiku dan akhirnya dia mau dan besok kami akan bertemu untuk membicarakan pernikahan denganku tanpa ummaku min."

"kalau begitu besok aku ikut denganmu, kau tidak boleh sendirian. Ara!"

~0~

CEKLEK‼‼

"kau sudah pulang?" kyuhyun yang mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka segera membalikkan badannya melihat istrinya yang berjalan lesu dan tertunduk itu.

BRUKK‼!

Sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya ke hamparan ranjang pink miliknya. Dan makin membuat kyuhyun heran melihat istrinya yang seperti orang tidak bersemangat itu.

"kau kenapa min?" kyuhyun berdiri mendekati sungmin yang masih dengan posisi terlentangnnya.

"aku tidak apa-apa kyu." Jawab sungmin kemudian dia bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di sebelah suaminya itu.

"kau terlihat tidak tidak bersemangat, dan kau dari mana saja? Kenapa pulang larut bahkan tidak meneleponku?" kyuhyun membelai pucuk rambut kepala istrinya yang bersandar pada bahunya itu.

"aku yang menikah kenapa orang lain yang hamil duluan kyu?" pertanyaan sungmin membuta kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya tanda tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan sang istri.

"apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"wookkie hamil kyu, padahal jelas-jelas aku yang menikah duluan, kenapa dia yang hamil duluan harusnya kan aku." Sungmin berbicara sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"wookkie temanmu itu hamil? Bukankah dia belum menikah?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"maka dari itu harusnya kan aku duluan yang hamil. Dan kau tahu dia berpacaran dengan siapa?" kyuhyun hanya mengendikan bahunya tidak tahu kemudian sungmin menegapkan kepalanya.

"dengan songsaenim kepala besar. Guru kita waktu di sma kyu." Kyuhyun tidak menjawab perkataan sungmin, hanya memandanginya dengan melebarkan matanya.

"dan lagi wokkie saat ini sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik, dia merasa tidak bisa menjaga nama baik keluarganya ditambah calon ibu mertuanya itu tidak suka padanya karena menganggap dia masih anak ingusan, padahal kan ini salah anaknya juga, bukan sepenuhnya salah wokkie. Besok wookkie akan bertemu dengannya dan aku yang akan menemaninya karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan wookkie sendirian dengan nenek lampir itu." Ucap sungmin semangat.

"sudahlah, jangan ikut campur masalah orang. Urusi saja dirimu sendiri." Kyuhyun mulai naik keranjang mereka untuk tidur.

"mana bisa begitu kyu! Wookkie itu temanku, dan melihat sifatnya aku rasa wookkie tidak sanggup melawannya." Sungmin yang berniat bangkit dari ranjang mereka kemudian ditarik tangannya oleh suaminya itu.

SRETTTTT‼‼ BRUKKKKK‼‼

Sungmin terjatuh diatas tubuh kyuhyun."kyu, aku mau mandi dulu." Sungmin mencoba berontak dari pelukan suaminya itu namun tidak sanggup melawan kekuatan suaminya itu.

"wae!tidak usah mandi, badanmu tidak bau. Kita tidur saja, bukankah kau ingin cepat hamil?"

SRETTTT‼‼‼

Kyuhyun menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut dan melancarkan aksinya.

"kyuuuuuu andweeeeeemmmppphhhhh!"

~0~

Seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya, sungmin dan wookie akan pergi bersama untuk menemui calon umma mertua wookkie. Pertemuan ini pun mertuanya tidak mengijinkan yesung untuk ikut bersama mereka . setelah pulang kuliah sungmin mengajak wookkie untuk janjian di depan gerbang kampus mereka. Setelah mereka berdiri hamper lima belas menit akhirnya mobil sedan hitam berhenti tepat didepan mereka dan sesaat kemudian turunlah wanita paruh baya dengan menggunakan kacamata hitam turun dari mobil tersebut dengan sangat anggun, setiap orang yang melihat sudah pasti tahu bahwa wanita itu bukan orang sembarangan dan dari kalangan berada. Sekilas wanita itu membuka sedikit kacamata hitamnya dan memandangi wookkie dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan sempat membuat wokkie risih karenanya.

"kau kim ryeowook?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu.

"nne, nan kim ryeowook imnida. Bangap seumnida nyonya." Sapa wookie ramah.

Sungmin hanya melemparkan pandangan tidak sukanya terhadap wanita paruh baya didepannya karena menurutnya wanita itu terkesan sombong dan angkuh.

"masuklah, jangan membuang-buang waktu lagi." Ucap wanita itu ketus. Kemudian sungmin dan wookkie mengikutinya untuk memasuki mobil mewah itu.

~0~

Saat ini sungmin, wookkie dan umma mertuanya sudah berada di salah satu restoran mewah di seoul. Karena mengingat calon mertuanya itu orang dari kalangan berada maka tidak heran wookie diajaknya ke restoran itu.

"langsung saja anak muda. Kau tahu aku mau menemuimu karena bujukan anakku. Dan lagi aku lihat kalian tetap dengan pendirian kalian dengan tidak mau menggugurkan aegi itu." Ucap nyonya kim yang sontak membuat sungmin membulatkan matanya mendengar penuturan calon mertua wookkie itu sedangkan wookkie masih setia menundukkan kepalanya kebawah tidak berani menatap wajah calon mertuanya itu.

"kau tahu kan keluarga kami sangat terpandang dan mungkin kau juga tahu tidak sepadan dengan keluargamu yang dari kalangan biasa." Ucapan nyonya kim makin membuat sungmin naik darah kemudian mulai menatap tajam nyonya kim dan akhirnya bicara.

"ahjumma, apa anda mengajak kami hanya untuk menunjukan seberapa kayanya anda. Saat ini kita harusnya membicarakan masa depan teman saya dan anak anda." Ucap sungmin ketus.

"siapa kau, beraninya ikut campur dan lagi jangan panggil aku ahjumma. Panggil aku nyonya ara!" bentak nyonya kim dan sama sekali tidak membuat sungmin takut karenanya.

"sungmin, sudahlah apa yang dikatakan nyonya kim benar." Wookkie menenangkan sungmin agar tidak marah lagi dan malah membuat keadaan makin keruh. Karena wookie merasa calon mertuanya mau bertemu dengannya saja itu sudah bagus dan dia tidak ingin merusaknya dengan membalas semua perkataannya dengan emosi.

"kalian ini. Tsk! Aku sudah berbaik hati mau menemuimu kenapa malah membawa yeoja berandalan ini. Tidak tahu sopan santun." Ucap nyonya kim ketus dan melirik sejenak kearah sungmin.

Sungmin yang akan naik darah lagi kemudian dipegang pundaknya oleh wookkie agar tidak membalas perkataan nyonya kim lagi.

"mian hamnida nyonya. Maafkan teman saya. Saya sangat senang anda mau menemui saya." Ucap wookkie dengan sedikit menahan rasa sedihnya.

"aku ada beberapa syarat yang ingin aku ajukan. Dan aku tidak minta pendapat, kau harus mematuhi semuanya. Ara! Setelah menikah kalian harus tinggal sendiri, aku sudah menyiapkan semua untuk kalian. Kau juga masih boleh melanjutkan kuliah, karena aku tidak ingin istri anakku hanya lulusan sma saja. Mengerti!" ucap nyonya kim lagi.

"saya mengerti nyonya. Kamsa hamnida." Ucap wookkie senang.

"baiklah, kalian hanya boleh menikah bulan depan, urusan pernikahan selengkapnya aku akan membicarakan pada orang tuamu. Waktuku tidak banyak lagi, aku harus pergi dan panggil aku umma. Ara!" ucap nyonya kim sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan sungmin dan wookkie di restoran mahal itu. Setelah kepergian nyonya kim, sungmin beralih menatap temannya itu.

"wookkie kenapa kau diam saja dan hanya mengiyakan semua yang diperintahkan nenek sihir itu. Tsk!" ucap sungmin sedikit kesal.

"mau bagaimana lagi min, hanya ini jalan satu-satunya. Dia sudah mau merestui kami saja itu sudah bagus." Jawab wookkie lemah.

"tapi dia tidak bisa se.."

"sudahlah min, kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang karena kau tidak mengalami apa yang kualami sekarang. Kau punya umma mertua yang sangat menyayangimu. Kau mempunyai keluarga yang semua sangat menyanyangimu tidak seperti aku. Hiks!" wookkie terisak karena tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya lagi.

"wookkie." Sungmin memeluk sahabatnya yang terisak itu menenangkannya.

"mianhae, seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu." Ucap wookie menyesal

~0~

"aku pulang." Sapa sungmin saat memasuki kamarnya dan kyuhyun masih setia menatap layar laptopnya mengerjakan tugasnya.

"hmmm, kau sudah pulang. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini selalu pulang larut?" Tanya kyuhyun dengan masih menatap layar laptonya itu.

GREPPPP‼!

Sepasang lengan kecil itu memeluk leher kyuhyun dari belakang dan membuat kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakannya dari keyboard laptopnya dan beralih memegang tangan istrinya itunya.

"wae?" Tanya kyuhyun.

Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher sang suami.

"aku orang yang beruntung." Ucap sungmin singkat.

"ada apa?" Tanya kyuhyun lagi.

"aku orang yang beruntung kyu. Sangat beruntung. Aku bahagia." Jawab sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti akan maksudnya dan tidak berniat menanyakan lagi kepada istrinya itu kemudian kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan sungmin dan membimbing sungmin untuk berjalan kedepan dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya. Kemudian kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala sungmin dan mengecup dahinya sekilas dan kemudian mencium istrinya tepat di bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher sang suami. Mengeluarkan rasa bahagia yang di dapatnya karena bisa menikahi orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

TBC

Anyeong…. Gomawo readerdeul yang masih setia menunggu dan membaca ff ini walaupun makin lama updatenya makin lama…

Mian -_-"

Terus review yah, biar yang ngetik makin semangat.

Gak banyak cuap-cuap deh. Untuk yang nanya sampe chapter berapa ini belum tahu karena masih ada beberapa ide buat kyumin story after merried.

Tapi kalau udah pada bosen yah chapter depan bisa di end.

Tinggal pendapat permirsahhhhhh masih mau lanjutkah atau chapt depan end?

Sekali lagi gomawo buat readerdeul…. Yang silent maupun yang baik hati mau review.

Anyeongggggggggggggggggggggg ggggggggggggg….

*bow!


	11. Chapter 11

~They Started With a Kiss Again~

~0~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

~0~

Genderswitch

~0~

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

BEFORE

~0~

"aku orang yang beruntung kyu. Sangat beruntung. Aku bahagia." Jawab sungmin yang membuat kyuhyun masih tidak mengerti akan maksudnya dan tidak berniat menanyakan lagi kepada istrinya itu kemudian kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan sungmin dan membimbing sungmin untuk berjalan kedepan dan mendudukannya dipangkuannya. Kemudian kyuhyun mengelus pucuk kepala sungmin dan mengecup dahinya sekilas dan kemudian mencium istrinya tepat di bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman dan saling melumat satu sama lain. Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher sang suami. Mengeluarkan rasa bahagia yang di dapatnya karena bisa menikahi orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

~0~

CHAPTER 11

~0~

Setelah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya, sungmin segera menidurkan dirinya di hamparan kasur miliknya. Berbeda dengan sang suami yang masih sibuk memandangi layar laptop 14 inchinya, menyelesaikan sebagian tugasnya.

"apa kau tidak ada tugas." Tanya kyuhyun yang masih asik dengan kegiatan mengetiknya.

"ani kyu, seminggu ini aku lebih banyak praktek dan tidak banyak tugas." Jawab sungmin yang masih mencari posisi nyaman untuknya tidur.

"tapi kau harus tetap belajar, praktek itu lebih susah daripada teori." Ucap kyuhyun lagi.

"ara dokter cho. Aku mengerti." Sejenak tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan kembali dan menyibukan dirinya masing-masing dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

"kyu, bagaimana jika aku hamil? Apa kau akan senang?" perkataan sungmin barusan membuat kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan tangannya diatas keyboard. Kyuhyun masih diam dan belum berniat menjawab pertanyaan sungmin. Masih memandang kedepan dengan pandangan datar.

"wae kyu? Apa kau tidak senang?" sungmin bertanya lagi karena tidak segera mendapatkan jawaban dari suaminya.

"akuuu, aku tidak tahu. Aku belum memikirkannya." Jawab kyuhyun datar dan membuat sungmin sontak menegapkan tubuhnya dan menatap punggung suaminya itu dengan penuh tanda Tanya.

"wae kyu? Kau tidak ingin mempunyai aegi denganku?" Tanya sungmin dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

"ani bukan begitu." Kyuhyun kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap sungmin.

"maksudku, akuuu, kita kan masih muda min, lagipula apa kau tidak takut kalau kehamilan akan menghambat semua aktivitasmu?"ucap kyuhyun dengan hati-hati agar tidak melukai perasaan sungmin.

"ani kyu, kan aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau kapanpun aku hamil aku siap. Tapi sepertinya kau belum siap."ucap sungmin lemah.

"bukan begitu,aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu jika kau belum siap. Sudahlah kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah." Ujar kyuhyun seraya membalikkan tubuhnya lagi menghadap layar laptopnya.

"besok kita bisa berangkat bersama lagi tapi tidak bisa pulang bersama, tidak apa-apa kan min." ucap kyuhyun

"hem, gwenchana kyu. Memangnya kau besok kau mau kemana?" Tanya sungmin.

"setelah pulang kuliah beberapa mahasiswa kedokteran senior mengajak kami juniornya untuk makan bersama." Jawab kyuhyun dan membuat sungmin melebarkan senyuman penuh arti dan melupakan kekecewaannya karena perbincangan mereka tentang aegi tadi.

"araseo kyu." Jawab sungmin sembari memejamkan matanya dengan masih tersenyum.

~0~

Seperti biasa pagi ini sungmin sudah dicemaskan dengan praktek dari salah satu dosen yang sangat galak menurutnya. Dan seperti biasa juga dia akan merengek pada teman-temannya untuk membantunya belajar praktek. Dan praktek hari ini adalah belajar menyuntikan obat kepada pasien dimana yang sudah diketahui bahwa seorang lee sungmin sangat takut pada jarum suntik.

"huft!bagaimana kalau aku tidak lulus ujian ini. Kalian tahu aku sangat takut pada jarum suntik." Ucap sungmin cemas.

"jika takut kenapa mau jadi perawat. Bagaimana dengan pasienmu nantinya!" Ucap siwon ketus.

Sungmin hanya memandang heran akan temannya itu. Karena sikap siwon yang kembali ketus.

"sudahlah, kalau kau berusaha pasti bisa min." ucap kibum sembari memegang bahu temannya itu.

"LEE SUNGMIN DAN LEE DONGHAE, kalian maju kedepan." Panggil ibu shin.

"ah, wae? Kenapa aku harus dengan lee sungmin. Aku pasti mati." Protes donghae namun dia tahu jika protesnya tidak akan diterima oleh dosennya itu.

"lee sungmin coba kau praktekkan ini kepada lee donghae." Perintah dosen shin, donghae hanya membaringkan tubuhnya dengan menutup mata tanpa mau melihat apa yang akan dilakukan sungmin padanya.

Sungmin sudah bersiap dengan dengan sebuah suntikan ditangannya dan berniat akan mempraktekan ke tangan donghae, namun tangan sungmin tampak gemetar dan wajahnya seketika berubah pucat.

"lee sungmin ayo cepat lakukan. Kita harus bergantian, waktu kita tidak banyak." Perintah dosen shin tanpa sadar membuat sungmin semakin tertekan dan akhirnya karena tidak bisa menahan ketakutannya.

BRUKKKKK‼‼

Sungmin terjatuh tak sadarkan diri dan sontak membuat seisi kelas panik. Beberapa saat kemudian siwon berlari mendekati tubuh sungmin dan mengangkatnya. Siwon membawa sungmin ke ruang kesehatan agar bisa dirawat. Tanpa sadar saat membawa sungmin menuju ruang kesehatan dia berpapasan dengan kyuhyun dan tidak menggubrisnya.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan siwon membaringkan tubuh sungmin ke salah satu bed di ruang itu. Siwon menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas dada sungmin.

"terima kasih sudah membawa istriku tuan choi, kau bisa keluar." Ucap kyuhyun ketus seraya memasuki ruang kesehatan dan mendekati ranjang sungmin.

Siwon tidak membalas perkataan kyuhyun dan hanya melemparkan pandangan tidak sukanya pada kyuhyun kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kyumin berdua di ruang kesehatan itu.

~0~

Keempat orang itu masih memandang sungmin penuh arti. Menyiratkan kekhawatiran karena kejadian pingsan di dalam kelas tadi.

"sudahlah, jangan melihatku terus seperti itu, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Jinjja!" ucap sungmin.

"jinjjaro?" ucap Victoria sembari menyentuh dahi sungmin dengan punggung telapak tangannya.

"jinjja vic, sudahlah kalian tidak usah mengkhawatirkan aku ! bagaimana nasibku nantinya ditangan ibu shin. Itu yang seharusnya aku khawatirkan sekarang. Hueeeeee." Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja dengan cukup keras.

"tenanglah min, kami akan terus mengajarimu sampai kau bisa. Kami pasti akan membantumu." Ucap kibum.

"kecuali aku, aku tidak mau. Kalian berdua saja yang membantu lee sungmin." Ucap donghae

"gomawo, kalian memang teman yang baik dan siwon gomawo karena tadi kau sudah membawaku ke ruang kesehatan." Ujar sungmin

"hmm. Gwenchana." Siwon masih berkutat dengan pikirannya yang tidak suka saat kejadian pengusiran dirinya oleh kyuhyun diruang kesehatan tadi. Ya, setelah sungmin siuman, dia bersikeras ingin kembali kekelasnya dan tidak ingin pulang, akhirnya kyuhyunpun mengantarkannya kekelas dan tak sengaja bertemu dengan siwon lagi. Entah mengapa sejak pertemuan mereka yang pertama membuat kyuhyun makin tidak menyukai namja teman istrinya itu.

"baiklah karena kalian sudah sangat baik padaku, aku juga mau memberikan sesuatu pada kalian." Ucap sungmin sembari memandangi teman-temannya satu persatu itu.

"kyuhyun setelah pulang kuliah nanti tidak akan pulang bersamaku, dan kalian tahu, dia akan menghadiri gathering yang diadakan seniornya dalam rangka untuk mengakrabkan antara senior dan junior." Ucap sungmin dan masih membuat teman-temannya tidak bergeming akan maksudnya.

"yak‼! Kalian ini, kenapa masih memandangku dengan pandangan kosong begitu. Apa kalian semua ini pabo! Masih tidak mengerti maksudku?" Tanya sungmin lagi.

Victoria dan kibum masih menggelengkan kepala mereka tidak mengerti.

"ish! Gathering antara senior dan junior itu artinya disana akan ada banyak calon dokter yang kalian inginkan." Ujar sungmin sembari melipat tangannya didadanya.

Seketika raut wajah Victoria dan kibum berubah menjadi bercahaya.

"jinjja min?" Tanya kibum yang masih tidak percaya.

"jinjja‼‼‼‼‼!" jawab sungmin.

"uwa gomawoooooo." Ucap vic dan kibum bersamaan sembari memeluk sungmin.

"yak‼! Lepas, kalian membuat aku sesak saja, ish!" ucap sungmin sembari berontak dari pelukan Victoria dan kibum.

"hihihih, mianhae kami terlalu senang, hehehe. Kau juga ikut dengan kami kan nanti." Ujar Victoria seraya melepaskan pelukannya terhadap sungmin.

"MWO‼‼ ikut lagi? Aku pasti habis! Kyu pasti akan marah besar‼‼"

~0~

Sudah selama 30 menit sungmin, vic, kibum, donghae dan siwon berada di dalam mobil diluar gerbang kampus mereka menunggu rombongan kyuhyun dan kawan-kawannya. Hal ini karena sungmin lupa menanyakan kyuhyun akan mengadakan gathering dimana, dan dengan terpaksa mereka harus mengikuti kyuhyun dan teman-temannya.

"min, kenapa lama sekali? Bukankah kelas kyuhyun sudah selesai sejak sejam yang lalu." Ucap donghae yang sudah tidak betah berada didalam mobil.

"molla, sudahlah kita tunggu saja. Aku juga tidak mungkin menanyakannya kan." Ucap sungmin sembari melipat tangannya didadanya. Dan tak berapa lama sungmin melihat mobil suaminya itu.

"ya, ya, itu mobil kyuhyun. Donghae cepat ikuti saja mobilnya." Perintah sungmin

"palli donghae~ya, nanti kita ketinggalan jejaknya." Ucap Victoria yang sudah tidak sabar.

"ck! Kalian cerewet sekali." Donghae yang kesal langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

~0~

Setelah mengikuti mobil kyuhyun, sekarang sampailah kelima sahabat itu didepan sebuah restoran yang bisa dikatakan tidak asing bagi kyuhyun maupun sungmin. Karena restoran yang dikunjungi mereka adalah restoran appanya sungmin yaitu mobit.

"mwo‼! Kenapa malah ke restoran appaku." Ucapan sungmin sontak membuat keempat temannya memandang heran kearahnya.

"restoran appamu?" Tanya kibum heran.

"nne, ini restoran appaku." Jawab sungmin.

"uwa~~~ daebak, beberapa kali aku kesini tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ini restoran appamu min. kau tahu restoran ini sangat terkenal dikalangan anak muda di seoul. Karena menyediakan masakan korea sekaligus menyajikan menu ala café." Ucap Victoria kagum.

"jinjjaro?" Tanya sungmin yang tidak percaya kemudian beberapa saat kemudian mereka turun dari mobil dan masuk kedalam restoran.

'baguslah dengan begini aku tidak akan ketahuan oleh kyuhyun kalau kami mengikutinya, hehehe.'ucap sungmin dalam hati.

~0~

Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya memasuki restoran milik appa mertuanya itu dan langsung duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan karena sebelumnya kyuhyun menelepon mertuanya itu untuk memesan tempat untuk sepuluh orang.

"anyeong yeorobun, terima kasih kalian mau mampir ke restoran kami. Perkenalkan aku adalah appa mertua cho kyuhyun. Lee kangin imnida. Aku harap kalian akan puas dengan pelayanan kami." Kangin menghampiri tempat kyuhyun dan teman-temannya itu untuk memberikan pelayanan terbaik kepada teman-teman menantunya itu. Kangin sangat senang karena kyuhyun mau membantunya mempromosikan restoran miliknya.

"nne, ahjussi kami pasti puas, tempat anda sangat nyaman sekali dan anda ramah sekali." Ucap senior kyuhyun yang bernama Eric itu.

"nne, gomawo kami pasti akan memberikan pelayanan terbaik kami. Kim jungmo… kemari." Kangin memanggil jungmo yang kebetulan sedang memberikan makanan di meja disebelah meja kyuhyun.

"kau catat semua pesanan meja ini dan layani tamu kita dengan baik." Perintah kangin kepada jungmo.

"nne, lee ahjussi." Jawab jungmo.

"anyeong jungmo~ah." Kyuhyun menyapa jungmo dengan tersenyum

"anyeong cho kyuhyun." Jungmo menjawab dengan ekspresi datar.

Tak berapa lama setelah kyuhyun dan teman-temannya memesan makanan, rombongan sungmin kemudian memasuki restoran itu.

"o' sungmin?" jungmo melihat sungmin memasuki restoran.

"anyeong jungmo, oh? Kyu kau ada disini?" sungmin berusaha berakting seakan dia tidak tahu kalau kyuhyun juga berada di restoran appanya itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab kekagetan sungmin dan hanya memandangnya dengan wajah datar.

"anyeong haseo, kami dari mahasiswa keperawatan. Kalian dari mahasiswa kedokteran bukan? Kebetulan sekali kalian juga berada disini. Hehehehe." Victoria menyapa semua mahasiswa kedokteran itu dan sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena sikap Victoria itu.

Semua yang berada di meja kyuhyun hanya memandang datar rombongan sungmin dan hanya ada satu orang yang menyunggingkan senyumannya.

"wah, kebetulan sekali. Apa kalian mau bergabung dengan kami? Kami sedang mengadakan gathering antara senior dan junior, lebih bagus kalau kita akrab juga dengan mahasiswa keperawatan." Ucap seorang senior kyuhyun yang bernama nickhun itu.

"jeongmal? Gomawo sunbae mau mengajak kami untuk bergabung." Victoria yang senang langsung mendudukan dirinya disebelah nickhun itu. Sedangkan donghae dan siwon memilih untuk duduk di meja disebelah meja kyuhyun dan teman-temannya itu.

"kau lee sungmin? Kau istrinya kyuhyun?" Tanya eric kepada sungmin.

"nne sunbae, anyeong haseo nan lee sungmin imnida. Bangap seumnida." Sapa sungmin ramah sembari membungkukan badannya sekilas.

"lee sungmin, kau mengikuti kami ya, kenapa kau bisa disini. Huft mengganggu saja." Seohyun yang kesal melihat sungmin dan teman-temannya menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipat kedua tangannya didadanya.

"memangnya kenapa seo? Bukankah sungmin itu istrinya kyuhyun." Ucap yonghwa

"tapi.."

"duduklah disini sungmini." Yonghwa menyuruh sungmin untuk duduk disebelah kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya memasang ekspresi datar akan obrolan orang-orang didepannya. Dan menyibukan dirinya membuka-buka buku menu yang ada di tangannya.

"kau mau makan apa?" Tanya kyuhyun kepada sungmin yang sudah mendudukan dirinya disebelahnya.

"samakan denganmu saja kyu." Ucap sungmin pelan.

Siwon memandang tidak suka akan sepasang suami istri itu, terlebih melihat sikap dingin kyuhyun sebagai suami membuatnya ingin mendekati sungmin dan mengajaknya duduk disebelahnya.

Siwon yang sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan didepannya itu segara berjalan mendekati kursi kyumin.

"sungmin~ah, sebaiknya kita duduk dimeja kita sendiri saja dan tidak menganggu acara mereka." Ucapan siwon membuat seorang kyuhyun mengeluarkan death glearnya.

"ah,, tapi." Belum sempat sungmin menjawab, siwon sudah menarik tanganya dan mengajaknya ke mejanya.

Mau tidak mau kibum dan Victoria juga pindah kemeja siwon dan donghae itu.

"wae wonnie? Bukankah tadi mereka sudah mempersilahkan kita untuk duduk bersama mereka." Victoria protes akan sikap siwon.

"kita akan mengganggu acara mereka. Tidak baik." Ucap siwon ketus.

"kau menyebalkan, bukankah tujuan kita mengikuti mereka juga karena ingin akrab dengan mereka." Victoria hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Sudahlah, aku tidak mau berdebat lagi, silahkan kalian pesan apa saja. Atau kita pesan steak terbaik ditambah wine biar aku yang traktir." Ucap siwon agar Victoria dan kibum tidak lagi kesal padanya.

"jinjja? Uwa~~ tuan kuda kau keren sekali." Kibum yang senang reflek memeluk lengan siwon yang duduk disebelahnya itu.

"kalian serasi sekali, kenapa tidak pacaran saja?" sungmin yang melihat kedua temannya akrab itu berusaha menggoda mereka.

"tuan kuda ini mana mau denganku, aku bukan tipenya." Kibum yang merajuk hanya memajukan bibirnya

"sudahlah pesan makanan saja lagipula aku lapar." Ucap siwon berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Tak selang berapa lama pesanan lima steak daging terbaik korea dan sebotol wine sudah berada di meja sungmin dan teman-temannya. Dan tanpa banyak bicara kelima orang itu langsung melahap hidangan dihadapan mereka.

Tak beda dengan meja disebelahnya juga memesan menu yang sama, steak dan wine. Mereka merayakan acara mereka masing-masing tanpa mau mengganggu satu sama lain.

"kyu, istrimu manis sekali. Kau beruntung sekali punya istri yang sangat imut. Jika aku punya istri seperti itu aku akan betah dirumah. Hahaha." Ujar eric seraya menuangkan wine ke gelas miliknya.

Kyuhyun yang mendapat pujian itu hanya tersenyum sekilas dan memandang sungmin dan teman-temannya yang sedang berbincang akrab dengan teman-temannya itu.

Raut wajah kyuhyun hanya menyiratkan wajah dengan ekspresi yang dingin karena berulang kali dia melihat sungmin sedang tertawa dan akrab dengan namja bernama siwon itu.

"aku tidak bisa minum wine." Sungmin menolak gelas berisi wine yang disodorkan Victoria itu.

"ayolah nyonya cho, kau bukan anak sma lagi. Lagipula ini wine bukan soju." Victoria masih berusaha menyodorkan segelas wine kepada sungmin. Karena tidak sanggup menolak paksaan teman-temannya itu akhirnya sungmin meminum segelas wine yang diberikan Victoria. Karena merasakan nikmatnya wine kemudian sungmin menuangkan segelas penuh wine lagi kedalam gelasnya, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya melotot melihat sungmin yang tadinya menolak sekarang malah tidak mau berhenti minum.

"min, min sudah. Kau bisa mabuk nanti, dan aku akan dibunuh suamimu."kibum menghentikan tangan sungmin yang akan menuangkan wine lagi kedalam gelasnya.

"ah~~ kepalaku pusing sekali aku ingin pulang." Ucap sungmin yang mulai merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

"hah! Kau ini, baru pertama minum wine kenapa malah minum banyak sekali." Ucap Victoria

"aku antar pulang." Siwon memapah tubuh sungmin agar berdiri dan merangkulnya.

"biar aku yang membawanya pulang." Kyuhyun yang melihat simin akan berjalan segera menghentikannya dan menarik tubuh sungmin dan memapahnya.

Tatapan itu bertemu lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya siwon dan kyuhyun saling menatap benci satu sama lain.

"hoek." Sungmin sudah merasakan mual dan ingin muntah, kyuhyun segera memapahnya menuju mobil mereka. Kyuhyun mendudukan sungmin di kursi penumpang dan segera melajukan kemudinya untuk pulang kerumah mereka.

"ck! Cho sungmin, kenapa kau minum banyak wine. No pabonya!" amarah kyuhyun tidak mendapat tanggapan dari sungmin karena sungmin kini sudah tidak terlalu focus karena pusing dan mualnya.

"anyeong, apa aku boleh bergabung disini?" nickhun berjalan mendekati meja hoobaenya itu.

Mendapati sunbaenya mendekati mejanya, Victoria sontak menyunggingkan senyumannya dan segera menggeser tempat duduknya agar sunbaenya itu bisa duduk disebelahnya.

"geurom sunbae, silahkan duduk."

Victoria dan nickhun memulai perbincangan mereka sendiri tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya. Siwon sedari tadi hanya menatap makanannya dengan pandangan kosong dan kibum hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan miris. Kibum tahu tatapan siwon terhadap sungmin dan itu sangat membuatnya kecewa dan sedih. Karena dia sudah memendam perasaannya kepada siwon semenjak mereka di Sma dulu. Namun karena merasa siwon tidak pernah memperhatikannya, kibum mulai mencoba untuk mencari namja lain dan melupakan siwon. Namun semua sangat tidak mudah mengingat hampir setiap hari mereka pasti bertemu.

~0~

Sesampainya dirumah kediaman cho, kyuhyun langsung menggendong sungmin ala bridal style karena sungmin sudah tertidur semenjak di perjalanan tadi.

Ceklek‼!

Dengan susah payah kyuhyun membuka pintu rumahnya dan akhirnya bisa masuk kedalam rumahnya itu.

"kyu, kau sudah pu…, oh! Sungmin kenapa?" heechul yang melihat kyuhyun menggendong sungmin yang tidak sadarkan diri sontak khawatir.

"gwenchana umma, dia hanya minum beberapa gelas wine tadi." Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu dan segera naik kekamar mereka.

Sesampainya dikamar, kyuhyun segera menidurkan sungmin diranjang mereka dan mengganti pakain sungmin dengan piyama karena pakainya sedikit kotor karena muntahannya sendiri.

"ck!merepotkan sekali." Setelah mengganti baju sungmin kyuhyun langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

~0~

"sungmin masih belum sadar kyu?" Tanya kangin kepada kyuhyun.

"ajik appa." Jawab kyuhyun singkat.

Saat ini semua keluarga cho dan kangin sudah berada di ruang keluarga berkumpul bersama.

"anak itu, sudah tahu tidak bisa minum minuman beralkohol, masih saja mencoba-cobanya." Kangin hanya menggelangkankepalanya akan ulah sungmin.

"biar aku temani sungmin saja, siapa tahu dia sudah sadar." Heechul segera beranjak dari ruang keluarga dan menuju kamar kyumin untuk melihat keadaan sungmin.

Kyuhyun masih diam dengan perasaanya sendiri karena memikirkan namja teman istrinya itu, entah mengapa kyuhyun benar-benar tidak suka padanya.

"chagi~~ bangunlah, makan malam dulu." Heechul mengelus pucuk kepala sungmin agar tersadar dari tidurnya karena sejak tadi siang sungmin belum makan.

"eungh,," sungmin menggeliat dan berusaha untuk membuka matanya.

"umma." Sungmin yang sudah mulai membuka matanya segera mendudukan dirinya dan bersandar pada ranjangnya.

"hoekkkkk‼‼!." Merasa ingin muntah, sungmin segera berlari menuju kamar mandi dan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"chagi~~ gwenchana?" heechul menyusul sungmin yang berlari ke kemar mandi dan mengelus punggung sungmin agar tidak terlalu merasa kesakitan.

Setelah membersihkan mulutnya dan membasuhnya, sungmin segera berjalan menuju ranjangnya kembali dengan di papah oleh heechul.

"wajahmu pucat sekali, apa efek wine sangat menyiksamu, bahkan sedari tadi kau belum makan lagi tapi memuntahkan seluruh isi perutmu." Ujar heechul seraya mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang sungmin.

"nan gwenchana umma, jeongmal. Besok efek mabuknya juga akan hilang." Sungmin menidurkan dirinya lagi dan menarik selimutnya sebatas dada.

"kau istirahat saja, aku ambilkan makanan nne?" heechul beranjak dari ranjang sungmin dan turun menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk sungmin.

"apa dia sudah sadar?" kyuhyun yang akan masuk ke kamarnya berpapasan dengan heechul di lorong lantai dua itu.

"nne, dia sudah sadar, tadi Minnie muntah lagi. Sebaiknya kau temani Minnie, aku ambilakan makanan untuknya." Heechul kemudian berlalu ke dapur.

Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan mendudukan dirinya di pinggir ranjang miliknya.

"apa sudah baikan?" kyuhyun menyentuh dahi istrinya dengan punggung tangannya.

"masih mual kyu." Sungmin kemudian mendudukan dirinya lagi dan bersandar di ranjangnya.

"salah siapa kau mencoba-coba wine!" ucap kyuhyun ketus.

"mereka yang memaksaku kyu." Sungmin merajuk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"apa kau juga menuruti semua perintah siwon itu?" Tanya kyuhyun ketus.

"bukan siwon, Victoria yang memaksaku." Jawab sungmin.

"aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengannya!"

"makanan datang~~~~." Heechul datang dengan membawa nampan berisi sup dan segelas jus.

"gomawo umma." Kyuhyun mengambil nampan yang dibawa ummanya itu dan meletakkannya dimeja.

"baiklah, aku masih ada kerjaan. Kyu kau suapi Minnie nne. Umma ke kamar dulu. Minnie chagi setelah makan istirahat nne. Supaya efek mabukmu bisa hilang besok."

"nne umma. Gomawo." Ucap sungmin sambil tersenyum pada mertuanya itu.

Setelah heechul keluar dari kamar mereka, kyuhyun beranjak dari pinggir ranjang menuju meja belajarnya. Sungmin hanya menatap heran suaminya itu, bukankah seharusnya dia menyuapinya, kenapa malah meninggalkannya diranjang sendiri.

"kyu~~~ kau tidak menyuapiku?" sungmin bertanya pada suaminya yang mulai membuka laptopnya.

"makan saja sendiri, kau sudah baikan kan!" ucap kyuhyun ketus dan membuat sungmin kesal.

"huft! Tahu begitu tadi biar umma saja yang menyuapiku."

~0~

Pagi ini sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya karena bias cahaya matahari mulai memasuki kamarnya.

"eungh,, jam berapa ini? MWO‼‼‼" sungmin yang melihat jam di meja sebelah ranjangnya kemudian langsung bangun dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

Pagi ini sungmin sudah tidak mendapati suaminya di kamar mereka, karena kyuhyun sudah berangkat ke kampus pagi-pagi sekali.

"ck! Aku terlambat! Kenapa kyuhyun tidak membangunkan aku dan malah meninggalkan aku! Huft!"

Sungmin bergegas mengambil tasnya dan berlari kebawah untuk segera berangkat.

"umma~~ aku aku sarapan dijalan saja! Aku sudah terlambat." Sungmin berlari ke ruang makan dan mengambil sepotong roti kemudian segera berlari keluar rumah untuk berangkat ke kampus.

~0~

~KYUNGHEE UNIVERSITY~

"bagaimana keadaanmu nyonya cho?" Tanya Victoria yang meilhat raut wajah sungmin masih pucat.

"efek wine itu sangat parah sekali, semalaman aku muntah dan sekarang tubuhku sangat lemas." Ucap sungmin lemah.

Saat ini kelima sahabat itu sedang dikantin menemani sungmin yang harus bolos jam pertama tadi karena terlambat dan sudah pasti tidak diperbolehkan masuk oleh dosen shin. Setelah jam pertama usai keempat sahabat Minnie itu langsung menyusulnya di kantin.

"kenapa kau sampai terlambat? Sampai membolos juga." Tanya siwon

"mungkin karena masih lemas dan lagi tadi kyuhyun berangkat pagi-pagi sekali, biasanya dia yang membangunkanku dan kami berangkat bersama." Jawaban sungmin membuat siwon tidak suka dan memilih untuk membaca buku yang dia pegang.

"mahasiswa kedokteran benar-benar berbeda. Kalian tahu, aku dan nick sunbae sekarang sudah akrab, hmmmm senangnya. Gomawo Minnie ini semua berkat kau." Victoria memeluk sungmin sekilas karena bahagianya.

"ck! Hanya kau disini yang mendapat keuntungan dari pertemuan kita dengan mahasiswa kedokteran kemarin sedangkan kami tidak dapat apa-apa. Sungmin malah mabuk juga." Ucap donghae kesal.

"setidaknya ada yang bahagia daripada tidak sama sekali. Hahaha." Victioria berucap senang.

"min, kau pucat sekali dan kelihatan tidak sehat." Siwon yang melihat sungmin sangat lemas menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi sungmin.

"aku tidak apa-apa wonnie, hanya lemas karena kurang asupan makanan."

"tapi kau sangat pucat seperti orang yang mau pingsan, badanmu juga sedikit panas. Apa sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Tidak usah kuliah untuk hari ini." Siwon duduk mendekati sungmin dan memperhatikan yeoja itu dengan seksama. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata tajam melihat sikap siwon terhadap sungmin itu.

"mungkin kau benar wonnie, aku pulang saja. Daripada kuliah aku juga tidak focus." Ucap sungmin seraya membereskan barang-barangnya dan mulai beranjak dari kantin meninggalkan keempat sahabatnya itu.

~0~

"aku pulang~~~~." Sungmin menyapa umma mertuanya saat memasuki rumahnya itu.

"Minnie, kenapa sudah pulang? Apa tidak ada kuliah?" Tanya heechul

"aniyo umma, sebenarnya ada kuliah tapi sepertinya aku masih kurang fit. Jadi aku putuskan untuk ijin dan pulang untuk istirahat." Ucap sungmin lemah kemudian mulai berjalan lemah menuju kamarnya.

"ara, istirahatlah chagi~~.'' Ucap heechul

Setelah sampai dikamarnya sungmin segera mengganti bajunya dengan piyama dan segera berbaring diranjangnya. Tak selang berapa lama setelah berbaring istirahat, sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dan menyandarkan punggungnya karena sedari tadi dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

CEKLEEKKK‼!

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan terlihat sosok kyuhyun yang tampak memasuki kamar mereka dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa.

"kyu kau sudah pulang?" Tanya sungmin yang melihat sang suami memasuki kamar mereka dan menuju meja belajarnya dan tengah mencari sesuatu.

"hmmm." Jawab kyuhyun datar.

"apa ada yang kau cari?"

"hmmm." Lagi-lagi sungmin hanya mendapat jawaban singkat dari suaminya.

Setelah mendapatkan yang ia cari kyuhyun segera berjalan keluar kamarnya tanpa berpamitan dengan istrinya. Sungmin yang melihat suaminya seperti tidak menganggapnya ada di kamar itu hanya mengerutkan dahinya dan merasa sedih.

'kau kenapa kyu, sejak kemarin sikapmu sangat dingin padaku.'

~0~

FLASBACK

"jangan dekati istriku lagi tuan choi!"

"apa maksudmu cho? Aku dan sungmin adalah partner dikampus, tentu saja kami harus selalu bersama!" siwon tidak terima dengan perkataan kyuhyun dan membalas perkataanya dengan ketus.

"jangan kau kira aku bodoh! Kau menyukai istriku bukan?!" ucap kyuhyun kasar.

"apa maksudmu cho kyuhyun! Hah! Benar aku menyukai istrimu. Kau mau apa?" tantang siwon.

Perkataan siwon membuat kyuhyun naik darah dan akhirnya dengan kasar dia menarik kerah baju siwon.

"kau menyukai yeoja yang salah tuan choi, jauhi istriku. Dan kau tahu aku sangat tidak menyukaimu!" kyuhyun melepaskan cengkeramnnya dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan siwon dengan masih berdiri kaku.

Sedari tadi pembicaraan antara siwon dan kyuhyun didengar oleh seorang yeoja yang menahan tangisnya.

"wonnie, kyuhyun benar kau menyukai yeoja yang salah." Bummie keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri siwon.

"kau tidak perlu ikut campur bummie, ini masalahku." Siwon berlalu meninggalkan bummie yang kemudian tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

"hiks, wae? Kenapa kau tidak bisa memandang keberadaanku di hatimu wonnie. Hiks!"

FLASHBACK END

~0~

CEKLEKKK‼‼!

"hyung, ada apa?" kyuhyun memasuki kamar minho dan mulai menidurkan dirinya di ranjang minho itu.

"tidak apa, aku tidur denganmu malam ini nne." Ucap kyuhyun kemudian bangkit dan meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar minho.

"kau bertengkar dengan noona?" Tanya minho.

"aniyo, hanya ingin tidur denganmu saja."

Sungmin sedari tadi hanya gelisah dan susah memejamkan matanya. Sejak tadi dia berusaha menelepon ponsel kyuhyun namun tidak ada jawaban. Hari sudah semakin larut dan kyuhyun bahkan belum mengabarinya akan pulang atau tidak. Akhirnya sungmin bangkit dan turun kebawah untuk mengambil air di dapur.

"belum tidur chagi?" Tanya heechul yang melihat sungmin berjalan menuju dapur.

" belum umma, kyu juga belum pulang, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"kyu? Tapi kyu sudah pulang Minnie, umma melihatnya sendiri tadi naik kelantai dua." Ucap heechul.

"tapi sedari tadi aku dikamar kyuhyun belum ada umma."

" apa dikamar minho? coba kau cek saja dikamar minho, siapa tahu dia ada disana. Jaljayo chagi." Ucap heechul seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"nne umma, jaljayo."

Mendengar perkataan ummanya, setelah sungmin mengambil segelas air dia kemudian berjalan naik lagi ke lantai dua dan menuju kamar minho.

TOK TOK TOK‼!

"kyu apa kau didalam?"

CEKLEEKKK‼

Minho membukakan pintu untuk kakak iparnya itu.

"minho~ya, apa kyu ada didalam?" Tanya sungmin dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh minho.

"kyu~~ kau sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak kekamar?" sungmin berjalan mendekati kyuhyun yang tengah memainkan game dilayar laptopnya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin disini!" jawab kyuhyun ketus.

"kau kenapa kyu? Dari kemarin kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku?" Tanya sungmin.

"aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa lee sungmin, apa kau tidak dengar?!" perkataan kyuhyun benar-benar membuat sungmin ingin menitikkan air matanya.

"ada apa sebenarnya kyu, kenapa kau berubah?" sungmin masih berusaha menanyakan keadaan kyuhyun.

"bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak apa-apa! Kau kembalilah kekamar. Malam ini aku akan tidur dikamar minho!"

"wae kyu? Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa aku berbuat salah padamu. Hiks!" sungmin sudah tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin membalas perkataan sungmin lagi dan kemudian beranjak menuju ranjang minho dan menidurkan dirinya disana. Minho hanya menatap sedih dengan kedua orang dewasa didepannya itu.

"hyung." Minho menatap tidak mengerti akan sikap hyungnya itu.

"apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi? Apa sudah ada yeoja lain dihatimu. Apa salahku kyu?! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku‼‼! Hiks!" mendengar ucapan sungmin yang begitu menyedihkan membuat kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya dan berdiri mendekati sungmin.

"bukan begitu min." kyuhyun yang ingin menyentuh pucuk rambut sungmin kemudian ditampik oleh sungmin.

"kau sudah tidak mencintai aku lagi. Lalu selama ini aku kau anggap apa?‼‼! wae? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku kyu. Hiks‼! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Sungmin yang sudah tidak sanggup menahan kesedihanya segera berlari keluar kamar minho dan turun kelantai satu dan akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah.

~0~

Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan pergi kerumah hyukkie dan menginap disana.

"hyukkie, hueeee… kyuhyun selama ini tidak mencintaiku, bahkan dia sudah tidak ingin tidur dikamar kami. Hiks!"

"tenanglah min, mungkin kyuhyun sedang ada masalah. Jangan bicara seperti itu." Hyukkie berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu.

"tapi sikapnya berubah padaku hyukkie, waktu aku Tanya dia kenapa dia juga tidak menjawabnya. Apa dia menyukai gadis lain?!"

"jangan bicara seperti itu min, kalian bisa membicarakan hal ini baik-baik. Sekarang tidurlah."

Sudah dua hari sungmin menginap dirumah hyukkie dan tidak berniat pulang ataupun masuk kuliah. Sampai vic, kibum, donghae dan siwon sampai harus menjenguknya di rumah hyukkie. Bujukan dari orang rumahpun tidak dihiraukannya, saat ini sungmin benar-benar tidak ingin bertemu kyuhyun dulu sampai hatinya benar-benar tenang. Dan kyuhyun, sampai detik ini juga tidak berusaha menghubungi sungmin ataupun mengajaknya pulang. Sama dengan sungmin, saat ini dia ingin menenangkan pikiranya, kenapa masalah cemburu pada siwon bisa menjadi hal yang sebesar ini.

~0~

Suasana di keluarga cho saat ini sangat tidak baik mengingat masalah kyumin yang semakin tambah rumit. Saat kyuhyun menuruni tangga, dia berpapasan dengan mertuanya. Mungkin saat ini kepada kanginlah kyuhyun merasa paling bersalah.

"apa kau sudah menghubungi sungmin?" Tanya kangin saat mereka berpapasan ditangga.

"ajik appa." Jawab kyuhyun datar.

"kenapa kau sangat tenang! Istrimu sudah tidak pulang dua hari. Apa kau tahu saat ini dia dimana hah!" kangin mulai tidak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi.

"dia sekarang baik-baik saja. Dia dirumah temannya." Jawab kyuhyun datar.

Mendengar jawaban-jawaban dari kyuhyun yang terkesan tidak merasa bersalah membuat kangin tidak bisa membendung amarahnya lagi.

SRETTTT‼! BUAG‼‼

Kangin menarik lengan kyuhyun dan mendaratkan satu pukulan ke pipi kiri kyuhyun.

"KAU ITU NAMJA ATAU BUKAN‼‼ AKU SUDAH BERSABAR MENGHADAPI SIKAPMU YANG TERKESAN ACUH DENGAN PUTRIKU‼‼ DIMANA TANGGUNG JAWABMU SEBAGAI SUAMI HAH‼‼ CHO KYUHYUN, AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU JIKA TERJADI APA-APA DENGAN PUTRIKU‼‼ KAU MENGERTI‼!" kangin melepaskan cengkeramannya di kerah baju kyuhyun kemudian turun kebawah menuju kamarnya. Pertengkaran antara menantu dan mertua itu hanya bisa dilihat oleh hankyung dan heechul dari lantai dua. Heechulpun tidak kuasa membendung tangisnya dan kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di pelukan suaminya itu.

"yeobo, ottokae? Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini?"

~0~

Dengan bujukan dari teman-temannya akhirnya sungmin mau masuk kuliah. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak ada mood untuk belajar namun mau tidak mau dia harus berangkat agar tidak terlalu banyak ketinggalan pelajaran.

"lee sungmin HWAITINGGGGG‼! Ayolah kau harus semangat! Semua pasti bisa kau lalui." Victoria berusaha menyemangati sungmin agar tidak lemas lagi.

"gomawo vic."

"min, vic benar. Kau harus semangat. Kami semua akan terus mendukungmu. Dan sebenarnya aku menyukaimu min." ucapan siwon benar-benar membuat Victoria dan donghae membulatkan matanya tidak percaya sedangkan kibum yang sudah mengetahui perasaan siwon hanya menunundukan dirinya.

"woo wonnie, wae? Aku sudah menikah. Aku rasa kau menyukai yeoja yang salah." Sungmin sangat tidak nyaman dengan ucapan siwon yang menurutnya salah itu.

"tapi kyuhyun selalu mengacuhkanmu. Aku rasa dia tidak benar-benar mencintaimu."

"tapi aku rasa kau juga tidak harus bersikap begini wonnie." Sungmin mulai menepis genggaman tangan siwon. Victoria dan donghae yang masih syok mendengar perkataan siwon tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"tapi min…"

"cho sungmin!" sebuah panggilan membuat sungmin menoleh ke sumber suara.

"kyu kenapa dengan wajahmu?" sungmin yang melihat wajah suaminya agak lebam itu langsung berdiri mendekati suaminya itu.

"cho kyuhyun, mau apa lagi kau!? Tidak puaskah kau menyakiti istrimu sendiri!" siwon yang tidak suka dengan kedatangan kyuhyun juga mulai beranjak berdiri dan mendekatinya.

"aku kesini bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu tuan choi, aku kesini untuk meminta maaf pada istriku. Mianhae ming, aku tahu aku salah. Aku hanya cemburu pada siwon karena dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Aku hanya marah ketika tahu dia menyukai istriku. Sekarang pulanglah, umma appa dan minho merindukanmu." Ucapan kyuhyun membuat sungmin menangis dan memeluk suaminya itu.

"kyu~~ jangan begitu lagi. Berjanjilah padaku."

"yakso chagi~~~." Tanpa mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang ada dikantin itu kyumin masih berpelukan erat melepaskan rasa rindu mereka karena beberapa hari mereka tidak bertemu. Melihat kemesraan kyumin membuat siwon jengah dan memilih untuk beranjak dari kantin.

"wonnie.." melihat siwon berjalan menjauh kibum mulai mengejarnya.

~0~

~CHO'S HOUSE~

"hiks, maafkan aku oppa. Aku salah membesarkan anak. Aku juga tidak menyangka kyuhyun akan seperti itu." Kini heechul, hankyung dan kangin berada di pantry dapur untuk membicarakan nasib anak mereka.

"jangan begitu heenim~ah, aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena telah berani memukul anakmu. Mianhae." Ucap kangin.

"mungkin itu bisa menjadi pelajaran untuk kyuhyun, hyung." Ucap hankyung.

"tapi aku benar-benar…"

"hahahaha, kyu… jangan menggelitikku terus." Ucapan kangin terpotong karena mendengar suara yang mirip dengan sungmin. Dan benar saja, ketiga orang tua itu hanya melebarkan matanya memandang tidak percaya pemandangan dihadapan mereka.

"hahha, mianhae ming. Itu karena aku terlalu merindukanmu." Ucap kyuhyun. Ketiga orang tua melihat kemesraan anak-anaknya dari balik tembok dapur.

"kyu, gendong aku sampai kamar nne. Aku lelah." Sungmin merengek agar kyuhyun mau menggendongnya.

"ara nyonya cho, kau manja sekali. Tapi ada satu syarat." Ucap kyuhyun yang mulai mengangkat tubuh sungmin dan menggendongnya didepan dengan posisi sungmin mengahadap tubuhnya dan memeluknya.

"apa?" Tanya sungmin.

Tanpa menjawab, kyuhyun langsung memejamkan matanya dan memajukan bibirnya. Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada suaminya itu.

"jika kau tidak menciumku, aku akan menurunkanmu." Ujar kyuhyun seraya mengendorkan gendongannya.

"ara tuan cho, CHU~~~~~." Sungmin mencium bibir kyuhyun sekilas kemudian mulai berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Para orang tua hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat anak-anaknya kembali mesra.

"kyu~ setelah ini kita mau apa?" Tanya sungmin yang masih berada digendongan kyuhyun itu.

"tentu saja tidur, sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama." Ucapan kyuhyun membuat sungmin malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kyuhyun.

"hehehehe. Kyu~~ bogosipo."

TBC

Am back,

Gomawo jeongmal gomawo reviewnya yeorobun….

Cipokin atu-atu.

Sesuai permintaan penggemar #plak! Ff ini masih lanjut,

#sorry2answer

-Banyak banget yang pengen ming hamil, heheheh, ada waktunya nanti.

-NC yang panjang, mian di chapt ini skip dl NCnya, chapt depan nne.

-DadjoePranatha∷: iyakah? Km semarang mana?

-jadwal update blom bisa mastiin, pengennya si cepet tapi kerjaan lagi numpuk. Jadi bikinnya agak lama .kalo sibug max seminggu sekali tapi kalau lagi free bisa 3 hari. Hehehehe.

-pair lainnya satu2 yah. Mungkin besog sibum ama yewook dl. Maap bang eunhae. Lagi muter otak buat nyomblangin kalian ini. Hehehehehe

Segitu ajah. Silahkan dikomen-komen lagi chapter ini, mian kalau kurang memuaskan.

Ps:

Yang btuh LS buat ntn konser mubank besog bisa buka fb "Minnie corner".numpang promosi.

Gomaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwww woooooooo readerdeul.


	12. Chapter 12

~They Started With a Kiss Again~

~0~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

~0~

Genderswitch

~0~

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

BEFORE

~0~

"jika kau tidak menciumku, aku akan menurunkanmu." Ujar kyuhyun seraya mengendorkan gendongannya.

"ara tuan cho, CHU~~~~~." Sungmin mencium bibir kyuhyun sekilas kemudian mulai berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Para orang tua hanya menyunggingkan senyumannya melihat anak-anaknya kembali mesra.

"kyu~ setelah ini kita mau apa?" Tanya sungmin yang masih berada digendongan kyuhyun itu.

"tentu saja tidur, sudah lama kita tidak tidur bersama." Ucapan kyuhyun membuat sungmin malu dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kyuhyun.

"hehehehe. Kyu~~ bogosipo."

~0~

CHAPTER 12

~0~

Semillir angin yang menusuk tulang tidak membuat sepasang namja dan yeoja berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat mereka saat ini. Sejak siang tadi siwon hanya duduk diam menatap kosong pemandangan didepannya, dan kibum masih setia duduk disamping namja itu dan tidak berniat untuk meninggalkannya barang sebentarpun.

"kenapa kau tidak pulang? Ini sudah malam." Akhirnya setelah lama diam siwonpun mulai buka suara.

"kau sendiri kenapa masih membatu disini? Apa kau juga tidak ingin pulang?" jawab kibum.

"aku masih ingin disini." Ucap siwon lagi-lagi datar dan masih setia menatap kedepan.

"kalau begitu aku juga masih ingin disini menemani tuan kuda." Ucap kibum sembari tersenyum.

Mendengar ucapan kibum membuat siwon akhirnya menatap yeoja yang ada disebelahnya.

"wae?" Tanya siwon lagi yang ingin mengetahui kenapa kibum masih mau menemaninya.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menemanimu. Bukankah dari dulu kita selalu seperti ini wonnie." Ujar kibum yang masih setia tersenyum menatap siwon.

Untuk beberapa saat mata mereka bertemu namun tidak ada yang berniat untuk membuka suara, hanya saling memandang dan saling tersenyum.

"gomawo." Ucap siwon sekilas kemudian menggenggam tangan kibum dan mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan lagi.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya kibum

"ketulusan." Jawab siwon singkat dan kibum hanya mengerutkan dahinya mendengar jawaban siwon.

"ketulusan?" Tanya kibum tidak mengerti.

"kau selalu ada saat aku ada masalah, menemaniku berjam-jam dan hanya diam memandangku. Bukankah aku orang yang membosankan?" ucap siwon

"hem, kenapa kau baru sadar kalau kau orang yang sangat membosankan tuan kuda." Kibum menyenggol lengan siwon sekilas dan menggodanya.

"yang aku lihat adalah sosoknya sangat hangat, ceroboh tapi sangat manis. Sesaat aku sangat terpesona akan hal itu." Mendengar siwon yang mulai menceritakan sosok sungmin membuat kibum menundukan kepalanya lagi, kecewa sudah pasti.

"tapi aku salah." Ucapan siwon barusan membuat kibum kemudian membuatnya mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap siwon lekat.

"ini hanya perasaan suka dan bukan cinta, seharusnya aku tidak boleh menyukainya. Dia sudah punya suami. Hahaha bodohnya aku." Siwon melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada kibum dan menggaruk tengkuknya sekilas.

"lalu lihatlah cinta yang sebenarnya. Cinta yang sebenarnya tidak pernah jauh darimu." Ucapan kibum membuat siwon menoleh kearahnya dan menatap kedua mata itu tajam.

Mereka bertatapan lagi untuk kesekian kalinya, tanpa ada kata-kata, siwon mencoba mencari arti dari perkataan kibum barusan dengan menatap kedua mata yeoja itu.

Semilir angin tidak menggoyahkan kedua insan itu untuk mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari jarak antara wajah mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, dan akhirnya.

CHU~

Mereka memejamkan mata saat kedua bibir itu bertemu. Hanya menempel dan kemudian mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Siwon dan kibum hanya menundukan kepala mereka karena merasa canggung akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"sejak kapan?" Tanya siwon yang berusaha memecahkan kecanggungan antara mereka.

"sejak lama tuan choi, sejak kita berempat memutuskan untuk menjadi sahabat." Jawaban kibum membuat siwon melebarkan matanya tidak percaya.

"selama itukah?" Tanya siwon lagi dan kibum menjawab dengan anggukan.

"itu karena kau hanya melihatku sebatas sahabat saja dan tidak lebih. Aku tidak pernah berani mengungkapkan perasaanku karena aku merasa tidak pantas untukmu. Dan ak…"

CHU~

Siwon memutuskan perkataan kibum dan langsung menciumnya, kibum hanya membulatkan matanya karena siwon yang tiba-tiba menciumnya lagi.

Kali ini ciuman mereka tidak hanya sekedar menempel namun siwon sudah memberikan lumatan-lumatan kecilnya pada bibir kibum. Kibum menutup matanya menyesapi ciuman yang diberikan siwon.

~0~

CEKLEK‼‼

"hah, kita sudah sampai nyonya. Ah~~~ aku lelah sekali, kau terlihat mungil tetapi menggendongmu sampai lantai dua membuatku sesak napas begini." Kyuhyun menurunkan sungmin saat mereka sampai di kamar mereka.

"tapi tubuhku memang kecil kyu, mungkin memang kau yang sedang tidak punya tenaga." Ucap sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tapi kau sangat berat chagi, apalagi harus menaiki tangga tadi. Sudahlah kau mandi dulu." Kyuhyun meletakan tasnya dan tas sungmin di meja belajar mereka.

"ah~~ sudah lama tidak tidur dikamar ini. Brukk‼!" sungmin menjatuhkan dirinya di hamparan ranjang mereka.

"baiklah aku mandi dulu saja." Kyuhyun yang melihat istrinya malah bermalas-malasan dikasur mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi duluan.

Setelah hampir setengah jam melaksanakan ritual mandinya, kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan bathrope.

"kau sudah selesai kyu?" melihat suaminya sudah selesai dengan ritual mandinya membuat sungmin bangkit kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Tidak selama suaminya, sungmin hanya membutuhkan duapuluh menit untuk menyelesaikan ritual mandinya.

CEKLLEEEKKK‼

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sudah mengenakan piyama one piece pink miliknya. Kemudian sungmin berjalan mendekati suaminya yang masih duduk ditepi ranjang mereka dan melihat poto pernikahan mereka yang super besar itu di dinding kamar mereka.

"sedang lihat apa kyu?" sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kyuhyun.

"melihatmu, melihat kita. Kau lihat, kau sangat jelek sekali di foto itu." Kyuhyun mulai menggoda sungmin, dan membuat sungmin mendongak kemudian mencubit lengan suaminya itu.

"aw, apo min." kyuhyun meringis kesakitan karena cubitan sungmin.

"biar saja, siapa suruh mengataiku jelek. Kau sendiri lihat fotomu. Lubang hidungmu kelihatan besar. Hahahaaha." Tak mau kalah dengan suaminya, sungmin mulai membalas menggoda kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memandang sungmin lekat dan tersenyum sembari memegang pipi cubby milik istrinya itu.

"jangan berikan senyuman ini pada siapapun. Senyuman ini hanya milikku." Ucap kyuhyun dan Sungmin membalas senyuman suaminya itu kemudian menyentuh pinggir bibir kyuhyun yang masih agak lebam itu.

"apa masih sakit?" Tanya sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sekilas.

"tidak sesakit saat tidak melihatmu." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan sungmin yang masih berada di pinggir bibirnya.

"maafkan appa kyu, appaku tidak bermaksud melukaimu. Mungkin dia hanya emosi sesaat." Ucap sungmin lemah.

"lupakan, aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Malah aku berterima kasih pada kangin appa." Ucap kyuhyun

"jinjja, kalau begimmmmhhhh"

SRETTTTTTTT‼‼! BRUKKK‼!

Kyuhyun menarik sungmin agar terjatuh di ranjang mereka dan segera menyambar bibir plum milik istrinya itu.

"kyumhhhh." Sungmin masih berusaha berontak akan perlakuan suaminya yang tiba-tiba itu.

Namun kyuhyun masih mencium istrinya itu dan menindihnya.

Sungmin yang tidak dapat melawan tenaga suaminya itu kemudian pasrah menerima serangan mendadak suaminya itu.

"eungh." Sungmin mengalungkan tangannya di leher suaminya itu dan mendesah karena kyuhyun yang melumat bibirnya sedikti kasar itu.

SRETTTT‼!

Kyuhyun membuka bathrope miliknya dan menyisakan celana piyama saja karena dia tidak menggunakan atasan apapun. Setelah melepas bathrope miliknya , kyuhyun menindih tubuh sungmin lagi dan menciumnya lagi.

"eungh kyuh,," lagi-lagi sungmin hanya bisa mendesah.

Kyuhyun mulai menciumi sungmin dengan sedikit kasar dan menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulut sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menikmati French kiss dari suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun mulai meraba dada milik sungmin dan meremasnya perlahan, membuat sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukan dileher sang suami.

"eummmhhhh… ah…" kyuhyun menyusupkan tangannya kedalam piyama istrinya itu dan meraba daerah sensitive sungmin itu, membuat sungmin yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah.

SRETTT‼! Satu tarikan keatas, kyuhyun melepaskan piyama milik sungmin dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

Kyuhyun menindih tubuh istrinya lagi dan kembali menciumnya dan meremas dada sebelah kanan milik sungmin. Kemudian dia menyusupkan tangannya kebelakang punggung sungmin dan melepaskan kaitan bra milik istrinya itu. Setelah berhasil melepaskan bra sungmin, kemudian kyuhyun juga melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya dari bibir sungmin menuju leher sungmin dan menciptakan sedikit tanda kemerahan. Dengan masih meremas dada sungmin, kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya lagi ke bagian dada atas sungmin dan kemudian melahap salah satu pucuk payudara sungmin itu.

Melumatnya perlahan dan menyesapnya penuh nikmat.

"ssss,,, oh… kyuh…." Sungmin menjambak pelan rambut suaminya itu karena sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh perlakuan suaminya itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan desahan sungmin dan masih menikmati pucuk payudara istrinya itu. Kyuhyun menaikan ciumannya lagi ke bibir sungmin. Dan mulai melepaskan celana dalam milik sungmin.

Kyuhyun berdiri sejenak dan melepaskan celana piyama miliknya dan juga melepaskan penutup terkahir ditubuhnya.

Kyuhyun melebarkan kaki sungmin dan mulai mengarahkan juniornya ke lubang sungmin. Secara perlahan kyuhyun memasukan juniornya agar sungmin tidak terlalu kesakitan.

"eunnngggghhhh…" sungmin mendesah perlahan merasakan junior milik suaminya memasuki lubangnya.

Jlebbb‼! Tak menunggu lama junior kyuhyun sudah masuk dengan sempurna di dalam lubang sungmin

"ahhhh…" kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sungmin dibawahnya dan mulai menggerakkan junironya.

"ah,,,kyuh….." sungmin mulai mendesah merasakan kyuhyun menaikkan temponya.

Secara perlahan kyuhyun terus dan terus menggerakkan tubuhnya diatas sungmin dengan cepat membuat sungmin mendesah merasakan nikmat.

Kyuhyun mulai melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih meremas kedua payudara sungmin dengan masih menggerakan juniornya dengan sedikit cepat.

"ah,,ah,,ahh,, oh,, kyuh,,," sungmin menahan desahannya sebisa mungkin namun tidak bisa karena kyuhyun benar-benar memanjakannya dengan memberikan dua servisnya sekaligus.

"oh~~~ming.." tak kalah dengan sungmin, kyuhyunpun juga mendesah merasakan miliknya dijepit oleh lubang sungmin.

"ming~~~ akuh,,, keluarrr,,,,ah…" kyuhyun mengeluarkan semua benihnya didalam rahim sungmin dan menjatuhkan dirinya dirinya diatas sungmin. Walaupun kyuhyun sudah mencapai klimaksnya namun berbeda dengan sungmin yang belum sampai pada titik nikmatnya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan dirinya lagi dan mambalikkan tubuh sungmin sehingga sungmin sekarang memunggunginya tanpa melepaskan tautan mereka.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa kyuhyun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya diatas sungmin itu. Membuat sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya karena rasa nikmat yang luar biasa karena mereka belum pernah melakukan hubungan dengan posisi seperti ini.

"kyuhhhhhh…"

"ooh~~~ ming… eunghhhh." Kyuhyun dan sungmin sama-sama mendesah merasakan nikmatnya satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakan juniornya didalam lubang sungmin dan mulai meremas kembali payudara sungmin dari belakang.

"kyuhhhh,, oh,,,, ahh,,ah,,," tubuh sungmin sedikit terlonjak karena gerakan kyuhyun yang mulai cepat.

"kyuhhh,, akuhh,,, oh,,,,,," sungmin mendongakan kepalanya saat merasa sudah sampai klimaksnya.

"nado ming… ah~." Kyuhyun yang sudah mencapai puncaknya juga mengeluarkan kembali cairannya didalam tubuh sungmin.

Bruk‼

Sungmin dan kyuhyun ambruk bersama dengan kyuhyun yang menindih tubuh sungmin itu.

Srett‼!

Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan mereka dan menidurkan dirinya di samping sungmin dan mulai membantu membalikkan tubuh sungmin yang tengkurap itu kemudian menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"gomawo chagiehhh.." kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin dan membelai kedua pipi cubby sungmin.

Sungmin yang sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya kemudian membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat suaminya itu.

CHU~~

Sungmin mengecup sekilas bibir kyuhyun dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"apa kau mencintaiku kyu?" Tanya sungmin pelan.

"emm, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku hanya bodoh kemarin. Tidak bisa menyadari perasaanku, aku tidak mengerti jika aku sedang cemburu pada choi siwon itu. Mianhae." Kyuhyun mengelus rambut sungmin dengan lembut.

"gwenchana kyu, aku senang kau cemburu." Sungmin tersenyum sembari memejamkan matanya.

"jaljayo chagi, chu~." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi sungmin dan kemudian ikut memejamkan matanya.

"jaljayo."

~0~

Bias Matahari pagi memasuki celah-celah jendela, membuat kedua insan yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi mereka mau tak mau membuka matanya mereka karena silau cahaya matahari yang mengganggu tidur indah mereka.

"eungh…" sungmin mengerjapkan matanya sejenak kemudian melepaskan pelukannya di tubuh suaminya itu.

Sungmin kemudian menggeliatkan badannya sejenak kemudian bangkit dengan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi dadanya. Karena sungmin masih tidak mengenakan apapun karena aktivitas semalam dengan suaminya.

Sungmin menyandarkan punggunggnya ke sandaran ranjang dibelakangnya dan memandang wajah suaminya yang masih tertidur dengan tersenyum.

Saat sungmin berniat bangkit dan ingin mengambil pakaiannya yang ada di lantai tiba-tiba

GREP‼!

Lengan kekar suaminya melingkar di pinggang miliknya dan menariknya agar mendekat padanya.

"kyu~~~." Sungmin hanya memanggil nama suaminya pasrah dan akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya diatas suaminya.

Kyuhyun yang masih belum membuka matanya hanya tersenyum saat sang istri sudah jatuh diatasnya,membuat kedua dada polos itu menempel dan membuat sungmin merona karena malu.

"kyu~~ ayo bangun, kita harus kekampus." Sungmin memukul pelan dada polos suaminya itu.

"hah! Baru kali ini aku merasa benar-benar malas ke kampus, apa tidak bisa hari ini kita membolos saja?" kyuhyun akhirnya membuka matanya dan tersenyum pada sungmin diatasnya.

Perkataan kyuhyun tentu saja membuat sungmin melebarkan matanya. Suami yang begitu perfeksionis untuk masalah pendidikan kali pertama menginginkan untuk membolos.

"wae kyu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin membolos. Tidak biasanya."

"hanya ingin saja, tiba-tiba ingin selalu berdua denganmu dan… rasanya ingin bulan madu denganmu lagi." Perkataan kyuhyun barusan membuat sungmin tersenyum lebar dan kemudian memeluknya erat. Sungmin benar-benar senang karena baru kali pertama suaminya benar-benar menginginkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak pernah kyuhyun katakan. Karena selama ini kyuhyun orang yang sangat dingin dan cuek terhadapnya walaupun sudah menikah.

"apa benar kau ingin bolos? Lalu bagaimana dengan kuliah kita? Bukankah kau tidak pernah ingin membolos, bahkan dulu kita harus mengorbankan bulan madu kita agar kau bisa ikut kuliah."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya terhadap sungmin kemudian membalikan posisi sungmin menjadi dibawahnya.

"kita akan kuliah, tidak jadi bolos. Kau tidak boleh bolos. Saat liburan nanti kita akan bulan madu lagi."

CHU~~

Tanpa menunggu perkataan sungmin lagi kyuhyun langsung menciumnya. Melumatnya dengan lembut dan menyesapinya.

Kemudian kyuhyun remas payudara polos sungmin lagi dan membuat sungmin menggelinjang nikmat akan remasan tangan kyuhyun pada dadanya.

"eunghh kyuhmmm, apamm ki…mm,,tta..mm akan melakukannya lagi."sungmin berusaha mendorong dada kyuhyun agar melepaskan ciumannya dan berhasil. Dengan susah payah sungmin mendorong dada kyuhyun akhirnya ciuman mereka terlepas.

"sekali lagi chagi~~." Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinga sungmin kemudian melumat cuping telinga miliknya.

Tanpa banyak basa basi kyuhyun melebarkan kaki sungmin dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kiri masih menyangga tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu menindih tubuh mungil istrinya.

Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan juniornya lagi ke lubang sungmin dan bibirnya masih setia menciumi leher hingga dada atas istrinya dan menciptakan tanda kemerahan disana.

"eunghhh~~." Sungmin mendesah saat kyuhyun sudah memasukkan juniornya lagi kedalam lubang sungmin.

Dengan gerakan cepat kyuhyun membenamkan juniornya dengan sempurna dilubang sungmin dan tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari sungmin kyuhyun mulau menggerakan juniornya maju mundur dengan tempo agak cepat.

"ah~~~ eunghhh kyuhhh." Sungmin mendesah nikmat karena gerakan kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlalu cepat itu.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu karena sebentar lagi mereka harus berangkat ke kampus.

"ah,,ah,,,oh….ming.."

"ah~~ oh,,, ahh,ah,,ah kyuh…"

Kedua insane itu hanya mendesah nikmat karena aktivitas panas mereka berdua. Sampai sebuah suara membuat mereka menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

TOK TOK TOK‼‼

"kyunnie,,,, Minnie,,, kalian sudah bangun chagi? Kalian tidak kuliah ? ini sudah hampir jam 8." Heechul mengetuk pelan pintu kamar anaknya itu dan berusaha membangunkan kedua orang yang sebenarnya sudah bangun dari tadi itu. Heechul hanya khawatir jika anak-anaknya akan terlambat datang kekampus, karena tidak biasanya kyuhyun juga belum turun untuk ikut sarapan padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul delapan.

"ah~~~nne umma kamih sudah bangun. Akan segera turun." Kyuhyun menjawab senatural mungkin sembari mengatur nafasnya yang terputus akibat kegiatan panas pagi hari mereka. Setelah mendengar jawaban anaknya, heechul kemudian beranjak turun kebawah lagi ke ruang makan.

"kyuh~~~ah….. ahhhh…" setelah ummanya datang,bukannya menghentikan aktivitasnya,kyuhyun malah mempercepat temponya agar segera mencapai klimaksnya. Hal itu membuat sungmin hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan pasrah akan gerakan suaminya diatasnya.

"ming ah~~~~." Kyuhyun mencapai klimaksnya dan menumpahkan semua cairannya di rahim sungmin, tak berapa lama sungmin juga mulai mengeluarkan cairannya sendiri.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh sungmin ala bridal style menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama.

~0~

Sungmin dan kyuhyun sudah rapi dengan baju mereka tak lupa sungmin memakai syal untuk menutupi lehernya yang penuh akan tanda merah yang diberikan sang suami padanya. Untung saja saat ini Seoul sedang musim dingin jadi sungmin tidak akan terlihat aneh menggunakan syal itu.

"kalian sudah siap, hah~~ aku begitu senang kalian sudah baikan kembali. Sekarang duduklah kita makan bersama."ucap heechul seraya memberikan sepotong roti kepada kyuhyun dan sungmin. Sedangkan kyuhyun dan sungmin hanya saling bertatpan kemudian tersenyum.

"mianhae kyuhyun~ah, appa tidak bermaksud memukulmu kemarin, appa hanya terlalu emosi saat itu." Ucap kangin menyesal.

"aniyo appa. Nan gwenchana jeongmal. Aku tidak pernah marah karena appa memukulku. Mungkin hal itu memang pantas untukku karena membuat putrimu menangis kemarin." Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya kea rah sungmin dengan tatapan menyesalnya.

"sudahlah, kita lupakan kejadian kemarin dan tidak usah diingat lagi. Yang penting kalian sudah baikkan itu sudah cukup." Ucap heechul

"hoek‼‼‼"sungmin yang merasa mual segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada dilantai satu itu.

Semua yang ada diruang makan itu hanya memandang kearah sungmin khawatir kemudian kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mengikuti sungmin ke kamar mandi.

"gwenchana?" kyuhyun memijat pelan belakang leher sungmin agar meredakan sedikit sakitnya akibat muntahan.

"hoek‼' sungmin tidak bisa menahan mualnya dan terus memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

"perutku sakit sekali kyu, padahal tadi masih tidak apa-apa." Ucap sungmin lemas kemudian membersihkan mulutnya dengan air dari kran.

"apa maagmu kambuh lagi?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"molla." Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

Kyuhyun kemudian membawa sungmin lagi ke meja makan dengan menuntunnya kemudian mendudukannya lagi ke kursinya.

"chagi~ gwenchana?" heechul mendekati sungmin dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya.

"gwenchana umma, mungkin maagku sedang kambuh." Ucap sungmin yang mulai terlihat lemas.

"tapi kau pucat jagi. Dan lagi kenapa kau masih saja memuntahkan semua isi perutmu." Ucap heechul lagi.

"jangkaman! Min, apa kau sudah emmm.. itu..?" heechul yang teringat akan sesuatu melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada sungmin.

"itu apa umma?" merasa tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan sang umma mertuanya sungmin hanya bingung.

"itu tamu bulanan." Heechul berbisik ditelinga sungmin.

"ah~ itu belum umma, tapi…"

"kya~~~~ min, cukhae chagi~~~." Heechul tiba-tiba senang dan memeluk sungmin. Semua orang yang ada diruang makan itu hanya menatap heechul bingung karena tiba-tiba senang dan memeluk sungmin dan mengucapkan selamat termasuk sungmin sendiri.

"ada apa yeobo?" Tanya hankyung.

"sungmin kita belum datang bulan, ops!mian. dan lagi dia muntah-muntah, aku yakin dia terkena morning sick. Kyunnie cughae, kau akan segera menjadi appa dan kita akan menjadi halmoni dan haraboji yeobo, oppa." Ucap heechul senang sembari memandang wajah putranya itu. Kyuhyun hanya mengerutkan dahinya masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan heechul.

"min~ah, benarkah itu? Kau belum datang bulan?" Tanya kyuhyun datar, dan sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sontak kangin dan hankyung juga tersenyum lebar karena ikut senang.

"cughae kyu~." Ucap hankyung.

Kyuhyun masih saja memandang wajah istrinya datar dan masih belum berekspresi apapun seperti umma dan appanya itu.

SRETTTT‼‼

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan sungmin dan mengajaknya bangkit dari duduknya.

"umma,appadeul kami berangkat dulu." Ucap kyuhyun kemudian berlalu dari ruang makan itu.

"yak!kyunnie pelan-pelan kalau menggandeng sungmin. Josimhae." Heechul sedikit berteriak karena kyuhyun berjalan dengan cepat sembari menggandeng sungmin itu.

~0~

Sedari tadi sungmin hanya melirik suaminya dan tidak berniat mengajaknya bicara karena kyuhyun terlihat tidak senang dengan dugaan sang umma yang mengiranya hamil.

"aku tidak yakin." Kyuhyun akhirnya buka suara dan mengajak sungmin bicara.

"apa kyu? Kau tidak yakin apa?' sungmin yang tidak mengerti akhirnya bertanya pada kyuhyun.

"setelah pulang kuliah nanti kita periksa ke dokter." Ucap kyuhyun lagi dan masih menatap kedepan berkonsentrasi dengan kemudinya.

Sungmin tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun dan mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan bersandar pada jok mobil. Sungmin memang sedikit ragu dengan dugaan sang umma, namun dia juga takut jika dugaan sang umma salah dan mungkin akan membuat semua orang kecewa. Dan kyuhyun, sungmin masih tidak mengerti dengan perasaan suaminya tentang aegi. Karena beberapa kali mereka membicarakan masalah aegi,kyuhyun tidak pernah terlihat sedikitpun menunjukan antusiasnya.

Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun lagi antara suami istri itu sampai mereka sampai di kampus mereka.

~0~

Setelah minho juga berangkat ke sekolahnya, kangin dan hankyung juga akan bersiap-siap berangkat ke tempat kerja mereka masing-masing.

"yeobo, oppa apa tidak sebaiknya kalian tidak kerja dulu sekarang. Aku ingin merayakan kehamilan Minnie. Jebal, kalian tidak usah berangkat kerja nne." Ucap heechul sedikit memohon.

"yeobo, kau mulai lagi. Aku tidak bisa, nanti siang aku akan ada rapat dengan partner kerja." Ucap hankyung.

"ish! Hanya libur satu hari dan menunda semua pekerjaanmu satu hari apa dunia akan kiamat?" heechul hanya melipat tangannya karena kesal.

"baiklah, urusan restoran akan kuserahkan pada jungmo saja." Ujar kangin seraya merogoh ponsel di dalam kantong celananya dan segera menelepon restoran miliknya.

"gomawo oppa, ayolah yeobo. Kangin oppa sudah mau, sekarang tinggal kau saja. Ayo cepat telepon sekertarismu untuk menunda semua schedulmu hari ini." Heechul merayu suaminya dan mengaitkan tangannya dilengan suaminya. Dan akhirnya karena tidak bisa lagi mengelak dari permintaan sang istri akhirnya hankyung menelepon sekertarisnya agar membatalkan schedulnya hari ini.

Heechul mulai menghias ruang tengah dengan beberapa balon dan pita-pita didinding. Hankyung dan kangin hanya mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan heechul karena semua heechul yang sudah mengaturnya. Didekat photo keluarga mereka, heechul menempelkan beberapa photo bayi dalam bentuk animasi dan memasangnya berjejeran.

"oppa, yeobo, kalian mau menamai anak kyumin apa? Aku suka dengan nama cho minhyun. Nama yang bagus bukan?" ucap heechul yang masih memasang photo-photo aegi itu.

"cho sunghyun, cho sungkyu, cho minkyu aku rasa juga nama yang bagus heenim~ah." Ucap kangin

"cho ahra, cho hanchul, itu juga bagus." Ujar hankyung sembari memasang beberapa pita di sudut ruangan.

"cho hanchul? Apa itu jelek sekali. Seperti nama orang tua saja." Ucap heechul.

"cho marga kita yeobo. Dan lagi hanchul adalah gabungan nama kita. Hankyung dan heechul."hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menjelaskan pada istrinya.

Heechul hanya bisa terdiam karena dia ejekannya pada namanya sendiri. Kangin hanya menahan tawanya melihat perdebatan suami istri itu.

Tak lupa heechul juga memesan beberapa makanan yang enak dari restoran kangin dan roti tart ukuran yang lumayan besar. Dan mengeluarkan stok wine simpanan mereka.

Heechul benar-benar ingin menyambut sungmin dan kyuhyun saat mereka pulang dari kuliah nanti.

~0~

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, kyuhyun segera turun dari mobil dan menggandeng tangan sungmin menuju kelasnya.

"kyu~ kau tidak perlu mengantarku, aku bisa kekelas sendiri."ucap sungmin yang pasrah dengan gandengan erat tangan suaminya.

"gwenchana, aku hanya khawatir kau tidak kuat. Kau masih terlihat pucat."

Sesampainya didepan kelas sungmin, teman-teman sungmin sudah menunggunya didepan kelas mereka termasuk siwon.

Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan berjalan didepan kyuhyun. Vic,kibum,donghae dan sungmin hanya memandang khawatir kedua namja itu. Takut mereka akan bertindak lebih jauh.

Namun dugaan mereka salah. Sesaat siwon hanya menatap mata kyuhyun karena tidak suka. Namun kemudian siwon mengulurkan tangannya kepada kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya memandang ke uluran tangan siwon tanpa mau menjabatnya.

"jagalah dia, dan aku minta maaf karena sempat menyukai istrimu. Jangan buat dia menangis lagi ara?! Mulai sekarang aku dan sungmin hanya berteman. Aku tidak akan bertindak lebih dengannya, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir." Ucapan dan penjelasan siwon membuat kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum kecil kemudian membalas jabatan tangan siwon.

"aku titip istriku pada kalian, dia sangat ceroboh jadi akan kesulitan dibeberapa pelajaran kalian. Aku permisi dulu." Kyuhyun melepaskan tangannya dan membungkuk sekilas kepada teman-teman sungmin dan mulai berjalan berbalik kekelasnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat suaminya tidak lagi membenci siwon dan siwonpun juga sama.

"cha! Ayo kita masuk kekelas chingudeul."sungmin mulai berjalan memasuki kelasnya dan menarik tangan donghae kasar.

"yak! Lee sungmin lepaskan tanganmu." Donghae berusaha berontak dari cekalan tangan sungmin.

"shireo! Kau partnerku dan lagi namaku CHO SUNGMIN dongdong, ara ?!"

"dongdong?! Apa itu. Ish!" donghae hanya bisa menggerutu akan sikap sungmin.

~0~

Sejak saat pelajaran dikelas sampai jam istirahat, Victoria, sungmin dan donghae hanya memandang pemandangan tidak biasa didepannya itu.

Di kelas kibum memutuskan untuk bertukar tempat duduk dengan donghae. Dan sampai saat mereka berjalan ke kantin sibum hanya terlihat asik berbincang berdua seolah mereka bertiga tidak ada.

Sibum sedari tadi hanya saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Hal itu membuat ketiga temannya itu menatap mereka heran dan saling pandang tidak mengerti.

"apa kalian sudah berkencan?" akhirnya karena sangat penasaran,sungmin mulai buka suara dan bertanya pada pasangan didepannya.

"haha, aku kira kalian hanya akan memandangi kami aneh tanpa bertanya apapun." Ucap siwon santai.

"jadi kalian sudah.." donghae hanya melebarkan matanya sembari menunjuk sibum.

Kibum tersipu malu dan mengangguk seraya menundukan kepalanya kebawah.

"bummie….. cughae, sejak kapan kau suka pada tuan kuda ini? Aku kira kau tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki macam dia." Ucap vic.

"yak!apa maksudmu vic?!" ucap siwon kesal.

"cughae wonnie, bummie."ucap sungmin kesal sedangkan donghae hanya melipat tangannya dan menyandarkan dirinya di kursinya.

"kau kenapa dongdong?" ucap sungmin yang melihat donghae sepertinya tidak senang.

"kau sudah menikah, vic sekarang dekat dengan nick sunbae. Tuan kuda ini juga sudah berpacaran dengan sahabat kita sendiri bummie. Lalu aku?aku akan mati kesepian sendiri hft!dan Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu lagi nyonya cho!" Donghae yang kesal hanya memandang semua sahabatnya sembari menahan dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"hmppffftttt‼! "sungmin hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi donghae yang putus asa itu.

"jangan tertawakan aku min.."

"minnieeeeeeee…." Kelima orang itu sontak mengalihkan tatapan mereka pada sumber suara yang memanggil nama sungmin itu.

"hyukkie." sapa Minnie.

Hyukkie yang berlari agar cepat sampai pada meja sungmin dan teman-temannya mulai mengatur nafasnya karena larinya itu.

hosh hosh‼!

Hyukie mulai mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal itu dan mulai meneguk minuman dihadapannya.

"yak! Kau meminum minumanku lagi tidak sopan sekali! Kau berhutang dua minuman padaku nona." Donghae kesal karena sudah dua kali hyukkie meminum minumannya.

"hehehe, mian ini sudah kebiasaanku tuan ikan. Karena minumanmu selalu lebih banyak dari yang lain seperti ikan saja." Ucap hyukkie santai dan membuat donghae makin kesal.

"ada apa hyukkie?" Tanya sungmin.

"ani, hanya mau memberikan ini. Undangan wookie sudah jadi. Kalau kau ada waktu kita bantu persiapan pernikahannya. Acaranya dua minggu lagi." Ucap hyukkie sembari memberikan sebuah undangan pernikahan kepada sungmin.

"ah nne, mian akhir-akhir ini aku sedang banyak praktek." Ucap sungmin.

"gwenchana min~"

"anyeong yeorobun." seorang namja tampan menghampiri meja mereka dan membuat salah satu orang yang duduk di kantin itu tersenyum lebar.

"nick sunbae."sapa Victoria.

"vic, aku mau ke perpustakaan. Apakah kau bisa menemaniku? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu juga."ajak nickhun pada Victoria.

"nne sunbae, pelajaran terakhir kami kosong. Jadi aku sudah tidak ada kuliah lagi." Ucap Victoria semangat kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berpamitan pada teman-temannya itu.

"wonnie, bukankah kita juga mau ke perpustakaan juga." Bummie mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mengajak siwon serta ke perpustakaan.

"aku pergi dulu donghae,min dan temannya sungmin." Siwon berpamitan kepada 3 orang yang tersisa di meja kantin itu.

"sejak kapan bummie juga suka ke perpustakaan." Ucap sungmin yang masih membaca undangan wookie itu.

"dan sekarang tuan kuda akan sibuk dengan pacar barunya dan aku hanya tinggal sendiri." Umpat donghae.

"min~ kau sudah selesai?" kyuhyun yang melihat istrinya di kantin segera mendekatinya.

"sudah kyu, jam pelajaran terakhir kosong. Apa kita pergi sekarang?"ucap sungmin.

"nne, aku juga sudah tidak ada kuliah. Namamu donghae kan dan hyukkie, aku permisi dulu. Aku dan sungmin masih ada urusan. Anyeong." Ucap kyuhyun sembari menggandeng tangan sungmin.

"hyukkie aku pergi dulu dan dongdong aku titip hyukkie nne. Hehehe." Ucap sungmin sembari berlalu dari eunhae itu.

Dan kini meja itu hanya tersisa donghae dan hyukkie, tidak ada perbincangan antara mereka. Hanya saling berpandangan aneh satu sama lain.

"kenapa melihatku seperti itu ikan?! Aku akan mengganti minumanmu. Kau ini hanya masalah minuman sampai memelototiku sampai seperti itu." Ucap hyukkie sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Donghae tidak membalas ucapan hyukkie dan malah memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajah hyukkie.

"yak,yak!apa yang kau lakukan." Hyukkie yang mulai tidak merasa nyaman memundurkan kepalanya.

"kau.. sepertinya aku pernah meihatmu." Donghae menjauhkan wajahnya lagi da mulai berekspresi berpikir.

"jinjja? Odi (dimana)?" Tanya hyukkie.

"eummm, ah! Aku pernah melihatmu kau sangat mirip…" donghae menggantungkan ucapannya dan makin membuat hyukkie penasaran.

"mirip monyet yang ada dikebun binatang. Hwahahahahahaha." Ucap donghae yang kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan segera berlari meninggalkan hyukkie dengan wajah kesal.

"YAK DASAR IKAN‼‼‼‼‼‼‼!"

~0~

Saat ini kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah sampai di rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kondisi sungmin.

"kyu~aku takut." Ucap sungmin khawatir.

"gwenchana, pemeriksaanya tidak menyakitkan." Ucap kyuhyun kemudian mengantar masuk sungmin kedalam ruang pemeriksaan. Sungmin hanya menundukan kepalanya, karena bukan takut itu yang kyuhyun maksudkan yang sungmin takutkan. Namun takut akan akan membuat keluarganya kecewa.

Setelah mengantar sungmin kedalam ruangan pemeriksaan, kyuhyun berjalan keluar dan menuju kedepan sebuah ruangan kaca dimana didalamnya terlihat beberapa bayi yang sedang berada didalam incubator. Sesekali kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya melihat beberapa malaikat kecil didepanya itu.

CEKLEK‼

Tak lama setelahnya, sungmin keluar ruangan pemeriksaan dan menyusul kyuhyun yang sedang melihat aegi didalam ruangan dari sebuah kaca.

"sudah selesai?" Tanya kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin sudah berada disebelahnya.

"eum, hasilnya sebentar lagi keluar kyu." Ucap sungmin lemah kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan kyuhyun disebelahnya.

"kau tenanglah, tidak usah khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kyuhyun mulai merangkul sungmin dan mendekapnya.

"nyonya cho~. Ini hasil lab anda." Seorang perawat memberikan sebuah amplop laporan hasil lab sungmin.

Dengan rasa sedikit khawatir sungmin membuka amplop itu dan membuka lembaran kertas didalamnya.

Sang perawat masih setia berdiri dihadapan kyumin sampai sungmin membaca hasil labnya.

Seketika raut wajah sungmin terlihat sedih dan ingin mengeluarkan air matanya.

"anda masih muda nyonya cho, anda bisa berusaha lagi. Saya permisi dulu." perawat itu membungkuk sekilas kemudian meninggalkan kyumin yang masih berdiri didepan kamar aegi itu.

"sudahlah ming, kita bisa berusaha lagi." Ucap kyuhyun sembari memeluk istrinya itu dan mulai berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

"umma dan appadeul pasti kecewa kyu~. Hiks!"

~0~

Heechul, kangin dan hankyung sudah bersiap memberikan kejutan kepada kyumin saat memasuki rumah mereka. Mereka sudah menyiapkan terompet dan beberapa peralatan pesta.

CEKLEK‼‼

TETTTT TRETERETTETETTE‼‼!

"CUGHAE‼‼"

Heechul,kangin, hankyung dan minho mulai meniupkan terompet saat kyumin memasuki rumah.

TAP‼CESSS‼‼

Kangin mengocok botol wine dan kemudian membuka tutup botol wine itu.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya kaget karena kejutan keluarganya itu. Namun bukannya senang, sungmin kemudian menangis dan berlari memeluk heechul.

"mianhae umma !" melihat sungmin menangis membuat semua orang berdiri mematung memandang sungmin.

"waeyo chagi?" Tanya heechul kemudian sungmin memberikan hasil lab dari rumah sakit keapda sang umma.

Membaca isi hasil lab sungmin membuat heechul kemudian tersenyum dan membalas memeluk sungmin.

"gwenchana chagi~ kalian masih muda. Umma tidak apa-apa jeongmal." Heechul menenangkan sungmin dan memberikan amplop itu pada suaminya.

Membaca isi kertas itu membuat hankyung dan kangin ikut tersenyum dan mendekati sungmin dan mengelus rambutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya melihat tidak tega istrinya itu. Dan memandang miris keadaan rumahnya yang sudah ramai dengan pernak-pernik pesta dan beberapa makanan dimeja makan.

~0~

Sungmin masih terlihat sedih dan sedari tadi hanya tiduran sambil memeluk boneka bunny besar miliknya.

GREP!

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh sungmin dari belakang dan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya dileher sungmin.

"sudahlah chagi~.jangan bersedih lagi." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan ditelinga sungmin.

"aku melihat pancaran kekecewaan dari mata mereka kyu."ucap sungmin lemah.

"aku ingin sekali melihat bumonim bahagia." Ucap sungmin lagi.

"hah… aku jadi ingin punya anak."

SRETT‼!

Kyuhyun melepaskan bunny dari pelukan sungmin dan membalikannya sehingga sungmin kini terlentang dan kemudian kyuhyun memposisikan dirinya diatas sungmin.

"kyuh~~."

"bagaimana kalau kita sekarang membuatnya lagi?" kyuhyun menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke hidung sungmin kemudian menciumnya.

CHU~

"emmkyuhhh ta,,mm pi,,,aku.." sungmin berusaha mendorong dada kyuhyun agar melepaskan ciumannya.

"hah~~hah~ aku sedang datang bulan kyu."

"wae, tidak apa-apa. Bukankah aku calon dokter."

CHU~~~~

Kyuhyun mencium sungmin lagi dan dengan segera sungmin mendorong dada kyuhyun lagi dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"jangan gunakan alas an itu tuan cho, kita tidak boleh melakukannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas karena berhasil menggoda istrinya itu," araseo nyonya cho."

CHU~~

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir sungmin dan memeluknya.

"jaljayo"

TBC

Mian,mungkin update seminggu sekali.

Ming hamilnya mungkin chapter depan nne,

Agak nyesek bikin chapter ini T.T

Trus review nne yeorobun. Gomawo…

*bow

Ada yang ditanyakan bisa lewat review seperti biasa ato di fb, sepertinya sudah banyak yang nge add saya.

Gomawo.


	13. Chapter 13

~THEY STARTED WITH A KISS AGAIN~

~0~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

~0~

Genderswitch

~0~

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

NC

* * *

BEFORE

~0~

"bagaimana kalau kita sekarang membuatnya lagi?" kyuhyun menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke hidung sungmin kemudian menciumnya.

CHU~

"emmkyuhhh ta,,mm pi,,,aku.." sungmin berusaha mendorong dada kyuhyun agar melepaskan ciumannya.

"hah~~hah~ aku sedang datang bulan kyu."

"wae, tidak apa-apa. Bukankah aku calon dokter."

CHU~~~~

Kyuhyun mencium sungmin lagi dan dengan segera sungmin mendorong dada kyuhyun lagi dan melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"jangan gunakan alas an itu tuan cho, kita tdak boleh melakukannya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas karena berhasil menggoda istrinya itu," araseo nyonya cho."

CHU~~

Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir sungmin dan memeluknya.

"jaljayo"

~0~

CHAPTER 13

~0~

~YEWOOK WEDDING'S PARTY~

Pagi ini sebuah tempat ibadah sudah lengkap dengan segala pernak-pernik yang menghiasinya akan menjadi saksi sebuah ikatan suci antara dua insane. Sejak pagi beberapa orang-orang berjas hitam sudah sibuk menyiapkan segala keperluan acara yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Orang-orang suruhan nyonya kim sudah menyiapkan semua keperluan anaknya sejak kemarin, dan hari ini mereka hanya memastikan semua sudah lengkap agar acara dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Ya, hari ini adalah hari pernikahan wookie dan yesung yang diadakan disebuah gereja di seoul.

Seorang yeoja sudah lengkap dengan gaun putih yang sangat cantik, walaupun perutnya sedikit besar karena ini bulan ketiga dikehamilannya namun tidak mengurangi kecantikan yang dia miliki.

CEKLEK!

"wookie, apa kau sudah siap?"sungmin memasuki ruang rias wookie dan memastikan kalau sahabatnya itu sudah selesai berdandan.

"aku gugup sekali min, hyukkie dimana?" Tanya wookie yang masih memandang cermin dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"dulu aku juga sangat gugup sepertimu wookie, kau tenang saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan sudah digereja memastikan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Bagaimana dengan calon mertuamu?" sungmin mendudukan dirinya di kursi dibelakang wookie.

"dia sudah sedikit berubah ming, sejak kemarin dia selalu mengkhawatirkan kehamilanku. Walaupun yang dia khawatirkan hanya aegiku tapi aku tak masalah. Dia mau menyayangi calon cucunya saja aku sudah senang." Ujar wookie seraya berdiri dan merapikan gaunnya.

Pernyataan wookie sedikit membuat sungmin ingat akan kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu, dimana dia gagal memberikan calon cucu untuk orang tuanya.

"ming, kenapa kau melamun. Kajja! Kita keluar." Ajak wookie membuyarkan lamunan sungmin.

"ah,, nne wookie. Kajja!"

~0~

Saat ini suasana gereja sudah ramai dengan tamu undangan, keluarga, dan beberapa teman dari pengantin. Nyonya kim memang tidak berencana membuat pesta yang mewah untuk pernikahan anaknya. Hanya mengundang kerabat dan beberapa teman dari wookie dan yesung.

Wookie sudah bersiap dengan mengaitkan tangannya dilengan appanya dan bersiap memasuki altar untuk melaksanakan pemberkatannya.

Setelah melakukan ritual pemberkatan kini wookie dan yesung sudah sah menjadi suami istri, nyonya kim sudah menyiapkan pesta kebun di luar gereja tempat pemberkatan anaknya tadi.

Dengan menyediakan beberapa meja dan makanan yang sudah terjejer rapi dimeja, para tamu undangan sedang menikmati hidangan mereka dan tak lupa mereka menyalami kedua mempelai.

"anyeong haseo nyonya kim, apa anda masih ingat dengan saya?" sapa sungmin kepada nyonya kim.

"kau, bukankah kau teman wookie yang sedikit kurang ajar itu. Tentu saja aku masih ingat." Jawab nyonya kim ketus.

"kurang ajar?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung.

"saya tidak kurang ajar nyonya, hanya saja saat itu anda memang sedikit keterlaluan. Sudahlah, saya tidak ingin bertengkar dengan anda nyonya. Perkenalkan ini suami saya, namanya cho kyuhyun. Selamat atas pernikahan putra anda dengan teman saya." Ujar sungmin.

"mwo?! Kau sudah menikah? Kalian ini, masih muda tapi sudah memutuskan untuk menikah dini. Apa kalian tidak punya cita-cita. Sangat disayangkan." Ucap nyonya kim lagi dan ucapan nyonya kim membuat sungmin ingin marah namun sebisa mungkin dia menahannya karena tidak ingin mengacaukan pesta pernikahan sahabatnya itu.

"nyonya, saya tidak ingin bertengkar dengan anda. Saya hanya ingin mengatakan saya memang sudah menikah karena itu saya paham sekali dengan apa yang dirasakan wookie, dia sudah tertekan dengan kehamilannya diluar nikah ditambah lagi seolah anda menyalahkannya akan hal itu padahal ini kan salah anak anda juga. Jadi saya harap anda bisa menyayangi wookie seperti anda menyayangi anak anda sendiri. Ara, nyonya kim. Saya permisi dulu." Sungmin tersenyum sekilas kemudian berlalu dari hadapan nyonya kim yang tengah berdiri kaku memikirkan kata-kata sungmin, sedangkan kyuhyun hanya diam melihat sikap istrinya itu.

"kau berani sekali ming, apa kau tak takut padanya. Dia terlihat sekali seperti nyonya-nyonya galak." Ucap kyuhyun sembari memberikan segelas jus pada istrinya itu.

"aku tidak peduli, jika dia masih bersikap kasar pada sahabatku. Aku pastikan dia juga akan berurusan denganku." Ucap sungmin percaya diri dan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas mendengar pernyataan istrinya itu.

"itu wookie dan kim songsaengnim, kita kesana." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan sungmin dan mengajaknya untuk bertemu wookie dan yesung.

"wookie, cughae chagi. Akhirnya kau menikah juga dengan kepala besar ini. Oops! Hehehe." Kyuhyun menyenggol sedikit lengan istrinya karena mengejek songsaengnim mereka itu.

"lee sungmin, kepala siapa yang besar?" Tanya yesung yang tak sengaja mendengar perkataan sungmin.

"hehehe, aniya kim songsaengnim. Kepalaku yang besar karena terbentur tadi. Dan namaku sekarang cho sungmin, kim songsaengnim. " Sungmin berusaha mencari alas an agar yesung tidak marah karena ejekannya.

"sudahlah, karena kau teman wookie cukup panggil aku oppa. Tidak perlu seformal itu padaku walaupun dulu kalian muridku tapi sekarang aku suami sahabat kalian." Ujar yesung seraya mengambil minuman untuk istrinya itu.

"cughae wookie." Kyuhyun menyalami wookie memberikan selamat.

"gomawo ming, cho kyuhyun. Silahkan menikmati hidangannya." Ucap wookie.

~0~

"kyuh aku lelah, ayo duduk disitu." Sungmin terlihat sengat kelelahan karena sejak beberapa hari ini dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya dan harus membantu pernikahan wookie sahabatnya.

"nne, kita kesana." Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan sungmin dan mengajaknya di sebuah bangku dipinggir taman itu.

"Lee sungminnnn,, ani cho sungminnnnn…" sebuah suara yang memanggil namanya membuat sungmin menoleh kea rah sumber suara.

"dongdong. Kau, kesini? Kau mengenal wookie?" Tanya sungmin.

"sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu min. aku hanya mewakili appaku karena tidak bisa datang, appaku rekan bisnis nyonya kim." donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena panggilan sungmin padanya.

Donghae terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

"kau mencari apa?" Tanya kyuhyun yang masih memandang donghae yang tengah melihat kesana kemari mencari sesuatu.

"ah, aku tidak mencari apa-apa. Eum,,, min apa monyet itu tidak datang?" Tanya donghae dan membuat sungmin hanya mengerutkan dahinya.

"monyet?" sungmin balik bertanya kepada donghae karena tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya.

"ah, maksudku. Temanmu yang mirip… ah maksudku itu dia temanmu yang…" donghae terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menanyakan seseorang kepada sungmin.

"minnnnn…"

Donghae, sungmin dan kyuhyun terlihat berpaling ke sumber suara secara bersamaan.

"hyukkie, kenapa kau selalu berlari-lari seperti itu." Ujar sungmin seraya mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman itu.

"hosh, hosh, hosh. Hehehe molla, mungkin karena setiap praktek aku harus pemanasan dengan berlari jadi terbiasa kemanapun aku pergi harus berlari. Oh! Ikan, kau kenapa ada disini?" hyukkie mengatur nafasnya dan langsung mengambil paksa minuman yang dipegang donghae.

"yak, dasar mon. eum, yak kau selalu saja mengambil minumanku. Bukankah disana banyak minuman gratis nona." Donghae kesal karena ketiga kalinya hyukkie mangambil minumannya.

"hehehe, siapa suruh selalu ada minuman didekatmu ikan."

"sudahlah kalian pacaran saja."sungmin yang melihat dua orang temannya selalu bertengkar itu kemudian mengucapakan kata-kata yang membuat eunhae membulatkan matanya dan menatap kaget kepada sungmin.

"SHIREO‼‼" ucap eunhae bersamaan.

"kalian sendiri sudah kompak sekali. Lagipula kalian juga sama-sama belum punya pacar." Ucap sungmin santai.

"siapa bilang aku belum punya pacar. Lee sungjin kemari kau." Eunhyuk tengah memanggil seorang namja muda yang sedang berbincang dengan temannya itu.

"wae?" sungjin mendekati eunhyuk dan menanyakan kenapa hyukkie mamanggilnya.

GREP‼!

Hyukkie mengait lengan sungjin dan mulai tersenyum menang.

"ini namja chinguku, min, kyu aku mau menemui wookie dulu hehehehe. Bye bye." Hyukkie berlalu dari hadapan donghae dan kyumin kemudian berjalan menemui yewook sedangkan sungjin hanya menatap tidak mengerti kepada nunanya itu.

"jadi orang seperti dia masih ada yang mau, dan kenapa pacarnya terlihat seperti anak-anak begitu." Donghae hanya menatap heran kea rah hyukkie.

"tentu saja masih anak-anak, sungjin itu adik kandungnya hyukkie yang masih kelas 2 Sma dan setahuku hyukkie belum punya pacar." Ucap sungmin seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju meja makanan, meninggalkan donghae yang sedang tersenyum lega karena pernyataan sungmin barusan.

"monyet, ah~ hyukkie. Hehehehe."

~0~

Pesta pernikahan telah usai, beberapa orang-orang suruhan nyonya kim terlihat membereskan tempat pesta . kyumin dan eunhae masih terlihat ditempat pesta karena wookie mengajak mereka untuk mampir kerumah baru mereka yang disiapkan nyonya kim.

Setelah sampai diapartemen yewook, wookie langsung menuju kamarnya ditemani hyukkie dan sungmin yang terlihat membantu wookie melepaskan gaun pengantinnya itu. Wookie memang terlihat sedikit kelelahan dengan pesta pernikahannya karena mengingat dirinya kini tengah hamil muda. Saat ini memang yewook tidak berniat bulan madu karena kehamilan wookie yang membuatnya tidak bisa bepergian jauh karena kehamilan muda sangat rawan.

"aku senang sekali, akhirnya sahabat kita ini menikah. Aku kapan ya." Ucap hyukkie seraya mendudukan dirinya di ranjang milik wookie.

"tunggu saja lamaran tuan ikan hyukkie, hihihi." Ucap sungmin menggoda sahabatnya itu.

"tuan ikan?" Tanya wookie tidak mengerti.

"temanku kuliah wookie dan anak dari relasi mertuamu. Hehehe, aku rasa kalian sangat cocok." Sungmin masih menggoda hyukkie dan membuat wajahnya memerah menahan malu.

"geumanhae min, dia itu aneh sekali, yah walaupun tampan. Hehehe." Hyukkie tersenyum kecil dan mulai menundukan wajahnya yang sudah memerah itu.

Setelah selesai membantu wookie berganti pakaian, hyukkie, sungmin dan wookie keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang tengah menyusul para suami mereka yang tengah asik mencoba beberapa wine koleksi milik yesung itu.

"aku tidak menyangka, hyung juga suka mengoleksi wine, dan ada beberapa wine langka disini." Ucap kyuhyun seraya meneguk sedikit wine digelasnya.

"aku mengoleksinya sewaktu aku sekolah di amerika. Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu suka wine, hanya saja melihat begitu menarik kemasannya jadi membuatku ingin mengoleksinya. Dan sampai sekarang aku belum membuka satupun dari koleksiku." Ucap yesung

"benar, ini ada burgundy wine tahun 2003. Aku hanya pernah lihat ini di TV dan sekarang aku bisa merasakannya." Ucap donghae antusias.

"ya, jangan terlalu banyak minum nanti kalian mabuk."ucap wookie kemudian mendudukan dirinya disebelah suaminya.

"ini wine chagi, bukan soju. Tidak akan membuat kita terlalu mabuk jika meminumnya." Ucap yesung yang masih menuangkan wine lain digelas kyuhyun.

"oppa, jangan menuangkan wine lagi digelas kyuhyun." Sungmin agak kesal karena sedari tadi yesung menuangkan beberapa jenis wine kedalam gelas suaminya itu.

"itu karena suamimu terlihat sangat menikmati wine min. apa kau mau mencobanya? Ini yang terbaik." Ujar yesung seraya menuangkan burgundy wine kedalam gelas sungmin.

"andwe! Kau tidak boleh minum. Kemarin saja efeknya sampai parah begitu." Kyuhyun menghalangi yesung yang ingin menuangkan wine kedalam gelas sungmin.

"wae kyu. Kemarin karena masih yang pertama. Kali ini aku tidak akan apa-apa. Jebal, aku ingin juga merasakannya." Sungmin memohon kepada suaminya agar diijinkan untuk mencicipi wine.

"sireo‼! Kau tidak akan kuat ming." Kyuhyun masih melarang sungmin untuk mencoba wine milik yesung itu.

"sudahlah kyu, ini juga untuk melatih ketahanan tubuh sungmin, minum sedikit juga tidak apa-apa." Yesung membujuk kyuhyun agar mau mengijinkan istrinya mencicipi wine miliknya.

Disisi lain hyukkie dan donghae tengah asik mencicipi semua wine di meja dihadapan mereka itu.

"ara, tapi sedikit saja. Kau tidak akan tahan dengan alkoholnya." Ucap kyuhyun kemudian menyerahkan gelas sungmin yang sudah berisi wine berwarna merah itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara sungmin langsung meneguk cairan didalam gelasnya itu.

"ya, ming minum wine bukan begitu caranya. Harus pelan-pelan dan sebelumnya putar dulu gelasmu." Yesung hanya menggeleng meilhat tingkah sungmin itu.

"hehehe, habis aku tidak tahu. Kenapa wine ini rasanya bedha dengan direstoran appa waktu itu. Yang ini terasa lebih manis dan nikmat." Sungmin mulai menuangkan lagi wine kedalam gelasnya.

"ming, aku bilang jangan banyak-banyak nanti kau akan mabuk." Kyuhyun berusaha mencegah sungmin agar tidak terlalu banyak meminum wine namun sia-sia, sungmin benar-benar ketagihan dengan rasa wine yang menurutnya enak itu.

Setengah jam kelima orang itu meneguk hamper tiga botol wine milik yesung. Wookie tidak ikut karena dia masih hamil dan dilarang keras meminum minuman keras.

Donghae dan hyukkie sudah terlihat tidak berdaya karena mereka sedikit mabuk. Dan sungmin sendiri sudah tertidur karena kepalanya terlalu pusing.

Menyisakan kyuhyun, yesung dan wookie yang masih tersadar sepenuhnya karena mereka terbiasa dengan wine.

"aku pulang dulu hyung, ah~ mungkin biarkan donghae dan hyukkie menginap disini dulu aku rasa mereka tidak bisa pulang dan aku juga tidak bisa mengantar mereka karena harus membawa sungmin." Ucap kyuhyun seraya menggendong istrinya ala bridal style itu.

"gwenchana kyu, aku yang mengurus mereka. Kau pulanglah, sungmin juga pasti kelelahan." Yesung mengantar kepergian kyuhyun dan sungmin sampai dipintu rumah mereka.

~0~

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya tidak terlalu kencang karena seoul sedang bersalju dan jalanan sangat licin. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah istrinya yang sedang tertidur pulas disamping kanannya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghebuskan nafasnya melihat kondisi istrinya saat ini, sudah berulang kali dia melarang sang istri agar tidak minum wine namun karena keras kepalanya membuatnya sekarang jadi seperti ini.

"ck!pabo, sudah berapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak mi…."

"kyuh~~ aku ingin hamil, kapan aku hamil kyuh~~. Kau kan dokter." Kyuhyun menghentikan umpatannya karena sungmin mengigau di sela-sela tidurnya.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang miris akan istrinya itu, bahkan sampai dia tidurpun hanya mengigau tentang aegi. Sungmin memang sedikit tertekan karena tidak kunjung hamil juga, apalagi setelah kejadian dimana dia harus menelan kepahitan membuat semua anggota keluarganya kecewa.

"mianhae min…"

CEKITTTTT‼‼

"Duag!"

Karena terlalu lama memandang istrinya yang tengah mengigau membuat kyuhyun tidak melihat jalanan didepannya, hamper saja dia menabrak mobil yang kini didepannya sedang berhenti karena mereka sekarang tepat di lampu merah.

"aw. Appo!" sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya karena kepalanya terbentur jendela kaca mobil di sebelah kanannya.

"min, gwenchana?" kyuhyun yang panic langsung memegang dahi istrinya itu.

"kenapa berhenti mendadak kyu~." Sungmin yang masih setengah sadar meringis menahan sakit didahinya.

"mianhae, aku tidak focus tadi, aku tidak tahu kalau lampu merah. Apa kita perlu kerumah sakit?"

"tidak usah kyu, hanya terbentur sedikit. Nanti juga tidak apa-apa." Ucap sungmin kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di jok mobil sambil memegang dahinya yang sedikit memerah itu.

~0~

Setelah sampai di depan rumah mereka, kyuhyun segera keluar dari mobil dan kemudian menggendong sungmin yang masih tertidur itu. Merasa tubuhnya diangkat membuat sungmin akhirnya sadar dari tidurnya.

"eungh, kyuh~~. Apa kita sudah sampai?"

"nne." Melihat sungmin bangun membuat kyuhyun tidak jadi menggendong istrinya itu.

Kemudian kyuhyun memapah istrinya dan berjalan kedalam rumah. Sungmin tidak ingin digendong oleh kyuhyun karena tidak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir lagi. Dia berusaha menetralkan jalannya dan memaksa matanya terbuka seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Namun karena masih dalam keadaan mabuk diapun berjalan masih dengan sempoyongan, mau tidak mau kyuhyunpun memapahnya masuk kedalam rumah.

Beruntung mereka pulang sedikit larut karena kegiatan after party dirumah yewook yang berlangsung berjam-jam itu hingga sekarang mereka harus pulang malam dan seluruh keluarga cho sudah berada dikamar masing-masing.

~0~

CEKLEK!

Sesampainya dikamar kyuhyun membantu sang istri agar merebahkan dirinya di ranjang mereka.

"hah! Aku lelah sekali! Bruk!"kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya disamping istrinya. Sejak tadi pagi kyuhyun selalu menemani sang istri dari mulai acara pernikahan sampai hamper tengah malam begini.

"eungh, kyuh~~." Sungmin mencoba mencari kesadarannya dan bangkit dari tidurnya dan bersandar pada sandaran ranjang mereka.

"kepalamu pusing? Aku ambilkan air putih dulu." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tidurannya dan segera turun kebawah mengambil segelas air untuk sungmin.

Tak berapa lama kyuhyun sudah kembali kekmamar mereka dengan membawa segelas air dingin.

"minumlah." Kyuhyun menyodorkan gelas berisi air putih kepada sungmin dan sungminpun segera meminum habis air putih itu.

"ah~ kyuh kenapa tubuhku panas sekali." Sungmin menggeliat tak nyaman merasakan tubuhnya semakin panas itu.

"wae?" kyuhyun memegang dahi sungmin memastikan suhu tubuhnya benar-benar panas atau tidak.

"tubuhmu tidak panas min." kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari ranjang dan segera melepas jas hitam miliknya.

Kyuhyun kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air hangat dan berendam sejenak didalam bathup. Seharian ini benar-benar membuat tubuhnya sangat lembab. Mungkin inilah yang dimaksud sungmin tadi, tubuhnya merasakan tidak nyaman karena kegiatan seharian mereka yang sedikit menguras tenaga itu. Setelah menyelesaikan berendamnya kyuhyun akan menyuruh sungmin juga agar mandi dan berendam sejenak agar lelah ditubuhnya hilang apalagi sungmin sekarang dalam kondisi sedikit mabuk.

CEKLEK!

Setelah lima belas menit di dalam kamar mandi, kyuhyun keluar dengan hanya memakai handuk yang melilit tubuh bawahnya dan bagian atas yang topless. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya melihat pemandangan didepannya setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi. Pakaian yang dikenakan sungmin sudah berserakan dilantai kamar mereka dan sungmin kini telah tidur dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sampai batas leher. Mendengar suara pintu terbuka membuat sungmin sedikit membuka matanya.

Sungmin menatap mata suaminya dengan pandangan sayu, sedangkan kyuhyun yang ditatap masih berdiri kaku diposisinya dan belum bergerak sama sekali.

Sungmin bangkit dari tidurnya sambil memegang selimut sebatas dada agar menutupi tubuhnya yang sekarang benar-benar topless itu.

SRETT‼

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya kemudian menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya kemudian berdiri mendekati sang suami. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam kaku melihat pemandangan didepannya itu.

KLIKK!

Dengan tangan kirinya kyuhyun mematikan lampu utama kamar mereka dan kini tersisa lampu tidur yang tidak cukup terang. Suasana remang ini membuat suasana benar-benar romantic. Sungmin berjalan pelan mendekat kea rah sang suami yang masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya.

"ming."

Sungmin masih diam tidak menanggapi panggilan suaminya, kemudian dia mengalungkan tangannya keleher kyuhyun dan sedikit menarik tengkuknya untuk mensejajarkan wajah mereka kemudian menciumnya.

Kyuhyun masih berdiri kaku akan perilaku sungmin. Sungmin masih tak peduli dengan ekspresi kyuhyun dan masih menciumi bibir tebal suaminya dengan sedikit ganas. Ya, inilah panas yang dialami sungmin tadi, entah karena pengaruh wine atau apa membuat gairahnya meningkat dan membuatnya menyerang suaminya itu.

Sungmin sedikit menarik tubuh kyuhyun dan menghempaskan tubuh suaminya ke ranjang mereka. Kyuhyun yang dalam kondisi terlentang tidak di sia-siakan oleh sungmin. Dengan gerakan cepat sungmin menindih tubuh suaminya dan duduk diperut suaminya itu. Bagian bawah sungmin sudah basah dan membuat perut kyuhyun ikut basah karenanya.

Sungmin memegang kedua tangan kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan kemudian menindihnya sehingga kedua dada polo situ bertemu lalu menciumnya dengan ganas.

"eungh,, ming." Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah akan tindakan istrinya. Dia hanya bisa mendesah mendapat servis dari sungmin karena ciumannya dan pergerakan tangannya yang memelintir nipplenya itu.

Sungmin memberikan sentuhan-sentuhannya terhadap tubuh sang suami. Tangan sungmin meraba dada bidang kyuhyun sampai ke perut bidangnya, membuat kyuhyun terpejam merasakan nikmatnya sentuhan istrinya itu.

Sungmin menurunkan ciumannya ke telinga kanan kyuhyun dan melumat cuping telinga suaminya itu. Dengan sedikit nada sedih sungmin membisikan kata-kata yang membuat kyuhyun membuka matanya.

"aku ingin aegi kyuh~."sungmin berbisik pelan ketelinga kyuhyun.

Dengan cepat kyuhyun memegang kepala sungmin dengan kedua tangannya dan menegakkan wajah sungmin sejajar dengan wajahnya.

Sejenak sungmin menghentikan pergerakkannya. Mereka saling bertatapan penuh emosi. Kyuhyun sangat tahu jika istrinya sangat menginginkan aegi, walaupun jujur dia masih belum ingin mempunyainya.

SRETT‼!

Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi mereka dan melepas handuk yang menutupi tubuh bawahnya itu. Dengan cepat kyuhyun mencium sungmin dengan sedikit kasar dan penuh nafsu. Dan disela-sela ciumannya kyuhyun membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat sungmin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"kau akan segera memiliki aegi, aku janji." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan terhadap sungmin dan melanjutkan ciumannya di bibir sungmin.

"eugh kyuh~~." Sungmin mendesah tertahan karena remasan tangan kyuhyun di salah satu dadanya dan ciumannya yang mendominasi tidak bisa membuat sungmin mendesah dengan lepas.

Kyuhyun perlahan menurunkan ciumannya keleher sungmin dan menandai merah leher istrinya itu. Secara perlahan kyuhyun menurunkan ciumannya dari bibir leher perut kemudian ke bawah tubuh sungmin. Sampainya di bawah tubuh sungmin, kyuhyun segera meraup memberikan ciumannya secara ganas di tempat sensitive sungmin, membuatnya menggelinjang kekiri dan kekanan sembari meremas rambut suaminya itu. Cukup lama kyuhyun memberikan servisnya kepada istrinya itu. Sampai dimana sungmin sudah merasakan bagian tubuh bawahnya berkedut dan segera mengeluarkan cairannya, dengan cepat kyuhyun menghisap cairan sungmin sampai bersih. Dengan cepat kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian menarik sungmin agar bangkit dan mengarahkan juniornya kewajah sungmin. Sungmin yang mengerti segera meraup junior suaminya itu. Mengulumnya dengan cepat dan mengurutnya secara cepat. Berharap kyuhyun segera mencapai klimaksnya. Dan tak berapa lama kyuhyun juga menumpahkan semua cairannya didalam mulut sungmin.

Kyuhyun mendorong pelan tubuh sungmin ke ranjang dan segera membuka perlahan kaki sungmin dan mengarahkan junior tepat di lubang sungmin.

"eungh,,," sungmin mendesah saat lubangnya akan dimasuki dan menjambak pelan rambut kyuhyun.

Setelah masuk seluruhnya, kyuhyun segera menggerakkan juniornya didalam lubang sungmin, yang semula bertempo pelan lama-kelamaan menjadi cepat. Percintaan mereka kali ini memang berbeda, sedikit teserat rasa penuh nafsu dan emosi. Karena masalah aegi benar-benar membuat kyumin sedikit tertekan walaupun yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ada yang memaksa mereka untuk cepat memiliki momongan termasuk para bumonim.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya kala tubuhnya terhentak merasakan tempo kyuhyun yang sangat cepat itu. Sungmin hanya berharap mala mini mereka akan terus melakukannya sampai mereka kelelahan sendiri, sungmin berharap mala mini kyuhyun dapat memberikannya banyak benih sehingga dia bisa secepatnya memiliki aegi.

"eugh,, kyuh~~~ lebih cepat ah,,ah,,ah,,,."

"as your wish baby." Kyuhyun menambah lagi tempo gerakannya membuat sungmin benar-benar tidak bisa membuka matanya barang sedetikpun dan hanya mendesah sembari meremas rambut belakang dan punggung kyuhyun.

Sudah beberapa kali kyumin mencoba beberapa posisi hingga setiap posisi mereka mencapai klimaksnya.

Hari hamper pagi dan kyumin baru saja selesai dengan kegiatan panas mereka . kelelahan sudah pasti namun kegiatan mereka barusan membuat mereka sedikit memberikan tenaga setelah seharian acara wookie kemarin.

Sungmin tertidur dalam pelukan kyuhyun dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya saat merasa udara semakin dingin dikamar mereka.

~0~

Liburan semester telah tiba, sesuai janji kyuhyun, dia akan mengajak sungmin bulan madu kedua mereka, kyuhyun berencana mengajak sungmin ke suatu tempat. Kuliah sungmin untuk semester awal mereka bisa dikatakan sukses karena sungmin mendapat nilai yang tidak terlalu buruk walaupun tidak bisa dikatakan memuaskan, namun sudah bisa lulus saja membuat sungmin sangat senang apalagi mengingat janji kyuhyun yang akan mengajaknya bulan madu kedua lagi benar-benar membuatnya tambah semangat.

Saat ini semua keluarga cho berkumpul diruang tengah untuk sekedar berbincang karena hari ini adalah hari libur.

"umma~aku akan mengajak sungmin untuk berlibur beberapa hari." Ucap kyuhyun pada ummanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar televise.

"joha, kalian mau kemana? Apa kami tidak boleh ikut. Hehehe." Ucap heechul

"ck! Sireo, aku hanya mau pergi berdua dengan sungmin." Ucap kyuhyun kesal.

"ara tuan muda cho, silahkan saja dan bawakan kami kabar gembira ya. Hehehe. Eum,, tapi tumben sekali kau mau mengajak sungmin pergi berlibur kyu~."

"hanya ingin saja, apa tidak boleh?" ucap kyuhyun.

"pergilah chagiya, selamat bersenang senang Minnie chagi."

"nne umma." Ucap sungmin kemudian berlalu menuju dapur.

~0~

kyumin berencana akan pergi ke pulau jeju dua hari lagi menghabiskan sisa liburan mereka disana, kyuhyun memang tidak ingin pergi keluar negri karena takut kejadian yang sama akan terulang. Dia hanya pergi ketempat yang tida jauh dari seoul karena sewaktu-waktu ada urusan dengan dosen dia bisa segera pulang. Karena sebenarnya liburan semester ini dimanfaatkan para dosen untuk memberikan praktek diluar akademis. Ini dilakukan agar para mahasiswanya tidak hanya bagus dalam nilai namun mampu menjadi doketer yang benar-benar handal.

Sungmin saat ini sedang berada di restoran appanya karena kyuhyun sedang berada di rumah sakit seoul karena ada urusan kuliah disana. Kyuhyun memang mahasiswa tingkat pertama yang berhasil masuk kedalam mahasiswa yang bisa magang di rumah sakit secara langsung karena kemampuan otaknya yang jenius.

"jungmo apa kabar? Kenapa di hari pernikahan wookie kemarin kau tidak datang?" Tanya sungmin

"nne, aku sedang pulang ke ilsan karena pamanku sakit, jadi aku tidak bisa datang. Dan aku dengar wookie sudah hamil." Ucap jungmo.

"nne, sekarang usianya hamper tujuh bulan. Tidak terasa, hah… aku sangat iri padanya. Aku juga segera ingin hamil."

Ucapan sungmin membuat jungmo hanya diam dan menatapnya datar, sadar atau tidak ucapan sungmin membuat jungmo sedikit sedih. Karena cinta yang dirasakan jungmo tidak pernah pudar sampai sekarang.

"aku ambilkan eskrim kesukaanmu min." jungmo beranjak dari duduknya karena sungmin tiba-tiba menatapnya dengan iba.

Beberapa saat kemudian jungmo mengantarkan semangkuk eskrim strawberry bertabur choco chips itu. Setelah meletakkan mangkuk eskrim kehadapan sungmin, sungmin masih diam tidak bergeming melihat eskrim kesukaanya itu. Padahal sungmin paling suka dengan eskrim dihadapannya itu apapun cuaca saat ini di seoul sungmin akan tetap menyantapnya dengan lahap.

"wae min, kau tidak suka? Ini kan kesukaanmu." Jungmo heran karena sungmin masih diam memandang eskrim yang dibawanya. Wajah sungmin terlihat pucat seperti orang yang mau muntah.

Kemudian sungmin berlari menuju toilet karena sudah tidak tahan dengan isi perutnya yang akan segera keluar. Jungmo berlari mengejar sungmin namun hanya sampai depan toilet saja karena toilet itu khusus yeoja.

Tak berapa lama menunggu seorang yeoja muda terlihat keluar dari toilet dengan panic.

"tolong, ada yang pingsan." Ucap yeoja itu.

Jungmo segera berlari kedalam toilet tanpa berpikir itu toilet untuk yeoja. Karena dia tahu pasti yang pingsan itu sungmin. Benar saja, jungmo menggendong sungmin ala bridal style dan berlari keluar toilet. Melihat putrinya pingsan membuat kangin berlari mendekati tubuh putrinya yang digendong jungmo itu.

"wae, jungmo? Sungmin kenapa?" Tanya kangin.

"molla kangin ahjussi. Dia tadi pucat kemudian muntah di toilet dan sekarang pingsan. Kita bawa sungmin ke rumah sakit saja. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa." Jungmo segera berjalan dengan cepat menuju mobil kangin yang terparkir di depan restoran itu.

Sesampainya dirumah sakit para suster dan dokter segera memeriksa keadaan sungmin, jungmo dan kangin menunggu diluar ruangan dengan cemas sampai kangin sendiri tidak sempat untuk menghubungi heechul dan hankyung. Dia ingin memastikan kondisi putrinya dulu sebelum memberitahukan keadaannya.

Terlihat kyuhyun berjalan dilorong rumah sakit dengan dosen dan para dokter disana. Kyuhyun kemudian melihat seperti sosok appa mertuanya itu kemudian ijin dari dosennya untuk menyapa appanya itu.

"appa? Jungmo. Ada apa? Kenapa kalian disini? Siapa yang sakit?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"kyu, sungmin pingsan dan sekarang sedang didalam diperiksa dokter." Jawab kangin.

"mwo! Sungmin kenapa." Kyuhyun yang terlihat cemas berusaha melihat kedalam ruangan melalui kaca kecil di pintu ruangan itu.

Tak berapa lama kemudian para dokter dan suster rumah sakit itu keluar dari ruangan itu.

"kalian keluarganya? Siapa suaminya?" Tanya dokter

"saya suaminya dokter, bagaimana keadaan istri saya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya kyuhyun panic

"cughae tuan, istri anda mengandung dan sudah satu bulan tapi kandungannya sangat lemah saat ini, anda harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik dan jangan membiarkan dirinya terlalu lelah. Saya permisi dulu kalian bisa masuk kedalam dan setelah sadar anda bisa membawanya pulang."

Kyuhyun, jungmo dan kangin hanya memandang khawatir kea rah sungmin yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

"appa, jungmo aku bisa menjaga sungmin sendiri. Restoran mungkin membutuhkan kalian." Ucap kyuhyun.

"nne, kyu kau jagalah sungmin. Heechul dan hankyung segera kemari menjemput kalian. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap kangin kemudian keluar dari ruangan sungmin.

"cughae cho kyuhyun." Ucap jungmo sekilas dan mengikuti kangin.

TBC

Am back #nyengir

Mian more than a week. Laptop baru kembali setelah seminggu nginep dirumah temen. Computer kantor juga g bisa diajak kompromi. Komp tua Pentium 3 g bisa sembarangan dimasukin FD. -..-"

Miaaaannnnn nne readerdeul yang udah nunggu lama. #bow

Sesuai harapan kita semua ming hamil.. hahahaha

Author lagi bingung, sudahkah para reader saengdeul bosan dengan FF ini?

Soalnya yang ngereview makin dikit.

Terlalu kepanjangan gak?

Kalau kepanjangan akan segera di end deh gpp. Minta sarannya.

Chapter ini mungkin agak membosankan soalnya ini dikebut biar cepet publish.

yang kemaren ming datang bulan itu sewaktu pagi pas ming muntah dia merasakan sakit perutnya itu maksudnya dia mulai sakit mau datang bulan masa PMS, tapi belum sempet ngomong kalo sungmin sudah mau waktunya datang bulan keburu heechul ngira kalo sungmin hamil. mengertikah?heeee

Review lagi nne saengdeul #poppo :*

ps:

dajoe: kemarin joyer semarang ketemuan lho di citraland mall. Gabung di FB joyer semarang tar kita bisa ketemuan. Maret mau ngadain acara lagi soalnya.

Buat readerdeul saengdeul yang lain juga boleh gabung kok. Mari berchingu.


	14. Chapter 14

~THEY STARTED WITH A KISS AGAIN~

~0~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

~0~

Genderswitch

~0~

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

NC

BEFORE

~0~

"cughae tuan, istri anda mengandung dan sudah satu bulan tapi kandungannya sangat lemah saat ini, anda harus bisa menjaganya dengan baik dan jangan membiarkan dirinya terlalu lelah. Saya permisi dulu kalian bisa masuk kedalam dan setelah sadar anda bisa membawanya pulang."

Kyuhyun, jungmo dan kangin hanya memandang khawatir kea rah sungmin yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu.

"appa, jungmo aku bisa menjaga sungmin sendiri. Restoran mungkin membutuhkan kalian." Ucap kyuhyun.

"nne, kyu kau jagalah sungmin. Heechul dan hankyung segera kemari menjemput kalian. Aku pergi dulu." Ucap kangin kemudian keluar dari ruangan sungmin.

"cughae cho kyuhyun." Ucap jungmo sekilas dan mengikuti kangin.

~0~

CHAPTER 14

~0~

Sejak setengah jam yang lalu kyuhyun masih setia menemani sang istri yang masih belum juga sadarkan diri, sedari tadi tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan kanan istrinya itu. Sesekali kyuhyun mengusap dahi sungmin dan menciumnya.

Heechul dan hankyung terlihat berjalan dengan cepat menyusuri lorong rumah sakit, heechul sendiri sangat antusias dengan kabar yang diberitahu oleh kangin. Dengan langkah cepat dia ingin segera sampai diruang menantunya dan memberikan selamat.

CEKLEEK!

Heechul dan hankyung masuk kedalam ruang rawat sungmin dan segera mendekat kea rah ranjangnya.

"bgagaimana keadaan sungmin kyu?" heechul mendekat kearah sisi kiri bed sungmin dan menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"belum sadar umma, dokter bilang kandungannya lemah. Ini mungkin efek dari obat yang diberikan dokter. Dokter bilang kita bisa membawanya pulang jika sudah sadar."

"eungh…" sungmin terlihat menggeliat dalam tidurnya dan berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya.

"ming." Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya ke sungmin dan membantunya untuk duduk karena sungmin yang berusaha ingin bangun.

"umma, appa, kyuh~. Aku dimana?." Sungmin yang sudah membuka matanya berusaha bangkit dan duduk dengan dibantu oleh kyuhyun.

"kau dirumah sakit chagi, tadi kau pingsan direstoran appamu." Ucap heechul seraya mengelus rambut sungmin.

"aku kenapa umma kyuh?"

"cughae chagi… kau akan menjadi seorang umma dan aku jadi halmoni termuda dikorea. Heheheh." Heechul berucap senang kemudian memeluk sungmin.

"mm mwo? Aku hamil? Kyuh~ aku hamil?" sungmin ingin menangis mendengar penjelasan umma mertuanya itu tentu saja karena bahagia.

"nne, kau akan menjadi umma ming. Dan aku akan menjadi appa." Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin sekilas.

~0~

Setelah sungmin sadar dari pingsannya, keluarga cho langsung membawanya pulang agar bisa beristirahat dirumah. Sungmin memang terlihat sangat pucat dan lemas karena kehamilannya ini sehingga umma mertuanya sangat khawatir melihat keadaanya.

Sesampainya dirumah, kyuhyun langsung membawa sungmin kedalam kamar mereka. Kyuhyun membaringkan sungmin di ranjang mereka dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut agar sungmin bisa melanjutkan tidurnya dan beristirahat.

GREP!

"kau mau kemana kyu?" sungmin memegang dan sedikit menarik pergelangan tangan kyuhyun yang ingin beranjak dari ranjang mereka.

"aku hanya kebawah sebentar min, mau membawakanmu makanan."

"tidak perlu, cukup disini temani aku kyuh, aku tidak lapar." Sungmin merajuk agar kyuhyun tidak meninggalkannya. Namun karena gemas akhirnya kyuhyun mencubit pipi sungmin cukup keras sehingga pipinya memerah.

"appo kyu~." Sungmin mengusap pipi kanannya yang sedikit memerah karena cubitan kyuhyun.

"kau tidak boleh egois, sekarang kau tidak boleh hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Tapi juga harus memikirkan aegi kita. Dia kan perlu juga nutrisi." Ucap kyuhyun seraya beranjak lagi dari ranjang.

"eum, mian aku lupa." Ucap sungmin lemah.

Sejenak kemudian kyuhyun turun kebawah dan membawakannya makanan untuk istrinya itu.

~0~

Saat ini semua keluarga cho berkumpul di kamar kyumin melihat kondisi sungmin yang masih terbaring lemah diranjang.

"bagaimana keadaanmu chagi?" Tanya heechul seraya duduk di tepi ranjang dan memegang tangan sungmin.

Sungminpun berusaha mendudukan dirinya di sandaran ranjang mereka. "nan gwenchana umma. Kalian tidak perlu khawatir begini."

"mana bisa begitu, kata dokter kandunganmu lemah. Kau tidak boleh banyak melakukan kegiatan yang berat. Dan jangan lupa makan makanan yang bergizi. Umma akan membuat daftar menu sehat untukmu."

"gomawo umma." Ucap sungmin.

"sudahlah kalian keluar saja. Kami mau istirahat. Sungmin juga butuh istirahat." Kyuhyun menyuruh semua keluarganya agar secepatnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"ish, tidak sopan sekali anak ini. Baiklah, Minnie chagi istirahat nne. Besok pasti kau akan segar kembali." Ucap heechul kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi keluar dari kamar kyumin.

Sungmin kembali menidurkan dirinya di ranjang dan menyelimuti dirinya, kyuhyunpun membaringkan dirinya disebelah sungmin dan mulai memeluk istrinya itu.

"kyu~ apa kau senang?"

"nne, aku senang chagi." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala sungmin.

"jinjja? Aku kira kau masih belum siap. Gomawo kyu sudah memberikanku aegi." Sungmin mulai mengeratkan pelukannya pada kyuhyun.

"aku siap, sebenarnya sejak kita menikah aku siap. Hanya saja aku kadang ragu apa aku bisa menjadi appa yang baik untuk anakku nanti."

"kita akan berusaha sama-sama kyu. Aku sebenarnya juga ragu, tapi melihat kebahagiaan umma dan appa membuatku jadi kuat. Mereka pasti membantu kita."

"nne, aku percaya umma pasti membantu kita lagi pula dia yang sangat senang kau hamil. Min karena kandunganmu lemah kita tidak bisa liburan dulu. Kau masih belum boleh naik pesawat."

Sungmin yang mendengarnyapun kecewa namun apa boleh buat ini demi aeginya yang sudah sangat dia dambakan.

"nne kyu gwenchana, tapi liburan kali ini kita mau apa. Dirumah terus aku rasa akan bosan nantinya."

"kita bisa pergi jalan-jalan disekitar seoul saja. Lotte world, dan yang pasti kau tidak boleh menaiki wahana bermain disana. Atau kita bisa ke mall, dongdaemun atau ke taman kota." Ucap kyuhyun

"apa tidak ada tempat lain. Seoul sudah pernah kita kunjungi semua kan. Kyu bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke rumah kim ahjussi dan ahjumma. Kita bisa mengajak minho juga disana ka nada taemin yang bisa mengajaknya bermain bersama." Ucap sungmin semangat.

"ara, lagipula rumah mereka juga tidak terlalu jauh hanya mengendarai setengah jam saja. Sekarang tidurlah besok kita minta ijin pada umma. Jaljayo chagi."

~0~

Pagi ini seperti biasa keluarga cho sudah bersiap untuk sarapan, walaupun sarapan kali ini sedkit agak siang karena heechul menyiapkan beberapa menu khusus untuk sungmin dan mengingat hari ini hari liburan sekolah membuat heechul sedikit santai menyiapkan makanan untuk sarapan.

"minni chagi, bagaimana dengan tidurmu apa nyenyak?" Tanya heechul.

"nne umma. Tenagaku sudah pulih dan sudah tidak lemas lagi." Jawab sungmin.

"umma, aku mau mengajak sungmin berlibur ke tempat kim ahjussi apa boleh. Dan kau gendut kalau mau ikut juga boleh disana ada anak kim ahjussi seumuranmu yang cantik sekali. Hehehe." Kyuhyun menggoda minho yang sedang mengunyah makanannya itu.

"ck! Baiklah daripada dirumah, aku akan membawa semua game terbaru hahaha. Pasti menyenangkan." Ucap minho.

"tapi apa sungmin tidak apa-apa. Nanti kalau kelelahan bagaimana?" ucap heechul khawatir.

"tidak umma, aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tempat kim ahjussi jauh dari kota dan tempatnya sangat indah pemandangannya. Aegi pasti juga menyukainya."

"araseo, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian karena harus mengurus rumah. Kalian hati-hati nne."

"nne umma jangan khawatir aku akan menjaga sungmin."

~0~

Pagi ini kyuhyun dan sungmin sudah bersiap dengan beberapa koper bawaan mereka untuk menginap dirumah kim ahjussi, sebenarnya kyuhyun dan sungmin hanya butuh satu koper namun beberapa koper lainnya milik minho. Hampir semua mainan yang dia butuhkan dia bawa semua, termasuk psp laptop dan sebaginya.

"gendut‼ kita hanya menginap beberapa hari dan bukan ketaman bermain. Untuk apa kau bawa semua mainanmu. Ck!" ucap kyuhyun kesal kepada adiknya.

"hyung bilang kim ahjussi punya anak seumuran denganku, kan aku bisa mengajaknya bermain juga." Jawab minho.

Sungmin yang melihat perdebatan hyung dan dongsaeng itu hanya bisa terkikik kecil.

"sudahlah, mumpung masih pagi dan jalanan belum ramai kalian cepat berangkat, kalau sudah sampai kalian hubungi umma nne. Kyu jangan lupa jaga sungmin dan kau tuan muda cho gendut jangan lupa jaga noonamu. Jangan banyak menyusahkan dia, arachi?!" heechul mengantar ketiga anaknya didepan rumahnya. Dan kangin juga hankyung menyusulnya.

"arachi, umma cerewet‼! Ayo hyung cepat jalan!" minho sudah duduk di jok belakang dan mulai memainkan pspnya.

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian mulai menekan pedal gasnya.

~0~

Cuaca yang tadinya cerah mendadak berubah menjadi mendung, seoulpun mulai diguyur hujan yang cukup deras. Sungmin yang mungkin mengantuk tertidur dengan kepala bersandar di jok belakang sedangkan minho tidak mengalihkan sedikitpun pandangannya dari layar pspnya. Kyuhyun sedikit mengurangi kecepatannya karena jalanan licin dan akan sangat berbahaya jika dia masih mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Akhirnya setelah satu setengah jam mengemudi, kyuhyun sungmin dan minho sampai dirumah kim ahjussi. Sebelum mereka datang kesini mereka sudah menmberikan kabar terlebih dahulu pada keluarga kim jadi kim ahjumma sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk tempat keponakannya tidur.

"min, bangunlah kita sudah sampai." Kyuhyun menyentuh pipi sungmin dan membangunkannya.

sungmin menggeliat karena sentuhan tangan kyuhyun, dan akhirnya membuka matanya.

"eung, kita sudah sampai kyu?" sungmin keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh kyuhyun sedangkan minho malah masih tertidur pulas di jok belakang.

"kyu~ sungmin, kalian sudah datang. Kami bantu membawa barang kalian." Ucap kim ahjussi.

"tidak perlu ahjussi, ini tidak terlalu berat."ucap kyuhyun.

"minnie~ya. Apa kabar? Bagaimana kehamilanmu? Onnie bilang kalau kau sedang hamil dan aku senang sekali kalian mau berkunjung lagi disini." Kibum memeluk sungmin sekilas dan menggendengnya untuk memasuki rumah.

"oppa, itu siapa?" Tanya taemin.

"itu gendut, ah maksudku adikku. Biarkan saja min~ah nanti juga bangun sendiri." Jawab minho.

Taemin yang penasaran akhirnya membuka pintu belakang mobil kyuhyun dan mencoba mendekati minho yang sedang tertidur.

"kyuhyun oppa sangat tampan dan punya tubuh yang atletis kenapa sangat berbeda dengan adiknya yang gendut ini. Hahaha." Ucap taemin yang sedikit agak keras tanpa sengaja membuat minho jadi terbangun.

"eungh, hah! Siapa kau? Dimana aku." Minho mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tahu dimana sekarang mobil ini terhenti.

"kau sudah sampai tuan gendut." Ucap taemin sekilas kemudian berlalu meninggalkan minho yang masih bingung.

"hei tunggu aku!hei‼ kau itu namja ato yeoja‼ yak tunggu aku!" taemin masih tidak mempedulikan panggilan minho dan tetap berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

~0~

Kim ahjumma sudah menyiapkan beberapa masakan di meja makan da semua sudah berkumpul untuk makan siang termasuk minho dan taemin. Keduanya hanya saling mencuri pandang satu sama lain. Taemin menatap minho dengan tajam membuat minho yang semula merasa menang kemudian menjadi menciut. Kim ahjumma yang melihat keduanya hanya menggeleng kepalanya.

"kalian kenapa?" Tanya kim ahjumma.

"tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang kesal saja! Dug!" taemin meletakkan sumpitnya dengan sedikit kasar.

Semua yang ada di meja makan sontak melihat kearah taemin tidak terkecuali minho yang makin ciut nyalinya kemudian menunduk lagi.

"umma, apa aku tidak cantik?" Tanya taemin.

"kau sangat cantik chagi, waeyo kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" jawab kim ahjumma.

"kenapa masih ada orang yang meragukan kalau aku ini yeoja malah bertanya aku ini yeoja atau namja." Jawab taemin sembari membuang mukanya.

Kyumin saling bertatapan kemudian tersenyum sambil mengunyah makanan mereka.

"mungkin karena rambutmu yang pendek dikira kau namja chagi." Ucap kim ahjussi.

"masa dengan melihat wajahku yang imut dan cantik masih tidak bisa mngenaliku sebagai yeoja appa." Taemin mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari memicingkan matanya melihat minho.

"sudahlah chagi, masalah sepele begini kenapa kau jadi kesal. Cepat habiskan makananmu."

~0~

Setelah selesai makan siang kim ahjussi harus kembali bekerja dikebun dibantu kim ahjumma. Sebenarnya sungmin ingin ikut berkebun tapi karena dia tidak boleh terlalu lelah akhirnya kyuhyun hanya mengajaknya berjalan-jalan disekitar kebun milik kim ahjussi itu. Kabut disekitar gunung culma sedang turun membuat suasana semakin dingin. Kyuhyun mulai merapatkan jaket saungmin takut kalau sungmin kedinginan. Sedangkan taemin dirumah mengerjakan pr liburannya dan minho memilih untuk memainkan pspnya diruang tengah keluarga kim.

"kyu gendong aku." Sungmin kelelahan karena kyuhyun mengajaknya berjalan lumayan cukup jauh dari kebun paman kim.

"aigo, istriku bertambah berat saja. Hap!" kyuhyun menggendong sungmin dipunggungnya kemudian mulai berjalan pelan lagi.

"apa iya aku tambah berat, tapi aeginya saja belum besar kyu."

"tanpa aegipun kau sudah berat min."

"yak! Kau bilang aku gendut?!"

"aku tidak bilang begitu."

"kyu~ kita pulang saja. Aku rasa kabutnya semakin tebal dan udara semakin dingin." Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher sang suami.

"araseo."

~0~

TOK!TOK!TOK

"masuk!" ucap taemin.

"kau sedang apa? Mianhae untuk masalah tadi, sekilas kau memang terlihat seperti namja." Ucap minho kemudian mendekati taemin yang duduk di meja belajarnya.

Minho yang berbicara panjang lebar tidak mendapatkan satupun balasan dari taemin membuatnya berjalan mendekatinya untuk melihat apa yang dikerjakan taemin.

"kau sedang apa? Sibuk sekali, bukankah ini liburan. Ayo bermain, aku membawa mainan banyak. Aku bosan sekali." Minho duduk disebelah taemin dan masih berbicara tanpa jeda. Bukannya mendapat jawaban lagi malah minho mendapat deat glare dari taemin, membuat minho bergidik ngeri dan memundurkan wajahnya.

"hehehe, mianhae. Aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Aku keluar saja." Minho beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar.

"kau bisa matematika?" ucap taemin menghentikan langkah minho.

"geurom! Matematika itu hanya seperti bermain game satu ronde dengan cepat aku bisa mengerjakannya." Ucap minho percaya diri.

"ck! Tidak usah banyak bicara! Cepat kerjakan soal-soal ini!" tantang taemin

"baik, siapa takut."

Taemin memang punya banyak pr untuk liburannya kali ini berbeda dengan minho yang bisa mnyelesaikannya dalam satu hari, taemin membutuhkan beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Dan benar saja 50 soal matematika sudah diselesaikan minho dalam waktu setengah jam saja membuat taemin yang melihatnya hanya membulatkan matanya.

"bagaimana? Aku memang jenius Minnie." Minho dengan bangga berucap setelah selesai menyelesaikan semua soal-soal taemin.

"wah~ baiklah kau memang hebat walaupun secara fisik kau jauh sekali berbeda dengan hyungmu tapi otak kalian diciptakan sama. Baik, karena kau sudah membantuku, aku memaafkanmu." Ujar taemin kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"ya.. mau kemana. Kenapa malah meninggalkanku." Minho berlari keluar mengejar teamin.

~0~

Setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit dengan menggendong sungmin dipunggungnya, akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah kim ahjussi. Punggung kyuhyun sangat sakit karena harus menggendong sungmin sampai ke rumah kim ahjussi. Merekapun masuk ke kamar mereka untuk beristirahat sejenak.

"aw~ punggungku sakit sekali min. sangat pegal." Kyuhyun berbaring diranjang mereka.

"apa aku sangat berat kyu?" Tanya sungmin lemah.

"tidak min, tapi cukup berat. Punggungku pegal sekali." Sungmin hanya memajukan bibirnya mendengar ucapan kyuhyun.

Sungmin menggulingkan kyuhyun hingga saat ini dia dengan posisi tengkurap kemudian menaikinya dan memijit punggung kyuhyun yang pegal. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi pijatan istrinya itu.

"ah, min jangan terlalu ditekan, sakit sekali."

"mian, kyu. Apa disini enak?"

"nne, tekan agak keras yang disitu."

Ucapan kyumin yang agak keras membuat orang yang berada diluar kamar mereka juga mendengar perbincangan mereka. Dan tanpa mereka sadari obrolan mereka membuat seseorang membatu di depan pintu kamar mereka.

"kau sedang apa, kenapa berdiri mematung begitu?" Tanya minho yang melihat taemin berdiri kaku dengan pandangan kosong. Minho berjalan mendekati taemin dan tidak sengaja juga mendengar obrolan kyumin, dengan sigap minho segera menutup kedua telinga taemin dan membawanya berjalan keluar rumah.

"ah~ aku juga lelah kyu, kita tidur saja." Sungmin membaringkan tubuhya disamping kyuhyun yang sudah terpejam matanya sambil tengkurap itu.

"ah, ternyata sudah tidur." Sungmin menyamankan dirinya dan menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuhnya dan kyuhyun sebatas dada.

~0~

Sungmin sedari tadi hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya kesana kemari, dia tidak bisa memejamkan matanya seperti suaminya. Sungmin sedikit menahan sakit di bagian perutnya. Entah kenapa dia merasakan perutnya agak sedikit sakit. Sampai saat dia tidak bisa menahannya akhirnya sungmin mengguncang tubuh kyuhyun membangunkannya.

"kyuh~ ireona." Sungmin mengguncang-guncang tubuh kyuhyun hingga dia membuka matanya.

"eungh, kenapa ming?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"perutku sakit sekali kyu." Perkataan sungmin sontak membuat kyuhyun langsung beranjak duduk kemudian membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

" kau kenapa? Gwenchana? Kita kerumah sakit." Ucap kyuhyun panic.

"tidak usah kyu, cukup gosokan punggungku dengan telapak tanganmu. Itu bisa meredakan sakitnya." Kyuhyun mendudukan sungmin dan memeluknya kemudian tangan kanannya dia gunakan untuk mengelus punggung sungmin meredakan nyeri diperutnya.

"sudah baikan?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"eum, nyaman sekali. Aegi manja sekali kyuh, dia menginginkan sentuhanmu." Sungmin mulai menyamankan dirinya di dada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan masih mengelus punggung sungmin, " aku akan selalu memberikan kasih sayangku untukmu chagi." Kemudian kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin sekilas.

"kyuh~." Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya memandang wajah suaminya.

"eum, wae?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"aku ingin pulang kyu." Ucap sungmin lemah.

"mwo? Kita baru sehari min kenapa ingin pulang?"

"aku ingin tidur dikamar kita, entah kenapa aku ingin tidur di ranjang kita." Jawab sungmin kemudian memeluk kyuhyun lagi.

"tapi min, hah baiklah besok pagi kita pulang." Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah dan mengikuti keinginan istrinya itu.

"Taemin dan bumonimnya ajak sekalian ya kyu, aku ingin mereka bisa berlibur juga."

"Tapi mereka harus bekerja min, liburan atau tidak itu kan urusan mereka." Ucap kyuhyun seraya mulai berusaha memejamkan matanya.

"Kyu jangan tidur dulu, kau kan bisa membujuk mereka, lagipula minho kan jadi ada temannya. Ini aegi yang minta kyuh." Rengek sungmin lg

"Liburan ahjusi dan aegi tidak ada hubungannya min."

"Kyuh jebal. Hiks..!" Sungmin mulai terisak karena sedari tadi kyuhyun berusaha menolak keinginannya. Kehamilannya memang membuat su gmin sedikit sensitive.

"Uljima chagi, araseo araseo.. besok aku akan mengajak keluarga kim untuk ke seoul. Sekarang tidurlah dan janganmenangis lagi." Kyuhyun mengecup dahi sungmin kemudian memeluknya dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

~°•°•°•°~

pagi ini kyumin sudah merapikan kembali pakaian mereka dan segera keluar kamar untuk sarapan pagi yang sudah disiapkan oleh kim ahjumma. Tidak lupa kyuhyun juga memberitahukan adiknya minho untuk berkemas juga.

"Kenapa baru sehari sudah ingin pulang?" Tanya kim ahjumma.

"Benar,oppa dan oenni bilang akan beberapa hari disini." Ucap taemin sambil mengunyah makanannya.

Kyumin yang ditanya hanya saling bertatapan kemudian sungmin menyenggol lengan kyuhyun sekilas agar dia segera membicarakn keinginannya kepada kim ahjussi.

"Sungmin ingin segera pulang ashjussi. Dan dia juga ingin kalian bisa ikut dengan kami ahjussi."

"Nne?kami harus ikut kalian ke seoul?" Ucap jonghyun sedikit kaget.

"Nne sungmin ingin kalian ikut kami ke seoul untuk liburan dengan kami disana"

"Taemin memang sedang libur sekolah,tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku karena semua akan terbengkalai apalagi kebun aku zendiri yang mengurusi."

Kyuhyun melirik kearah sungmin setelah mendengar penjelasan dari kim ahjussi berharap sungmin mau membatalkan niatnya itu. Sungmin menghela nafas sebsntar kemudian memandang kim ahjussi dan kim ahjumma.

"Kalau begitu apa kalian mengijinkan taemin ikut dengan kami ahjussi? Minho jadi ada teman." Ucap sungmin sedangkan minho yang mendengar namanya disangkut pautkan hanya menatap horor kearah sungmin. Kim ahjumma berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku ke seoul umma?" Tanya taemin kepada ummanya.

"Gwenchana chagi,lagipula ada kyuhyun oppa dan sungmin onnie,juga ada liburan saja beberapa hari di seoul." Jawab kibum.

"Ck! Kenapa tidak ada yang tanya !" Minho melipat tangannya kesal.

~•°•°•~

Taemin sudah bersiap dengan tas yang berisi pakaian gantinya selama di seoul. 2min dan kyumin juga sudah bersiap kembali ke seoul. Kim ahjussi dan ahjumma mengantarkan mereka sampai depan rumah hingga kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dan sudah tidak terlihat oleh orang tua taemin itu.

"Apa nanti tidak merepotkan keluarga oppa dan onnie kalau aku di seoul." Taemin berucap ragu dan memcahkan keheningan didalam mobil sedan putih itu.

"Gwenchana taeminah, umma pasti sangat senang karena dikunjungi calin menantunya. Ooopppss!" Sungmin membungkam mulutnya karena tidak sengaja berucap. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan istrinya. Sedangkan minho masih fokusdengan layar pspnya dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar percakapan didalam mobil itu.

Dua setengah jam perjalanan cukup melelahkan bagi kyuhyun untuk mengemudi. Seoul yang masih diguyur hujan benar-benar menyebabkan kemacetan parah di seoul. Karena jalanan yang sangat licin menyebabkan kendaraan hanya melajukan kecepatannya dengan pelan.

Sungmin tertidur pulas, kehamilannya ini benar-benar membuatnya gampang sekali untuk lelah. Sesampainya didepanrumah mereka, minho segera keluar dari mobilnya dengan membawa beberapa barang bawaannya. Kyuhyunpun segera turun dan menggendong istrinya karena tidak ingin membangunkannya, dan menyuruh minho membawakan barang bawaannya dan juga barang-barang taemin.

"Kenapa kalian sudah pulang? Bukankah kalian berlibur beberapa hari?" Tanya heechul yag melihat anak-anaknya sudah pulang dariberlibur.

"Sungmin munta pulang umma, aku bawa dia kekamar dulu. Ini sangat berat." Kyuhyun menggendong sungmin kekamar mereka dan segera menidurkannya di ranjang. Sedangkan heechul membantu minho membawakan barang-barang mereka dan memasukkannya kedalam rumah.

"Taeminah, kau ikut aku senang sekali kau mau berkunjung kesini." Heechul yang melihat taemin segera merangkulnya dan mengajaknya masuk kedalam rumah dan melupakan bahwa ia harusnya membantu minho mengangkat koper-koper yang lumayan berat dan banyak itu.

"Yak!umma bantu aku dulu. Ck!"

~•°•°•~

Seperti yang diinginkan sungmin pagi ini kyumin dan 2min pergi ke lotte world untuk bermain disana. Seharusnya memang sungmin tidak pergi ke tempat ini mengingat dia sedang hamil dan tidak bisa menaiki wahana yang cukup ekstrim. Taemin sangat senang karena baru pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi tempat yang cukup terkenal diseoul.

"Onnie, aku ingin menaiki roller coaster itu." Taemin menarik tangan sungmin agar mendekati wahana ekstrim itu.

"Huaaaaaa, aku juga ingin naik." Ucap sungmin.

"Tidak boleh, kau sedang hamil." Ucap kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kita harus datang ketempat yang membosankan seperti !" Minho mendengus kesal.

Sungmin yang mendengar suaminya melarangnya hanya memajukan bibirnya, dia memang tahu jika tidak boleh menaiki wahana ekstrim itu.

"Aku memang tidak boleh naik,huft! Kalau begitu kau dan minho harus naik menemani taemin ya kyu."

"Mwo! Sireo... dia yang ingin naik biar saja naik sendiri." Minho melayangkan protesnya pada sungmin.

"Kalau kau tidak mau aku saja yang naik." Sungmin menggandeng tangan taemin dan mengajaknya kepintu masuk wahana itu.

"Ya cho sungmin! No paboya! Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh naik, kau inginmembahayakan aegi kita hah!"

"Kalau tidak boleh kalian harus naik." Sungmin berucap tanpa membalikantubuhnya.

"Ck! Araseo araseo!" Kyuhyun yang merasa malas untuk berdebat dengan istrinya akhirnya mengalah dan menarik paksa tangan adiknya dan merebut gandengan tangan taemin dari sungmin dan menarik 2min untuk masuk ke wahana roller coaster itu.

"Mwo! Andweyo hyung jebal. Aku tidak mauuuu hyunggggg andweeee!"

Disinilah 2min dan kyumin melepas lelah setelah selama dua jam menaiki hampir sepuluh wahana ekstrim di lotte world. Minho dan kyuhyun sudah terlihat pucat, hampir 2botol air mineral dingin mereka habiskan. Sambil memijat-mijat kepala mereka yang pusing dan mengatur nafasnya. Taemin dan sungmin masih menikmati eskrim mereka yang mereka pesan di cafe didalam lotte world ini.

"Kau hebat taeminnie, kau benar-benar sepertiku. Sebanyak itu wahana yang kau naiki tapi kau masih terlihat segar, berbeda denga dua namja ini." Sungmin melirik sekilas kearah kakak beradik itu. Semua wahana yang dinaiki oleh kyuhyun dan minho, sungmin yang memilihkan, dan tentu saja dengan embek-embel aegi,permintaan sungmin tidak berani ditolak oleh suaminya.

"Aku baru pertama kali ke sini onnie, aku senang sekali. Gomawo onnie."

"Nne, cheonman taeminnie, aku juga senang mengajakmu kesini. Hihihhihi, aku ada teman menyiksa dua orang ini."mendengar perkataan sungmin membuat kakak beradik itu melayangkan death glearnya ke arah sungmin, membuat sungmin bergidik ngeri kemudian melahap eskrimnya kembali.

~•°•°•~

Selama hamper 4 jam kyumin dan 2min menikmati jalan-jalan mereka diluar rumah. Membuat sungmin terlihat semakin lelah dan sedkit pucat. Heechul yang sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk ana-anaknya terlihat sangat bersemangat sekali. Ini dikarenakan kunjungan taemin yang membuat rumah semakin ramai.

"kami pulang." 2min dan kyumin kompak memberikan salam secara bersamaan.

"kalian sudah pulang, cepat bersihkan diri kalian dan turun kebawah untuk makan malam nne, kalian pasti sangat lelah sudah seharian bermain." Heechul masih menyibukan dirinya dengan beberapa hidangan yang disiapkannya.

"ck!bermain. lebih tepatnya siksaan berdasarkan ancaman. Kepalaku pusing sekali. Huft!" minho bergumam sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Setelah makan malam selesai, semua anggota keluarga masuk kedalam kamarnya masing-masing untuk istirahat. Saat ini sungmin sendiri sangat gelisah karena mala mini dia harus tidur dengan taemin, bukan dengan suaminya. Karena kamar yang terbatas taemin harus tidur dengan sungmin dan kyuhyun dengan minho. Sungmin sedari tadi hanya menggeliatkan tubuhnya kesana kemari. Dirinya benar-benar ingin tidur dipelukan kyuhyun. Bukan hanya ranjang ini yang dia rindukan. Namun tidur dengan dipeluk suaminya sudah menjadi kebiasaan sungmin, apalagi semenjak dirinya hamil. Bawaan aegipun membuatnya semakin manja. Berbeda dengan sungmin, taemin sudah tertidur pulas sejak tadi. Karena tidak ingin membangunkan taemin, perlahan sungmin turun dari ranjang dan berjalan mengendap-endap untuk keluar kamarnya. Saat ini dia ingin kekamar minho dan tidur dengan suami tercintanya.

CEKLEK!

Pintu kamar minhopun tidak dikunci, sungmin segera mendekati ranjang tempat minho dan kyuhyun tidur. Perlahan sungmin duduk ditepi ranjang dan sehalus mungkin membangunkan suaminya.

"Eungh‼ming?" kyuhyun menggeliat sembari mencoba membuka matanya.

"kyuhhhh." Sungmin masih mengelus pipi tirus suaminya itu.

"wae?" kyuhyun bangkit dan mendudukannya didepan sungmin.

"aku tidak bisa tidur, aku ingin tidur dengan dipeluk olehmu kyu."

"tapi ranjang ini tidak muat untuk kita ming."

"tapi aku tidak bisa tidur !" sungmin mulai mengeluarkan airmata karena merasa keinginannya tidak mau dituruti kyuhyun.

"sssttt, uljima. Araseo, aku akan memindahkan si gendut ini ke kamar kita. Dia tidak akan terbangun."

"oh?! Apa tidak apa-apa minho tidur dengan taemin?"

"gwenchana, mereka masih sama-sama kecil. Aku pindahkan minho dulu, tolong buka pintunya."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai bangkit membuka pintu untuk kyuhyun agar mempermudahnya memindahkan minho kekamar mereka. Setelah beberapa saat kyuhyun sudah kembali dan masuk kekamar minho dimana sungmin sudah berbaring diranjang minho.

"apa minho terbangun?"

"aniya, dia akan terbangun kalau ada gempa skala 9,9 richter. Sekarang tidurlah." Kyuhyun menidurkan dirinya disebelah sungmin dan mulai memeluknya.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok, mungkin gempa benar-benar terjadi tapi hanya di rumah kita dan berasal dari suara keras seseorang." Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"apa sudah nyaman?"

"eum, nyaman kyuh. Kyuh…." Ucap Sungmin sambil memainkan kancing depan piyama kyuhyun.

"eum?"

"cium aku kyu." Kyuhyun kaget dengan ucapan istrinya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"wae?"sungmin hanya menunduk malu ditatap oleh suaminya. Sungmin tidak menjawab dan langsung menutup matanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mulai menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir istrinya. Melumatnya perlahan dan mngeratkan pelukannya ditubuh sang istri. Semakin lama ciuman itu semakin dalam dan membuat sungmin merasakan sesak. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan mengusap bibir sungmin dengan ibu jarinya.

"apa ini aegi juga yang minta?" kyuhyun mengerlingkan matanya menggoda sungmin.

"ini aku yang minta kyuh." Sungmin menjawab malu-malu.

"jaljayo chagi." Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

~0~

HYUNG‼‼‼‼‼‼‼‼

Kyuhyun dan sungmin menggeliat mendengar teriakan yang benar-benar rumah serasa seperti gempa. Seperti yang sudah diduga semalam, minho berteriak keras saat terbangun dari tidurnya pada pagi hari tidak didalam kamarnya, tapi dikamar hyungnya dengan taemin pula.

"ck! Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah teriak hah!"

"hyung ireona! Kenapa aku bisa tidur dikamar hyung dan noona? Dan kenapa kalian tidur disini?"

"mana kutahu? Apa kau tidur sambil berjalan?" Tanya kyuhyun yang mulai bangun dan pergi beranjak dari kamar minho dan menggendong sungmin ala bridal style bersamanya.

"yak!aku belum selesai hyung! Gara-gara hyung aku jadi kena lemparan bantal oleh taemin!ck!"

~0~

Liburan sekolah kali ini hamper selesai, taemin pagi ini berkemas untuk pulang kerumahnya dengan dijemput oleh appanya tentu saja. Seluruh keluarga cho mengantar kepergian taemin sampai di depan rumah mereka.

"taemin~ah, lain kali liburan kemari lagi nne, ahjumma senang sekali." Ucap heechul seraya mengelus rambut taemin.

"benar, minni~ah. Cha! Masuklah kedalam mobil, bumoninmu sudah menunggumu. Hati-hati di jalan nne." Ucap hankyung.

Taemin tersenyum kemudian memeluk seluruh keluarga cho kecuali minho yang berada dibelakang dan bersandar dip agar gerbang. " aku senang sekali liburan kali ini. Kamsa hamnida ahjumma, ahjussi, oenni dan oppa. Aku pamit dulu." Taemin membungkuk sekilas kemudian membuka pintu mobil namun kemudian urung. Taemin membiarkan pintu mobil terbuka dan berjalan kebelakang dimana keluarga cho berdiri. Taemin mendekati minho dan membuat minho yang tadinya bersandar pada pagar kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya.

CHUP!

Taemin mengecup pipi minho sekilas kemudian berjalan kembali menuju mobilnya dan masuk kemudian menutup pintu mobilnya meninggalkan keluarga cho yang tengah kaget melihat tindakannya barusan dan minho yang menegang kaku dengan wajah memerah.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati minho dan menjitak kepalanya dengan cukup keras sehingga membuyarkan lamunannya.

"AWW, appo hyung!" minho yang tersadar kemudian melihat semua keluarganya tengah melihatnya dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu, ck! Aku masuk saja." Minho berlari kedalam rumah menghindari tatapan keluarganya.

"yak!cho minho, aku bangga padamu. Ternyata walaupun kau gendut tetap saja bisa mempesona taemin. Kya~~~ aku punya menantu yang cantik cantik dan imut‼‼‼"

~0~

Pagi ini seisi ruang kelas sungmin sudah heboh dengan berita kehamilannya. Entah darimana berita itu tersebar yang pasti semua sahabatnya sudah mengetahui kabar itu. Sungmin memeasuki ruang kelasnya dengan langkah pelan. Keempat sahabatnya yang melihatnya akan masuk segera berjalan mendekatinya dan memapahnya hingga sungmin duduk dibangkunya.

"min hati-hati." Kibum menggandeng tangan sungmin dan menyuruhnya agar berjalan pelan saja.

"min atau kugendong saja." Kali ini donghae yang menawarkan bantuannya.

"yak, andwe. Sungmin pasti takut. Aku gandeng saja min dan jalan pelan-pelan saja." Ucap Victoria dan siwon hanya memandang ketiga sahabatnya itu. "kalian terlalu berlebihan."

"yak!kalian ini kenapa!aku bisa jalan sendiri tidak usah berlebihan seperti ini." Sungmin yang mulai bingung tindakan sahabat-sahabatnya itu kemudian melepaskan semua gandengan teman-temannya dan berjalan cepat menuju bangkunya.

"ya, min bisa pelan sedikit tidak jalannya. Kau sedang hamil." Ucap siwon.

"oh?! Darimana kalian tahu aku hamil?" Tanya sungmin.

"kau ini, istri dari cho kyuhyun yang sangat terkenal itu mana mungkin kami tidak tahu. Bahkan seluruh kampus juga sudah tahu min." ucap Victoria sedikit melebih-lebihkan.

"kau terlalu berlebihan vic." Sungmin mendudukan dirinya dan mulai membuka-buku pelajarannya.

"sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi terus memandangiku begitu. Memangnya hamil itu aneh ya." Ucap sungmin lagi.

"hehehe, kami hanya senang sebentar lagi akan menjadi ahjumma dan ahjussi." Ujar donghae.

"mwo?! Sireo! Aku belum mau menjadi ahjumma. Wajahku masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil ahjumma." Victoria mengambil bedak dan mulai melihat dirinya dicermin.

"sudahlah, terserah kalian saja. Yang penting tidak perlu memperlakukanku terlalu berlebihan.  
ara?" sungmin kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan buku-bukunya .

Hari ini adalah pembagian tempat magang untuk para mahasiswa keperawatan, oh songsaengnim menentukan beberapa murid akan berada di satu tempat yang sama. Beruntungnya sungmin, vic, donghae,kibum dan juga siwon bisa magang ditempat yang sama dengan 4 murid lain dikelas mereka. Saat ini sungmin dan kawan-kawannya magang di rumah sakit seoul itu berarti sungmin juga akan sering bertemu dengan suaminay mengingat kyuhyun sering sekali mengadakan praktek dirumah sakit itu.

~0~

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sungmin magang sebagai perawat di rumah sakit seoul,gugup? Pastinya. Karena ini adalah rumah sakit terbaik dikorea selatan dengan pelayanan internasional dan tidak bisa sembarangan orang bisa bekerja disini jika tidak benar-benar orang yang punya kepandaian.

"ming, tidak usah gugup begitu. Kenapa kau sampai keringat dingin dan wajahmu pucat begitu." Vic memegang tangan sungmin menenangkannya.

"aku dengar kita akan mendapat kepala perawat yang galak. Hah! Aku jadi tidak tenang, takutnya justru kita tidak bisa bekerja dengan baik dan hanya ketakutan akan dimarahi setiap saat." Ucap donghae.

Ucapan donghae membuat sungmin lebih terlihat pucat. Kibum yang mengerti sungmin bertambah pucat segera menginjak kakinya agar tidak terus bicara.

"aww, appo bummie~ya."

Tak selang berapa lama kepala perawat datang dan segera mendekati kumpulan mahasiswa magang dan segera membagi tugas untuk mereka.

Sungmin walaupun tegang, dengan pelan dia bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik tentu saja dengan bantuan teman-temannya. Sungmin merasa lega karena setiap dia gugup ada teman yang selalu mendukungnya. Dan sesekali dia bisa melihat kyuhyun yang sedang praktek juga dirumah sakit itu.

Ini sudah bulan kedua kehamilan sungmin, perutnya memang belum membesar, tetapi melihat ada janin yang akan selalu tumbuh didalam dirinya membuat sungmin selalu tersenyum sembari mengusap perutnya dan sayang. Sungmin bahagia, karena kebahagiaannya juga memberikan kebahagian kepada keluarganya. Rumah sakit benar-benar sungmin manfaatkan dengan baik, selain dia secara langsung dapat mengetahui ilmu keperawatan dengan baik, sesekali dia juga bertanya kepada perawat senior tentang kehamilan. Apa yang dilarang maupun apa yang harus dianjurkan. Sungmin sangat bersemangat jika sudah membicarakan tentang kehamilan.

Kali ini sungmin membuat janji dengan dokter park untuk memeriksakan kandungannya, dokter park adalah dokter kandungan senior di rumah sakit ini.

"anyeong haseo dokter." Sungmin membuka pelan pintu ruangan dokter park kemudian masuk perlahan dan tersenyum kepada dokter park.

"duduklah min~ah. Calon umma muda korea sangat bersemangat sekali hari ini." Dokter park menutup bukunya dan memandang sungmin dengan tersenyum. "bagaimana kandunganmu min~ah, apa ada yang kau keluhkan?"

"eumm, aku masih saja sering mual dok. Dan kadang perutku sedikit terasa nyeri. Tapi kata umma itu hal biasa. Apakah begitu dok?"

"jinjja? Harusnya tidak. Cha! Berbaringlah, aku akan memeriksamu." Dokter park memeriksa sungmin selama hamper 15 menit. Dokter park benar-benar memeriksa secara keseluruhan tentang kondisi tubuh sungmin dan kandungannya.

Setelah selesai memeriksa, sungmin kembali duduk di kursi didepan meja kerja dokter park. Disusul dokter park yang kemudian mendudukan dirinya di depan sungmin.

"min~ah, aku benar-benar tidak tahu hal ini tetapi kandunganmu." Dokter park terdiam sejenak kemudian memandang sungmin sayu, membuat sungmin penasaran sekaligus sedikit takut karena perubahan ekspresi dokter park yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"kau mengidap penyakit kanker rahim min~ah, biasanya wanita yang mengidap ini akan susah hamil, namun tuhan memberikanmu kepercayaan untuk bisa menjadi umma, hajiman… aku khawatir jika kanker ini semakin tumbuh seiring bertumbuhnya janinmu juga. Jadi, mungkin untuk kali ini kau harus mengugurkan kandunganmu." Sungmin menitikan air matanya tidak bisa menahan kesedihannya, kebahagiaannya yang ada beberapa menit lalu mendadak menghilang.

"andwe‼ aku tidak mau dokter. Aku yakin anakku akan sehat! Hiks." Dokter park hanya bisa menenangkan sungmin yang makin keras terisak.

"aku tahu ini berat, tapi hal ini akan beresiko juga terhadap dirimu, kau masih muda dan masih bisa hamil lagi min~ah. Ini kasus yang langka, untuk sementara banyaklah beristirahat. Aku minta kau cuti kuliah saja sampai kondisimu benar-benar baik. Aku berjanji padamu akan kulakukan yang terbaik untuk bisa menyelamatkan kalian berdua. Untuk saat ini turuti kata-kataku dulu."sungmin menatap dokter park dan tersenyum tipis sambil menahan isakannya.

"jebal dokter park, selamatkan bayiku. Lakukanlah apapun agar bayiku selamat. Aku mohon. Dan aku mohon untuk tidak beritahukan ini kepada kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin dia sedih."

"tapi min~ah, kyuhyun suamimu. Dia berhak tahu."

"aku mohon dokter, aku percaya padamu kau bisa menyelamatkan kami, jadi aku tidak perlu memberitahukan ini pada keluargaku dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannga dan beranjak berdiri.

"ara, itu hakmu. Yang penting saat ini turuti kata-kataku sampai aku bisa menyelamtkan kalian. Arachi!"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan dokter park. Sungmin berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan lesu. Dia ingin menangis namun tidak ingin terlihat orang lain. Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin keluar dari ruangan dokter park segera berjalan mendekatinya.

"chagiya, kau baru saja memeriksakan aegi?" sungmin kaget karena tiba-tiba tangan kyuhyun berada dipundaknya. Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat wajah kyuhyun, kemudian menangis dan memeluk kyuhyun erat.

"waeyo ming?" sungmin menggeleng perlahan dan menghapus air matanya dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku bahagia kyu, aegi tumbuh dengan sangat baik, aku tidak sabar menunggunya lahir."

"hah! Aku kira kau kenapa ming. Cha kita pulang, aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur dengan memelukmu dan aegi."

'mianhae kyu'

TBC

Mian, silahkan mencaci maki author ini.

Ada beberapa alas an kenapa sampai ff ini hibernasi. Dan reader mungkin g mau tau alasannya. Yasudlah.

Mian kalaw kualitas cerita menurun.

Beribu maaf. Maybe next chap the last one.

Thanks buat yang review terus,, dan yang buat nagih gomawo. Mungkin karena desakan juga author jadi pengen nyelesein chapt ini.

Maaaapppppp, miannnnn,sorrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.

Smoga chapt depan g selama chapt ini.

Bow.

Review lg nne…

Ps:

Sorry typo, no edit. Ini ngetiknya g pake keyboard. Rempong sekali. Charger laptop meledak lagi T_T


	15. Chapter 15

~THEY STARTED WITH A KISS AGAIN~

~0~

Cho kyuhyun as namja

Lee sungmin as yeoja

And other cast

~0~

Genderswitch

~0~

WARNING: DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

NC

~0~

BEFORE

~0~

"jebal dokter park, selamatkan bayiku. Lakukanlah apapun agar bayiku selamat. Aku mohon. Dan aku mohon untuk tidak beritahukan ini kepada kyuhyun. Aku tidak ingin dia sedih."

"tapi min~ah, kyuhyun suamimu. Dia berhak tahu."

"aku mohon dokter, aku percaya padamu kau bisa menyelamatkan kami, jadi aku tidak perlu memberitahukan ini pada keluargaku dan semua akan baik-baik saja." Sungmin melepaskan genggaman tangannga dan beranjak berdiri.

"ara, itu hakmu. Yang penting saat ini turuti kata-kataku sampai aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian. Arachi!"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah kemudian beranjak keluar dari ruangan dokter park. Sungmin berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit dengan lesu. Dia ingin menangis namun tidak ingin terlihat orang lain. Kyuhyun yang melihat sungmin keluar dari ruangan dokter park segera berjalan mendekatinya.

"chagiya, kau baru saja memeriksakan aegi?" sungmin kaget karena tiba-tiba tangan kyuhyun berada dipundaknya. Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat wajah kyuhyun, kemudian menangis dan memeluk kyuhyun erat.

"waeyo ming?" sungmin menggeleng perlahan dan menghapus air matanya dan kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"aku bahagia kyu, aegi tumbuh dengan sangat baik, aku tidak sabar menunggunya lahir."

"hah! Aku kira kau kenapa ming. Cha kita pulang, aku lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur dengan memelukmu dan aegi."

'mianhae kyu'

~0~

CHAPTER 15

~0~

Sejak kepulangan kyumin dari rumah sakit, sungmin terlihat sangat lemas sekali membuat kyuhyun menanyakan berkali-kali kepada sang istri tentang kondisinya, namun sungmin menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama "gwenchana". Kyuhyun yang kini berada didepan layar laptopnya tak henti-hentinya sesekali melirik sungmin yang tengah berbaring di tempat tidurnya tanpa memejamkan mata. Dia hanya memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti akan perubahan sikap sungmin sejak kepulangan mereka dari rumah sakit hanya menggeleng pasrah, karena seberapa banyak dia bertanya kepada sungmin jawabannya akan tetap sama. Kyuhyunpun sedari tadi tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya dilayar laptop. Sesuatu mengganjal dihatinya, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat sungmin memeriksakan kandungannya siang tadi dirumah sakit.

"chagi, jebal. Katakanlah padaku sebenarnya ada apa denganmu. Kau tidak terlihat sedang baik-baik saja. Apa ini berhubungan dengan aegi kita?" kyuhyun menidurkan dirinya disebelah sungmin yang sedang melamun melihat langit-langit kamar mereka dan hal itu membuat sungmin terkaget kemudian menatap kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya.

"tidak apa-apa kyuh~. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. Aegi juga sehat sehat saja."

'hanya aku yang dalam kondisi tidak sehat kyuh~.' Sungmin menahan air matanya saat matanya bertatapan dengan mata kyuhyun dari dekat. Kemudian sungmin mulai menyandarkan kepalanya didada kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

"berjanjilah padaku ming, jangan menyembunyikan apapun dariku." Ucap kyuhyun lemah seraya ikut memejamkan matanya.

'mianhae kyu'

~0~

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi namun sungmin masih tidak tertidur sejak kyuhyun memeluknya tadi. Sungmin mulai membuka matanya dan melihat wajah kyuhyun yang tengah damai tertidur pulas menghadapnya namun kyuhyun tidak lagi memeluk sungmin karena pergerakan ketika tidur.

Sungmin menyentuh dahi kyuhyun kemudian turun ke hidung lalu kedua matanya dan berhenti tepat dibibir. Sungmin melepaskan sentuhannya di wajah kyuhyun kemudian menangkupkan kedua tangannya dibibirnya menahan isakannya. Sungmin menghapus air matanya sejenak kemudian mengecup bibir kyuhyun sekilas. Kemudian dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mengambil tas punggung miliknya yang tidak terlalu besar. Sungmin memasukan beberapa pakaian kedalam tasnya. Dan memasukan beberapa hal penting yang ingin dibawanya. Setelah memasukan barang-barang keperluannya, sungmin menyobek selembar kertas dan mulai menulis surat pesan untuk kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai dengan semua urusannya, sungmin kemudian berjalan pelan keluar kamar, berusaha mengendap-endap agar tidak membangunkan orang rumah. Setelah menutup pintu rumah, sungmin berbalik dan memandang depan rumah keluarga cho dengan menitikan air mata.

"aku pasti akan merindukan kalian, appadeul, umma, si gendut minho dan kau kyuh~. Mianhae hiks. Aku janji akan kembali pada kalian menjadi sungmin yang bersemangat dan sehat serta bisa melahirkan baby cho dengan selamat."

Sungmin berjalan pelan ditengah kegelapan pagi hari itu.

~0~

Kyuhyun pagi ini menggeliat tak nyaman dengan tidurnya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh. Ya, tidak biasanya kyuhyun bangun jam delapan pagi dan harus terlambat pergi praktek ke rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan membuka matanya perlahan karena tidak mendapati sang istri disebelahnya. Kyuhyun mengernyit heran, tidak biasanya dia bangun terlambat apalagi sungmin tidak membangunkannya. Kyuhyun bangkit menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya kemudian turun ke bawah dengan masih menggunakan piyama. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk ijin praktek sore hari di rumah sakit dengan alasan ada urusan.

"pagi umma, appadeul. Minho sudah berangkat?"ucap kyuhyun sambil meneguk susu putih miliknya.

"sudah kyu, kenapa kau masih berantakan begitu? Apa tidak kerumah sakit hari ini? Apa sungmin masih tidur?" ujar heechul

"sungmin? Aku kira dia sudah berangkat. Pagi ini dia sudah tidak ada dikamar." Ucap kyuhyun heran.

"jinjja? Tapi kenapa pagi sekali. Bahkan aku bangun jam 6 pagi ini. Tapi tidak melihat dia berangkat." Ucap hankyung

"jinjja appa? Aku coba telpon ponselnya." Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berlari kekamarnya untuk mengambil ponsel.

Jawaban yang sama. Kyuhyun berkali-kali mencoba menghubungi sungmin namun jawaban masih sama dari operator. Kyuhyun kesal karena panic, kemudian tidak sengaja dia melihat selambar kertas pink tertempel dilayar laptopnya yang masih terbuka sejak semalam. Kyuhyun mendekati mejanya dan menarik surat itu.

Kyuh~ apa kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana dengan tidurmu?

Apa nyenyak?

Aku lihat kau tertidur sangat damai sejak tadi malam.

Aku jadi tidak berani membangunkanmu untuk berpamitan.

Kyuh~ jangan mencariku, sekarang aku sedang berada disuatu tempat yang indah.

Aku hanya butuh tempat yang damai dan tenang.

Aku berjanji pasti akan kembali.

Aku pergi tidak akan lama kyuh, jadi kau tenang saja.

Aku pasti baik-baik saja dan akan segera kembali padamu,umma dan appadeul.

Aku akan kembali menjadi sungmin yang bersemangat dan sehat.

Aku selalu mencintaimu.

Saranghae.

_CHO SUNGMIN_

"APA INI‼‼!" kyuhyun meremas surat dari sungmin dan segera berlari keluar rumah.

"kyu~~~ wae gereu?" heechul yang melihat kyuhyun berlari keluar rumah segera mengejarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan dirinya sekarang yang masih memakai piyama dan berlari tanpa menggunakan alas kaki. Dia hanya berharap sungmin belum jauh dari rumah dan bermaksud untuk mengejarnya.

"CHO SUNGMIN‼‼‼‼‼‼ DIMANA KAU‼‼‼‼‼!AKU TAHU KAU SEDANG TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA‼‼‼! CEPAT KELUAR‼‼‼‼‼‼" kyuhyun terus berlari dikomplek perumahan di sekitar rumahnya. Karena itu perumahan elit jadi lingkungan itu masih sepi.

Kyuhyun menyerah, dia berlutut kemudian mulai menangis karena tak kunjung menemukan sosok sang istri disana.

"yeobo apa yang terjadi? Hiks hiks. Dimana Minnie?" heechul yang berdiri dibelakang kyuhyun memandang sedih putranya yang tengah menangis berlutut ditengah jalan itu.

~0~

Siang ini sungmin menemui dokter park kembali menanyakan proses terapi penyembuhannya pada dokter park. Dokter park memang berpesan agar sungmin mau tinggal dirumah sakit untuk dirawat. Sungminpun menurutinya karena dia benar-benar menginginkan kesembuhannya.

"dokter, aku pergi dari rumah." Sungmin berbicara pelan seraya menundukan kepalanya.

"apa keluargamu tidak tahu?" Tanya dokter park. Sungmin menjawab hanya dengan menggeleng.

"aku mau dirawat disini tetapi berjanjilah dokter untuk menyembunyikan aku. Jangan beritahu siapapun jika aku dirawat disini. Aku mohon jaga aku, jangan sampai kyuhyun tahu aku juga ada disini." Ucap sungmin memelas.

"ara, akan aku lakukan yang terbaik untukmu, walaupun ini berat minnie~ya. Kau tahu jika kyuhyun juga praktek aku akan koordinasi dengan beberapa perawat agar tidak ada yang tahu kau dirawat dirumah sakit ini."

"kamsa hamnida dokter park. Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku percaya padamu. Aku permisi dulu."

"kau mau kemana? Apa tidak sebaiknya kau langsung menuju kamar rawat?" ucap dokter park.

"aku ingin pergi kesuatu tempat dulu. Nanti sore aku akan kembali kesini lagi dokter." Sungmin membungkuk sekilas kemudian keluar dari ruangan dokter park.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran rumah sakit, kyuhyun segera berlari melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit menuju ruangan dokter park. Kyuhyun yakin sekali terjadi sesuatu dengan sungmin dan aeginya. Karena sikap sungmin berubah setelah memeriksakan kandungannya pada dokter park.

Setelah sampai didepan ruangan dokter park, kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya sebelum memasuki ruangan dokter park.

TOK!TOK!TOK!

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban akhirnya dengan memberanikan diri kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu ruangan dokter park.

"permisi dokter park." Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan dan tidak mendapati sosok dokter park disana. Kyuhyun kemudian berjalan pelan keluar ruangan dokter park dengan lesu. Hanya dokter park yang bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengan sungmin sebelum kyuhyun mulai mencari keberadaan sungmin lagi.

"Cho kyuhyun?" sebuah panggilan menginterupsi langkah kaki kyuhyun kemudian dia membalikan tubuhnya untuk melihat sumber suara.

"dokter park!" kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat dokter park sudah berada didepannya.

"ada apa? Sepertinya kau baru saja keluar dari ruanganku, apa kau mencariku?" Tanya dokter park.

"nne, aku mencari anda. Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tanyakan pada anda."

"ya, kau mau bertanya apa?"

"apa terjadi sesuatu dengan sungmin dan aegiku? Sungmin berubah sikapnya sejak dia keluar dari ruangan anda kemarin. Dan pagi ini dia meninggalkan rumah dan berpesan agar kami tidak mencari keberadaanya. Dia hamper membuatku mati dengan tindakannya ini." Kyuhyun menunduk lemah.

Dokter park menghela nafas sejenak kemudian memegang pundak kyuhyun. Membuat kyuhyun kemudian mendongakan kepalanya memandang dokter park.

"masuklah, kita bicara didalam saja." Dokter park menyuruh kyuhyun mengikutinya masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"cho kyuhyun, aku mungkin merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan ini darimu. Tapi aku lebih merasa bersalah lagi jika tidak memberitahumu." Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar ucapan dokter park. "lee sungmin, ah maksudku istrimu cho sungmin. Dia terkena kanker rahim. Belum parah, namun dengan bertambah umur kandungannya maka kanker itu akan mulai parah juga. Aku menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya, tapi dengan tegas dia menolak. Dia berkata aegi ini adalah harapan keluargamu dan dia tidak ingin mengecawakan kalian. Dia menyuruhku untuk menyembunyikan darimu sampai aku benar-benar bisa menolongnya. Dia memohon padaku untuk tidak berkata apapun padamu. Karena semangatnyalah yang membuatku juga ingin berjuang untuk menyembuhkannya dan menyelamatkan aegi kalian."

Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya dan masih menatap wajah dokter park dengan tegas namun dia tidak bisa menahan air matanya yang turun.

"cho sungmin pabo! Sampai kapan dia akan bodoh seperti ini. Cih! Berjuang sendirian dan membuatku mati karena kehilanganmu. Hiks hiks!" kyuhyun tidak bisa membendung kesedihannya lagi dan menangis dengan kepala yang bersandar pada meja dokter park.

"mianhae kyu, mungkin aku akan merasa bersalah pada sungmin karena telah bercerita padamu. Tapi aku yakin sungmin lebih membutuhkanmu daripada bantuan dariku. Dia sedang pergi kesuatu tempat. Dia akan kembali sore ini untuk menjalani perwatan. Kau tidak usah khawatir, dia pasti kembali."

~0~

Sungmin berjalan pelan menikmati taman ditengah kota seoul. Dia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar melihat kota seoul karena nantinya dia yakin pasti akan sangat lama berada dirumah sakit untuk menjalani perawatan. Sungmin duduk disalah satu dibangku taman dan memandang pohon-pohon hijau yang terlihat indah diseluruh taman.

"aegi, kau lihat. Kota seoul sangat indah, kelak kau harus melihatnya. Sesekali ajaklah appamu bermain disini dan juga dilotte world. Umma tidak tahu kelak bisa menemani kalian atau tidak. Tapi apapun yang terjadi kau harus bertahan, karena umma sudah mengambil keputusan apapun yang terjadi kau harus melihat dunia ini. Hanya 7bulan baby cho, hanya 7 bulan. Hiks hiks, bertahanlah dan lihatlah halmonimu yang masih cantik dan muda itu. Harabojideul yang tampan dan minho samchon yang lucu. Kita punya keluarga terbaik didunia chagi." Sungmin menitikan air matanya dan mengelus perutnya yang belum terlalu besar itu.

Tak terasa waktu sudah sore hari, saatnya sungmin harus bergegas kembali kerumah sakit untuk memulai perawatan. Sampainya dirumah sakit sungmin menemui dokter park terlebih dahulu untuk menanyakan prosedur pengobatannya dan bertanya dimanakah kamar rawat inapnya.

Setelah mengetahui kamarnya, sungmin bersiap menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat ditemani salah satu perawat yang mengantarnya dikamar.

"nyonya cho, anda masuklah dulu, saya akan mengambil pakaian ganti untuk anda." Perawat itu menunduk sekilas dan meninggalkan sungmin didepan kamar inapnya.

CEKLEK!

Sungmin memasuki ruang inapnya dan terkejut melihat sosok yang sekarang sedang duduk lesu disofa ruangan itu.

"k-kyuh~." Sungmin menitikan air matanya melihat suaminya.

Tanpa banyak bicara kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya dan berdiri berjalan mendekati sungmin dan menciumnya. Kyuhyun melumatnya secara kasar sembari menangis dalam ciumannya. Merasakan air mata kyuhyun juga membasahi pipinya membuat sungmin berusaha melepaskan ciuman kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mengatur nafasnya dan menangkup pipi sungmin dengan kedua tangannya.

"kyuh~, ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"aku hanya tidak ingin mati cepat. Aku hanya berusaha mancari nyawaku karena aku tidak ingin mati sekarang. Hiks hiks. Jangan pergi lagi ming, aku mohon jangan pergi lagi." Kyuhyun memeluk sungmin dan meletakkan kepalanya diceruk leher sungmin.

"hiks hiks, mianhae kyu, mianhae. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih."

"pabo‼ kau tidak bicara apapun padaku karena tidak ingin membuat kami sedih, tapi kau ingin membunuhku dengan meninggalkanku‼!" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang wajah sungmin yang sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"mianhae, mianhae kyu. Hiks hiks."

"sudahlah, uljima. Yang penting kita akan berjuang bersama-sama untuk menyelamatkan aegi kita dan juga kau. Sekarang istirahatlah." Kyuhyun menuntun sungmin untuk berbaring di bed ruang itu dan juga menidurkan dirinya disebelah sungmin.

Sepasang suami istri itu masih terdiam dalam pelukan pasangannya, memandang kosong kedepan dan tidak berniat untuk memulai obrolan sama sekali. Tenggelam dalam lamunan mereka masing-masing memikirkan nasib mereka selanjutnya.

"kyu, kau sudah memberitahu bumonim?" sungmin mulai membuka suara.

"mmmmm, mereka berhak tahu. Mereka mencintai kita min~ah. Mereka akan berjuang bersama kita demi kau dan aegi."

"hiks hiks." Sungmin hanya bisa menangis mendengar ucapan kyuhyun. Bahagia karena mempunyai keluarga yang pengertian namun sedih karena telah mengecewakan mereka.

"jangan berpikir macam-macam. Mereka mencintaimu lebih dari mencintaiku. Apapun yang terjadi padamu mereka akan selalu bersama kita min~ah. Saranghae." Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala sungmin dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat sungmin makin terisak karenanya.

~0~

"permisi nyonya cho, apa bisa saya bantu anda untuk berganti pakaian? Maaf tuan cho. Saya pinjam nyonya cho dulu." Sang perawat menuntun sungmin ke kamar mandi untuk menggantikan bajunya dengan baju pasien. Setelah beberapa saat sungmin berjalan keluar dengan setelan seperti piyama berwarna pink muda. Setelah perawat tersebut membantu sungmin berganti pakaian, dia langsung meninggalkan pasangan suami istri dikamar rawat inap sungmin.

"apa aku jelek kyu?" Tanya sungmin seraya berjalan kearah bed dimana kyuhyun sudah duduk dengan lesu dipinggiran bed rumah sakit itu.

"apapun yang terjadi denganmu,kau tetap istriku. Nah karena kau istriku, kau akan selalu cantik." Kyuhyun menuntun sungmin berjalan kearahnya dan duduk dengan memangkunya.

"aku bukan istri yang sempurna untukmu kyu, seharusnya sekarang kita sekarang dirumah merasakan kebersamaan dengan keluarga dan menjaga aegi bersama, bukannya dirumah sakit seperti ini." Sungmin mulai terisak lagi. Kyuhyun menghapus air mata sungmin yang jatuh dan mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang sungmin.

"jangan katakana apapun lagi, aku dan kajokdeuri selalu ada untukmu. Jangan pernah berfikir macam-macam. Sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah berjuang melawan penyakit ini demi aegi. Aku yakin dia juga sangat ingin bertemu appanya yang sangat tampan ini. Halmoninya yang cerewet dan harabojinya yang tampan. Berjuanglah sayang. Kita berjuang bersama." Kyuhyun menuntun sungmin berbaring di ranjang dan menyelimutinya.

"kau bisa pulang kyu, aku baik-baik saja, sebentar lagi dokter park akan datang."

"aku tidak mau, setelah kejadian pagi ini aku akan mengawasimu 24 jam. Aku juga akan tinggal disini, aku akan menyuruh umma untuk membawakan barang-barang keperluanku." Sungmin benar-benar lega mendengar penuturan suaminya, setidaknya suaminya tidak mengusirnya setelah tahu dia mengidap penyakit yang bisa dikatakan cukup ganas ini.

~0~

-6 month later-

"ahhhh,,, appo,,,," sungmin berjalan pelan menuruni anak tangga dirumah kediaman keluarga cho.

"chagiya, jonjonhi,,,, kau sudah hamil besar sekarang. Apa aegi menendang-nendang lagi?" heechul yang melihat sungmin turun perlahan dengan ekspresi menahan sakit segera berjalan mendekatinya dan menuntunnya sampai disofa ruang tengah.

"gwenchana umma, hanya aegi sedikit nakal dan menendang2 perutku. Tapi aku sangat senang karena aegi sangat aktif. Mungkin dia akan lincah sepertiku dan pandai seperti kyu umma." Sungmin duduk sembari meminum air putih yang disediakan ummanya.

"geureom, dia pasti akan cantik sepertiku. Heehhehe."

"nne umma, kalau yeoja pasti akan cantiik seperti umma. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya keluar. Dia akan sehat kan umma." Ujar sungmin sembari mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar itu.

"ya! Kau bicara apa Minnie, cucuku pasti sehat. Bukankah dokter park juga sudah memastikannya 100%. Ah,,, sebaiknya kita mulai mempersiapkan semua peralatannya. Harus membeli apa lagi ya."

"umma, barang dikamar aegi aku rasa sudah cukup. Barangnya sudah banyak sekali."

Sungmin mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar aegi yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh heechul.

sungmin berjalan pelan kedalam kamar aegi itu melihat satu persatu barang barang yang bernuansa pink dan biru. Memainkan mainan yang tergantung diatas box bayi dan bermonolog dengan perutnya yang besar.

"aegi, mainanmu sudah sangat banyak. Kau pasti tidak sabar untuk memainkannya kan. Maka cepatlah kau keluar, semuanya sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatmu."

"nne aegi, terutama halmoenimu ini sudah sangat ingin menggendongmu dan memperkenalkanmu ke dunia kalau aku punya cucu yang sangat sangat sangat lucuuuuuu. Ah ya tuhan, aku benar benar ingin cepat cepat menggendongmu sayang." Heechul menyusul sungmin ke dalam kamar aegi.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan heechul barusan.

Rutinitas seperti biasa, sungmin akhir-akhir ini setiap malam selalu menghabiskan malamnya hanya sendiri. Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun adalah dokter yang sangat handal dikalangan dunia kedokteran sehingga jasanya benar-benar sangat dicari tidak hanya di rumah sakit seoul namun juga banyak mengisi seminar tentang kesehatan diberbagai universitas di korea.

Di kehamilan sungmin yang sudah sangat besar ini dia menginginkan akan kehadiran kyuhyun ada disampingnya untuk mendampinginya saat persalinan nanti. Namun mungkin itu hanya angan sungmin yang belum tentu bisa terwujud, mengingat sangat sibuknya kyuhyun. Namun ada hal yang membuat sungmin bangga senang dan bahagia yang tak terkira karena kyuhyun yang menolak beasiswa dari luar negeri untuk melanjutkan sekolah kedokterannya dengan alas an dia tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkan istrinya. Menurutnya ilmu yang ia dapat saat sudah cukup dan juga sekaligus menjadi narasumber tentang kedokteran menurutnya sudah cukup hebat. Apalagi sebentar lagi aegi akan lahir. Kebahagiaan yang kyuhyun dapat saat ini sudah cukup baginya.

"aku pulang chagi." Kyuhyun membuka perlahan pintu kamarnya. Merasa tidak ada jawaban kyuhyun langsung berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas melihat sang istri yang tengah tertidur dengan memeluk boneka kelinci besar miliknya. Sangat lucu dan imut. Kyuhyun sangat bersyukur akan itu.

Kyuhyun melepas kemejanya dan segera beralih ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya karena kegiatannya seharian. Setelah lima belas menit didalam kamar mandi kyuhyun bergegas mengganti handuk yang melilit pinggangnya dengan piyama yang sudah dia ambil dilemari.

Setelah memakai piyamanya kyuhyun bergegas membaringkan tubuhnya disebelah sungmin dan melepas boneka kelinci dipelukan sungmin kemudian memeluknya.

"eungh…." Sungmin merasa terganggu karena pergerakan tubuh kyuhyun.

"tidurlah lagi chagi."

"kyuh~~, kau sudah pulang? Lama tak melihatmu." Sungmin berusaha membuka matanya dan tersenyum sembari mengelus pipi suaminya.

"mianhae chagi, aku harus keluar kota. Hah… 2 hari tak melihatmu aku sangat merindukanmu dan aegi apa aegi nakal?"

"eum, aegi sering sekali menendangku. Mungkin dia rindu dengan appanya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengecup sekilas perut sungmin yang sudah sangat membuncit itu.

"aegi, appa sudah pulang. Jangan lagi menendang umma nne. Kasihan umma chagi. Ummamu sangat gendut sekarang ini. Jika dia jatuh maka tidak akan bisa bangun untuk menopang tubuhnya."

"yak‼! Cho kyuhyun‼! Apa maksudmu!" pinggang kyuhyun sukses mendapat cubitan ekstra keras dari sungmin.

"heheheh, appo chagi. Mian nne. Cha! Kita tidur lagi. Aku sangat lelah." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap tubuh sungmin kemudian berusaha menutup matanya.

"kyu~… aku tidak bisa tidur lagi. Aku ingin jalan-jalan ketaman kyu." Kyuhyun yang mencoba tidur mau tidak mau membuka matanya kembali.

"ini sudah malam chagi, besok pagi bagaimana?"

"tidak mau, harus sekarang. Salah siapa kau membangunkanku."

"hah! Tapi ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Udara malam juga tak baik bagimu dan aegi."

Sungmin bangun dan mendudukan dirinya dengan bersandar di pinggiran bed sambil melipat tangannya kesal.

"araseo. Tapi hanya paling lama lima belas menit tidak boleh lebih."

"mana mungkin cukup kyu."

"kenapa tidak cukup. Taman kota tidak terlalu jauh. Dan lagi pula kalau malam juga tidak ada apa-apa disana, untuk apa berlama-lama disana."

"tapi aku bukan ingin ke taman kota‼!" sungmin makin kesal.

"lalu kemana?"

"aku ingin ke taman laut bunaken yang ada di Indonesia."

"MWO‼‼‼!"  
-

"kyu, matamu berkantung. Bukankah semalam kau pulang. Apa tidak bisa tidur karena merindukan istrimu? Hihihi." Heechul menyiapkan sarapan rutin untuk keluarganya.

Sungmin yang mendengar mertuanya menggoda suaminya hanya terkikik kecil.

"nne umma, aku sangat rindu sekali dengan aegiku. Sampai apapun yang diinginkan aegi aku mau menurutinya." Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kea rah sungmin, membuat sungmin terdiam dan mengedarkan pandangannya kesembarang arah.

Sejak semalam sungmin memang mendiamkan kyuhyun dan menangis sejadi-jadinya karena kyuhyun tidak mengabulkan permintaan sungmin yang kelewat konyol itu. Sejak semalam sungmin memerintah kyuhyun yang macam2. Kyuhyun terpaksa harus duduk sembari mengusap rambut sungmin sepanjang malam dan tidak boleh tertidur karena saat kyuhyun tanpa sadar tertidur dan usapan tangannya terhenti, sungmin akan terbangun dan marah. Begitulah ritual kyuhyun semalam sampai pagi menjelang.

"kyu, sebaiknya kurangi jadwal kerjamu. Dirumah sakit tidak apa-apa tapi seminar keluar kota apa tidak bisa kau kurangi. Minnie bulan depan akan melahirkan. Apa kau mau aegi tidak mengenali appanya karena tidak ada saat persalinannya nanti." Ucap heechul.

"nne, apa mungkin tidak ada saat persalinan membuat aegi tidak mengenaliku umma?"

"mungkin saja kyuni, kalau kau tidak ada saat aku melahirkan. Walaupun aegi mengenalimu aku akan katakan padanya kalau kau bukan appanya." Ucap Minnie sembari melipat tangannya.

"araseo chagi. Kemarin jadwalku ke luar kota yang terkahir, dan lagi pula aku tidak harus kerumah sakit setiap hari. Sudah ada jadwal yang tersedia. Jadi kau tenang saja." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi sungmin.

"hari ini kau tak kerumah sakit kyu?" Tanya heechul.

"ani, aku cuti seminggu umma. Aku ingin beristirahat dirumah menemani istriku yang makin lama makin manja ini." Sungmin tidak mendengarkan omongan kyuhyun dan masih asik melahap sandwich dobel yang disiapkan heechul. "aigo, lihatlah ini. Kenapa kau makin lama makin menggemaskan begini sayang." Kyuhyun mengusap pinggiran bibir sungmin yang ada remah rotinya.

"kyu, hari ini jangan kemana-mana nne."

"kenapa chagi."

"aku ingin seharian dikamar denganmu."

Mendengar ucapan istrinya hanya membuat kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirknya. Sedangkan heechul hanya membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan menantunya itu.

Usia kandungan sungmin sudah memasuki Sembilan bulan pada bukan july ini. Semua keluarga sudah menyiapkan persalinan sungmin dengan baik. Dari mulai barang- barang yang akan dibutuhkan sungmin nanti sampai kamar rumah sakitpun sudah dipesan.

"kyu, aku ingin melahirkan besok sabtu bagaimana?" Tanya sungmin.

"mana mungkin bisa sayang, kau masih diprediksi akan melahirkan tanggal 15 nanti. Mungkin bisa kalau tidak sesuia prediksi."

"itu kan masih prediksi kyu, apa tidak bisa membuatku melahirkan tanggal 13?"

"Kenapa harus tanggal 13?"

"itu hari anniversary kita kyu."sungmin yang kesal hanya mempoutkan bibir mungilnya itu.

"tapi chagi…." Kyuhyun tidak jadi melanjutkan ucapannya karena melihat sungmin yang tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan. "ming gwenchana?"

"kyu, basah. Air ketubanku pecah. Mungkin aku akan melahirkan." Kyuhyun segera menggendong sungmin cepat dan masuk kedalam mobilnya untuk segera kerumah sakit.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh karena sungmin merintih kesakitan sembari berteriak kecil."tenanglah sayang, sebentar lagi kita sampai.'

"aigo, lihatlah ini yeobo. Cucumu sangat nakal. Sudah 3 kali dia mengompol di bajuku. Dan aku harus mengganti baju 3 kali. Hah.. dia sangat aktif sekali seperti ummanya." Heechul dan hangeng bercanda dengan cucunya diruang tengah bersama semua anggota keluarga.

Sungmin dan kyuhyun hanya tersenyum melihat umma mereka begitu bahagia dengan kehadiran kyumin. Kyumin? Sungmin melahirkan tepat pada pukul 01.01 setelah menunggu selama 2 jam akhirnya sungmin bisa melahirkan normal tepat pada tanggal yang dia inginkan.

Sungmin melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat menggemaskan dan mereka member nama kyumin. Sekarang tepat satu tahun usia kyumin, usia dimana kyumin sangat aktif dan begitu merepotkan orangtua serta halmeoni dan harabeojinya. Tapi disinilah letak kebahagiaan keluarga ini. Seorang anak kecil yang akan selalu memberikan tawa bagi semua orang dewasa yang ada disekitarnya ini.

"selamat ulang tahun pernikahan sayang." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan ditelinga sungmin, membuat sungmin merona dan menengok kearah suaminya itu. Ya, jika tahun lalu kyuhyun lupa sekarang sungmin yang lupa hari jadi mereka.

Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk suaminya itu. Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dengan menggandeng sungmin.

"yeorobun, aku harus pergi. Ada yang ingin aku lakukan dengan istriku. Umma, aku titip kyumin sebentar nne." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari orang-orang yang ada dihadapannya kyuhyun beranjak pergi keluar dengan masih menggandeng sungmin.

"aigo, bahkan kyumin masih berusia setahun."

"kyu kenapa mengajakku kesini?" saat ini kyuhyun dan sungmin masih berada didalam mobil yang diparkir didepan lotte world.

"tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tiba tiba ingin kesini bersamamu chagi."

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak turun?"

"tidak, kita tidak akan masuk. Kita harus pergi ketempat lain lagi."

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti hanya pasrah dengan suami yang akan mengajaknya berkeliling.

"hah, sangat sejuk disaat musim gugur seperti ini."

"kau menyukainya?" kyuhyun memeluk sungmin yang sedang merentangkan tangannya dari belakang.

"kyu, gomawo. Kau memang orang yang ditakdirkan untukku."

"terima kasih waktu itu ka uterus mengejarku walaupun aku menjauh darimu. Terima kasih atas cintamu yang dulu kutolak sayang. Terima kasih sudah memberikan kami kyumin. Terima kasih karena kau berjuang dan bertahan demi kami. Aku mencintaimu cho sungmin."

"nado, saranghaeyo kyu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas dan segera menarik sungmin untuk masuk kemobil karena hujan gerimis.

"kita mau kemana lagi kyu? Kenapa duduk dibelakang?"

"karena didepan tidak bisa leluasa." Kyuhyun langsung menyambar bibir istrinya memberikan lumatan kecil. Selanjutnya hanya ada erangan dan desahan kecil didalam mobil yang kegiatannya tidak dapat dilihat dari luar dan suaraanya yang tertutup hujan.

"sepertinya adik perempuan untuk kyumin akan bagus."

"kyuh~~~ ahhh~~~ sudah. "

END

Gaje? Iya.

Mian karena sudah hiatus lama. Mungkin jika banyak yang tidak puas dengan chapt ini akan ada tambahan epilog.

Author Cuma ingin ikut meramaikan #happyKyuMinday 7th anniv.

Kyumin cughae‼‼‼‼!

137


End file.
